I Want a Storm!
by Tempest E. Dashon
Summary: Hermione returns to complete her NEWTs. But the girl who returns is not the same one everyone remembers. With the help of a few new companions in the form of Slytherin royalty and one Potions Master, maybe she will find her way back to the light. "I don't want ordinary...I want a storm! I don't want to know I am alive...I need to feel it!"
1. Chapter 1-Closer to the Edge

**Greeting my fellow fanfictionatics! This is my very first story so I am understandably nervous to post it. A good friend and fellow author, Ms. Oak-Moon convinced me to give it a try so here it is. Any feedback is welcome as I am new to all of this. I read plenty but I am never on the other end of the pen so to speak. **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world but am just another Sly-Girl playing in JK's sandbox. Each chapter title is a song title off the playlist I listened to while writing each chapter. I give credit to Thirty Seconds to Mars for all my inspiration of the first few chapters and the story as a whole. The story title and part of the description is taken in pieces from a quote by Raf. B. I will be using the entire quote later on in my story and will give props there too.**

**Thank you all who take the time to read this and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Always,**

**~Tempest**

* * *

The night was bordering on cold as the wind blew across the grass. The castle stood in anxious pause as the footsteps of children crossed the borders and onto the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After the terror and the darkness of the last year, the feeling of nervous excitement coming from the young hearts and minds of those 11 year old witches and wizards was like a balm on the scars the war left behind, and the castle welcomed them and the light they brought.

High up on the seventh floor, a young woman watched as the first few lanterns on the boats began to glow and start the trek across the water of the Black Lake, bringing with them the future of the wizarding world and the end of her solitude. Sitting in a window settee, back against the castle walls she has learned were as alive and as scarred as she was, Hermione reflected on the last 6 months of her life. Once the fanfare had died down and the momentary flame of her romance with Ronald had sputtered out to nothing, she has retreated back to the only home she had left, to try to save her own sanity. A salvation that she sometimes felt was superficial at best and nonexistent at worst.

Hermione could not decide what had been the hardest to leave in the end, her friends or the burrow. She sometimes missed the Weasley Clan and all their noise and ruckus. Molly always welcoming with a warm hug and something even warmer to eat. There was Arthur with his amusing questions about muggle items and how they worked or his quiet and reserved nature that could instill calm in anyone. The twins, well rather just George now, could cause a pain and sorrow so deep you felt like you couldn't breathe, but who could also have you laughing at some prank or joke so hard that again you just couldn't breathe. Ginny and Harry had been there any time she had needed a shoulder to cry on or an ear to pour her words into but their relationship had been growing and cementing at the same time and to get between the two for any reason just felt like such a gross misuse of their friendship. Then there was Ronald. Hermione found she really just could not bring herself to feel anything but numb when it came to thinking about the youngest male Weasley. They had tried after the battle to rekindle the momentary spark they had when they had kissed. As the days moved forward though, neither of them could find anything beyond a comforting friendship and that awkwardness anytime they touched. Though she did not love Ron in a romantic way, the day he brought home Luna Lovegood and introduced her to Molly and Arthur as his girlfriend, Hermione had owled McGonagall and promptly packed what little she had and left for the remodeling team at Hogwarts. Over the coming weeks, her separation continue to grow until there was very little communication between her and any of her old friends. At first she missed every one of them for her own reasons. She would sometimes wake up and miss her bed in Ginny's room and knowing if she went into Ron's room she would find her two best friends asleep and looking exactly as she remembered in the tent. And just like that, her terror and nightmares would come flying back to the forefront of her mind and she would have to fight off another panic attack. Escape from the many memories only seemed to work away from the people who had been so closely involved in the moments to begin with, so her distance from Harry and Ron became more until there was very little left to hold on to anymore. Not that her friends did not still try daily to reach out to her. Hermione was just not ready to be the same girl she once was and she understood that no one else was going to be able to allow her to find her balance but herself.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around herself, careful not to rub or press down too hard on the scar adorning her left arm. Though it had healed enough over time to stop actively bleeding, the scar itched on a daily basis. Sometimes the itch persisted for so long that she would have to go see Madam Pomfrey for a pain and numbing salve just to get through the day. Glancing down at the sleeve covering her arm she reflected on how much she despised that word, not because it was etched into her skin but because it reminded her that for a moment in time she was completely helpless and at the control of someone else. Each morning when she wakes and her eyes clear of sleep, she sees the scar and tells herself never again. She would die before she was ever under anyone else's control, anyone else's mercy. Glancing out the window, her blank facade cracks slightly as she recalls that her new motto in life is why she had no one by her side, no one there to hold her and tell her it would be alright. To give someone your heart and your trust was to give them control over you, and Hermione Granger found that the woman she had become after the war was not one who could ever do that again. Her solitude and lack of companionship was of her own choosing. But as she watched the first carriage pull up at the front entrance to the school and the returning students began to jump out smiling and talking in obviously excitement filled voices she wondered, "If it is my choice, then why do I feel so alone?"

* * *

Several floors below the young woman, an older man paced slowly around his quarters, glass of firewhiskey in one hand and his wand rolling in between the fingers of his other hand, as his thoughts raced. He knows tonight he has a reprieve of having to see the faces of all the students who survived the war, and looking for the faces of those who were lost. The faces of the names that have been revolving around in his head since he opened his eyes in St. Mungo's and realized he had survived. The moment he realized that he would actually have to face the wizarding world without Albus Dumbledore as a shield and live with every single person he was unable to save on his soul and conscience. As he jerks to the left and starts his trek back to the other side of his sitting room, he contemplates how the hell Minerva managed to convince him that coming back here to teach was a good idea. The position was a new one, one that would have more free time and leeway on what he did or how he taught, but teaching none the less. A profession he never truly wanted and never did enjoy but that he found in some ways he was very efficient at over time. Now here he was, standing in his old quarters, pacing like a caged animal in a zoo, drowning in liquor and his thoughts of how he would survive this next year in tact? This had to be the second most dunderheaded thing he had ever agreed to in his life. Well maybe the third as his choice to be a Death Eater and then to spy on his old master instead should probably take first and second place.

Severus Snape was not known for making many foolish decisions but it seemed in his vulnerable state at the hospital, he did in fact do just that. He turns and gracefully throws himself into his leather chair, setting the glass down heavily on the side table and putting his face in his hands as he blows out a harsh breath. Pulling up his occlumency shields to regulate his thoughts and emotions, he sits back and contemplates how he wants this year to begin. For two decades, he has been the bat of the dungeons. The dark and terrifying teacher that every student but his own snakes hated and even they had a healthy fear and respect for him. Now he realizes that though he cannot suffer idiots well and he really is a snarky, sarcastic arse, he does not want to be that teacher anymore. What he needs to figure out is who he is; who he wants to be, now that the chains are gone. Another slow deep breath in and he thinks back on the last few years and the one person he remembers always being on his side. Miss Granger…even her name caused the guilt to start to bubble to the surface. Albus may have known his story and may have been his only confidant, but he never truly trusted or believed in him. For Albus, Severus was always just a means to an end in the war. He may have grown fond of him near the last few years but after all the mistrust and the pain, it was a little too late. But her, Miss Granger, the little know it all golden girl was the only one who he ever overheard defending him to her peers. He could not count how many times she had corrected those two idiots she followed that it was "_Professor Snape" _and not just Snape. There was even a point in her 4th year where he put a stop to a rumor his own house planned to start about her having a crush on him because she decided to put Mr. Weasley in his place for calling Severus "the greasy git" in front of her. After all the slurs and the rancor he poured on her every year and still she found enough of her goodness to spread his way even if she never knew that he knew.

He has seen her over the past six months walking the castle and grounds. From what Minerva had told him, not long after the final battle she had shown up with her little beaded bag, dirty and broken at the gate and asked to stay here till the school year started and help fix the castle. Minerva, seeing the young woman she thought of as a daughter like that opened the gates wide and let her in. Once she was settled, Miss Granger seemed to throw herself into every activity and revitalization project needed. He had noticed the dark circles that spoke of sleepless nights and the tightness to her smile and around her eyes that hinted at trauma and horrors she was unable to shake. She worked until she collapsed and then came back to do it all over again the next day. He never approached her and although he was informed she was the reason he was still alive, he could not seem to find the right words to say to thank her or even address her. So he stayed a silent sentinel, watching and waiting for the moment he might find the words or the courage, waiting for a moment she might need him to help her as she had helped him. As the beginning of the school year rolled in he realized he still had not found those words or that moment and wondered how he was going to face her of all people in the morning. Deciding he would have to figure that out, as well as every other answer to every other issue he had already, he downed the last of his whiskey and stood. Slightly unsteady on his feet, he made his way to his sleeping quarters. As with the rest of his suite of rooms, his furniture was minimal and consisted of dark cherry wood polished to shine. Stripping out of his black button up shirt and trousers, Severus laid out across his bed, letting the soft mattress relieve his aching body. Staring at the charmed ceiling above him and letting the moving cosmos lull him towards an unconscious state, he let his mind drift from the issues he would be facing into oblivion so that he could hopefully get some sleep before he had to face the whispers and the disgust he knew were coming on the morrow.

* * *

As the last of the carriages pulled away and the first years were moved in and lined up in front of the Great Hall, Hermione finally levitated herself back down to the ground from the high window sill and turned to head down the deserted corridor. No one knew about her little quiet place and she planned to keep it that way. The funny thing about the war was that no one seemed to learn to look up except her, and in doing so she had found the perfect place to go if she didn't want to be found. After her face to face "talk" with the crazy bitch, heights just no longer seem to be an issue. When you have already fallen as far as you can and hit the bottom with a resounding thud, what was there to be afraid of anymore.

She walked, letting her feet carry her away from the solitude and the peace and towards the bright energy of the still living and thriving peers who were back and invading her home. She was thankful that her year was going to be different, that she did not have to take meals with the others and could keep to herself. Hermione had no want to be the center of attention ever again and she had no desire to talk to or be surrounded by all of the bright and positive light. After dancing every night in the dark for the last year, the pulsing of the curse in her arm whispering sweetly through her veins for months on end, the light of the other students hurt. She knew from having come across a few others helping rebuild the castle that their need to heal and be "alright" and the incessant need they had to try to drag her with them, that the pain was too much and the cold inside only grew worse with every burst of warmth they gave. It was better, safer, if she just stayed away. She didn't want their pity or their care, and she didn't want to corrupt them with her darkness or the cold she now lived in. If she could make it through this year without damaging anyone else she would award herself an O for her humanitarian efforts and call it a job well done.


	2. Chapter 2-Hurricane

**Chapter Title courtesy of Thirty Seconds to Mars! World of wonders courtesy of JK as always!**

* * *

Hermione bolted upright in bed, her dying screams echoing off the stone walls of her bedroom. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck as she shoved strands of her hair out of her face. Her breathing ragged and just shy of a full blown panic attack, she closes her eyes again and tries to slow down her heart. Pulling her legs up to rest against her chest, she wraps her arms around herself, putting pressure on her cursed scar as the pain flares up, a reminder that she is still not healed from the war. Every part of her body is reacting to the nightmares. Her muscles seize from the pain of the cruciatus curse inflicted by Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor. Her head is throbbing from the screaming of everyone fighting and dying during the final battle. Her lungs cannot seem to hold enough air in them and her heart feels like it is going to burst at any moment in a racing panic. But her eyes, those stay dry. It has been six months since the end of the war, six months of funerals and rebuilding and utter loneliness, but she doesn't cry. She has not cried at all and though she wants to let go of her sorrow and her pain in rivers of tears, the permeating cold just will not release her soul.

Knowing she was not going back to sleep today, Hermione climbed out of bed slowly making her way to her bathroom. As she turned the water in the shower to just this side of scalding, she stripes her pajamas off and stares at herself in the mirror. She is still painfully thin from the lack of food while on the run. And even though she has more to eat available now, she has found that her appetite is still not really an existing thing. Her skin, which used to glow with a healthy golden brown, is now pale and dull. The scars that intersect her body are all in varying stages of healing, some puckered pink and looking new and fresh while others are silver lines now fully healed and etched into her skin for good. As she turns her left arm outward the ugly slur seems to scream at her in a shrill imitation of the crazy witch that carved it into her and she winces, the cold flaring and spreading inside her. Though it is not an open wound anymore, the word is still an angry red and there are small black lines that spider out and along the carving, making a macabre picture of her greatest shame.

Rolling her eyes at herself, Hermione stepped into the burning water and leans her head against the side of the shower, letting the water cascade down her back in searing rivulets. She clears her mind of all the pain and terror and slowly pulls herself back from insanity. Once she feels that she has locked her emotions and her terror behind the thick wall of her occlumency again, she washes and scrubs until she no longer can feel the sweat and grime of her nightmares on her skin or in her hair. Once out she dries off and applies the healing ointment on her arm before wrapping it up for the day and heading back into her bedroom. As she looks at her room, a very small smile forms for a second on her lips. Her room is exactly as she would have wanted it to be if she has decorated it. Gone were the Griffindor red and gold of her house and in its place a soft cream and lilac purple, the tone both smile inducing and calming. Her bed had no posts at all but a beautiful wrought iron head board and foot board that depicted scenes of dragons and the fae and other wondrous creatures she had learned about in the wizarding world. It was a queen sized bed which was good because she knew that she tossed and turned in her nightmare induced sleep and probably would have rolled right out of the dormitory twin bed she used to sleep in. She had a cream colored matching dresser and armoire along the walls and though she has only managed to put up a few pictures on the remaining wall space, once she was done it would be a collage of all her friends and family smiling and laughing…reminders of better days before…well just before. Turning away from the smiling face of Harry and Ron and the pain of thinking too hard about before, Hermione walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. She was glad, or as glad as she could muster that this year the 8th years were allowed to forego the uniforms and just wear normal clothing. She could not imagine how ridiculous she would feel at 19 years old, survivor of the second wizarding war, war heroine and recipient to an Order of Merlin first class and having to be in a Hogwarts school uniform. She already felt that her persona of herself these days was fraudulent; she did not need any more help feeling like a fake.

Once dressed she returned to the bathroom to put on the light makeup to cover up her lack of sleep and color and then repeats the plethora of spells to dry, condition, and straighten her hair so that it hangs like a silken waterfall of chocolate and honey down her back. It is the one thing she takes the time and effort to fix. After being dragged by her curls and the resulting torture, her hair being wild and in her face she has learned is a trigger for flashbacks and terror…so straight hair it is. She thought about cutting it off completely but knew that her father always liked it longer. Since he was no longer around to appreciate it, Hermione could not seem to force herself to move past that. So long it was but the curls had to go! Thinking of her father was always a mistake as the pain of that loss ripped through her again, causing her to physically jerk from it, dropping her wand and bending over to gasp in desperation. With a will power born of pain and anger, Hermione pulls back on the wave of grief and pushes it back down into the bottomless pit where she stores all the other negative emotions and thoughts she cannot yet face. Standing back up, she flicks her wrist and her wand soars from the floor back into her hand with no words spoken. Nodding at her reflection she leaves the bathroom and heads for the common room. She only has to endure this very first breakfast with the rest of the school and then she is blessedly free to be alone again, or as alone as her education this last year will allow.

Glancing around her common room she takes a moment to appreciate the ambience here as well. All the furniture is light leather and wood. Book shelves line every wall and are full from top to bottom with every reference book she might possibly need to use this year. A desk is situated off to one side looking out a window for her to study at and the fireplace is just large enough to warm the whole room but cozy enough to sit in front of and read. She cannot decide if studying on the desk or reading every book possible by the fire is the thing she is most looking forward to doing. For now she will settle with being able to do either in peace and be satisfied with that.

Grabbing her book bag, Hermione heads out of her portrait hole and into the hallway. Pausing long enough to take a deep fortifying breath, she pastes on her golden girl smile, head up and confident she begins her walk to the great hall for breakfast, nodding and saying hello to any and all who greet her. On the inside her entire world is freezing over once more as she realizes that there is no one who actually seems to know her anymore. All the smiles and the greetings and not one of these other students or even professors seems to know it is all a lie to cover up the winter that is now a constant presence in her soul. Looking around her at the hustle and bustle of the school and for a moment she wonders why she came back and who she is trying to prove a point to this time. No one really cared anymore if she finished her education or completed her NEWT's. Her parents no longer remembered they even had a daughter to fuss over and never would regain those memories. Harry and Ronald were so busy living their own lives and trying to get by with their own trauma, that her anxiety over school seemed trivial. Though at least Harry and Ron cared enough to try to stay connected to her and what she was doing. It was more than any of the Weasley's or the Order had bothered to do since the break up several months before. Ginny did send owls to check on Hermione, but any face to face interaction was non-existent at the moment, most likely to avoid any drama with Mrs. Weasley over Ron and Luna and family loyalty. At just the thought of that sweet but strange witches' name, Hermione's hold on her shields cracked and a sneer slipped onto her face that even Malfoy could have been proud of. The least he could have done was give it a little time before he had moved on with such relative ease. Even Luna had seemed lucid enough to question coming forth with their relationship so fast.

Regaining control, she continued forward until she stood directly in front of the large double doors. Taking one last fortifying breath in, Hermione pushed open the doors and strolled into the noise of the first breakfast of the first day of her very last year at Hogwarts. The fact that it was the last place she really wanted to be was not lost on her. The Great Hall quieted down slightly as her presence was recognized and then came the increase in volume as it felt like every single person wanted to talk to her or about her as she made her way between the house tables and up to the front to the round 8th year table. She did her best to respond or wave and smile. "_Yes keep smiling Hermione" _she thought to herself as she tried to keep from flinching or grimacing when an over enthusiastic fan touched her or patted her back a little too roughly. As she came up to the table, her inner dread tried to overwhelm her and the cold deepened causing a shiver to run down her spine.

There were 12 chairs set around the table. Each chair had a returning 8th year that would be part of this terms new class set up or one of the teachers that would be a study mentor. Hermione made her way around the table to sit in the only available seat between Professor Vector and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. Once settled she grabbed a few slices of toast and spread apple jam on each. As she reached across the table to grab one of the apples, her hand collided with the very pale, long fingered hand of none other than Draco Malfoy. Mumbling an apology, Hermione drew her hand back to her lap without the apple and dropped her eyes to her plate and slowly began to eat. After a few minutes, the same pale hand came into her view from across Hannah's plate with a shiny red apple held out to her. Raising her head, Hermione came eye to eye with Draco, confusion and wariness evident in her eyes.

With a hesitant smile, he bobbed his hand up and down once in offering. "I do not have a monopoly on apples Granger, contrary to the gossip going around. Take it."

Smiling softly at him, Hermione gingerly took the apple from him, looking at him once more in thanks and taking a small bite. Closing her eyes as the sweet juice coated her tongue she chewed slowly, savoring the fresh taste and for the first time since she crawled out of bed this morning, she leaned back and relaxed. Glancing around the table, Hermione made note of all the 8th years that came back this year. Sitting next to her was of course Hannah Abbott. Next to Hannah sat Draco Malfoy and then Theodore Nott. They seemed to be the only two 8th year Slytherins with any courage to come back to school this year. Next to Theodore was Professor Snape, the one and only professor that had not bothered to talk to her the entire time she had been helping with the rebuilding of the school. Hermione was not sure if she was thankful for the reprieve or sad that he still did not seem to care to acknowledge she was a real person. Shaking her head she continued her perusal. Next to Professor Snape was Susan Bones, a very tough but sweet Hufflepuff that at one time she remembered enjoying being around. Next to Susan were Michael Corner and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw who seemed to be in deep conversation about a magazine they were both looking through. Between the students sat Professor Flitwick, whose retirement was announced originally for this year but then renounced when he agreed to be an 8th year mentor. Next along the table after the old charms professor was Trevor Boot and Padma Patil. It looked like Ravenclaw would be the most represented house in the 8th year classes.

A small frown formed for a moment as she realized she was the only Griffindor that had bothered to return to finish her schooling. Of course, she had known that going into this year. Harry and Ron had both been offered auror positions at the ministry following the death of Tom Riddle. Ginny, though a year younger, had decided she could not stand the site of the castle and had taken to learning how to keep house from Molly before her wedding to Harry happened and she could start being his wife and the mother of the next generation of Potters. Ginny also decided to start a charity for orphaned children that kept her, Luna, and several of the other Griffindors busy through the week now as well. Last Hermione had heard, Seamus and Dean had taken a port key to America to travel and go to a privately funded school to finish the few subjects they wanted to pass and then open their own business. She wasn't sure what it was they planned to do and honestly, she very rarely even thought about it anyway. She had no idea at all about the remaining students from her house and why they were missing. It was probably for the best she was the only Griffindor that returned. If anyone else had come back she would have felt obliged to talk to them and interact with them and that was the last thing she wanted to deal with this year…obligation to anyone but herself.

Keeping her eyes on her plate, Hermione managed to go the entire meal with absolutely no other contact with her fellow 8th years and was pretty sure her very demeanor had put anyone else off of acknowledging or trying to speak to her. As the Headmistress stood and welcomed back all the other students in each year, Hermione drifted into the next step of her day and tried to keep her nervousness under control. She had only one outcome in mind for how her year had to go and she hoped that the key factor to that would not cause any upset to her goals. Headmistress McGonagall finished her welcoming speech by explaining that the 8th years would not be in the normal classes but would be following a different format this year to complete their education. After asking the students to please respect the 8th years need for privacy to uphold the large work load, she dismissed them all to their very first class of the day. The noise level rose even louder as the students from the other 7 years proceeded to leave the great hall, laughing and talking about what class they had and the teachers and other students. Some of the returning 7th years eyed the 8th year table with suspicion and disgust as their eyes roamed over the Slytherins, but no one made a move to actually confront them…yet. Hermione figured it was only a matter of time before Malfoy, Nott, or Professor Snape had to deal with the backlash of their actions the year before. Even though all three had been found not guilty for the participation on the side of Tom Riddle, there were some who believed every person who stood by him even for a moment needed to be rotting in Azkaban and not walking around free. As Hermione had given a testimony to Kingsley for the trials of any Death Eaters she had knowledge of or a run in with, she was not inclined to agree. She had even said as much when her testimony contradicted Ron's in reference to Malfoy. Ron had wanted him locked away for his part in the war and both Harry and Hermione had testified that he was just a child like the rest of them and deserved to be given some leniency after what he had endured as well. The courts had sided in favor of parole and letting Malfoy off without a sentence and that had just been another chasm her and Ron could not overcome.

Once the great hall was empty of other students, Headmistress McGonagall stepped down from the head dais and looked over her returning 8th year students.

"As you are all aware, this year is going to be a more in depth program. All of you have had your schooling interrupted due to the war and the prior year before that. As such, I decided a closer relationship with a Professor and a few students was better to ensure you received all the help and attention you may need while taking your classes and studying for your NEWT's. The first week or so will be review and testing to make sure everyone is up to date on the current curriculum. Once your level of competency is established, your mentor will help you create a personal study session for each subject you plan to take a NEWT in so that we can ensure your education is complete by the time you graduate this June. Are there any questions before we start the sorting for your mentor?"

Folding her hands in front of her, the Headmistress looked around at her oldest students. She was very proud of those who deemed their education worth coming back to finish. She was surprised to see the young Malfoy and Nott on the list when the final owls had been delivered. After the war, she expected all the older pureblood families to keep their heirs at home learning about family affairs. She did not expect to see any of them back at the school to take NEWT's. She was also surprised and a little saddened to know that not a single Griffindor except for Miss Granger had bothered to return. Though considering all that had happened and the jobs that were lined up to be offered to them this year, she should not have been. Her worry for her little cub was understandable as she could tell Miss Granger was not the same girl she had been in years previous, though she did her very best to hide that fact from everyone else. Minerva was just not sure how else to go about trying to help her find her way through her pain. Hopefully with time, Miss Granger would open back up to those here this year and finally release her hold on her emotions. After giving it enough time to make sure the students did not have any questions, she cleared her throat and addressed them again.

"Alright then let us proceed with the sorting. We will begin with the highest marked student and work out way down. Of course, you were all some of the brightest students we had from your class year and I am not at all surprised to see your faces back this year. I am so very happy you all decided to join us to complete your education at Hogwarts and your mentors and I hope this new program helps to keep you on track. If the mentors will please stand and take a seat at one of the house tables we will get your students sorted for you."

Professors Snape, Flitwick, and Vector stood and after nodding to the Headmistress, walked to their own respective house table. Professor Vector, being the only mentor who did not originally attend Hogwarts for her education, moved over to the Hufflepuff table. Professor Flitwick carefully moved over to the Ravenclaw table before conjuring another stack of books on the bench to sit upon. Professor Snape glanced around at the students with a blank and careful expression, noting that none of the students would meet his eyes, before turning and making his way to the Slytherin table.

"Now as you can see, there are three mentors ladies and gentleman. This means that you would split into groups of three. Each mentor will take on three of you for the year and help you in every subject you are reviewing for. All three professors were chosen because of their years of experience teaching, as well as their areas of study and accomplishment. Each mentor has at least two masteries, and in the case of Professor Snape, four. All the mentors are well versed and acquired at least an Exceeds Expectation in every NEWT subject you are all interested in. So let us not worry about whom can teach which subject better, as they are all able to teach and help with any subject. As I stated before, we will start with the student with the top marks and make our way through the list. Miss Granger, as the student with the highest marks to date, you have first pick of your mentor for the year. Please take your things and go sit with whomever you have chosen."

The slight whispering that had started at the beginning of her pronouncement that each mentor would have three students only came to an abrupt stop as all eyes turned to her. Hermione took a deep breath and stood. She knew that if her chosen mentor did not want her or believed he could not work with her, she would have to settle for her second choice. _Here's hoping he has changed through the summer and doesn't hate me entirely anymore, _she thought as she moved around the table and toward Professor Snape. As she got closer, he raised his head and though his face stayed blank, his eyes widen slightly in surprise as the young Griffindor sat down directly in front of him, head held high and her eyes starring directly into his with complete conviction. Waving his wand to cast a silencing spell, he waited just a moment before speaking to ensure his surprise was under control.

"As you know Miss Granger, I am not an easy teacher nor will I go easy on you this year. I still have the option to say yes or no to any student and if you are not sure about this arrangement, I will tell the Headmistress I cannot work with you and let them think it was I who turned you away. Are you sure that you want to choose me as your mentor?" Raising an eyebrow at the last statement, Severus waited to see if she would stand by her decision or turn tail and run from him as fast and as far as she was able. At this point he was not sure which option he wanted or would prefer.

"I assure you Professor Snape I did not decide to choose you as my mentor lightly or without thought. As far as I am concerned, you are the best and only logical option for someone like me. I am top of my class and plan to have the highest number of Outstanding NEWT's since your own scores sir. To achieve that goal, I need and I want the best possible mentor I can get this year. That would be you Professor Snape. You will not coddle me or lie to me or stroke my ego on how brilliant I am. I have been hoping that you will be a little less acerbic since the war is over and you no longer have to deal with that stress. But even if you are just the exact same as you have been every other year before, you are the most intelligent and knowledgeable professor and I would be a complete dunderhead to not choose you over everyone else." As she answered his question, her eyes never deviated from his and she never stuttered in her reasoning. Though it looked like she wanted to say more, Severus could tell she bit back on that and waited with false bravado for him to reach a verdict. Letting his eyes linger on her for another full minute, he finally looked past her to Minerva and gave one sharp nod of his head in approval as he canceled the silencing spell. Though he pretended not to notice, he saw the relief flash in the eyes of the other non-Slytherin students who were afraid someone would get stuck with him instead of one of the other two. What he did not see was the moment of relief that flashed in his first student's eyes at his acceptance.

Once that was settled, Headmistress McGonagall looked back down at her list and called out for Draco Malfoy, who was second in their class. Standing gracefully with the same aristocratic air about him, Draco leaned down and grabbed his satchel and then headed for the Slytherin table as well. Sitting himself down on the left side of Hermione he nodded at Professor Snape and then gave a small smile to the Griffindor that would be sharing his study space all year. She nodded at him and returned his smile before dropping her eyes back to the table to wait. Severus watched the exchange between his Godson and Miss Granger before looking up and nodding his assent again. The headmistress continued to go down her list, the next few a lot smoother as Padma Patil went to sit with Professor Vector and Trevor Boot went to sit with Professor Flitwick. Next in line was Theodore Nott and as expected he stood and walked to the Slytherin table. What was unexpected was for him to sit on the right side of Hermione, setting his bag beside him on the bench and keeping his gaze straight ahead. She wasn't sure what it meant that the two Slytherins choose to sit on either side of her instead of together but she realized that she really did not mind sitting in between the two. For Hermione, it felt almost like sitting back between Harry and Ron but without the pressure and expectations that came with being Hermione Granger, brains of the golden trio. Professor Snape pulled on every ounce of his self-control to hide the smile threatening to break through his stoic composure at how odd but comfortable his three pupils seemed to be sitting together the way they were. It was even a relief to see such a brilliant student as Miss Granger finally be surrounded by a caliber of student she should have been with from the very start. If it had not been for the war, he would have welcomed her into Slytherin and been very content in teaching her and helping her expand her mind and her creativity. Seeing the students he would be mentoring this year, Severus found for the first time in 20 years he was feeling excitement and a positive anticipation for the upcoming academic year.

The Headmistress finished off the list, watching as Lisa Turpin and Michael Corner moved over to sit with Professor Flitwick and Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones took the last two spots with Professor Vector. Once the sorting was done, she smiled and rolled up the parchment. Doing her best to not show her worry over where Miss Granger placed herself for the school year, she addressed the students one last time.

"Unless there is some odd conflict that comes up where a student needs to move mentors, this will be your group for study this year. I hope you all find your mentors to be to your liking and I wish all of you a productive and less adventurous year then the last few. I will leave you in the capable hands of your mentors now as I have some paper work to finish finalizing this arrangement. As always if you have need of me, you can find me in my office. My password for the beginning of term is Serval." Giving one more smile to the occupants of the room, she spun around and headed out the staff exit at the back of the platform.

Professor Vector and Professor Flitwick stood, gesturing for their 3 mentees to follow them out of the great hall. Severus watched them go before he looked back to his three in contemplation. He knew what he would be facing this year with these three as his. All three were known for their intelligence and their obsessive study habits. He would finally have his work cut out for him not in having to watch a bunch of idiot children screw up things they did not care about but to help three who cared as much as if not more than he did. For a retirement year, this was going to be the best one yet.

"So are you really going to make us call you Professor Snape this year or do we get to get away with calling you Severus, Sev…maybe Sevy?" Of course his Godson had to pipe up with his snarky mouth and ruin his moment of self-congratulations.

Turning his entire head and raising one eyebrow, he starred down Draco until the young man huffed and dropped his eyes. Looking over at his other two, he could tell Theo was doing his very best to hold in a laugh and Miss Granger looked like she had seen a ghost or maybe the resurrected Dark Lord himself. That look alone is what did it and a very small chuckle left his lips before he could get a complete hold on it. Her head snapped towards him so fast he was afraid she might break her little neck and Theo lost his hold on his laugh as he threw his head back and let it flow out of him. Draco looked up and glanced at the scene before snorting out a laugh as well, shaking his head at the look on Granger's face starring at his Godfather. She truly looked like the world had just stopped and she had no idea what reality she had landed in.

"I know it may come as a shock to you that I do in fact have a sense of humor Miss Granger, but do please take a breath before you pass out from lack of oxygen," Severus stated in his honey over gravel voice. He watched as Miss Granger's personality seemed to bleed back into her eyes and realizing she was in fact not breathing, took a deep breath before blinking and letting a small smirk form on her lips. Shaking her head at Theo's inability to gather his composure, she turned to face Draco, an incredulous look in her eyes.

"Sevy…really Malfoy that is what comes out when asking what to call Professor Snape…Sevy?" Rolling her eyes she tsks a few times before continuing.

"I think we should find a bomb shelter or something because I am absolutely positive the apocalypse is about to start any minute now and I really do not feel like having to deal with anymore fire and brimstone," came her sarcastic reply as she glanced between him, Theo, and Draco with an feigned shell shocked expression.

Severus let another huff of a laugh escape before he shook his head and stood. Hermione was the first on her feet, almost as if she were pulled by strings at his standing. The other two followed more leisurely getting to their feet. Once all three had their bags secure, Severus turned and headed for the door.

"You will, I think, find many situations this year to be world ending if one slight laugh from me causes that way of thinking Miss Granger. As for your question Draco, if you are comfortable with it, you may call me Severus in the privacy of our study group and room. It is Professor Snape in public no matter where we are though. And you will do well to never call me Sevy again in your life Godson if you plan to ever have children" he deadpanned as his hand pushed open the great hall door and he starred Draco down.

Smiling from ear to ear and completely unrepentant, Draco nodded and reached over to take Hermione's book bag from her. "No problem Uncle Severus, I will be happy to stick to that rule. As the only girl in our group Granger and since Theo and I have never bothered to show you any true manners, let me get that for you. This year you are going to get to see what it means to be a powerful witch who is appreciated for her abilities instead of downgraded for her supposedly inferior blood status."

Relinquishing her bag with absolutely no fuss, the shock keeping her from thinking about making one, Hermione found that this year may just be the oddest one she will ever have had here at Hogwarts. Following Professor Snape and walking between Nott and Malfoy, she for the moment has completely forgotten about her resolve to be alone and the cold inside went unnoticed as it retreated a little.


	3. Chapter 3-Alone Together

**Chapter Title from the fabulous FallOut Boy who happens to be my daughter's favorite band so I had to include them in my very first story!**

**World created and solely owned by JKR! I am just casually strolling through it in my own Sly-Girl way.**

* * *

As the three students followed behind their professor, Hermione wondered how this year was going to go being surrounded by Slytherins. She had been worried at first when Nott and Malfoy had sat on either side of her, her trepidation calmed once she realized that the tension was not pointed at her or about her for once. Now she was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Draco Malfoy, the heir of the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy, was being nice to her and carrying her school bag for her. If she had not read about the etiquette of the pureblood families in her first year at Hogwarts, she would be a little afraid of what it might mean. As it was, she was trying to decide if she was going to sit back and enjoy this new found caring from the blonde and his friend, or push them away and keep them at arm's length like she had been doing with everyone else.

Glancing to her left through her eye lashes, she takes in Malfoy's face. Over the summer it looked like the little bit of color he lost the last year seemed to have come back into his skin. His face was not as gaunt but had filled back in with health and vitality. His hair fell in loose strands, a bit of the fringe falling in his eyes. _The not slicked back look is a much better look on him _she thought to herself. His aristocratic sharp angles had become more prominent and his face had a more mature feel to it. It was obvious he had grown as well. Hermione could remember that standing next to him during the battle, she was even with his eyes. Now he was tall enough that she could fit under his chin with her head against his chest quite comfortably. _Annnnd on that note Hermione you will stop thinking about or looking at Malfoy entirely! There will be no leaning against any male chests in the near future for you._ Nodding her head slightly at her self-berating, she glances to her right to note the changes on Nott as well. Though the quiet Slytherin, Nott has also been one of the most handsome…even to Hermione. Looking at him now, she realized that like Malfoy he had grown into his face and his breeding. He face had very aristocratic angles…high cheekbones, a sharp nose, a powerful jawline, and a flawless complexion. Unlike Malfoy, who was all light, Nott had an air of darkness that started at his dark brown perfectly styled hair and traveled down to his tanned skin and his maple brown eyes. He was just as tall as Malfoy and had the swimmer build as well, probably from many hours spent flying on a broom for exercise. Where Malfoy's hair hung in his eyes, Nott's was styled in such a way that it reminded her of old James Dean posters her mom used to have hung in her art studio. She also noticed that Malfoy walked with an air of confidence in his step…a confidence born from being the heir to a powerful magical family. Nott on the other hand walked with confidence but it was one that hinted at strength and power of a different kind, a more dangerous kind. With a slight shiver, Hermione realized that though she knew she should be terrified to be walking between these two specific boys, she was in fact the exact opposite. She felt protected, safe; confident in her belief that if someone were to start throwing hexes now they would be on the receiving end of some very dark and deadly magic to keep her from harm. A year ago that would have sent her running. Now she found herself relaxing into step beside them without a single worry. "_What a very strange turn of events indeed."_ her inner voice supplied.

Turning her eyes to the last member of their little group, her brows drew down in contemplation. The first thing to come to her attention was that even after a war and almost dying, Professor Snape still walked like he owned the hallway and everything in it. His robes still billowed slightly behind him as if caught on the only breeze flowing in the corridor. His head was held high and almost had the appearance that he was looking down on all he surveyed, a king to his peasants. His hair was no longer greasy looking, but hung down a few inches past his shoulders in what looked like silken strands of raven black…a black so dark it almost appeared to have a blue tint. Though she could not see his face now she knew it would hold his blank stare but now his face had filled back out with vitality. Though he still had circles of sleeplessness under his eyes, they were clear of pain or stress and his color was no longer the pallor of a corpse but had a slight tint of brown to it like he had finally deemed the sun worthy of his presence once again. An uncontrollable snort left her as Hermione let that thought fly and both Theo and Draco glanced in her direction in curiosity. She shook her head and smirked at them both before answering the question in their eyes.

"I had an amusing thought that I am not sure I could explain without feeling like I was stepping right into the Hippogriff shit so I will keep it to myself."

At her use of the curse word, the smooth and perfectly poised Draco Malfoy tripped over his own feet and the stoic Theodore Nott dropped his head back and let a laugh of pure astonishment fly. Hermione felt a giggle bubble to the surface and bit her lip to try to contain it.

"Though I find a sick sense of enjoyment that the Griffindor Golden Girl does in fact know vulgar adult words Ms. Granger, I ask you to contain them while in the corridors where other students can hear and where Mr. Malfoy can trip and possibly give himself some sort of moronic injury before the school year can even really commence."

At his dead panned response, Hermione could not contain her shocked amusement and snort-laughed before letting her lip slip out of her teeth and releasing her merriment in a full blown laugh. At the sounds, Draco started to chuckle and then laugh as well. Theo lost any chance to reign in his control and started anew. Severus glanced briefly at his Slytherins, happy that they could finally laugh as they wanted without the worry of censor. But what really caught his attention was the shine of humor in Ms. Granger's eyes as she laughed and how stunning she became when she lost the doom that had been hanging on her shoulders all summer. In that very moment, Severus vowed that he would find every opportunity to bring that laugh from her mouth and that shine back to her eyes as often as possible this year.

"I can see that we are going to get nowhere this year as I have agreed to mentor three clowns. There is no hope for the wizarding world now. The brightest students in the entire school and one curse word throws them off the deep end. Salazar give me strength!" Severus let the comment fly with a smirk on his lips and he turned, robes billowing around his ankles, and stalked off towards his classroom this year.

As the three continue to chuckle and try to get a hole of their humor, Hermione laid her hands on both Draco and Theo's arms, stopping them in their tracks. Looking at both of them looking down at her, she smiles another genuine smile, glancing up to include the Professor as he turned to look back at them.

"I don't know what this year holds for any of us. But at this moment, I wanted to thank you…all of you…for making it feel so seamless and easy to be walking with you to start this year. I admit I was terrified of what this year was going to be like and so far I could not have even imagined the blessing I have been given. So, thank you in advance for that…and for giving me a reason to smile and laugh. I have not been able to find one on my own."

Rising up on her tip-toes, Hermione places a soft kiss first on Malfoy's cheek and then on Nott's before smiling kindly at Professor Snape. Draco can feel his cheeks flush with color as he drops his eyes to the floor. Theo just smiles softly down at Hermione before turning back towards Professor Snape, offering his arm to Hermione in the process. With one last look between them, she slips her arm into Theo's and then into Draco's as he offers it up. This display prompting him, Severus turns and heads off again, a small smile lingering on his lips and a trace of moisture in his eyes that he will claim is dust if anyone were to see.

* * *

Arriving on the seventh floor, Severus opens a normally unused door and enters his classroom for the year. As he walks to the middle of the room he looks around and wonders what the three will think about the accommodations this year. In the very center are three tables meant to sit two people a piece. Each table has a very comfortable chair to sit in and all the possible supplies each student will need this year. Everything from ink wells in varying colors to quills and parchment are stacked neatly on one corner. To the left of the makeshift classroom area is a modest kitchen and dining area. Complete with muggle stove and refrigerator, although Severus knew they were powered by the magic of Hogwarts and not by electricity or gas. The cabinets he knew would be full of plates and pots and pans, everything you needed to make and enjoy meals, as well as the customary tea pot and tea cups for morning and afternoon tea time. The ice box had been fully stocked with items that were known to be favored by his three students and the assortment of refreshments and tea should keep them all happy until at least the Christmas holiday. To the right of the classroom area was a fire place and a couch facing it. To each side of the couch facing the coffee table were four matching chairs in a deep blue. Each was a larger version of a normal living room chair so that the occupant of said chair could lean back and relax, legs up if they wanted and not be pressed for space. Along each side of the fireplace were bookshelves filled to the brim with any and every book the students would need in order to pass their NEWT's. Most of the books were magical copies of what was in the library but others were from Severus' private collection. He prided himself on his personal library and hoped his students would find his treasures as useful as he had during his studies. On each side of the two large floor-to-ceiling bookshelves were two wooden doors. One had the emblem of Godric Griffindor on it and the other Salazar Slytherin. Severus knew that the castle had moved the entrance of the students rooms to this common study room for ease of travel and he was grateful for it. It meant they would always be within reach if they needed anything or he needed to speak to them. The entrance to his own room was right across the hallway from the classroom and it would put him in close proximity to all three of them for the duration of the year. Turning to face Hermione, Draco, and Theodore, he waited until they had taken in the entire room themselves before addressing them.

"As you can see, the Headmistress kept her word about privacy and an area where you would be able to live and study without the interference of the other students in lower grades. Everything you need is provided in this room. Each of you has a private bathroom in your personal room behind those doors. I believe that you will find that to be a door to the hallway connecting your private corridors gentleman. Ms. Granger, I am sure that leads into your small common area as well. As for the kitchen, I am aware that neither of you two has ever cooked a day in your life and yes there is a house elf on hand to help with meals." With that statement he glances over to Hermione but she seems to be listening intently without a single ounce of sensor. "The muggle appliances were put in so that if Ms. Granger felt the want or need to do things her way that she had the opportunity as requested. Of course, you may also make use of the house elves if you would prefer or need Ms. Granger. I recommend gentleman that if she does decide to cook something the muggle way or even with magic involved that you endeavor to learn from her how to do these things. You never know when you may find yourself in a situation where having learned to fend for yourself in the meal department will be an unexpected blessing."

Both Draco and Theo glanced at each other in surprise before nodding an agreement to the Professor. Turning to Hermione, Theodore bows his head slightly before speaking, "We will be much obliged if you would allow us to learn from you when you decide to do any of that Hermione. I find myself intrigued at the prospect of learning something I would normally not even be allowed to watch." Giving her a charming smile, Theo turns back to the Professor who is watching in apparent approval of the exchange.

"Now as you can see, each of you has plenty of classroom space at the tables. There is a hidden door that leads to any supplies we may need for your subjects. Everything from potion ingredients and cauldrons to objects for transfiguration and so on can be found in that room and I am the only one at this time with the password. I will set the wards of that room to recognize all three of you as soon as the assessment is done and I know where you all stand in your studies. Once you have chosen a desk, it will recognize your magical signature and no one else will be able to tamper with or touch your things or your work without your express permission. This really has nothing to do with you and everything to do with possible younger years finding their way unintentionally or intentionally into our classroom. I wanted to make you aware however, as I do not want any of you hexed from the spells on each desk. We will be taking a day each to evaluate your knowledge and see where you lack and where to start. We will begin tomorrow with Defense as I am sure it is the most relevant subject for all of you right now. From there we will work our way through each NEWT you plan to take until I know what is needed to get you ready. If you happen to test ready for a particular NEWT, I will set a study and practice guide for you for the first month to keep it fresh and will set the date for that NEWT to be taken at the end of that month. If you have more than one subject like this, I will spread them out one a month to make sure there is not too much information at once. We will focus on only one NEWT at a time besides the ones you are ready to test out of. So if you were to for instance be ready to test out of Defense but need to still work on Herbology, I would have you practicing the Defense study guide for the NEWT next month while doing in depth study until I believe you can pass Herbology. From there you would spend the next month doing practice on the study guide for Herbology before taking the test while doing in depth study on your next subject. Having the three of you, I have a feeling it will not take you all year to complete your NEWTs in this manner. As we near the end of each of your courses, I will discuss with you options for continuing your education here at Hogwarts or even abroad if the opportunity arises. Is that agreeable to you all?"

Without hesitation Draco and Theo nodded their heads. Hermione cocked her head to the side slightly as she considered the study and testing plan. After a few moments she also nodded, meeting Professor Snape's eyes again. At her nod, Severus nodded back and swept his arm in a welcome gesture.

"Then for tonight get yourselves settled into your desk and the space. Tomorrow we begin the extensive testing. It will not be quick or simple. You all will have to take multiple written tests of each year of knowledge. During these tests I will take each of you off alone to test you on the practical spell casting of each subject if it has one. Unlike the other students, your school days will be longer than you have ever had. I will keep you studying and busy for a good 10 hours each day. However, we will break early on Fridays so that you can finish up any homework I may assign. You will have Saturday and Sunday to yourselves and you have unlimited access to Hogsmead if you would like to go in the evenings or on the weekends. My rooms are located across the hall from the door we entered through. If I am ever not in here with you, you can find me there. I am at your disposal at all times. No matter how I may have acted in previous years, if you have need of anything this year, do not hesitate to come and get me no matter the day or hour." At this he gave a lingering glance to all three students to make sure they understood him clearly before continuing. "Now any questions before I leave you to get settled?" Saying this he looks over at Hermione first, a smirk on his lips.

Realizing he looked her way first, Hermione scowls at him and rolls her eyes dramatically. "You are in luck Professor Snape…I am just plum out of questions at the moment. All this intellectual stimuli has left me speechless."

Severus lets a chuckle loose as he grins at her. "Well Ms. Granger, I think I can say that everything on my bucket list is now checked off. Defeat Snake face…check. Survive the war…check. Cause speechlessness in the little know it all Griffindor…check. I can now die in peace." At this comment all three of his students smile and laugh and the atmosphere grows just a little more welcoming then it already was. "Oh and Ms. Granger…it is Severus in here if you would like." Glancing up at him she considers it before replaying. "Only if you drop the Ms. Granger formality Severus. It's Hermione and has been for 19 years now." Both smile at each other before Severus nods and bids his students a good evening and heads to his own chambers, leaving them to their own company.


	4. Chapter 4-Rescue Me

**Greeting again my lovely fanfictionatics! **

**I would like to thank you all again for the wonderful and positive reviews and to everyone who is now following or has tagged this story as a favorite. I did not imagine that I would have so many readers when I first posted. I am so overwhelmingly humbled by your support. As I am unable to reply to reviews from guests, I wanted to give a thank you to Slavic for the sweet review as well. Make an account hun, join us, be a part of the awesomeness with us. I am one of those writers who will enjoy taking the time to reply to each and every one of you no matter how long it takes.**

**I did not realize how energized for the story I would get with all the comments and fav/follows that came through. I was dying to get back to my computer by Monday to get this next chapter written. My home computer took a dive into the veil, so I am writing while at work everyday. **

**I tried so hard to get this ready before the end of Tuesday but research and work got in my way. So here it is ladies and gents and yes I am already writing the next chapter with glee. I will have it up as soon as it is as polished as Oak-Moon and I can make it.**

**As always HP is not mine and I am just borrowing the fab world from JK. Chapter Title is another song from Thirty Seconds to Mars, who I want to thank for their lyrical brilliance. Without our artists, including our musicians, my life would be so much emptier! **

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS-Krislea let me know how I did at spacing the paragraphs out more. I kept that in mind the entire time I was writing and editing the chapter. ;)**

* * *

As the door closed behind Severus, Hermione looked back to the other two Slytherins she would now be spending most of her time with. Theo was already heading for his desk to combine his magic to the wards and set it to his standards. Draco on the other hand was watching Hermione, a hand rubbing his neck as he rocked slightly on his feet.

"So tell me Gran…uh Hermione…why did you pick Uncle Severus. I thought after the last 6 years that anyone not a Slytherin would run in the other direction from him…or really any of us…" Nervously he shifts on his feet again waiting for an answer to the one question that has been on his mind since this morning began.

"Simple Draco…he is the best. Not only did he sacrifice his entire life to keeping us safe and defeating the most vile wizard of our history, he is brilliant beyond imagining and he is not easy on his students. He expects brilliance to match his own and he expects perfection in every word written and every action performed. If I want to guarantee an Exceeds Expectations or better on my NEWTs then I need to have the teacher that is going to push me to perfection and not coddle me and tell me I'm already the smartest. I am aware that I am smart…I want more…and Professor Snape, Severus, can give me that." Looking Draco in the eyes as she gives her reason for choosing Snape, she watches his expression go from confusion to understanding and then to a mix of awe and relief.

Draco allows the grin to form on his face as he looks at Hermione in a new light. The grin transforms his face from aristocratic and handsome to downright mesmerizing. For a moment, Hermione has to just focus on breathing and not letting that smile take her breath completely from her.

"Not to help make your already inflated ego too large but you should smile more often Draco. You have grown into a very handsome young man and a smiling you could almost be slotted among the unforgivables for its devastating effect." Before she can stop herself the words are out of her mouth and into the universe. As it registers what she said, Hermione slaps her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide in shock and embarrassment. The smile on Draco's face widens before he chuckles. Another laugh rings through the room as Theo rejoins his two classmates on the tail end of Hermione's confession.

"Well, I thought this year was going to be all study and no fun but if tidbits like that are going to slip out of our favorite Griffindor when we do something human, I have to say I am going to enjoy being more and more human as the days move forward." Walking over and bumping Hermione's shoulder with his gently he leans down to catch her eye and wink.

"No worries Granger…we won't let it go to our heads too much. Neither of us wants to be on the receiving end of your wand if we were to piss you off over it." Grinning at her, Theo leans back up and looks over at Draco, wagging his eyebrows in a very suggestive way.

"Or your fists for that matter." Draco throws in, grinning back at Theo.

Hermione lets her hand fall as she gives them both an indulgent smile and a shake of her head, making a scoffing sound at him.

"And who says you are going to get an E or higher. You do know there is a third passing grade right…the A for Acceptable."

Glaring at Theo as if he has lost his mind, Hermione wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"I would never lower myself to consider an Acceptable to being acceptable for me. That is like getting a Troll for other people."

Draco grins at Theo as they both laugh again, this time at the obvious disdain Hermione has at the idea of failing at her own standards. Running his hand through his platinum locks and musing it more he turns and heads for the living area, leaning on one arm of a chair and letting his lean body fall backwards into it. Huffing out a breath he lays his head on the other arm and sighs.

"I am quite glad for the personal study room and classroom. I was worried we were going to have to see at least all the returning 8th years or walk to the study area. I can just imagine how this year would have gone." Looking up at Theo with an unreadable look in his eyes, Draco licks his suddenly dry lips as he continues.

"We would have been dodging hexes and curses, along with the constant slurs and hatred we have been hearing since they let us out of the ministry holding cells 2 months ago. Studying under Uncle Severus and having to deal with all the hate…even if it is earned and deserved would have made this year another living hell for us." Just as Theo nods at Draco, Hermione lets a small growl slip from her throat as she walks over and throws herself into one of the chairs across from Draco.

"That is such bullshite and only proves that the idiots in this world are still just as closed minded and prejudice as they were before Volde…." Flinching slightly Hermione clears her throat before speaking again, "before the Dark Lord was defeated." Both Theo and Draco stare at her in shock before sharing a confused look between them as she keeps explaining in frustration.

"I mean really…how do you look at two 18 year old 'kids' and blame them for mistakes that their parents made and they had no chance of escaping. I don't care what you were forced to do or what you agreed and willingly did while under his rule. Any one of us stuck in that situation would have done the same thing. No matter how much someone says they would have stood up to him, no one wants to die as a teenager or be tortured to insanity." Huffing, Hermione pulls her feet into the chair and closes her arms around her knees, laying her chin on them while looking between the two children labeled junior death eaters.

"None of them were there with us. They were not standing in the come and go room when the fiend fire raced to eat us alive." Glancing at Draco with the remembered horror in her eyes, she blinks slowly to clear her head and her eyes of the fear.

"They didn't hear the roar or feel the heat or have that moment where they realized this was it and they were going to die without ever really living. They weren't there when Theo's father or yours were torturing or abusing muggles, blood traitors, or even you or Theo because a sick and insane snake-man demanded absolute obedience and depravity. They do not have the faintest idea what it was like to be under the wand of such evil, such vileness that it left a stain on your soul, your magic, your very core that can never truly be washed, scrubbed, or cut clean." Dragging in a ragged breath, a tear slipping from her eye, Hermione rubs her cheek against her knee to stop its progress before facing the two bewildered Slytherins again. Rubbing her marked arm up and down her leg, she grits her teeth in anger.

"They don't get to judge you. They don't get to tell you that you were wrong or that you are evil or dirty or filthy or unworthy of your magic and your place here. If it is the last thing I do on this crusade against the Dark Lord's reign, it will be to shut those closed minded asinine people the fuck up!" Leaning back almost violently, Hermione viciously swipes at the tears tracking down her face, her eyes focused on the ceiling instead of her year mates.

Draco and Theo both stare at her stunned, both trying to come up with something to say to thank Hermione for her support, commend her on her passion, or to just stop those heart breaking tears before one or both of them are brought to ruin from her compassion.

After only a moment of hesitation, Draco swings his legs over the edge and stands, causing Hermione to jerk her head in his direction. With slow and careful movements he approaches her chair. Sliding to his knees in front of her, his carefully crafted mask of composure melts away like ice in the spring. Reaching forward with his pain clear on his face, he places his hands on her cheeks, gently running his thumbs under her eyes to help dry the tears.

In a strangled whisper, Draco tries to convey the emotions that are swirling like a chaotic tempest in his chest.

"Thank you Granger…truly from the bottom of our cold, black hearts….thank you for being exactly who you have always been and caring for even those of us who are unworthy of your grace."

Placing his thumb against her lips as she starts to protest, he shakes his head and lets his eyes roam over her entire face before settling on her liquid honeyed eyes again.

"Standing, or in this case kneeling, in the presence of such light, such caring and warmth, is more than Theodore or I could have ever imagined let alone been witness to. You are right; our upbringing could not be helped or stopped. In the end we really had no choice at all which way we were going in this war. Thank you for understanding that and for being willing to not only forgive us but fight for us as part of your crusade to make this world a better place. You honor me…you honor us and all that is good in our world by being who you are. You have always had a place in the wizarding world…we were just too spoiled and blind to see it then."

Running his thumb back and forth over her bottom lip, Draco glances between her lips and her eyes, his own filling with confusion again at his inner emotional tug of war.

Leaning forward slightly, touching his lips to her forehead before resting his own brow against hers and staring into her eyes he whispers, "I see it now."

With a quiet sob, Hermione bites her lip and closes her eyes as all the tension and pain she has kept locked up inside of herself rams against her cracking occlumency shields and starts to pour out of her. Without hesitation she slides her legs down and leans forward, wrapping her arms around Draco and hugging him as close to her as is humanly possible. As her cries build in intensity, she feels the cushion dip behind her as a pair of legs slide down along the side of hers. Strong warm arms wrap around her from behind and hold her against a hard and defined chest. Theo leans completely into Hermione as she seems to break right in front of their eyes. Locking eyes with Draco over her head, he lets his thoughts slip into his best friends head as he holds on tight to the girl he helped inadvertently damage in his misguided youth.

"_If it is the last thing I do Draco, she will leave here with no more tears and nothing but the light she is supposed to have. I swear it on my magic!"_

Sliding his hand up to clasp Theo by the back of his neck, Draco's eyes burn with a fire he has never felt before this moment.

"_I swear it on my magic"_

As the words repeat back into Theo's head, both the Prince of the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy and the Heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Nott feel their magic gather around them and collide with the other's as the magic hears and seals their promise in the ways of the old Gods. For a brief moment, Draco and Theo are one wizard sharing their magic in the pursuit of a common and impassioned goal.

As their magic slides back to their individual cores, a new sensation takes its place. A feeling of rightness and peace settle over them both as they gather Hermione closer into their arms and let that promise in their magic wash over her too.

In their embrace, Hermione shivers and exhales a deep, cleansing sob before falling to quiet shaking gasps. As her emotions flow back into her like a retreating wave, she shores up her defenses around her mind once more and marvels at the unexpected companionship she has found in Draco and Theo. Where Harry and Ron were her reasons for fighting and winning the war, she can now see Draco and Theo…and even Severus would be her reasons for not giving up but fighting the darkness that has invaded her core and finding her way out once again.

Letting a few minutes pass to make sure she is completely in control of her emotions again, Draco leans back to look her in the eyes.

"You okay now Hermione? Cause I think my spoiled and pampered knees are officially bruised from being on the stone floor for the first time ever." Said with just a touch of his old arrogant snark, Draco smirks at her from under the fringe of his hair he let fall into his eyes,

As he had hoped, it has the desired effect on Hermione as she snorts and then throws her head back and laughs, leaning fully into Theo.

In her haughtiest tone, Hermione stares at him down her nose once she gets control of her laughter.

"Well peasant if you must, I guess you can rise and take a seat. But do not for a moment think I am serving you tea with that kind of disrespect." Humming in displeasure, she has to bite the inside of her lip to hold in her grin.

Grinning he slides from her embrace and up to his feet in one smooth motion.

"Of course not Princess…I humbly thank you for your consideration and would never press on your hospitality in such a manner." With a dramatic bow, he turns and sits down in the chair across from her.

Giving him a watery smile, Hermione looks over her shoulder and shares the same smile with Theo as he sits back and relaxes.

A mischievous grin taking over his face, Theo slumps further into the cushion and lays his head on the back of the chair.

"On the other hand Princess, I will in fact have deplorable manners because now that I am in this chair, I have no intention of moving from my spot of luxury and comfort. You will either have to continue to share your chair for the remainder of our time together tonight or you will have to relocate your lovely bum to another seat. This one is now mine."

Gasping in mock outrage, Hermione jerks out of the seat and stands, turning to glare down at Theo.

"Well I never! How dare you be so insolent, you slimy little cretin!" Turning, Hermione stomps away to the kitchen, snorting out a laugh as she gets to the cabinets.

Calling over her shoulder as she starts to take out the necessary implements to make and serve tea she asks, "Is Chamomile tea okay with you two? I find it helps me get to sleep."

To herself under her breath, "Though it does not help you stay that way."

At their consensus she shakes off another possible foul mood and goes about preparing a pot of tea for the obvious gathering they are now going to have together. Humming to herself, Hermione lets her mind clear and drift away from the pain for a little bit. Determined to enjoy this moment around other like-minded people, she shoves any residual cold from her curse as deep as she can and locks it down with a bit more of her magical core.

Returning to the living area, she sits down the tea tray and serves each of the boys a cup first before getting her own. Tuning into the conversation as she does, she realizes they are talking about the upcoming DADA test and what they think Severus has planned.

Settling into another one of the chairs, Hermione decides to just listen to their speculation for a while. Though with the year mates she now has, that is apparently not an option as both boys turn their attention from each other to her once she is settled.

"So Granger, are you planning on taking all twelve NEWTs like everyone expects?" Theo asks as he takes a small sip of his tea.

"It's eleven now remember?" Draco asks while smiling at Hermione.

"Eleven? Oh that's right! They took away the Muggle Studies NE until the program can be reworked to actually teach useful and correct information about the muggle way of life. Since my father would have murdered me in my sleep for even contemplating taking the course, I never even considered what went on in that classroom. Though some of the things I heard other people talking about made me wonder how in the world muggles survived at all." Chuckling and shaking his head, he raises an eyebrow at the slight pink on Hermione's cheeks.

"Are you seriously taking all eleven NEWTs Granger?" He asks in surprise.

"Well…no." Mumbling, she takes a sip of her tea, rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Okay fine…I'm taking ten of them. I am not taking Divination as it is a useless and worthless subject. Though I was tempted to take it to be spiteful and prove you can make up gibberish and pass that one without any real prophetic talent. But it would be my luck the person over that test would be an actual psychically gifted witch or wizard and know I was faking the whole time and fail me. I will not have a failing grade…even if it is on a subject I find to be a complete waste of time and parchment!" Huffing but smiling at the two boys who had begun to chuckle at her rant, she shrugs and sets her tea cup on the coffee table.

"How about you two? How many NEWTs are you taking and which ones?" As she asks, Hermione realizes that she is in fact curious as to what these two purebloods would deem expectable NEWTs to have with their upbringing.

"I am only taking five of them. It took me a bit to decide but after all the death and blood my father caused, I want to do the exact opposite in my own life. So I decided to become a healer. I plan to go into the research department to help find cures to dark curses and afflictions that people from the war are still suffering and will continue to suffer as time goes by. I want to right the wrongs my father and the people like him caused." Theo keeps eye contact with Hermione as he answers, making sure he lets her see his sincerity in this endeavor.

"I have to pass Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Defense with an Exceeds Expectations or better to be accepted into the program. Severus thinks due to my past, they will want to see more O's then E's in order to feel comfortable letting me in but they really cannot turn me away as long as I meet the standards set." Smiling at the soft look Hermione is giving him Theo leans forward and refills everyone's tea as Hermione turns her eyes to Draco.

"My reasons are not as altruistic as Theo's obviously but I am taking eight out of the eleven. I am taking the same five core NEWTs but I have added Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Ancient Runes. I am not sure exactly what I plan to do once I get through with this year though. I considered going along with Theo into the research department. I also considered opening my own research facility where we can do more extensive and in depth research without the limitations placed on employees at St. Mungo's. I like the idea of figuring out how to combine charms and potions together to make improved potions from what we already have and new ones that may help in the future." Draco's smile slips as he sighs and brushes his hair out of his eyes.

"Of course Mother expects me to take over the Malfoy seat on the board over our companies and continue with the family business. I know how considering I was groomed for it from birth. I just feel like I am becoming a carbon copy of my father if I do that at this point. The last thing I want is to wake up in ten years and realize I am just another Malfoy and nothing more. Is that childish or selfish to almost abhor the idea of becoming what gave me all my privilege to begin with?" Looking to Hermione for an answer, he sits forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees in contemplation.

Taking a long sip of her tea before answering, Hermione considers all she knows about Draco and his upbringing. Using Ron as a comparison in her head, she formulates her answer before lowering her cup to her lap and meeting Draco's gaze again.

"I think to be fair with my answer I would have to say yes and no. I completely understand the want you have to distance yourself from everything that your father did or touched or was. After everything that has happened due to the view point of people like the Malfoys and Notts among others, you are feeling the need to make a stand on your own feet that says you may be a Malfoy but you are a different breed of the same ancient family. I commend you for wanting to be not only seen as different, but truly different because that is an uphill battle you will have to fight to win." Taking a steady breath, Hermione continues.

"However, by stepping completely away from your role as the Prince of the Malfoy line, you step away from your responsibilities to the wizarding world as a whole as well. Though I understand your reasoning, in doing so you are just being another copy of your family line. If you truly want to be your own person, then don't just step away. If you are going to fight uphill anyway, then chose the highest mountain, climb it clawing and digging to the top. That way once you get there, no one can ever doubt your sincerity, your determination, and your resolve to be the man you wanted to be." Seeing that Draco was going to speak, Hermione paused to allow an inviting silence to take over.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times trying to decide what he wanted to ask, Draco finally gave in to his vulnerability and just asked what he really wanted to know.

"Exactly what do you mean and how does that look to you if you were doing it?"

"Well first I would do exactly what you are doing. I would finish school and get the best possible score on every NE I took. That alone shows you are able to dedicate yourself to a task you have set to complete and you will do it to the best of your ability. Then you take control of your seat on the board for Malfoy Industries and you change it. Dig into your own backyard first so to speak. Go through each company with the single minded determination and focus as a Niffler after gold. No pun intended but ferret out the dark practices and the illegal dealings that are being done out of the public's eye. Not only do you find them and shut them down, you bring the ministry in to help you do it. Use the one thing your father would never have willingly used, the Auror department. Find your leads and your suspicions and then hand the case to the Aurors and let them catch the criminals and shut them down."

"What exactly does that prove in the long run?" Theo asks in confusion.

Smiling at him, Hermione turns her eyes to Theo as she answers. "It shows the public that unlike Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy does not see himself above or better than the common witch or wizard but as an equal in the world. By not taking matters into his own hands but being willing and trusting enough to hand it over to the authority chosen by our society to handle his problems too, he is putting himself on the same level as the Lovegood's, the Weasley's, and every other family who does the same thing when in trouble. Showing you believe in our society, in our ministry, and that you are one of us and not on a pedestal of your own is going to be a powerful message that will resonate with the people."

Shifting to get comfortable again, Hermione takes another sip of her tea and lets both boys consider her words. It's a novel idea for either of them she knows and can only imagine what it would be like to have to see and react to the world in a completely new way then the first 18 years of your life. She remembers the shock she had when she first entered the wizarding world at 11 and even for her the change was not as drastic as it was going to be for either Draco or Theo.

Surprisingly for her though, she was glad to be here to be a part of this transformation and reemergence of a new generation of the pureblood aristocrats. Now all she can do is hope society as a whole would learn to see and accept what she already has and that those under the microscope did not cave from the pressure before acceptance occurs. This was going to be a delicate balance to try to cling to but Hermione Granger was nothing if not an over achiever. What was one more challenging obstacle in her path?

Finally Draco nodded his head once and smiled at her.

"You really are annoyingly brilliant you know? Tell me Hermione…do you plan to be there helping me pull off this grand affirmation of my reform? And what do I do once I have gotten my own house in order?"

Grinning widely at the teasing insult, Hermione stands up and stretches. Pulling her wand from under her sleeve, she sends her own tea cup to the sink to wash and dry.

"Of course I plan to be there with you through it if you wish for me to be. I never offer my advice and help and then walk away once it's given. If I can, I will help at every opportunity you ask me to. As for what comes after, ask me again when we have completed the first two steps. Gives us a reason to get together in the future to talk, right? Not to mention by then I have faith you will know exactly who Draco Malfoy is to you and where you will want to go next."

Giving each of them one more smile, she walks around the chairs and couch heading for her dormitory door.

"I am used to being on my own now so I am going to call it a night guys. I think I have hit my limit of companionship for the moment. See you in the morning. I suggest you both get some rest since I have a feeling Professor Snape is going to be even more exacting now than he ever was when we were normal students."

With that parting advice, Hermione enters her rooms and goes about preparing herself for bed.

In the common room, Theo and Draco watch her go before moving to the couch and leaning into each other to talk quietly.

"What do you think she meant by she is used to being on her own? When did she and the dunder-duo stop being attached at the wand?" Theo questions as he wandlessly sends the tea set back to the kitchen.

"I don't know. I know it has been months since her and the weasel split and he got with Looney Lovegood. But I figured her and Potter and Weaslette would still keep in touch and hang out. Whatever is going on, I plan to get to the bottom of it. Even if I have to include Uncle Severus in everything we learn and get him to dig deeper in his own way. We have to know everything we can if we are going to accomplish our first goal of putting Hermione Granger back together."

Nodding absently in agreement, both boys sit back and watch the fire as it dances gently in the hearth before first Draco and then Theo yawn.

"Guess we should take her advice and get some sleep of our own…going to need every bit of my brain to deal with Severus in the morning." Standing, Draco holds his hand out and pulls Theo up off the couch. As both boys head for their own rooms, neither notices the dark figure that has been sitting in a hidden niche in their common room watching his students interact all evening.

As the door closes behind them and the room is left empty, Severus stands and turns to head back to his own chambers. He is glad to see that the three most unlikely of people were heading in the direction of being trustworthy friends. Now to figure out what it was he kept sensing off of his star pupil and why she suddenly changed her tune in how she addressed the Dark Lord. His godson and Theodore may have let it slide or been too distracted to force the issue. He was not and he would get to the bottom of it by the end of this week.


	5. Chapter 5-Imperfection

**Greetings my fellow fanfictionatics! You know...I almost feel like I am setting myself up to fail you all by posting so fast. But the chapters really are just coming right now and as a reader first and knowing how anxious I would get waiting on a chapter, I can't seem to hold them hostage until an appropriate amount of time has past to cause that anxiously awaited feeling. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder. I say indulge until you are sick on it!**

**I will say that this chapter went nothing like I originally planned. Somehow while writing it, I sort of lost control over everyone and they just did what they wanted. I may need to take house points from them all...**

**I hope that though this ended up being more of a filler/dialogue chapter you all enjoy it. I did all the editing on my own so far so any mistakes or odd American-isms as Oak-Moon says are all mine. **

**The chapter title is from Evanescence and is how I saw Severus' mind in one point in this chapter. Maybe not quite as intense as the song but the feeling was right. **

**Thank you as always to all of you who are reading my story. I feel very privileged to have so many following it as I do. Any comments, Questions, or even Critiques or Editing you see or think I should possibly make, feel free to post as a review or send to me in an IM. I appreciate any and all help and encouragement. I am writing chapter 6 already and most likely will have it posted this week as well...as long as it behaves itself...**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Without fail and without her alarm ringing, Hermione jolted up in bed with tears tracking a cold path down her heated face and her body wracked with shivers. There was a throbbing ache just under the surface of her skin. The room was as silent as death as the last echo of Bellatrix's laugh faded away. Inside she felt like a sandstorm was blowing across her every nerve and scraping her raw. Looking down at her arm as she yanked up the sleeve of her night shirt she grimaces in disgust. Once again those ugly black lines forked out from each letter and marred her otherwise flawlessly tanned skin. Waving her hand carelessly in the air to light the scones along her wall, Hermione noticed a new development to the lines. All around the letters and across the area in between her skin had a tinge of pale blue, as if she had been walking in the winter chill without a coat for hours. Though her body felt like it was an inferno, deep inside she felt frozen right to the center of her heart. A cold so intense it made her feel like her heart beat was sluggish and struggling. For a moment her fear overpowered her will and the nightmare came back, creating a vision in front of her eyes that made her room vanish completely.

Squeezing her eyes shut and repeating her daily mantra that it wasn't real over and over, Hermione took deep fortifying breaths until the fire retreated from her veins and the cold around her heart thawed enough for her heart to stop its labored beating. Giving herself another minute to come back to her ground zero state, Hermione climbed out of bed and went through her daily ritual to wash, tame her hair, and get dressed. With the new company she would be keeping and not wanting to look like the walking dead, she applied just a light touch of base, eyeliner, and a light brown eye shadow to highlight her eyes and cover the dark circles from another night of broken and tormented sleep.

Knowing she was going to be the only one up but looking forward to taking advantage of the collection of study materials in their shared study room, Hermione headed out of her living room and into the study room. Heading straight for the kitchen, Hermione set the kettle to start boiling water for her morning tea. Pausing she realizes that is just not going to do it today and sets to boiling the water for coffee instead. No use pretending she doesn't need the extra kick to really get her brain moving this morning.

Due to her lack of sleep, Hermione was completely oblivious to the fact that she had an audience in the room with her. Observing her sluggish movements and her long exhaled sighs, Severus was pretty sure the little witch was once again awake from a nightmare of some sort and was starting to border on completely exhausted. He would have to speak to her about that today and see if his specially brewed dreamless sleep was able to help her get at least one night of good, deep sleep per week. No matter how much he wanted to help her sleep, more than a dose in a 7 day period was both dangerous and as addictive as taking the regular dreamless multiple days in a row. He would not risk her mind…even to give her a few more nights of peace.

As she busied herself with making her morning caffeine, Severus noted all the little changes she seemed to have under gone since the last year he taught her. She did not seem to have gotten any taller over the past year and a half. At only 5'2" she was a tiny fluttering little female. When she was moving around like this very moment, she reminded Severus of a delicate butterfly gliding on a gentle breeze.

Her hair was not only tame now but kept in such a strict state of straight that if he had not known her since she was 11 he would never have believed at one time her hair was so full of frizz and curls that she looked like she had been electrocuted in a rain storm. He wondered at her reasoning behind how she now kept her previously unruly hair and almost missed the chaos of it…almost. Wearing it the way she did now gave her a maturity and sophistication that she was lacking as a child during her school years.

Her face, which he noted yesterday as she sat down in front of him, was thinner than it should be. Though she had grown out of the appearance of childish youth and into the more angular lines of a young adult, her face at the moment had just this side too much angle with the lack of weight on her body. Her skin was still as smooth and flawless as it had always been with a small spattering of freckles right below her eyes on her cheeks and across her nose.

Her eyes were still the bright honey brown that reminded him of a good cup of tea or the sound of spring coming to life. Now, they held a hint of haunted that she had lacked when she first entered Hogwarts. He also figured out that she can now occlude as he has watched the emptiness of the skill enter her eyes numerous times over the summer days when she was around other people. Like called to like as they say and as someone who hides his emotions behind that wall, he could tell when she did the same and hoped to find a way through her defenses as his Slytherins did the night before. He could not get to the bottom of what was stalking her in her dreams and in her waking state if she did not trust him enough to open up.

As with her face, her body was also still very thin. She had gained back some of what she lost from the past year but not near enough is his opinion. Though unlike other adults her age and even when she was a child, her posture was always impeccable. She was not one to slouch or sit slumped over. She always did carry her frame like those born and raised in the pureblood hierachy. If given half a chance, she could and probably would outshine all of them in posture, manners, and decorum. He hoped in the future she was given the chance to and he was still around to see her shine.

As always, her choice of clothing left something to be desired. She still covered herself in the more comfortable muggle clothing of her childhood. However, that was not Severus' issue. It was the fact that it was all sort-of baggy now and just hanging on her frame. Where before she would wear clothing that at least fit her correctly, she seemed to now want to encase herself in clothing that would hide any and all tells to what she looked like or how she was faring in her health. As much as the female choice in clothing was not his forte, Severus had every intention of sticking his rather large nose into that as well. As Draco and Theo both said the night before, she would leave here put back together. She would also leave her with a sense of pride and confidence in herself and how she looked. He would make sure that when she entered the world, it would shape before her instead of shaping her.

Watching her for a few more minutes he waits until she is away from the boiling water and the stove before addressing her. Wouldn't do to scare her and cause her to burn herself in the process.

"Good morning Hermione." As the baritone voice of her mentor rolls through the room, Hermione jumps in surprised fright, a little gasping scream leaving her throat as she draws her wand and spins into a defensive position, shield cast before she can even register whose voice she is hearing.

Standing slowly, hands held out to his side to show he is unarmed, Severus nods his approval of her form and her reaction time.

"I am impressed Hermione. I had thought with so many months gone by that the war reflexes would have worn off some. I see that you are in fact just as fast and just as ready to defend yourself as you were during the final battle. The only thing I can critique at this point is that you seem to have let Mad-Eye's constant vigilance go some as you were so obviously unaware of my presence in the room."

Giving her a slight smile, he makes his way to the kitchen and leans against the counter, folding his arms across his chest and his feet at the ankles.

"To be honest, I am used to be alone and the only insane person to be awake so early in the morning. I have not had to worry about looking over my shoulder when I get up. You do know it is only 5 in the morning now right? Trouble sleeping as well Severus?" Knowing she was goading him some in annoyance at being caught off guard, Hermione braces internally for the scathing remark she knows is coming.

"On the contrary Hermione, for once I slept without a single nightmare to interrupt me. I just happen to be a naturally early riser after so many years of sleeping very little and very lightly. Though any other day if you had asked, I would have said yes I had trouble sleeping." Raising his signature eyebrow at her as he speaks, he can see the shock flash in her eyes that his answer was neither full of venom nor was it a vague non-answer like he used to give.

As she gathers herself, she gestures to the kettle of boiling water.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or tea sir?" Turning and standing on tip-toe, Hermione pulls down another cup from the cupboard and sets it on the counter.

Severus notices as she sets the cup down, she immediately reaches over and pulls the right sleeve of her shirt back down past her wrist. He knows from Draco that the arm she is covering is where she was carved into by Bellatrix at the manor. He can only surmise she is very self-conscious about the scar to want to keep it covered so diligently. He will have to work on that as well. It's a battle scar that proves she was stronger than her enemy and lived to see another day. He would teach her to be proud of those as well as her knowledge and her power.

Trying to soften his countenance more and not be so intimidating, he lets his rigid posture relax a little and nods at her with a smile.

"A cup of coffee…black…would be lovely Hermione. Thank you."

Bobbing her head in acknowledgment, she turns again to make him a cup of coffee. Opening the fridge she pulls out some already made pastries and pops them in the oven to warm. Picking the cup up, Hermione turns gingerly and walks over to Severus, holding out his coffee with a smile. Reaching forward, Severus takes the coffee from her hands, letting his fingers linger over the top of hers for just a moment before sliding them along the length of hers and away. He watches her breath hitch just slightly, as a light pink dust of color highlights her cheeks. Licking her lips she turns back to the oven and her own cup.

Neither Hermione nor Severus really need to fill the silence so both stand and enjoy that first cup of warm heaven as the pastries warm up. Once her timer goes off, Hermione pulls out the tray and sets it on the top of the stove. Grabbing one for herself she gestures with it before taking a bite and closing her eyes in bliss.

Severus reaches past her and grabs his own just as she lets a sort of humming moan slide from her lips. Chuckling as he leans back in his spot he nods is agreement and takes a bite himself.

"Nothing like a freshly made house elf pastry to really remind you of the wonders of the magical world is there?" Grinning as she takes another bite, Hermione shakes her head no at his question.

"I went over your application that Minerva had all returning 8th year students complete. It seems that not only are you going to take the 7 core curriculum NEWTs, you plan to also take the test for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Are you sure that is wise to put so much on your shoulders in this last year? You could drop Astronomy from the core tests or even History of Magic as no one really ever cares about that one unless you plan to teach it."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Hermione swallows the bit of pastry in her mouth before replaying. Setting it down and wiping her hands on a napkin she turns to face her Professor, her eyebrows drawn down in confusion and her hands on her hips in frustration.

"Are you…Professor Snape…actually suggesting I do less work and forfeit some of my sought after accomplishments. I have the urge to take my wand back out and make you verify you are in fact Severus Snape before continuing with this ridiculous conversation!" Huffing at him, Hermione lets herself fall back into the counter, leaning in an almost defeated state.

"I thought out of all the mentors that were being offered, you would be the one to understand and even encourage my choice to take them all…with the exception of that awful divination test." Looking up at him with a look of desperation, she stands back up straight.

"Please tell me I wasn't wrong about that. Please, please tell me you are the teacher I believed you to be under all that anger and venom and I am not going to be stuck defending my choice for the rest of this year too."

As her rushed and pleaded words hit him, Severus set down his cup and stepped up to her, laying his hands gently on her shoulders.

"You misunderstand me Hermione. I am not discouraging you in any way. If you truly want to take all of the NEs you have chosen and are not doing it because you think you have to then I am absolutely behind you and your decision. I just wanted to be sure it was not some other way you have chosen to prove something to some nameless someone when you have nothing else you need to prove. Everyone already knows you are the brightest witch of this age. Hell at this point I think you may be the brightest magical person of this age. You helped defeat Voldemort and stopped his reign of terror in its tracks. You helped save not only Harry and your friends but the wizarding world as a whole. You have nothing left to prove to anyone else. You do know that right?" Severus noted the immediate flinch to saying the Dark Lord's name but let it go for the moment. Her response was more important.

Looking up into his eyes, Hermione could feel the feeling of being cold invading her chest again at his words. Though she wanted to agree with him so bad, she knew that it would be a lie and she promised she would never lie to someone as brave and noble as Severus Snape. Taking a shaky breath she braces once again for his rancor.

"I am not taking all of them to prove anything to anyone. I really do just want to have that many NEs under my hat. However, I can also not say that I agree with not having anything to prove. I think for the rest of my life I will feel I have to prove to someone that I deserve my place here in the wizarding world. I will have to always prove I should have the job I have, the life I have, the very air I breathe. It is just a fact of life now for me. Maybe it is post war trauma and it will fade with time. Maybe it is a scar from this place that will linger forever but right at this moment…" Shrugging her shoulders under his hands she smiles sadly at him as she steps out of his reach.

Opening his mouth to respond, Severus snaps it closed as the door to Draco and Theo's room opens and the blonde steps out still in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, hair tousled almost as bad as Potter's used to be. Freezing as the door closes behind him Draco takes in the scene in the kitchen and glances at his Godfather in question.

"Am I interrupting because I can go back the way I came." Draco asks in slight trepidation.

"Don't be silly Draco. Come have some coffee and pastries. Severus and I were just talking about the insane amount of work I have heaped on myself already this year." Smiling in greeting, Hermione holds up her cup in illustration of her invitation.

Severus glances from Draco back to Hermione and frowns at her.

"This conversation is not over Ms. Granger." His obvious displeasure at the interruption and her taking the easy way out is heavy in his words and tone as he takes his cup and goes back to the chair he was sitting in.

Picking up his book, he goes back to reading it or at least looking like he is as he listens in to what Draco and Hermione begin to talk about in the kitchen.

Draco still not too sure about his welcome, wanders into the kitchen and accepts the cup of coffee from Hermione.

"I laid out sugar and cream. I wasn't sure what you would like for either your tea or coffee." Giving him a rueful grin, she picks her pastry back up and finishes it.

Running his hand through his hair, Draco grins back at her with a little more cheer.

"I like it sweet. I have a horrible sweet tooth that my mother could never seem to cure. Of course to cure it she would had to have not indulged my every candy whim. So lots of sugar and a dash of milk are just right." Demonstrating as he says it, Draco stirs the mix and takes his first sip.

Lowering his voice, he leans in to Hermione, "Everything seriously okay between you and Uncle Severus. He reverted back to calling you Ms. Granger which means he is unhappy in some way."

Hermione shrugs again and lowers her tone to match Draco's as she tries to find a way to express what happened without getting Draco involved too.

"We really were discussing my course load. He also happened to ask me a question and it seems he did not like my answer. I am not sure I will be able to change it either to make him happier so he may just have to stay disappointed or mad at me." Looking sad at the thought, Hermione moves away to the kitchen table with a fresh cup and sits down.

As Draco joins her at the table she gives him an inquiring look.

"Why are you up so early? I came out here thinking I was going to have a few hours of solitude. Just me and all those lonely books on the wall. Then not only is Professor Snape here but you come waltzing out like this is a normal time to be awake. Is this something I get to look forward to every morning, my peace being ruined by early rising Slytherins?"

Draco smiles sheepishly and shrugs.

"Get used to it Granger. Uncle Severus has been up before the sun since I have known him. I personally used to love sleeping to the very last minute but now I find my dreams put a limit on the amount of sleep I am allowed in any given night. Theo seems to have it a little better. He was kept away from most of what went on at the manor so his nightmares are ones he has been having his whole life. He has learned to just sleep through them or even to go back to sleep once he wakes up and it ends. Lucky bastard." Saying the last part in a self-deprecating tone, Draco stands and takes his cup to the sink.

"Speaking of Theo, I am going to get ready for the day and get him up so he can as well. I know we are starting earlier than the normal classes. I don't want to be late on my first day back." Giving Hermione another of his shy smiles, Draco saunters off whistling under his breath as he goes back through the door to his rooms.

Hermione watches him go with a smirk on her face before shaking her head at him and taking her own cup to the sink. Walking over to the bookcase, she pulls down a book on Magical Defense for the Advanced and sits in the chair opposite her Professor. Without a single glance in his direction, she opens it to the first page and begins reading. It isn't long before she is so lost in the words and the knowledge that the entire room disappears around her and there is nothing else but her and the magic at her fingertips.

Severus watches her from behind his hair for a few minutes before allowing her this reprieve from his meddling. He has all year to get under her skin and make her see his reasoning. He doesn't want to push too hard too fast and lose her so early. Following her example, he turns his attention back to the book in his hands and gets lost in his own reading.

Neither of them moves until the noise from Draco and Theo reaches their subconscious minds and pulls them slowly from their reading. Both boys seem to have started a game of wizarding chess and are goading one another on the moves as the pieces fall to ruin on the board.

Standing, Severus straightens his teaching robes and starts for the class room area of the space.

"Well if you two are awake enough to be so loud and lively while playing chess, I think it is time we got started on today's assessment. If you will all take a seat at your desk we can begin."

Crossing his arms and waiting as the three students clamored in their own way to get to their seat and ready for the day, he reflects on his plans for the year and sends out a silent prayer to any God listening that he is able to finally be the teacher he wanted to be and that he does not fail these three as he did so many others during the war.

With that thought in mind, he drops his voice to the lowest baritone he can muster, plasters on his patent sneer and glares at his three students.

"Get out your books and turn to page three hundred and ninety-four."

After a moment of stunned silence, he drops the sneer and lets a smirk worthy of Salazar himself slide onto his face. All three of his students seem to take a breath and then start laughing, shaking off that moment of memory.

"Great…he has jokes now. We are so screwed!" As they all laugh again at Theo's pronouncement, Severus smiles. _Yes, this year is going to be different…better. I can feel it. I will not fail these three!_


	6. Chapter 6-Fallen Angel

**Wow this is my longest chapter yet! And let me just say I had planned to post this earlier today but the more I wrote...the more that kept coming out. I think my stop button was broken today. So I guess better late then never...right?**

**Any and all mistakes are mine. Oak-Moon tried to give me a few English terms and I used some and others I just could not let my American ways go lol. Love you so much for the help Moon!**

**Now let's see: This is not my world but JKR's and I just love to frolic in her playground...or I would IF I frolicked...**

**You will see a paragraph in here that is directly from the books. I give her full credit and admit that it was one of my, if not my favorite line said. I even liked the rewritten version for the movie. Any true Potter fans will know it the moment I set up for it before reading the first word. To any who don't, we love you anyways...lol.**

**The chapter title is a personal favorite of mine and I give all my love and credit to Three Days Grace for such an amazing song. As you can probably tell by now I live my life to music. **

**Uh...warnings for cussing, possible sexual innuendos or situations or talk of such. And any others I may need to throw out there for the M rating I gave the story. I will start getting into some darker parts of the story soon so be warned ahead of time...this story will have torture and pain, mental anguish, and probably other darker themes before the light. **

**And for any wondering no I do not plan to make it long and drawn out on the darkness. I lived with enough of it in my life, I like to touch on it and let others taste it and then give you the relief of light. **

**Thank you all again for the follows and reviews. I hope I do your faith justice. Oh and blame MOON for the way I ended this one. She has been indoctrinating me in Slytherin-ness all day and it just sort of happened...**

* * *

Severus waited patiently for his own personal golden trio to calm down from their laughter before flicking his wrist and accio-ing his teaching chair over to him. Once settled he watched as first Draco and then Hermione's magic melded with the wards on their desk and solidified into their personal work space.

"I know that these next few days or so are probably going to feel very tedious. That is of little concern to me. I wish to know exactly where you stand and what you remember from your earlier years until now. I am pretty sure that my practice tests will be even harder and more in depth than the actual NEWT test given by the ministry. However…"

Pushing from his chair, Severus meets the eyes of his students one by one in his pause before pacing slowly, his hands gesturing here and there as he speaks.

"I am not going to waste this year on just making sure you can pass your NEs. All three of you have an intelligence that surpasses most if not all of your classmates. But beyond that, you also all have a thirst for knowledge that sometimes seems unquenchable…especially you Hermione." Giving her a look of affection for that trait instead of his customary sneer, he sits putting his hands together and steepling his fingers. Leaning forward and resting his lips against the tips of his fingers he considers his next words.

"I promised myself I would make this year different. That I would push through and allow myself to be the teacher that I have wanted to be for whichever three students chose me. I would have endeavored to do that no matter who my students had been. I will say however, that I was unbelievable thankful and grateful that it was you three specifically." At the surprise on Hermione's face, Severus lets his hands lower to meet her eyes again.

"I have always appreciated your need to learn and know everything Hermione…even when I found your enthusiastic hand waving to be a terror. Had you been a Slytherin, I would have taught you to control that impulse to answer and share all you know with everyone. But I would have also been able to tutor you and fill your mind with as much knowledge as you could have handled. I have 6 years of having my hands tied in regards to you to make up for. Draco and Theo had access to me at all times and used that access frequently during their schooling. I am sure that although there is more I will teach them this year, they have more then I was able to give you. This year I have absolutely no restrictions on me and I have every intention of having you benefit from that while I have you under my care."

The longer he explained his intentions to her, the wider and brighter Hermione's smile became until she was a beacon of beaming joy in her seat. Draco had to snap his mouth shut at Theo's gesture as he realized he was staring at her with his mouth open.

"I…I don't know what to say Profess…uh Severus." Stumbling over her words, Hermione's cheeks heat in embarrassment again.

"Just say thanks Granger before you faint from teacher's pet overload." Grinning and poking at her good-naturedly, Theo snickers and crosses his arms with a shake of his head.

"Besides Hermione….didn't you know Severus is Our King!" Draco throws in for good measure before both Slytherins fall out in fits of laughter.

If looks could kill, the glare both Hermione and Severus send their way would have ended them as readily as an Avada. Theo having the good sense of a self-preserving Slytherin chokes back his laughter and drops his head. Draco on the other hand is just too happy to be free to joke and laugh that he refuses to let a little death glare stop his fun.

"Whaaaaattt? Too soon?" Grinning unrepentantly, he sits back in his chair and motions with a go ahead hand gesture to his Godfather.

With a long deep breath in and out of his nose, Severus rubs his forehead a few times before standing back up.

"Have no fear Hermione. I will make my Godson pay for his insolence during the duel portion of his testing today. There is more than one way to skin a snake as they say." Raising an eyebrow at Draco who swallows quiet loudly, he pulls his wand and waves it through the air in a very intricate pattern. A stack of parchment bound together in multiple book-like pamphlets appears on each of their desks.

"Each of these packets is the written test for every year you have taken Defense Against the Dark Arts. They cover a wide range of what you should have learned in the class as well as what you could have learned if I had been teaching the class every year. Fill in and answer whatever it is you know. Do not worry about it if you do not know it. If the information is something I know to be on the NEWT, we will cover it before you have to take the final test. If it is information that is extra and not covered but what I want you to know, at the end those questions will turn silver instead of black. If you miss those, we will make our way through that lesson as well until you know everything in each packet or as close as we can get you."

Walking over to Hermione's desk, Severus opens the first packet to the third page and points to the second question and lifts it for everyone to see.

"For those of you taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, or History of Magic I have included a section for certain questions that may ask you to break down a spell to its base runes, give me the history behind the spell itself and why it was invented, or write me an Arithmancy equations to show how the spell or information can be useful in the everyday world. These extra pieces will show me how in depth your knowledge of these other subjects has become. Take your time and try to be as precise as you know I prefer. There is no time limit on this first test. If it takes us two full days to finish the assessment for DADA, then so be it. Are there any questions before you begin?"

Setting down the packet for Hermione he gives each student a moment in case a question forms before walking back to his own chair.

"I will give you an hour to begin and then I will start will Draco and we will go to my office for your weekly mentoring session and then to the room I have set up for practical testing of your knowledge and the duel portion of this test." Giving Draco an evil smirk and a knowing look, he turns so his robes billow behind him and sits.

"Begin!" Snapped out in his Professor Snape voice, Severus accio's his book and goes back to reading, setting a timer on his wand to let him know when the hour is up.

For the next hour the only thing that can be heard is the breathing of three very focused and determined students, the scratching of quills on parchment, and the occasional turn of a page.

At exactly one hour Severus' wand buzzes against his forearm alerting him that it is time to take his Godson for a long talk, followed by a trying test of his skills.

Standing, he carefully marks his spot in the book and lays it on his chair. Walking over he lightly taps Draco's shoulder as to not fully disturb the other two. Looking up, his pupils shifting larger and then smaller as his eyes focus on Severus, Draco nods and puts his quill down.

Closing the test page once he has made sure it is dry, Draco stands and follows Severus out the door throwing a small smile to Hermione for her whispered _Good Luck_. Crossing the hallway, Draco notices there is not a single other student wandering the halls and wonders what time it is. Not that it is an important fact at this point considering the grueling pace his Head of House planned.

Closing the office door behind him and taking a seat across from Severus, Draco noted that his office had not really changed at all. It was still dark woods and potion ingredients on shelves and stacks of journals and books Severus was in the middle of reading. He has once termed his Godfather as a walking contradiction of buttoned up control and a hidden burning chaos. His office always did lean more towards the chaos. It made Draco smile even though he was nervous as to just why Severus needed to talk to him.

Sitting back in his chair arms crossed over his chest and one leg up with his foot resting on his knee, Severus sighs and tries to decide how to handle what he overheard last night. He needs to make sure to impress upon Draco the seriousness of the situation while not frightening him so much that he runs…not that he can go far now.

"I am sure you know that I am not holding a mentor meeting with you over the school work or classes at this point." At Draco's single nod of acknowledgment he continues.

"I was in the common room last night. I was worried that alone things might get too intense or out of control. I must say first that I am very proud of you and Theo for the way you carefully handled Hermione. I have always known the man you were inside but it was encouraging to get to see it with my own eyes being directed at one someone who was once your enemy. Though you may have put it on a little too thick waxing on and on poetically about her being the 'Lightest witch of her age' as well now."

Though he wanted to lighten the mood he could tell it was not going to work on him even though it did cause Draco to smile sheepishly. With another sigh, Severus sits forward with his elbows on the desk and lets his head fall in the space between for a moment before looking back up at Draco through his raven hair.

"However, I also inadvertently heard the promise in magic you and young Mr. Nott made with each other to help her by years end." Holding up his hand to stop Draco's obvious protest, he lifts his head fully and lets the weight of what he is thinking show in his eyes.

"I am not chastising you Draco. I understand what it feels like to be so lost in a moment, so overcome by your emotions that it pushes you to do something to such an extreme. We Slytherins may keep our emotions and feelings close to the vest most of the time but that does not make our ability to feel them any less intense as anyone else. Sometimes it can even be so much more because we control it so often. I lost my very best friend to an outburst of such proportion and I had my heart broken so badly that my entire view of the world shifted and with it my loyalties in a war that almost cost me my own life. So I do understand and though I will not apologize for sticking my nose in it now, I do apologize for the lapse in my control of my legilimency and prying into your thoughts."

Letting his eyes roam over Draco's face and settling on his anger filled eyes, Severus decided to give him a bit of ugly truth to try to make up for the breach in his privacy.

"To be honest Draco, I was feeling alone and wanted to know for just a moment what being hugged by someone as kind and full of compassion as Ms. Granger felt like. I allowed my mind to slip into yours so that I could experience the feeling through you. My own moment of emotional need overrode my understanding or even consideration for the privacy of your thoughts. And though I am sorry for allowing my control to slip, I am not sorry that I now know. You do understand that if you and Theodore are unable to heal whatever deep wound festers inside of Hermione that you will lose your magic when the year ends…correct?"

For a moment it looked like Draco's anger would be all he could focus on. However, Severus recognizes the moment his question sinks in as what little color his godson has drains completely from his face and a choked out _shite_ slips passed his lips. He watches as Draco's eyes shift back and forth looking at his desk as he thinks back most likely on old family teachings about blood magic and magical promises. As the full picture of what he and Theo promised sinks in, Draco's eyes snap up to Severus in a panic.

"What are we going to do?" The words leave Draco in a rush of breath, his pitch an octave higher than normal in his horrified state.

"Fuck Uncle Sev…I don't want to be a bloody SQUIB! I just wanted to help her and she was so lost in her misery that I swear the very air around her was colder. And…I mean…I meant what I said entirely. I will make it my mission to see her leave here without the brokenness and the tears and the pain. But now…crap I have no choice but to make sure it happens and what if we can't fix her. What if we…fail?"

Draco's tone turned almost pleading at the end as he looked to Severus like he used to as a little boy. For a moment Severus loses himself in that look of absolute trust and belief that he can fix anything.

"I am not sure yet. The moment you all became my mentored the wards of the castle shifted to me. Like all Heads of House, I can tell when you use magic or if strong emotions are causing your magic to build or swirl in your core more than normal. And I will be honest with you Draco, after my first sight of her this summer I asked the castle to give me Head of House access to Hermione. Her nightmares are constant and they are very deep and intense. She has not had a full night's sleep in several months and her magic is starting to feel more and more unstable. I was already going to address the sleeping issue with her today to see if I can help a little. But something else is going on. I don't know what it is yet but I can sense…feel something is off. I am not sure how but I can just feel it down to my core that there is something else happening to her besides the war memories. But until we can get her to open up to us fully and let us in, I am afraid we will not be able to help her."

Standing and coming around the desk, Severus places his hand on Draco's head and smooths his hair back a few times. Locking eyes with him, Severus tries to earn that trust he sees reflected in those storm gray eyes.

"We will get to the bottom of this Draco. She is a Griffindor at heart. She stands no chance of keeping her secrets against three Slytherins once we set our mind to the task. I will make sure to inform Theo in our meeting as well and the three of us working together should be able to figure it out in no time. Just keep trusting in me…okay?"

Draco swallows down his fear and nods. Standing he hesitates only a moment before throwing his arms around Severus' waist and hugging him the way he always wished he could hug his father. There is not a moment of hesitation on Severus' part as he wraps his arms around his godson and returns the affection. Now to truly earn it…that was another matter and one he would succeed in!

* * *

Without any real idea of how long she has been at the written portion of the test, Hermione puts her quill down and stretches her arms above her head as her stomach lets out a loud growl of protest. Glancing over to Theo, she can't help but smile at the intensely concentrated face he is wearing. A lock of his hair had fallen out of his otherwise well-kept style and seemed to be irritating him to no end as he would flick it out of his eyes every few seconds while writing.

"I don't know about you Nott, but if I don't take a break to eat something my stomach is going to start a third wizarding war. You want a sandwich or something from the kitchen?" At her voice, Theo jerked slightly in his seat and curses as he uses his wand to clean up a line of ink across his test. Blinking his eyes a few times as he looks at Hermione he grins.

"Are you offering to make me food sexy? Because I will take anything you want to give me any time." Winking at her he sets his quill in a holder and stands, stretching in such a way that his shirt melds to his chest and arms to outline his muscles. Snorting Hermione rolls her eyes at him and turns with enough sass to supply the entire Griffindor female populace this year and flounces off to the kitchen.

"You can give up trying to use your Slytherin charm on me Nott. I am immune and really you have none." Laughing she leans into the fridge and starts to pull out the fixings to make a couple of cheese toasties.

Setting the stuff on the counter, Hermione turns to get a knife from the cutlery drawer only to stop in her tracks as she finds herself caged in by Nott's arms. Dragging in a surprised shuttering breath, she tries to put on an annoyed face as she stands to her full height.

"What do you think you are doing Nott? Heard of personal space in your upbringing?" Willing her nerves to settle and her cheeks to not blush, she glares at him as best as she can.

Letting a slow seductive grin form on his lips, Nott leans into Granger just a little more as he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes with a hum of pleasure.

"You smell like a field of honeysuckle Granger." Opening his eyes he makes sure the look he is giving her is one of pure male intent.

"I could just eat you alive right now. Plus you stated so matter of fact-like that I had no charm. I was just showing you how wrong that little misspoken opinion was. And if your breathing and your cheeks are anything to go by…you already see the error of your ways. How about you make it up to me with a kiss…you know for my fragile and still repairing ego." Leaning just a touch closer, his nose almost brushing hers he watches her eyes to see how she is going to react.

Before she has a chance to reply the door leading in from the hallway open as Severus' voice drifts through the common room and into the kitchen.

"Saved by the Professor! You owe me a kiss Princess." Licking his bottom lip sensually, Theo steps back and leans against the other counter with his arms crossed. Hermione takes a deep breath that is not filled with Nott's hint of expensive cologne and glares at him for his ability to look so casual and carefree.

Draco saunters into the room with his usual arrogant swagger and glances between Theo and Hermione before smiling in a knowing way.

"Lunch? I am starving and the slave driver was truly trying to kill me. Practice duel my arse!" Walking over to lean next to Theo, Draco nudges his shoulder in greeting while watching Hermione turn and flutter about in nervousness with the food.

Noticing the same fluttering nerves radiating off of Hermione, Severus looks back and forth between her and Theo before frowning.

"Are you alright Hermione? You seem to be on edge. I did tell you not to take this first day of tests to much to heart. I hope you are not letting it get to you already or we are going to end up with you in the hospital wing." Brows drawing down he watches a deep blush stain her cheeks, she turns her head just enough to mumble she is fine before going back to fixing lunch.

Turning his attention to Draco, Theo smirks at his look and faces him a little more.

"How did it go? Was it really that bad or do you think you lived up to the old man's standards?"

"The duel itself was ridiculously tiring but went as I expected. The demonstration portion was a piece of cake. The last thing…which I have to keep to myself…was the hardest part and I failed this first round. He said he didn't expect it to be an easy feat and it was why it was last. I'm glad I had a light breakfast because I may have lost it all over his dragon hide boots otherwise. I'm worried about Hermione having to face that part but she will be with Sev so she should be okay." Speaking quietly, Draco glances past Theo's shoulder to watch Hermione hand Severus a plate and levitate the rest to the table for all of them, her smile warm and directed at his godfather. He could only hope by the end of this day, she would still be able to smile like that at any of them.

* * *

For Hermione the time after lunch felt like it just flew by. All four of them took the time on break to talk about normal everyday things. Hermione kept the topic firmly on the boys and made sure to redirect the attention away from her with very non-committal answers to any question about the future they asked her. Though the conversation about the muggle cheese toasties which apparently were not on the pureblood menu, was a riot of laughs.

She enjoyed Theo talking about his plans for the Healer program he was going into and loved watching the passion and excitement cross his face as he went on and on about it.

Though a little more reserved about his future plans, Draco seemed to have a new edge of anticipation as well for what he planned to do. He even agreed to writing his mother and getting her to organize and send as much information as she could to Draco at school so that he and Hermione and even Theo could start going over it with a fine toothed comb. Better to get started on it now then to have it keep piling up while he was at school. Hermione thought it would be a nice break away from the never ending tediousness that Severus had promised them this year.

Though both her and Theo had badgered and asked repeatedly about the practical testing, Draco was doing a great job of holding his silence about it…especially the last past of the test. That was the part Hermione was now most worried about. If even Draco with his ability to shut his emotions down and look at everything with a calm, clear head could fail…what hope was there for her?

Throwing herself even more heavily into the written portion, Hermione decided to compartmentalize that for later and not let it affect her right now. Too much was riding on her proving she could pass some of the NEs now in order to study more on the ones she was not as sure of.

As the clock in the room struck 5 pm, the signal that today's testing time was over, Hermione set her quill in the holder and looked around the room. Draco was doing the exact same thing at his station and Theo and Severus were still not back. Chewing her lip slightly, Hermione looked worriedly at Theo's empty seat.

"Do you think he is okay? I mean I know Severus would not intentionally hurt a student but they have been gone a long time and it is past the end of our day…" Glancing at Draco for some reassurance, she can tell he is a little worried as well.

"Unless he managed to not dodge a spell during the duel and ended up in the hospital wing, I am pretty sure he is going to be okay. The last part of the test was rough like I said. If Theo pushed through and would not back down, he may have caused himself more emotional turmoil then he could handle. If that is the case, Severus would keep him away from here until he regained his composure. You know us Slytherins…can't let anyone see weakness." Giving her a cynical smile, Draco straightens the work on his desk and sets it aside for tomorrow.

"I know he said it would take one day for each but I think he over estimated our ability to 'be precise' and get all the answers done and right or he underestimated how long each of these damn packets would take to finish. If I wasn't used to such exacting expectations, I might throw myself into a corner and cry at this point…and it is only the first day." Giving her another charming grin and chuckling, he moves to the kitchen to grab a butterbeer, holding one up in invitation to Hermione. At her nod, he pops the top on two and comes over handing her one.

Both students take a seat on the couch, each at one end and stretch their legs out across the length. Letting his legs rest against Hermione's, Draco reflects on how different this year already is and wonders how much more it can change.

Lost in thought, neither hears the door open silently or sees Theo come over slowly favoring his right leg.

"Wow the love and care that I get from my supposed friends. I mean I am gone forever and I get back late and there isn't even dinner or a butterbeer waiting for me. What kind of friends are you two?" Dropping into the chair closest to Draco's side of the couch, Theo props his right leg up on the coffee table and leans his head back after pouting at the two on the couch.

Both jumping slightly at the sudden presence, Hermione slides her legs from between Draco's and pushes off the couch.

"Poor baby snake needs to be tended to after such a long hard day?" Talking in a baby voice, she wanders off into the kitchen and comes back a few minutes later with a butterbeer for Theo.

While she is gone both boys hear her talking quietly and figure she is ordering dinner from the house elves as well. With a sign of relief and appreciation, Theo relaxes fully into the chair.

Looking over at him, Draco frowns at the obvious injury.

"How did it go? You get the bum leg from the duel or the final test?" Gesturing as he speaks, Draco double checks that Hermione is still busy before looking back at Theo.

"The final test! I refused to back down to that bastard again. Before I could get rid of him, he got me one good time with that damn cane your father gave him for his birthday that last year. Severus was going to heal it but I told him I wanted to keep it to remind myself to be faster. Though to answer what I know will be your last question…I did pass." Theo grins a smug grin at Draco.

"Yeah…well…if it had just been Lucius I would have probably passed too. If I had only been so lucky." Shivering slightly, Draco lays his head back on the arm rest of the couch just as Hermione returns.

"Here you go Nott. Monoake, that is the house elf apparently assigned to our suite of rooms, will have dinner to us shortly. I think I am going to eat and then go soak in a tub and have an early night. I am unbelievably beat. You want me to help out with that Nott?" Gesturing to his leg, she watches as Theo gives another mischievous smile.

"Can't say I have ever been propositioned in such a blatant and yet vague way before Granger. But I would never turn down 'help' from a willing and beautiful girl." Making the quotation mark gesture around the word help, Theo's smile turns lecherous as Draco chokes slightly on the sip of butterbeer he was taking and has to sit up to not spit it out.

"Keep dreaming snake and maybe one day this lion will decide to rip you into little bitty scaly pieces!" Giving him a sarcastic smirk, Hermione sits back down and gets comfortable again with her legs between Draco's.

Placing his hand over his heart, Theo puts on a wounded face and even lets his lip quiver a tiny bit.

"You wound me Princess. Here I am harboring an undying infatuation and affection for you and you just throw me away like yesterday's parchment. Truly…my heart is bleeding." Turning his head to the side dramatically, Theo lets a mock sob stutter out before relaxing into the chair in complete defeat.

A slow clap begins from Hermione's end of the couch followed closely by a giggle.

"You are ridiculous Theodore Nott…just absolutely ridiculous. I wish I had been able to talk to you when we were all still in our normal schooling years. I could have used your humor back then." As Theo lifts his head and gives a slight bow of it, Hermione smiles at him with obvious affection in her eyes.

"And just like that I become a Firebolt just propped up in the corner of the bookworm's room gathering dust as she takes out her new and improved Nimbus 2000 and soars away laughing into the clouds."

Turning her focus to Draco, Hermione bites her lip to keep from laughing and sniffs in a very snobby way at him.

"I do not rid brooms Mr. Malfoy…that is for plebeians like you and Mr. Nott." Taking a sip of her drink she rolls her eyes in mock boredom.

"Let's not forget your scar headed best friend and his pet weasel…they like to ride stick too." As Theo's snark filled comment registers, Hermione gasp/laughs in outrage before completely falling apart in hysterics.

Watching the Griffindor's Golden girl laughing about her two best friends, saviors of the wizarding world, riding stick, both Draco and Theo give up containing their amusement and laugh right along with her.

"It astounds me how you three managed to fight and survive in a war when you are obviously still so juvenile. You know it is okay to just come right out and say that you think Potter and Weasley like to ride cock…possibly each other's…" With a sardonic look in his eyes and his voice set in a deadpanned, monotone of pure boredom Severus joins his protégées in the living area and sits in the chair opposite of Theodore.

This only seems to make it worse for the two slytherins but Hermione chokes on her laugh and gazes at him with wide, surprised eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"Careful Ms. Granger…that could be seen as an invitation to such adolescent males as these two." Gesturing to her open mouth, he cocks an eyebrow when she snaps it shut on a gasp to keep from laughing himself.

"I cannot believe you just said cock and then referenced oral sex all in under a minute in front of us. Who the hell are you and what have you done with Professor Snape?" In mock outrage but with a touch of awe to her voice, Hermione looks at him as if she is just seeing him for the first time.

"That Professor Snape my sweet little Griffindor was eaten by a very large, very ugly snake on the wooden floor of the shrieking shack. Turns out some goodie two shoes witch on the side of light decided to save what strange pieces were left of me that day and so we are all now learning who I am together." Picking her hand up and brushing his lips across her knuckles in a gesture of thanks, Severus places her hand back on her lap and sits back in his chair.

"So where did you three get to in the written tests today? I did not anticipate it taking quite so long to do the written or the practical as it has."

Draco looking exhausted at just the thought clears his throat of the momentary emotion he had at the thought of Severus dying to answer his mentor.

"I managed to finish all of years 1-4 and I only have 2 questions left for year 5. Did you really have to test us on the entire curriculum from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang?" Giving Severus an exasperated look, Draco gets up to get them all another round of butterbeers.

"I did indeed Mr. Malfoy. How else am I supposed to know if you are fully prepared to go out into the world?" Raising an eyebrow to being questioned, Severus turns his attention to Theodore.

"I was at the end of the 4th year packet when we took the break for lunch. I spent the rest of the afternoon being tortured by you and your wand." Rubbing his knee again, Theo accepts the drink from Draco and turns his attention to Hermione as Severus huffs out a laugh at his dramatics.

"I…well I uh…" Hermione sighs and her shoulders drop in preparation.

"It's okay Hermione. I told you that you did not have to rush and whether you know the answer or not is not a huge deal right now. We will work out a plan to make sure you know it all by the end of the year…whatever you may have missed."

Her cheeks flaming with rising color, Hermione focuses on the wall above the fire place instead of looking at anyone in particular.

"I finished and then revised all 7 years of packets and added a couple of my own comments at the very back of each year that I was curious about learning more on through this year."

The silence in the room was so great that you could have heard a pin drop down the corridor.

Sitting up Severus pushes up from the chair to sit on the edge of the coffee table facing Hermione. Pulling her around and helping lift her legs over Draco, he gets her to face him, sliding fingers under her chin to lift her face level with his.

"Hermione look at me." Said with just enough authority to get her to do what he wants, Severus waits for her eyes to meet his before he continues. Seeing the sheen of tears forming he has to reign in his anger at himself and all of the other people he knows gave her hell for her intelligence during her first six years at the school.

"I know what you are expecting from me right now…from us all. You are not going to get what you think you are though. If that is true then I am undeniably proud of you for the knowledge I know you had to have learned completely on your own and I admit a little worried by the answer as well. I can also speak for Draco and Theo in saying that that is an amazing feat to have accomplished and you may be a little know-it-all but they do not dislike you for it but are most likely green with envy that you have finished and they have not."

Both Draco and Theo nodded their heads in agreement as she looked to them for verification. Not wanting to interrupt this moment for Severus they wisely did not speak though.

"Hermione how did you know some of the later spells and subjects in the back of each year? That is curriculum only taught at Durmstrang. Here at Hogwarts, those all fall under more of the darker arts and are forbidden to be openly taught in the classroom?"

Blinking to clear her eyes and pulling her shields tighter around her thoughts, Hermione takes a moment to steady her thoughts before replying.

"In forth year I asked Victor to send me the curriculum he was learning in school from first year on. He and I are still friends and were quill-pals after the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. He was happy to help me progress in the magical world so he sent me everything he thought might be helpful. When I was tired of all the noise in the Tower or Ron or Harry had pissed me off, I would go to the library and study any and everything that was on his curriculum and not mine. I figured if the ministry here was really going to handicap us during the middle of a war with a back from the dead psychotic megalomaniac then I would just ignore what they deemed inappropriate and ready myself…so I did!" Her eyes darting back and forth between his trying to read any disapproval she continued.

"Plus I figured after what happened to Cedric, I was going to do what everyone else said was impossible. I was going to find a way to block the damn killing curse. If a potion can stopper death as you say then a spell can shield from it too." Urging him to agree with her but worried he would think she was mad Hermione bites her lip and waits.

"When exactly did I say that and how did you plan to do with a spell what I can do with a potion?" Severus keeps his face blank of any emotion hoping she would trust him enough to share her idea.

Sitting up and taking on a very stern presence, Hermione mimics Severus voice to the best of her ability as she recites his own monologue back at him.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death…" Letting her demeanor return to normal, Hermione looks at him again with the same hint of admiration she always held in regards to Severus Snape.

"I am adequate at potions and I do not expect that I will ever be anywhere close to the master of the art as you are. But I am a genius at foolish wand waving. I have studied for more hours than I can recollect on how to break a spell down to its roots and base runes and how to build counters to those spells. The crux of it all is being able to break down the killing curse far enough to find just the right set of runes to build a shield spell that would indeed block it from getting through. I have not yet figured it out but I think I am close and if you can create spells that no one had ever seen then so can I." Finishing with an air of confidence she had been lacking all summer, Severus gives her a soft smile and an encouraging nod.

"Yes Ms. Granger…I believe you can. You are one of the brightest students I have ever had the privilege of teaching and one of the most stubborn. If anyone can wave their wand and make the killing curse freeze on its path…it is you."

Bowing her head to hide the overwhelming emotions swamping her at his praise Hermione mumbles a thank you to him before standing and scurrying to the kitchen to put the bottle back for refilling.

"On that amazing note, I think you should all go turn in for the night. We have another long day ahead of us and I want to make sure you are all well rested. If you change your mind about your leg Theodore…just come to my office. Hermione, I left a vial on your nightstand via the house elves. It is a dreamless sleep I made myself. I know you have trouble sleeping like I do. I am hoping it will help you get a full night's sleep tonight for your practical test tomorrow." Heading for the door Severus bids them all a good night and goes to his own rooms to get ready for bed.

Before either of the boys has a chance to question her further, Hermione sends them a hurried good night and bolts into her rooms, grabbing the door at the last minute so it does not slam shut but shuts quietly instead.

Knowing there is no way to get to her now, both Draco and Theo head to their own rooms, vanishing the bottles to the kitchen and turning out all the lights.

* * *

Within the hour all three Slytherins were nettled in their comfortable beds. All three were in different stages of sleep and very quickly heading into the deep end of it. No one in the dormitory was the wiser as the tiny Griffindor witch took to the halls from her original doorway, heading for the 7th floor. Determined not to fail in any regard tomorrow, Hermione decided she was going to face this supposedly scary and difficult last test tonight and practice it until she could pass it the first try. There was no way in hell she was going to fail anything on her very first assessment…especially in the dark arts. She had been covertly studying them since her fourth year and she was positive there was nothing she could not face and defeat now.

As she arrived in front of the tapestry that hung on the wall across from the Room of Requirement, Hermione did something no one she knew had ever tried before. Having been in this castle alone all summer she had learned there was more to the magic in the walls then simple charms. Placing her hands on the stone and leaning her head against it, Hermione quietly whispered her request.

"I need the room of requirement to give me a door to get to the final test set up by Professor Snape for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was there today with both Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. Can you help me out?"

Waiting patiently a full minute went by before she felt the magic whisper through the air, ruffling her hair before shifting into the walls once more.

Turning she found the familiar door both a comfort and a reminder of all they had seen and lost. Taking a deep breath to fortify her resolve, Hermione stepped over to the other side of the hallway, throwing open the door and walking through into the dimly lit room beyond. As the door behind her closed with the sound of finality she noticed the wardrobe sitting in the center of the room, the latch undone. Realizing in that moment what it was she was about to face, Hermione spun around only to slam into the stone wall of the classroom.

Dragging is shallow breaths; Hermione turns around slowly as a creaking sound emerges from behind her. Watching in frozen horror, the wardrobe door slowly swings open before coming to rest against the stopper on the floor. What feels like hours pass as her breathing becomes shallow and rapid in growing terror.

"Well…well…what do we have here? Oh, she wants to play, little bitty baby mudblood!" As that voice drifts from the open door of the wardrobe, Hermione can feel her heart stutter as the cold rushes from behind her shield and encases her veins in ice. Her last coherent thought before the fear takes complete control was one word, a word she knew this time could not save her.

_Professor…._


	7. Chapter 7-The Devil Within

**Greeting fellow Fanfictionatics! It was a long weekend with this buzzing in my head and no real way to get it out. I admit this chapter was harder to get down as it had scenes I wanted to portray correctly and lost a little confidence that I could. I am still not sure how well I was able to get the picture in my head out in words but I hope it is enough to at least make for a good read.**

**As I always do, I would like to thank you all for the love and reviews from Chapter 6. I did not expect to have some many people reading my story or reviewing it. I am so humbled by your enthusiasm and praise and I hope I can continue to entertain you.**

**I have been asked and I will say that I have no written in stone plan for length for this story. I am not sure I am an epic story author yet. Not sure I ever will be. I love stories that are fast paced and give me just enough of the drama, plot, and character spotlight to get the hook deep and then a conclusion that makes me smile. I have a feeling that will be my writing too. My favorite part of a story is getting to the ending and knowing I finished it and know the end. I have to make myself slow down in my head as I am writing.**

**A thank you to Oak-Moon for the random moments of support and inspiration when I could not decide if I wanted to go left or right on a scene lol. You are the best!**

**This chapter contains scenes of torture (both mental and magical) as well as sexual themes and innuendo. If this is not for you or a trigger for you, please be warned now and chose wisely on whether to read or not. **

**The world is not mine or else I would be writing this from a beach house somewhere tropical instead of from my desk at work. All belongs to JKR, the lucky witch! **

**Chapter title is a song by Digital Daggers and one that I heard over the weekend that totally changed the scene with Hermione in this chapter. So thank you to Digital Daggers for their inspiration and music.**

* * *

In rooms opposite each other, Theo and Draco come awake as if someone had flipped a muggle light switch. One moment both of them were sleeping peacefully, the nightmares of previous night's forgotten. Then suddenly they were conscious and alert. Neither one was sure why he had so suddenly been called from sleep but both boys knew something was terribly wrong. Their magical cores were writhing in erratic patterns; swirling into a tight ball then bursting out into spirals of electricity and fire inside them. Draco had only ever heard of magic acting in such a manner when dealing with an Obscurial's Obscurus. Normally such erratic behavior would be an indication that the child was going to lose control of his or her magic and become a destructive force. However, both boys had had control of their own magic for years now. The feeling of such utter chaos was not only disturbing to feel physically but was also completely terrifying to experience.

Jumping from the sheets in unison though neither realized it, Theo and Draco rushed to throw on enough clothing to be considered appropriate before rushing out of their separate rooms. As both Slytherins reached the hallway, they collided in their haste to get to the other one. Looking each other over both Draco and Theo's eyes widen in sudden realization of what was happening.

"Hermione…." Whispered in fear by both of them, they turned as one and raced to her door on the other side of theirs in the common room. As Draco reached to open the door, Theo grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"She isn't in there. I can feel it…she is…I don't know how to describe it…she is farther away!" Theo's voice broke slightly in panic before Draco rested his hand on his shoulders to help center him.

"Can you tell where she is?" Keeping eye contract with him, Draco frowns as Theo shakes his head no.

"We have to get Severus! He has more access then we do. Maybe he will be able to find her." Taking charge of the situation, Draco turns and rushes for the door to the corridor. Yanking the door open, Draco flings himself across the hall and bangs on the door to Severus' office before turning the knob and throwing it open too. Rushing forward, Draco loses his footing and slams into the desk in front of him knocking several pieces of parchment and an ink well to the ground in his haste. Skidding around Draco, Theo grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him up right as he skirts the desk and chairs and reaches the door to Severus' private rooms.

Realizing the door is locked Theo, followed closely by Draco, starts to bang on the door, yelling for what they hope is salvation and an end to the chaos exploding inside their bodies.

* * *

Severus drifted off to sleep with a calm mind and a small smile on his face. Hermione was proving to be even more of a surprise and joy to have as his then he originally anticipated. As sleep washed over his mind and dragged him beneath, a small shadow of foreboding tried to pull him back into a waking state. Believing in his mostly unconscious state that his students were asleep and safely in their dorms, he let his paranoia go and let the darkness take him further into the abyss of dreams. The peace of silence and the deep black of sleep was all he knew for an indeterminable time. Then like an angel or a siren her voice called to him.

_Professor_

Severus opened his eyes to a black so deep it appeared almost blue…reminding him of his own hair in the sunlight. Several feet away stood Hermione, looking at him with haunted brown eyes. Her hair was hanging loose and long down her back and across the front of her night shirt. A strange breeze he could not feel seemed to be teasing the ends and making the wisps flutter around her. Her skin had a luminous quality that made her look almost ethereal standing in such a dark place, like the very light inside her could be seen just under her skin. Her legs and feet were bare and looked so soft from where he stood that he imagined silk would be jealous of how she would feel under his hands.

Shaking his head at the stray thought, Severus took a step in her direction only to have her image not get any closer. Tilting her head to look at him from under her lashes he hears her voice whisper through the air…or maybe it was in his head…he truly could not tell.

_Where were you professor? I needed you and you weren't here…_

As her last words fade, she throws her head back in a silent scream, a black mist crawling out of the black void starts to twine its way up her leg. Moving in a mocking way reminiscent of a snake, the mist slithers along her waist and up between her breasts. Climbing higher, it wraps itself around her neck caressing inside the collar of her t-shirt before seeming to squeeze tightly across her throat.

As Hermione claws at the mist, her eyes losing focus a little, Severus lunges forward to try to help her only to find his feet mired in the blackness. Straining against the sucking void, Severus summons his magic to his empty hands and releases it in a burst of anger all around him. The dark seems to shimmer and for a moment he can see a room in the castle; stone walls, several windows over-looking the outside world, and a wooden wardrobe standing alone and cold in the center of the room.

As the flash of the castle fades, Hermione comes back into focus. The light under her skin starting to flicker in and out as the mist coils tighter around her neck. As her hand goes limp and her eyes start to flutter closed, the mist rushes up her cheek and slips between her parted lips into her mouth. Hands spasming in surprise and pain, Hermione grabs at her throat again just as the last inch of the mist disappears between her lips. As her body twitches convulsively, Severus feels multiple tendrils on the mist grab ahold of his arms and legs, dragging him to his knees and away from his charge.

Fighting to get free, he freezes in horror as Hermione's head snaps upright and her eyes bore into his…eyes now filled with the blackness of the void around them. Her feet leave the ground, her hair and clothing undulating in such a way that it looks like she is floating in the middle of the sea. As Severus watches on, her skin loses its brightness and turns pale with a tinge of blue. The red of her lips fades away until there is only a waxy white color left that blends in to the rest of her face. Her chest rises and falls so slowly, Severus is not even sure she is still breathing at times and her face is devoid of all emotion.

Reaching for him, her blank face causes chills to rush along his skin and settle in his spine, Hermione's eyes start to close as her body goes limp once more.

On the breeze that isn't a breeze Severus can hear her voice one last time, _Professor_, whispered out in such a terrified and heartfelt plea that his own soul feels like it rips in two with his heart.

Severus jolts awake, Hermione's name falling from his lips in an anguished cry as the pounding on his door echoes loudly in his bedchambers. With little thought, he apparates to his door and throws it open as he wandlessly summons his wand to his hand and fully clothes himself in his teaching robes.

Standing at his door looking just as frantic and just as terrified are his other two charges. Before either can say another word, Severus rushes out of his rooms, Draco and Theo following behind.

"What has happened to Hermione?" He asks as they rush into the hallway.

Shaking his head, Draco tries to gather himself, rubbing a hand over his heart. The wild beating makes him feel like it will come out of his chest any minute.

"We don't know. Whatever is happening, we can't track her but she is in trouble. Our magic can feel it!" Theo explains as Severus looks left and then right, trying to decide where to start looking.

"Damn impulsive, insufferable Griffindor! Hold on Hermione." Muttering to himself, Severus turns to the young Slytherins, keeping his tone firm to help bring them back to order.

"Theodore I want you to go to the library and check every nook and cranny. If she was attacked while studying, that is the most likely place she would be at this time of night. Draco, I want you to go to the 7th floor. There is a window that faces the Black Lake. You can't miss it as it is the highest one. Hermione likes to sit there and think when she can't sleep. Take different routes there and back and search every room along the way. If neither of you find her meet me back in your common room. Do not go traipsing through the entire school looking for her. I do not need either of you hurt by whomever or whatever may be attacking her. Do I make myself clear?"

Glaring with an intensity neither Draco nor Theo had seen since 6th year, Severus relays his orders and without even waiting on their acknowledgement, turns and sprints down the corridor robes billowing behind him.

_Salazar don't let me be too late _is his repeating thought as Severus rushes to where he thinks she may have gone, praying he is wrong.

* * *

Her wand clattered to the floor, her fingers too numb from fear to grip the wood. Her eyes fixed on the open door of the wardrobe, Hermione's feet feel like they are frozen to the stones beneath her. The breath in her lungs feels like it is suffocating her, pressing down instead of expanding in her chest.

One by one, long slender fingers curled around the other door. Sharp nails painted with a green so dark it was almost black stood out in points at the end of each finger, a deadly warning to not let the owner get her hands on you. As the phantom from Hermione's dreams stepped slowly out of the small space the wardrobe provided, her chestnut spirals of hair crackled with malevolent magic. A cruel smile formed on her lips as her bottomless chocolate eyes met Hermione's lighter honey ones, her intent clear in every angle of her body.

The black corset dress she is wearing is reminiscent of the final battle and the last time Hermione had seen her in person. The lines were just as sharp and tight and gave evidence to the beautiful and voluptuous witch Bellatrix had been. The black only emphasized the pale skin that was a trait of the Black family. Unlike the times Hermione had seen her in battle and at Malfoy Manor, this Bellatrix was more like the one she had conjured in her nightmares. Her eyes were bright and alert instead of crazed with insanity. Every single inch of her was perfectly sculpted and shaped, plucked and polished, so that she looked like the pureblood witch she was raised to be. Even her hair, which had always been so untamed, was a riot of styled curls that only gave her a wanton look of dark desire.

With the patience of a tiger, Bellatrix slowly stalked towards Hermione. Gesturing with her fingers, Hermione slid forward with a pull of magic until she was toe to toe with the dark witch.

Trailing her fingers down the tear streaked face of the terrified witch; Bellatrix seemed to study her with an intensity that she had never displayed before. This was not the same demon that Hermione had trapped in her memories. If it was possible, the version of Bellatrix that stands in front of her now terrifies her even more.

As her breaths panted out, stirring the smaller tendrils of hair near those dark eyes, Hermione prayed she would pass out before the witch decided what she wanted to do to her. Of course she knew she would never be that lucky…not anymore.

Bellatrix walked slowly around Hermione, her hand lifting Hermione's hair then tilting her hand just so, the hair falling like water from between her fingers and swinging as if in a gentle breeze against her back before coming to a stop. Reaching down a little farther, Bellatrix runs one sharp finger nail along the upper part of Hermione's thigh, leaving a long red trail in her wake. Coming face to face with the little witch, Bellatrix' eyes start at her painted toes and follow the lines of her legs up until she is staring into her eyes again.

Raising her hand slowly, letting the tips of her fingers trail in an almost loving caress up Hermione's arm, Bellatrix leaned forward until her lips were just touching Hermione's ear. As her hand reached the spot over Hermione's heart, she spoke in a breathy tone filled with seduction.

"Did you really think you could escape me forever? I am with you always now Hermione…always."

Running her tongue along the shell of Hermione's ear, Bellatrix runs the one hand up to wrap gently around Hermione's throat while the other starts a slow ascent up her back, caressing the skin of her lower back before continuing the slide up over her shirt. As she gets to the back of her head, Bellatrix grabs a fist full of hair and yanks Hermione's head back with a sharp jerk.

Hermione whimpers in pain, squeezing her eyes shut as tight as she can hoping this is really just another bad dream and she will wake up anytime with a scream dying in her throat, safe in her bed.

Chuckling at the wild thoughts flying through the young witch's mind, Bellatrix pulls Hermione flush against her until their every curve fits like two long lost puzzle pieces. Tilting her head back just a little more Bellatrix leans into Hermione's face her lips just brushing the plump bottom lip of the other witch, her words slide across the breath they are now sharing, an offering from one woman to the other.

"Don't worry my sweet little Strega…in the end you will learn to enjoy me just as I enjoy you." Brushing their lips back and forth in a feather light touch, Bellatrix closes her eyes and presses her lips fully against Hermione's.

Wrapping her hand tighter around Hermione's neck and in her hair to keep her on her feet, Bellatrix pulls back just enough to whisper once more against her lips.

"Ardenti Nix Crucio…"

As the words pass into Hermione's mouth, the ice in her veins ignites into a wave of frost so cold that it burns like fire along her nerve endings and races through every part of her body. Hermione's screams ring off the stone walls and echo out and along the corridor of the hallway. The spell releases her from its icy grip long enough for her to take a few ragged breaths in before the magic rushes through her again and rips a scream from her throat so violently she is sure she may have damaged her vocal cords and her throat.

During the spell, Bellatrix holds her immobile and up against her body, feeling her every scream and writhing pain through the places they are now touching. As she ends the spell the second time, she steps back releasing Hermione and lets her crumple roughly to the floor.

"Come now deary…we are just getting started. I have so much to teach you if you and I are going to live in harmony for the rest of our life. I see we are going to need to work on your ability to handle and harness pain before you will be fit to receive all I have to offer. Don't be so afraid…this time you don't have to worry about your pretty little mind or body…I don't plan to permanently damage either one…unless you decide not to cooperate." Kneeling down Bellatrix grabs her by the chin and tilts her face so they are looking at each other.

"Let's try something new shall we?" Caressing her face, Bellatrix lays a hand on either side of her face, her fingers gentle against her skin.

"Voluptatem crucio…" With the completion of the spell, Hermione feels the ice in her veins melt away to be replaced by a desire so raw that a moan escapes her lips before she can hold it in. The sharp stab of thousands of needles seem to pierce her skin to the bone all at once but before she can scream fully in agony, the pain is replaced by a pleasure so thick that her writhing turns into a wanton arching of her back and neck, her eyes clouding over with lust.

Over and over the spell rolls the waves of unrelenting pain and then unbearable pleasure through her body until Hermione stops being able to tell when one is happening over the other.

"Yes…that's it my little mudbood…let the pain take you away on the pleasure. Just give in to it…there is no reason to keep fighting me. I can be so good to you if you just let go." Pulling Hermione's head into her lap, Bellatrix gently strokes her hair with one hand as she keeps the other hand against her cheek, channeling the magic over and over again.

Leaning down until their lips are barely touching again, Bellatrix pulls the intensity of the spell back enough for Hermione to focus on her.

"Give yourself to me and you will never know a day of pain again. I can keep you safe and I will never let anyone else ever hurt you again. Just say yes…open your mind and body to me and you will never have to be afraid again." Her eyes clear and bright, Hermione opens her mouth, a simple yes on the tip of her thoughts when a thought intrudes on the moment.

_Writhing on the floor in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, Hermione turns her head and catching the terrified eyes of Draco Malfoy. Though he is standing tall and trying to look unaffected, Hermione can read the horror and the sorrow in his eyes as he watches his Aunt torture her. In that moment she swears to herself if she gets out of this alive, she will never allow someone to have this kind of control over her ever again._

Closing her eyes knowing what this is going to cause, Hermione takes a deep breath before opening her eyes and staring straight at the boggart that is now wearing the visage of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Go to hell you psychotic bitch. I will never give in to you!" Spitting in her face, Hermione rolls away and up to her knees, gritting her teeth against the pain.

Her eyes burning with a hatred that is soul deep, Bellatrix sneers at her with disgust as she wipes her face.

"You are going to pay for that you little cunt."

Raising her hand, finger pointed at her like a wand, Bellatirx hisses the torture curse, her words filled with the same burning hatred that is in her eyes.

The pain lances through Hermine again and again as the dark witch continues to funnel her magic into Hermione's core. She isn't sure how long the spell goes on or how long she lays there screaming. As the blackness starts to tumble across her eyes and her mind from the pain, she thinks for a moment she hears her beloved professor's voice yelling out her name…of course that could be wishful thinking of a girl going insane…

* * *

Severus has never known fear as he does right this moment…at least not in the last 18 years. Running faster than he ever has in his entire life, he has a sick feeling if he is too late he is going to lose not only Hermione but Draco and Theo as well. He could feel their magic pulsing inside them like an Obscurus…might have even been the beginning of one. How that was possible he did not know but he would be damned if he was going to let whatever was happening take away three bright and brilliant people from the world before they even had a chance to truly begin.

Arriving at the corridor where he has the final test locked down and waiting, he rushes forward towards the classroom just as an ear piercing scream rends the silence. His fear erupts into a living thing as he grasps the door handle rendering his wards null and yanks. Expecting the door to give way to him and open, Severus is throw off balance when instead it doesn't budge but seems to be sealed shut with a magic that is not his.

Behind the door as he throws spell after spell at it to try to get it open he can hear Hermione whimpering and talking in a low voice. Another scream starts to pierce the air when it suddenly cuts off and a low, surprised moan flows to his ears instead. Even through his fear, Severus jerks as his body reacts to the noise in a way he wasn't expecting.

Resting his head against the door Severus breaths in and out through his nose to combat the magic he can feel vibrating in the air and along his own nerve endings now. Though the magic feels like Hermione, it is also coated in another energy he is not able to place at the moment. That coating feels dark and tainted…like having to walk through a muddy swamp or swim through an oil slick. Whatever it is, he knew it was attached to Hermione's magic and riding it like an unwanted parasite.

Scuffling on the other side of the door jerks his attention back to the hallway as he hears Hermione loud and clear through the door.

"_Go to hell you psychotic bitch. I will never give in to you!"_

As her voice rang out, Severus stepped back from the door. Pointing his wand at the hinges he put all of his anger and fear behind his spell.

"REDUCTO!" With a loud bang the door splintered into pieces that fly in every direction. Covering his head from the explosion, Severus starts to move forward through the debris as Hermione's screams rupture the silence again, more intense than the ones before.

Stepping into the room, Severus took in the scene of his little Griffindor convulsing on the floor under the glare of Bellatrix Lestrange, though this was a Bellatrix he had not seen since his school days before her stint in Azkaban.

Waving his wand in several different patterns, Severus sent the boggart flying back into the wardrobe making sure the lock clicked into place.

The screaming did not seem to stop with the disappearance of the boggart and with fear is his voice, Severus yelled Hermione's name as he rushed over to her side. Falling to his knees, he pulls her slim and cold body into his arms, trying to find the cause for her pain.

As he looks down her body he sees the scar left from the manor for the first time. Sucking in a gasp and trying to swallow down the bile that tried to force its way out of his body, Severus pulls her into his body as he drops his occlumency shields and sends his magic seeking into Hermione's body.

Rocking back and forth with her in his arms he is for just a moment transported back to that little house in Godric's Hollow, the lifeless body of his best friend in his arms, her light gone from the world forever. Grief overwhelming him entirely, Severus lets his magic completely free, refusing to lose another light he has found in the darkness…not again!

"Fight Hermione! You have to fight the curse…fight the magic trying to take over. Let me in, let me help you!" Her head thrashing back and forth, he can feel Hermione fighting to keep him away from her magical core and in turn away from the parasite he can feel attacking her.

Resting his forehead against hers, tears dropping off his cheeks and onto her face, Severus pulls his magic back just enough to not feel like a threat to her.

Running his thumb back and forth along her cheek, he waits until she stops thrashing and her eyes open to look into his.

_Professor?_

Her thought, a question and a plea that floats to his mind, is the last strain he can take as a sob falls from his lips.

Locking eyes with her, Severus tries one last thing to get through to her.

"It's Severus now remember. Please for the love of Merlin Hermione….please…stop fighting me!" Severus places his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.


	8. Chapter 8-The Dark of You

**Greetings my fellow fanfictionatics! I am so sorry this chapter is so much later than I wanted or planned. I had every intention of having it written and posted by Thursday and then low and behold, I actually had to work. I know, I know how very plebeian of me to actually have to do work while at my job. Friday was not any better and though I managed to get a little written, I did not want to throw half a chapter at you just so I had posted again. **

**So here is the next chapter. I hope it lives up to your wait. I am under the weather so I admit it was a bit of a push to get my brain to give me what I needed to finish this up today. I refused to leave you all waiting another day.**

**Any spelling or grammatical errors are all mine and my medicine head and I ask your forgiveness now. **

**Chapter title is credited to my all time favorite band...Breaking Benjamins! I love you guys and yes I am doing a fan girl scream...in my head...as Slytherins never show that kind of idiocy out loud.**

**This chapter contains some smooches and possible sexual themes. I really can't remember exactly what I wrote and my head is too fuzzy to go back and read it so warnings in case I did write something along those lines. **

**Thank all of you again for your reviews and for reading my story. I will try to get another one up soon. I have to let this cold clear or I am worried I will not do my own plot line justice. Until then...**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

As Theo watches Severus disappear around a corner, he looks at Draco for a moment before turning in the opposite direction and running for the stairs. Skidding and sliding down the moving stair cases as recklessly as he dares, Theo arrives on the first floor huffing. Taking a moment to gather his breath, he moves forward down the corridor checking every classroom and broom closet along the way for Hermione or any sign she was around.

Amazingly he also ran across a few hidden alcoves he had not known about that he couldn't wait to share with Draco. It would be an interesting place to go for a good snog without having to worry about prowling teachers or nosy students. Of course that would mean someone was willing to go off alone with the son of a convicted death eater to snog. With that morose thought in mind, Theo continued on his way to the library.

Making sure to enter through the large double doors quietly, Theo begins his search through each row of books. Using his wand to light his way, he checks every study area and every nook someone could sit in or hide in that he knows about or can find. Every moment in here he could feel his magic growing more and more agitated as echoes of some phantom pain emerge in his mind's eye. Whatever was happening with Hermione, he and Draco had tied themselves to it with their magical promise. He could only hope now that they can fix it before the year ends and it is too late.

Of course he had never considered it before but he wondered in that moment what it would be like to be a muggle. To live life with no magic and no knowledge of the world he had known his entire life. How did they manage to do anything at all without magic? He was going to have to ask Hermione once this awful night was over and she was back safe and sound in their space. Maybe he would get her to teach him muggle studies in her way…see if that would help him understand. He could always use the time to tease her and make her smile and roll her eyes at him some more. It always seemed to make his heart feel lite to get that reaction and know he caused it.

That of course gave him another idea. Maybe the ministry should look to people like Hermione Granger for the new course particulars. Who better to set up the muggle studies course then a muggleborn witch or wizard? Maybe they could convince the ministry to also set up a before school course for muggleborns on the ins and outs of wizarding life so that they were not so caught off guard or lacking in cultural understanding once they arrived at Hogwarts. Another topic to bring up to Hermione if they were able to save her…not if…when….when they were able to save her.

Shaking his head as those darker thoughts tried to take root, Theo realized he had not been looking for her at all but had been blindly wandering and he was now outside the library and heading back up the stairs. Turning in a slow circle, he noticed a door to the right of him. Normally a door would not be worth noting except this one had a light coming out from underneath it and along the entire seam. With a crinkling of his brow and a frown marring his handsome features, Theo walked cautiously to the door and leaned on it to listen. Nothing but silence greeted him. Holding his wand tightly in his hand, Theo turned the knob and gently opened the door. He could see nothing but the bright light coming from the other side of the door but he could now hear a murmur of voices somewhere in the room of light as well. Taking a deep breath for courage he was not sure he had, Theo closed his eyes tight and stepped through the door.

* * *

Draco follows Theo until they reach the stairs. As Theo descends at a neck breaking speed towards the first floor, Draco gathers his strength and begins the climb up to the seventh floor, pushing his body as fast and as hard as he is able. Lungs heaving, muscles burning and straining, he reached his intended floor faster than he ever had before…even in 6th year when he had to come up here to try to fix the cabinet.

Pushing those thoughts as far back into his mind as he can, Draco takes a moment to look around him and make sure he is alone before he starts his search of every room along the way to the Room of Requirement.

As he opens one of the classroom doors he comes face to bare ass of one of the older students. The couple is so lost in each other that they do not even notice the interruption. Draco allows himself to admire the muscles of both straining as they roll to meet each other's thrusts. The glistening sweat that seems to have gathered as a testament to the length of time and effort both have put into each other and this secret rendezvous makes Draco lick his bottom lip in want and envy. A low groan spills from the boy's lips, his face hidden behind the hair falling across his cheeks and encasing him and his paramour in their own little world. As the mysterious female moans in wanton pleasure, Draco shakes himself out of his stunned state and quietly backs out of the room. Once he has the door secure he casts a notice-me-not on the room and continues on his way…his pants just a little tighter than they were.

He knows it has only been a month since his freedom was given back but gods he misses the warm body of that special someone who can make you forget that other people are around and could see you. It was always so nice to have someone there he could hold and lose himself in…even if it was just for a little while….even if it never really meant anything.

Shaking his melancholy thoughts away, Draco realizes he has arrived in the hallway that the Room of Requirements can be found and interestingly enough there is a door already on the wall. Looking around he doesn't see or even hear anyone else around.

"Hello? Look if you were using the Room to go somewhere or do something…I don't care. I just need to use it to look for someone real fast. So if you could walk away so it will clear and then come right back, I would really appreciate it."

Waiting patiently for the door to vanish, Draco starts to fidget and his agitation rises. Glancing around a few more times Draco huffs and strides to the door with purpose. Grabbing the handle, Draco throws the door open only to be greeted with a bright white light that he cannot see through at all. Squinting and wincing at the brightness, Draco holds up his hand to shield his eyes from it as he tries to peer through the light. A shadow in the distance catches his eye and without much thought to why he feels compelled, Draco races through the doorway and into the light after the figure…the door closing behind him and disappearing from the wall on the 7th floor.

* * *

Theo stumbles along blindly in a room that seems to have no end. The light is so bright he has had to close his eyes and use his hands to try to feel any objects that may get in his way. He had all but given up on finding the door he came in through and was suspicious that it no longer would be there anyway. He knew that door seemed out of place! Why didn't he listen to his head instead of the gut feeling he had to just walk through the blasted thing? Now he was trapped in this room full of bloody brightness and nothing else, lost and alone. He was going to die here and no one was ever going to know what had happened to him.

"I can see it now. Here lies Theo, lost to us because he forgot he was a self-preserving Slytherin and decided to suddenly become a damn Griffindork! Even in death I am never going to live this down. Salazar himself is going to give me grief when I land in the after-life with the rest of the snakes." Snorting out a sound of pure annoyance, Theo completely missed the figure barreling towards him in the light.

* * *

Draco moved forward with purpose, shielding his eyes more and more as the light became intense and overbearing the further into the room he went. The figure just up ahead of him seemed to be gesturing in annoyance or anger and though he couldn't hear what he or she was saying, Draco could tell they were not at all happy.

As he started to lose sight of the figure, Draco made another impulsive decision and closing his eyes to mere slits to try to see at all he pushed himself into a run full speed towards the other occupant in the room.

He heard the words "with the rest of the snakes" just as he rammed into the figure, throwing his arms around the person to tackle them to the ground. Theo's voice registered to him a second too late as both boys went tumble over the ground. Just as they would have come to a stop, the floor seemed to disappear out from under them and they were falling. Using his seeker skills and strength, Draco managed to roll so that Theo was above him just before they hit stone floor. The breath whooshed out of Draco, his lungs freezing as the wind was knocked out of him violently.

Theo on the other hand landed just right on Draco that only a little of his wind left his body but he had other problems now. Landed the way he did, Theo could smell the sandalwood and rain scent that always seemed to come off of Draco. Except being so close it was entirely too enticing. As Draco wheezed under him trying to pull air into his battered lungs, Theo took a deep breath of the Draco scented air before rolling off of him groaning.

"Did you have to tackle me like you were a bludger on the quidditch field? Salazar Draco, you could have just called out my name. I would have stopped moving." Closing his eyes to will away the growth that was happening in a very uncomfortable area, Theo turned his head to look at Draco.

"I….thought you were….Hermione and you were….lost or hurt or…I don't know." Wheezing and trying to get his lungs to function again, Draco turns his head to look at Theo, his hair falling over his forehead and eyes.

"I didn't even really think about it. I just saw you getting farther away and I ran for you. I couldn't really see very well. I had planned to stop but suddenly you were just there, so knowing I was going to run into you, I tried to grabbed you and turn so I wouldn't hurt you. Didn't expect the floor to fall away though." Grinning at Theo in humor, Draco pushes himself to a sitting position.

Theo sits as well looking around them. They were lying in the middle of a hallway with bits of debris all around them. Picking one up, Theo realized it was a piece of wood splintering. Taking a more in depth look around, Theo notices a doorway that is now missing a door across the hall from where they landed.

Getting to his feet and wrapping his hand in Draco's to pull him to his feet, Theo starts for the door when he suddenly realizes what hallway they are in.

"Shit Draco! That is the room where Severus is housing the boggart!" Sprinting for the open doorway, Theo can hear Draco is just a step behind him.

* * *

As Severus' lips touch Hermione's, she gasps in surprise. His body stiffens and he starts to pull away from her. Not wanting him to get the wrong impression from her surprise, Hermione follows his lips as he backs away, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him back to her. Licking his bottom lip slowly with her tongue, it was his turn to gasp in surprise and Hermione used that to her full advantage. Tilting her head just a little more she deepened the kiss until the only thing she could feel was his body against hers and his mouth moving over hers in a slow duel of lips and tongue.

With her total surrender in his arms, Severus forgets for a moment his purpose and loses himself in the taste of the fiery female wrapped around him. For just a moment he allows this one warmth and goodness to touch him and drown him before he pulls enough of his control together to bring his magic rushing to the surface again. Controlling the flow, he sends it up through his mouth and into hers, adding an electrifying warmth to their kiss. As it slides along her lips and tongue and down into her body, Hermione moans and arches wantonly against him. Her magic pulses uncontrollably under her skin as it rushes to touch his and mingle in a battle as old as time itself.

Severus is once again caught off guard and for a moment is rolled under her powerful warmth and the desire she is feeling that is running currents of fire along his nerves. Then he feels the slither of sensual dark promises inside that passionate warmth. The gasp from behind him alerts Severus that the boys have somehow found them and that the uncontrolled roll of Hermione's magic is not only caressing him but them as well. He hears shuffling and feels another magic pulse in the air and trusts his godson to protect Theo from Hermione as he pulls away from her lips…reluctantly.

"As much as I think we would both enjoy where this is leading immensely, you must pull your magic back to you Hermione. You are already exhausted and this expenditure is only going to make that worse. Take deep breaths and envision your magic slowly rolling back into you like the tide rolls back into the sea." Speaking to her in a low soothing voice, Severus watches as she does as he instructs and begins to pull her magic back to her with a little whine of unsatisfied desire.

* * *

As both run into the room, wands drawn, both boys skid to a halt with their mouths open in shock at the scene before them. On the floor with Hermione across his lap is their esteemed dark Professor. One arm is wrapped protectively around the female in his lap while his other hand is wrapped up in her hair. Her arms are wrapped securely around his neck and they are kissing as if the very air they need to breath comes from the other ones mouth.

A pulse of magic rushed through the air and both Draco and Theo gasp as their eyes rolls to the back of their heads in pleasure. The magic is electric and full of promises of dark power and it heats their blood and sizzles along their veins as it fills them with those promises.

Draco realizes in that split second of pleasure what it is he is feeling. Turning quickly he pushes Theo back with his hands until he is against the wall. Places a hand on either side of Theo he Pulls his magic up from his core and surrounds them both in it as he pushes it outward along his skin.

Looking behind him, he can tell that his godfather is speaking quietly to Hermione and that the pulse of magic in the air is slowly receding back towards the two of them. Turning to look back at Theo, Draco notices his pupils are blown wide with desire. Opening his mouth to ask if he is okay, Draco never gets the chance as Theo leans forward and kisses him with all the hunger his gaze promised.

* * *

Lifting her arm so they are both looking at it, Severus gives Hermione the face he used to give all of his students when they had done something stupid.

"You and I and the other two idiots I am mentoring are going to have a long discussion about this and why you didn't bring it to my attention as soon as we were in the common room." Placing his finger on her lips to still her protests he glares down at her.

"That is not up for argument or discussion either Ms. Granger. For tonight however, I am going to get you back to your suite of rooms, make sure you take that damnable dreamless sleep I provided and that you get a full nights rest. We will conquer this newest nightmare in the morning…or maybe mid-afternoon considering how late it already is."

Situating his arms under her just right, Severus stands with her in his embrace and turns to usher the students out of the classroom and back to bed. As his eyes land on Draco and Theo, Severus has to blink a few times to make sure he is seeing the scene correctly. Hermione is his arms gasps as she covers her mouth and then giggles under her breath. As they watched Theo and Draco kissing Hermione tilts her head up to look Severus in the eyes.

"I did not see that coming….did you Professor?"

Raising his eyebrow and looking down at her with his signature dead pan look Severus replied in his deepest Professor Snape voice.

"No Ms. Granger….I certainly did not."


	9. Chapter 9-Closer

**Greetings my fellow Harry Potter addicts. We are back with another chapter that did not go as I had planned and did not make it to my originally planned destination...but its to be expected now.**

**First I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews and the well wishes. I do in fact feel a little better and hope to be 100% in the next few days. I hope that this chapter keeps you all as entertained as the last few. **

**The chapter title is from Nine Inch Nails and though it would not have been my original choice, I admit to having trouble finding a song I really liked in the genre I am using to match the mood I felt writing this one...so I went with one as close to it as I can get. If anyone can suggest an alternative rock/metal song that you feel goes with this chapter, please send me the name and the band and I will listen. If I feel what you did, I will change the chapter title and give you all the yummy credit.**

**Now this is my very first time writing anything remotely like this chapter. This is your warning that the story turns towards the M rating fully from here on out. If you are under age or prefer stories that hint at anything mature but don't actually give details...walk away now. I am all about details when it comes to all aspects of my fantasies, plot lines, and stories.**

**On that note do enjoy and yes I am already working on the next chapter lol.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS...as a side note...Moon has issued a challenge on the forums that I have crazily signed on to do...if you write and are into challenges be sure to look it up. This story, Storm as she calls it, may be paused in a few chapters so that I can pick up the gauntlet that was thrown down by her.**

* * *

Everything seemed to stop functioning. That is how it felt the moment Theo's lips touched his. He knew he was returning the kiss. He knew he had yet to pull away and that he had even leaned into Theo's body fully with his own. He knew his magical shield had shattered into pieces of useless sparks and that the wild magic in the air was gone and not a threat. What he did not know was why he was doing all of those things and why he could not seem to stop.

After the initial shock was gone he didn't even try to think or fight but just closed his eyes and joined in to the kiss as if it were an everyday occurrence. He expected Theo to be a great kisser as he had heard many tales from the Slytherin girls about how Theo could turn them to a pool of liquid desire with just one kiss. What he did not expect was that that same skill would ever be pushed in his direction. Now that it was it seemed his body, his brain, well every part of him decided to take a back seat to his instincts and let desire take the lead. Theo's lips, which had always been just a little fuller than Draco's own, were soft against his mouth. Though Theo's eyes promised a wild rush of a ride to completion, his kiss promised a slow drowning of the senses into pure carnality. Once Draco had surrendered his mouth for the taking that is exactly what Theo had done. Between rolling his tongue in sensual strokes along Draco's to nibbling on his lower lip as he pulled back to let them breath for a moment, Theo had his mind and body fully captured on that one point of contact.

As the need ignited inside him, he had stepped forward and completely into Theo until there was not an inch of space between their bodies. He could feel the heat radiating off of Theo through his clothing. His sleep mussed hair was caught between Theo's fingers as he altered between tugging slightly to get a moan to slip into their kiss and gently combing through it. In those moments he wondered if it was as soft to the touch to Theo as Astoria used to claim it to be.

Thinking of Astoria led his mind to snap back to what was happening and with more effort than he realized he would need Draco pushed against the wall and yanked his body away from Theo. Stumbling from the amount of strength he put into getting away from him, Draco pin-wheeled his arms to stay upright and bumped directly into a very amused Hermione being held in a very speculating Severus' arms.

Closing his eyes he was assaulted by the sound of harsh breathing and looking around realized it was his own he was hearing so loudly. Looking up at Theo, his own gaze widen at the confused and conflicted look in his best friends eyes.

"Dray…I…look…." Stuttering in an attempt to make up for the awkwardness that was now over taking the room between them, Theo licked his dry lips as Draco's eyes dropped to watch his tongue paint a path along that plump bottom lip he had just been kissing.

"Not tonight!" Severus' stern voice flowed into the tension and over his trio.

"We are all tired and it is very late or even very early at this point. We have all been assaulted by stray magics of all forms and we need to rest and recharge. There will be no awkward talks or explanations anymore tonight. I am going to walk the three of you back to your rooms. You are all going to take a sleeping potion, dreamless one for you Hermione, and the four of us are going to sleep in until we wake on our own tomorrow. Tests and assessments are canceled and when we are all up and awake, we will discuss everything that needs to be addressed…starting with you young lady." Looking down at Hermione with a frown marring his otherwise stoic face, Severus nods his head and starts to head for the door.

Draco and Theo take one last look at each other before dropping their heads and following Severus out the door and towards their shared common room.

The silence between the group members was almost unbearable for one reason or another to each one of them. Yet none of them had the courage to break it…not even the Griffindor herself.

Once inside, Severus carried Hermione to her bed and set her in it. Grabbing the vial off her night stand he handed it to her and watched her take it fully before helping pull the covers up over her.

"Severus I…"

Placing his hand over her mouth he shakes his head no with a determined look in his eyes.

"I said not tonight and I meant it. No explanations, no thank you's, no apologies…nothing. You will sleep and tomorrow…we WILL talk!"

Staring up at him, Hermione nods against his hand and lies down fully in her bed. Within seconds the potion starts to take affect and the last image she sees before the sandman takes her away is Severus leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her brow.

* * *

Neither Draco nor Theo said a word as they entered their shared suite of rooms. One was lost in thought about how he was going to save face and salvage his friendship. The other was lost in thought about why he let what happened go so far and why he couldn't stop imagining it now in his head.

Splitting up in the hallway, both boys went to their respective rooms, closing the door as they entered. Piece by piece they both stripped down to their pajama pants again, minds dazed on their own internal turmoil. Both robotically drank the sleeping potion provided by Severus and climbed into their beds. Just for a moment both also wished they were not alone in that bed but with someone else…someone just out of reach now.

The confusion and loneliness washed away on the potion induced sleep as Severus opened first one door and then the other to make sure both of his Slytherins had done as instructed. Once he was sure that every one of them was asleep, Severus went back to the common room and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. He would finish his night here and make sure not one single thing happened to any of them for the rest of the night. He pushed his own fear and worry about what he had witnessed and done to the back of his mind to be dealt with tomorrow. Leaning his head back, Severus closed his eyes and let sleep take him as well.

* * *

Severus came awake to the feeling of a finger being gently rubbed back and forth across his bottom lip. Taking a moment to let his mind catch up to his awakened state, he opened his eyes to find Hermione leaning toward him. She had a leg on either side of his on the large chair and she was holding herself just above his legs. Using one hand to hold herself balanced on her knees, she was tracing his lip with the other following her movements with her eyes as she bit her own lip.

"I know you said we had to wait until tomorrow to talk about what happened. You did not say we had to wait that long for continued actions however. What poor planning on your part Professor." With a smile as cunning as any Slytherin, Hermione leaned forward and followed the path her finger was taking with the tip of her tongue.

Shrinking back from her as much as he could, Severus searched her face for any hint of the cursed magic or compulsions.

"How are you awake? That potion should have kept you asleep for hours." His voice cracking in nervousness, Severus raises his hands to pick her up and put her away from his lap. His hands never quite make his intended destination as Hermione grabs them and pulls them higher up and places each one over one of breasts.

"Does it really matter how or why I awake?" Letting her knees slide outward a little more she sits fully across his lap, her warm center covering his already responding cock.

"I'm awake and in your lap and I assure you that kissing is not the only thing on my mind this time. So tell me Professor Snape…do you intend to leave me unsatisfied and wanton for your touch again? Or do you plan to make me cry out your name the way your magic and your kiss early hinted at?" Leaning forward so her nose was brushing against his, she tilts her lower body forward and then grinds down on him as she slides back again. The friction is enough to cause a spark of pleasure to run up his spine and he leans his head back with a low groan in response.

Leaning forward fully, Hermione starts a slow but steady pace of grinding her warm center back and forth against his now straining length as she grips the back of the chair. Pressing their faces cheek to cheek she lets her breaths moan out as the little nips of pleasure from the stimulation races up her body.

One hand still encircling her breast, Severus grips her hip with the other in a punishing hold, slowing her rhythm to an almost complete stop.

"Hermione we should really talk about this before it goes any farther. It's been a traumatic day for you and this is not the best way to try to forget." Gritting his teeth against the onslaught of feelings as she fightst against his hold to grind down harder on him, Severus tries to take enough air into his lungs to keep his brain functioning rationally.

Her moans increase with every roll of her hips and Hermione leans forward and nips the bottom of his ear in as almost reprimanding way.

"I disagree Severus." Hissing his name out on a breathy moan, she licks up the shell of his ear then follows the path back down and along his neck with her lips and tongue.

"As I am not trying to forget but trying to get a more personal look at what happened earlier…I don't think we need to talk at all. What I want is for you to put that mouth of yours to use on every spot of my body before making me fall apart in pleasure so hard that I forget my own damn name." Reaching between them she takes his throbbing cock in her hands and squeezes just this side of painful before rubbing in a soothing manner.

"I want you to take this monster you seem to be hiding from the world and fuck me with it over and over until every stroke is a lesson in pleasure and in pain. I want to be able to feel you inside me days later and know that I was taken and owned by The Severus Snape. Do you really want to talk instead?" Both hands working to get his pants unbuttoned now, Hermione looks up at him with such a scorching look of desire he knows he is lost but tries for reason one last time.

Groaning as her little hand slides past the waist band of his pants and wraps around his uncovered cock, Severus grips her wrist to stop her from going any further.

"Hermione…I'm supposed to be your mentor this year and the person you lean on to get you through the last year of your schooling. I am also 20 years your senior, old and battered and scarred to hell and back from two different wars. I am not the one you want to truly do this with and I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and regret being able to feel that I was inside you."

Forcing the words past the need threatening to kill him now had to have been the hardest thing to say in his entire life…and that was including the moment with Dumbledore on the astronomy tower. He wanted nothing more than to throw the witch in his lap to the floor and take her as she was begging until neither one of them could walk. Holding on with all his will to the last thread of control, he growls her name as she caresses him with alternating gentle and firm strokes.

"Fuck Hermione…last chance to walk away witch. I may have been on the side of light at the end but I am still a darker wizard by nature and I am not above taking what you are offering me."

Reaching down and prying her hands off of his pulsing length and holding them captive in his grip, he meets her eyes with the need burning inside him for her to see. Situating both of her hands behind her back and into just one of his, he reaches up and runs his fingers lightly down her face to her neck, across her collarbone and then down until he is circling her puckered nipple with one finger. Giving it a slight pinch and watching her eyes haze over with desire as she whimpers; he slides his hand into her hair and yanks her head back until they are nose to nose again.

"Understand this Hermione…if you say yes…if you allow me to take you now…I will do just that. I will take you over and over again until I have had my fill. Even if you beg and plead for me to let you rest I will continue to take you. You will know nothing but pleasure and you will think of no one but me, see no one but me, until I am through with you. Think very carefully about your answer before you jump my little Griffindor Princess. I am not one of these little teenage boys who comes at the slightest hint of a warm, wet female and I will not take you in a frenzied rush that will end within moments."

Leaning his head down and pulling her body into an arch using his grip on her hands, Severus takes the same nipple into his mouth, tasting it slowly and with the skill and patience of the potions master that he has become. Letting go of her hair as her head falls back on a moan, Severus runs his fingers along her bare thigh slowly, inching his way to the edge of her panties along her bum. Pulling her into him fully, Severus continues to suck and lick at her through her cotton shirt as he slides his hand down her ass and in between her legs. Rubbing her mons gently he can feel the wetness seeping through the fabric and onto his fingers as she moans louder and starts to push back against his hand as much as she can in the hold he has her in.

He continues to rub her more and more firmly using his teeth with his lips and tongue on her breast, he waits until her whimpers and moans turn to keening wails as the little bud between her legs hardens the closer she gets to her climax. Just as she reaches the edge of her peak, Severus stills his hand and pulls back to let her nipple pop out of his mouth. Her cry of disbelief is so loud he worries it is enough to wake the others from their sleep as well but realizes he is too far gone to care.

"That feelings you have right now…that is how I will keep you for hours on end in my bed Hermione. I will not feed you quick pleasure or release. I enjoy watching the witch under my care writhe and cry out and beg for her release before I give it to her. Make no mistake Hermione, if you say yes you will be under my care…under me…not the other way around. I will make you beg and plead, cry and scream." Nipping her skin up her neck and to her ear he nibbles the shell before letting his voice drop low and deep, breathing his next words against her ear with a small push of his magic.

"And when I finally let you come, it will be an explosion of pleasure unlike anything you have ever felt or will feel again. It will leave you satisfied to the very core of your being and completely empty of everything you thought you knew or were. I am a greedy man and I have been alone for too long. I am not above using pleasure to capture such a beautiful and intelligent witch like you as my own and I will ruthlessly addict you to what I can give you if you give yourself into my hands. Do keep that in mind when you make your decision Hermione Granger."

Looking back into her eyes as her breath stutters out and her heart beat pounds through the vein in her neck, Severus lets go of her hands and sits back in the chair fully. Watching her chest rise and fall rapidly with her breaths he waits to hear the verdict of her little foray into his world. He fully expects her to run for the safety of her room as soon as the haze leaves her mind and the frustration takes full control but he has learned to never underestimate the fiery Griffindor.

As she seems to gather her thoughts, Hermione looks at him with absolute determination and resolve in her eyes. Her lips start to move in a response but he jerks back from her as his godson's voice is what comes out.

"Uncle Severus…you're having a nightmare…you need to wake up…Uncle Severus?"


	10. Chapter 10-Brave Enough To Love You

**Here I am again and I managed to get this chapter started and finished in one day. I am going to get myself a yummy Slytherin shaped cookie as a treat.**

**Many warnings in this chapter for sexual themes and moments, mention of torture and child abuse, as well as some slash (I am told that is what it is called) and some possible dubcon moments. I am not sure I would call them that but just in case.**

**Nothing I wrote is meant to offend or be offensive. I just wrote what I see in my head and I hope it translates on paper correctly this time too.**

**None of the content from HP is mine only the plot. All points go to JK for giving me such smexy creatures to write with. The Chapter title is a song done by Christina Perri. It is outside of the genre I have been listening to but I heard it on the way home last night and this chapter started to form and well had to use it at that point. I listened to the Lindsey Stirling version of it featuring Christina Perri to be specific.**

**Any and all mistakes are my fault and are possibly still there as I had to do a rush edit to get this posted today. I will do a more in depth look tomorrow and fix any I find. That is all for now so happy reading and do enjoy the show.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS-and my darling Moon...challenge accepted...did I follow chapter 9 with enough Slytherin flare for more emeralds? I am going with Thraco by the way..yum!**

* * *

Draco woke slowly. His head and body felt heavy from how deep he had slept. Not willing to open his eyes to the sunlight streaming through his window, he pulled the pillow up over his head as he rolled onto his stomach. Of course rolling over took his mind from half asleep to half aroused as the caress of the mattress against his already hard length caused him to groan. He had no recollection of his dreams but if his morning hard on was any indication, it had been very arousing. He could only be grateful he had not spent in his sleep like a pubescent boy. Even alone in his room he would have been embarrassed at so little control over his own body like that.

Debating if he wanted to just lay there until the urge passed or roll back over and take care of the problem, Draco sighed and burrowed even more under the covers. Knowing today was going to be a rough day of revelations and emotional confrontation he decided that taking the edge off his frustration wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Rolling back over he lifted himself just enough to slide the pajama pants down over his hips before using his legs to maneuver them over his feet and off completely. Throwing the covers over his head, Draco closed his eyes as he ran his hand gently up his cock. That first touch sent little electrical sparks down to his toes. Bringing a picture of Astoria to mind, her hair down as she crawled her way up his body dragging the ends along his sensitive skin, he started a slow pace keeping his grasp firm. In his mind, Astoria licked her lips as she reached his waiting manhood and then with her eyes on his she licked around the head a few times before taking him inch by inch deep into her mouth. Draco followed her mouth with his hand, casting a silent grease spell and warming charm on his hand to get a sensation close to what her mouth would feel like.

Letting his imagination run with the scenario in his head, one he had always hoped to have at some point, Draco let himself go with the feelings. As her head bobbed faster and Draco's breathing started to speed up he looked down at her again only to tense up as a different, dark haired Slytherin appeared in his fantasy instead. Tilting his head so he could roll his eyes up to meet Draco's, Theo tightened his mouth as he slid up before sliding back down until Draco's cock hit the back of his throat, letting lose a moan deep in his throat to vibrate around Draco. Without any ability to stop it, the sensation and the visual sent Draco over the edge as he pulled his knees up to keep his come from coating the sheets and spent all across his abdomen and chest.

Tossing the covers off of him, Draco let the pleasure wash down his spine and along his entire body, keeping the visual of Theo swallowing down his come in his mind. Once his breathing returned to normal, Draco grabbed his wand and casts scourgify to clean himself off before sitting up and putting his head in his hands.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Running his hands up into his hair before gripping a hand full in each hand and tugging, Draco shakes his head to try to dislodge the image of Theo naked in his bed, his cock between those plump and sinful lips.

"For Merlin fucks sake this is ridiculous! He is my best mate and it was just the damn over spill of Hermione's magic. Hell he probably wanted to kiss her but was so lost in the sensation, he kissed me instead. Get a grip you ponce!" Frustrated again with his thoughts and confusion, Draco rolled off the bed in a huff and stormed to the bathroom to take a shower and try to wash away his obscene thoughts.

* * *

Across the hall, Theodore Nott was not having the same pleasant and surprising morning. He had woken up in a cold sweat from nightmares of Draco turning on him and standing with his father. The torture and humiliation that ensued was the worst he had ever had to deal with…even his childhood pain didn't compare.

As tears spilled down his face he had looked up to see Draco's eyes were as dead and uncaring as his own father's had been and that had been the breaking point for him. Theo had sat up with an anguished cry, the words _gods no_ falling from his lips into the silent room around him.

Not being able to stand himself or the way his body felt after such devastation, he had rolled out of bed and run to the bathroom to be sick. Once the shaking and the tears had subsided enough for him to stand, Theo had stripped and stepped under the spray of the shower. He turned the water to as hot as he could stand it and then a little beyond and let the water burn and scorched away the filth and dirt he could just feel on his skin. The echoes of his father's words and now Draco's ricocheted across his mind over and over as another round of tears made their way out of his eyes to carve paths of despair down his cheeks.

_You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard! There is no way you are my son! No Nott would ever be as weak and filthy as you. You disgust me! Crucio!_

Turning Theo banged his head against the wall of the shower to try to stop the onslaught of criticism and disappointment to no avail.

_You are an abomination and a disgrace. You will fuck that muggle bitch and you will like it. No son of mine is going to be a pansy. One way or another, if I have to torture and beat you to within an inch of your life, we will fix this malfunction your cock has! _

Turning to put his back to the wall, Theo slid down and pulled his knees to his chest. Holding himself very still in a tight ball he let the water burn and steam as his tears fall unchecked and the knife his father stuck in his heart twists more and more as Draco's voice in his head starts to repeat all he had ever been told about how deformed he was and how much of a disgrace he was to his family name and the wizarding world as a whole.

Theo wasn't sure how long he had been on the floor when the voices were finally quiet and the last tears shed. Standing he washed his body and hair with mechanical, programmed movements. Once done he dried himself off and took the time to dress with his usual perfection and care…a trait that had been hammered into him with fists and spell work until he learned to never have a hair out of place. Looking in the mirror, he was the picture perfect model of a young and handsome pureblood heir. Everything was shiny and coiffed and inviting…everything but his eyes. At the moment his eyes were filled with the hollowness that he was feeling inside. He knew if he was unable to play off what happened last night as an effect of the magic in the air, he was going to lose his best friend and possibly have his secret known and out there.

All he had left was his name and his position in life. If he lost anymore face before he was able to complete his training and his goal to help those in need, he knew he would give up. Without this dream, the last thread of Theodore Nott would unravel and he would be lost.

Standing up straighter and taking on the posture and air of Theodore Nott, pureblood heir to the noble house of Nott, he tugged at the sleeves of his button down shirt one more time to adjust the cufflinks and turned his head left and right to make sure his hair was in place.

"The show must go on. You have to make him believe…all of them believe that you are just fine now and that the magic has left your system. No one can see who you are. No one can ever know what you are. Time to prove the mask you made is as fool proof as you believed." Turning he headed for the door that led out to his suite of rooms he shared with Draco.

Just before opening the door he took a deep calming breath. He could do this…he could! Opening the door he stepped through to face the music and try to change the off-beat song he had created with his idiocy.

_Show Time!_

* * *

Hermione rolled over to wrap her arms around the other thick pillow on her bed. She smiled as the sunlight gently warmed her face with its morning light. As that thought registered, her eyes opened as she squinted up at the light streaming in through her window.

Laughing in sheer delight, Hermione buried her face in the pillow she was hugging. She had slept…the entire night…with no nightmares. She had no idea what Severus had changed in his dreamless sleep potion for it to work when the common one did not but she did not care. That man was a genius! She was going to have to find some way to thank him for giving her the one thing she had been missing the most since the end of the war…rest.

At the thought of her dark and brooding potions professor, Hermione could feel her cheeks heat as she remembered what else she was going to have to discuss with him today. She had kissed him! Well technically he had started it but she knew he had done what he did to shock her out of the attack she was having at the time. But then…oh Merlin then she had to go and deepen the kiss and completely throw herself at him like a common trollop!

Burying her face under the pillow, Hermione let out a groan that was a mix of frustration and incredulity. How could she have been so stupid and impulsive? There was no way he was going to allow her to stay under his mentoring now that she had gone and stuck her tongue down his throat. Her entire future was riding on this last year at Hogwarts and she had to burn it all to the ground for one fleeting kiss with the most unforgiving professor in the entire school.

Throwing the pillow across the room, Hermione sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. Of course that fleeting kiss was truly not very fleeting at all. Touching her fingers to her lips she recalled the way he felt, all hard and male against her softer form. She could remember the way his breath fanned over her cheek from his nose as she tilted to deepen the kiss. The way his hair fell against her neck as she pulled him back down to her. He smelled of the trees by a camp fire in the dark woods and he had tasted like black night and pulsing sin….at least his magic had. She imagined that was what the devil tasted like if you were to kiss him.

Letting her head fall back with another groan and rolling her eyes at her ridiculous thoughts, Hermione threw the covers to the side and slid out of bed. She really did have to get her mind under control before she faced him. She could just see her expression and everything it would give away if she could not pull her shields back up and keep thoughts of Snape as the devil incarnate out of her head.

Heading for the shower, she turned her mind to the other development that seemed to happen last night. If she thought kissing Severus was a dark and sinful taboo, she knew from the views of the stuck in the past Victorian era wizarding world that they would have a field day with the passion flying in all directions during the kiss between Theo and Draco. Hermione knew plenty of gay men and women in the muggle world but other than the rumors of Dumbledore and Grindelwald, she had never heard of such an occurrence in the wizarding world. She was not naïve enough to think it was just not something that came about. If anything, with the upbringing she knew pureblood witches and wizards had to go through, she imagined it was trained into them from birth that they had to marry and breed the next heir no matter what. So if any of them had been born with a predilection for the same sex, they would have had to hide it or ignore it for the sake of the pureblood customs.

Sighing with relief that her parents had never been so closed minded, her heart went out to all of those who may be suffering through such an existence and made a promise to herself that if Theo and Draco really did have feelings like that for each other she would stand beside them in that decision…even against the entire wizarding world if she needed to. She had already fought in one war to make sure she was allowed her rightful place here…she would do no less for others who had to deal with similar unfair prejudices.

With that decided in her mind, Hermione smiled as she turned on the shower and stepped into the cascading warm water. Today was going to be a very revealing and stressful day but she could not seem to be bothered by that thought right now. She felt too rested and too good physically to allow such worries to intrude. What would come today would come but for the moment she was going to just enjoy the water, being alive, and the memory of that kiss that made her toes curl. Humming one of her favorite tunes, she leaned her head back into the water and began her routine to get ready for the day.

* * *

Dressed in slacks and a dark blue dress shirt, Draco wandered out of his room and across the hall to Theo's door. Leaning against it, he could just hear the water running. Figuring he had a little time before Theo was done and knowing a good cup of coffee and some breakfast would be a nice tension breaker, he turned and headed for the door to the common room they all shared.

Stepping out into the living area the first thing he noticed was his godfather asleep in one of the chair across from the doors. He was slouched in the chair at what looked to be an awkward angle and Draco just knew he was going to have a sore neck if he didn't move soon. Walking toward him Draco realized his breathing was a little fast and his hands were flexing open and closed in his lap. Shifting in his sleep, Severus let out a groan of what sounded like pain and Draco picked up his pace to try to end the obvious nightmare his godfather seemed to be stuck in.

"Uncle Severus…you are having a nightmare…you need to wake up…Uncle Severus?" Carefully placing his hand on Severus' shoulder, he shook him just enough to get through the haze of sleep. As those eyes of obsidian set upon him, Draco moved back and away at the danger he could see directed at him.

One slow blink and a glance around later and he watched Severus' body lose the tension he had come awake with and the wand which had just appeared in his hand was put away. Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco headed for the kitchen to give Severus time to come awake fully.

Calling for their house elf Draco ordered black coffee for Severus, coffee with lots of sugar and no milk for Theo and himself, and asked her to make Hermione whatever she liked. He also had her bring them all fresh crumpets and different types of fruit on the side for them to eat. If he could he would have apples with every meal but sometimes they were not available…except at Hogwarts. There was always a green apple with his name on it in the kitchen.

As soon as all the food and drinks had been delivered, Draco made a plate for himself and one for Theo and levitating both plates plus Theo's drink, he headed back through the door to their suite of rooms, nodding at Severus who had gotten up at the return of Monoake to get his coffee. Closing the door behind him just as Theo walked out of his own room, Draco gestures to the floating ensemble of plates and mugs behind him.

"I thought food and coffee would be a good way to start this particular morning. You hungry?" Keeping his nervousness in check and acting as if nothing was off or different, Draco walked past Theo and set everything down on the small dining table in their shared common area.

Theo watched him walk past and his confidence in how he planned to handle this seemed to slip a little. He had expected at least an angry greeting or even a more stand offish Draco. What he did not expect was coffee and breakfast being brought to him instead of accusations and incriminations. Keeping his calm mask in place he turned and followed Draco's lead by sitting and taking a sip from the steaming cup placed at his seat. As expected it was perfectly made the way he liked it and he closed his eyes to savor the taste and allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

Opening his eyes he was met with the grey eyes of his roommate and best friend since birth. Draco seemed to be looking at him in a very contemplative way that cleared as soon as he realized Theo was looking. Clearing his throat he set his coffee cup down and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and crossing one leg at the ankle over the other knee.

"Look Draco…"

"Look Theo…"

Both paused and then started to laugh at how alike they had become over the years. Figuring it would be easier if he started, Draco held up his hand to keep Theo from talking.

"Let me go first…okay?"

At Theo's go ahead hand gesture and nod, Draco cleared his mind of all the odd confusion he was having and addressed the hippogriff in the room.

"We kissed." Letting that hang in the air for a moment he continued as if that was the most natural statement in the world.

"There was crazy magic flying everywhere due to our not so trained Griffindor classmate. She was obviously completely turned on and under the spell of Severus…which is just fucked up to say" Grimacing he shakes his head as Theo chuckles slightly.

"Anyway…I know that I did not shield us in time to stop it from causing havoc on our magic or our own needs right now. Both of us have been without company since we were put in the cells at the final battle. So I get it. With all the crazy hormone induced desire, I was there and you went with the feeling. Hell…it's not like I pulled away right away or even tried to stop you. I was just as affected by her desire as you were."

Running his hand through his hair and looking away nervously before looking back at Theo, he leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees and glanced at Theo while letting his vulnerability show.

"So yeah mate…we kissed. You and I had a moment and it was what it was. I know how our parents and other families feel about stuff like that and I know that your father was especially psychotic about it all. But I don't want to lose my best friend over something that happened because of someone else's magic. So can we just own up to it, nod and say okay yeah it happened, and put it behind us and just be us…please…I can't lose you too Theo…I can't!"

Dropping his head as his eyes started to blur with the tears that wanted to fall, Draco waited to see what Theo would do now.

Watching Draco fall apart over the idea of losing him made Theo's heart hurt. He had been fighting his feelings for the blonde for as long as he could remember. It wasn't until their 6th year when Draco was falling to ruin over the idea of having to kill Dumbledore that Theo finally gave in and admitted to himself at least that he was in love with Draco and probably always would be. Losing him as a friend too would kill him just as surely as an Avada to the heart would.

In that moment Theo knew he would do almost anything to stop Draco's tears. Standing he pulled the slightly taller man into his embrace and hugged him like a friend was supposed to.

"We have been friends since before we could remember being friends Draco. If flat nosed snake face couldn't tear us apart…damned if a little burst of stray sex magic from the hot little Griffindor is going to either."

Pulling back and dropping his hold to place a hand on Draco's shoulder, Theo gives his signature cocky grin to Draco.

"How did you put it? So yeah mate…we kissed. We had a moment and it is what it is."

Shrugging and taking his hand off of Draco to slide into his pants pocket, he leans on one foot and takes on the air of a pureblood aristocrat.

"Now we put it behind us and we move on like nothing happened. Nothing has changed in my eyes Draco so as long as you are good…we're good." Letting his true smile show through, Theo holds out his other hand to shake.

Draco stares at the hand stretch out in understanding and acceptance and realizes in that moment he doesn't just want to go back to the way things have always been. He had never really thought about it or even let it cross his mind. Why would he when his culture was so against the very idea of same sex couples. How would you ever have an heir to carry on the ancient houses if you were 'buggering' another guy?

Looking at the hand now, his fingers long and slender, like that of a piano players hands. His nails were trimmed neat and short and always kept immaculate. There was never a stitch of clothing or hair out of place on Theo and it suddenly occurred to Draco that he not only admired Theo's ability to always stay so put together…he was attracted to him for it. Little instances where he remembered watching Theo with one of the Slytherin girls and being jealous suddenly made more sense. He wasn't jealous that Theo got the attention but that Theo's attention was not on him. So many times he'd interrupted what was going on to ask Theo a question. Every time Theo would turn his attention to Draco and the girl in his lap or beside him was forgotten as they would start to talk. Draco remembered preening inside that he had kept Theo from getting the girl's affections. Now he saw it for what it really was…he had Theo's attention and the girl didn't.

As the enormity of the blindness in which he had moved through life with made itself known, Draco looked up at Theo's face with what must have been shock as Theo's face took on a look of worry.

"Salazar Draco, are you okay? You look like your father is back from the grave or something. I swear we're fine…I'm fine with what happened and putting it behind us. Are you not now?" His eyebrows slanting down to form a worried frown, Theo rocks slightly on his feet and forgets his rules as he runs a hand nervously through his own hair, dislodging a few strands that fall into his eyes.

Watching the perfect appearance of Theodore Nott suddenly become mused by the flustered gesture, Draco's awareness of him as more than a friend, flares into another surprising inferno. He decided he wanted to see just how undone he could make Theo now…how much of last night really was just the 'magic'!

Stepping into his personal space, Draco lets his instincts take over again instead of letting his head rule. Watching Theo's eyes grow wide in shock this time, Draco takes another step forward as Theo retreats a step.

"What if I don't want it to be okay Theo?" Advancing one step at a time as Theo's confusion causes him to continue to retreat stumbling a step at a time, his calm composure shattering around him for Draco to see, Draco continues in a low voice he knows can ignite desire in someone…a trick his godfather taught him at sixteen.

"What if what we have always had with each other is not what I want anymore? What if I am not able to look at you the same way ever again? What would you do then Theo?"

As Theo's back hits the wall, he shakes his head over and over at the very idea that he was going to lose Draco after all and that the break down was all a façade so he would let his guard down. Hearing the hateful words from his dream start to echo again, Theo wheezes out a breath of panic.

"Draco...please…I didn't mean it! No one ever has to know that it happened. I know Granger and Snape will keep it quiet and no one else was there to see. We can claim the magic was what caused it and it will be forgotten and no one in our community will ever know about it. I would never let something happen that would hurt your chances at a future with a wife and kids."

Slamming his hands on either side of Theo's head, Draco cages him in against the wall, using his slightly taller frame to tower over him.

"We can _claim_ it was the magic? Are you saying it wasn't the magic?" Keeping his voice low he waited like a predator watching its prey.

"What? N..no! That isn't what I said…was saying…bloody hell Dray would you back off. I can't…just back up!" As Theo's panic started to get worse, Draco's worry eased and calmness settled over him that he had not expected to feel. This was going to be one hell of fight he would have on his hands…

Leaning down in a menacing fashion until his nose was touching Theo's, Draco waited one heart beat then two. Theo's breath rushed across his face in pants of sweet smelling coffee and Draco decide right then it would be worth every minute of bullshite they were about to go through to get what he now wanted.

"I am pretty sure that is exactly what you just said Theodore. There is no magic now though is there…nothing to fluster your words or cause you to slip so badly. No headless Griffindor to blame…for this." Moving with his quick reflexes, Draco slid his hands into Theo's perfect hair and gripped down as he turned his head one way and Theo's slightly to the other. The first touch of his lips to Theo's sent a burst of rightness to the very tips of his toes and head and as Theo's mouth opened on a surprised gasp, Draco took full advantage of having him right where he had no idea he had always wanted him.

Deepening the kiss himself this time, Draco made sure to return the passion and the need back to Theo for finally breaking through his blindness and opening his eyes the night before. Even if the magic is what caused Theo to forget his tight reined control, Draco planned to use that little slip in his demeanor to possess him fully. Theo may not be completely willing to admit he felt the same as Draco himself did yet…but in time he would.

In what felt like forever but could not have been more than a few seconds, Draco felt Theo finally lose the battle with his internal demons and surrender to his desires. He went from being kissed by Draco to battling him for the dominant role between them. Draco had to fight not to melt completely against him when Theo licked and then nibbled his bottom lip and in his distraction, Theo grabbed him and turned them both to push Draco's back against the wall instead.

Both of them moaned at the same time and before any clear thought could get in the way, they both pulled each other in and wrapped their arms around each other in a passionate embrace. Theo wrapped one arm around Draco's waist and the other in his hair and Draco unconsciously mirrored his actions. The kiss grew deeper and more frenzied as years of pent up desire and want finally broke free over them both. Draco slid one hand up Theo's back as he slid the other from his hair, down his face, to his chest. Digging into his shirt to pull him even closer, Draco pulled back just enough to get air into his lungs properly, rubbing his lips back and forth on Theo's.

"Fuck Theo…I don't know what to do or how to do what I want…but I want you. "

Returning his mouth to Theo's he caught his moan of need before deepening the kiss once again. Losing himself in the kiss and in the way it felt to be holding Theo like a lover instead of a friend, Draco was caught completely off guard when Theo suddenly wrenched himself out of his arms and across the room.

The need mixed with fear on Theo's face caused Draco's heart to stutter in his chest and his ragged breathing stuttered to a stop. Knees weak from the desire coursing through his body, Draco pleaded with Theo with his eyes and a shake of his head.

"We can't do this Draco…fuck what were you thinking? Even in a pensive we had proof last night was about the magic…or at least it looked that way! How the hell do you plan to hide this from everyone? They will ostracize us even more and we will never be free to just live our lives!" His voice rises with each exclamation of his fear, Theo backed away from him several more steps.

Trying to compose his thoughts enough to try to be rational about this conversation, Draco lost the battle as his own heart demanded he not back down this time. He spent too much of his life watching everything he loved be taken from him by a world and a culture that never even cared about him or appreciated his presence. He was not about to let that happen now.

Waving his hand, he accio'd the chair to slide up behind Theo forcefully enough to knock him off his feet and into the seat. Moving as the chair did, Draco got close enough to grab Theo as he moved to stand again, pulling him up against him. Pupils blown wide with both lust and fear, Theo jerked first right then left to try to dislodge his hold.

"I don't give a bloody fuck what they want, feel, or think. We are already condemned for being the Dark Lord's pets even though we never wanted to be where we were. I am branded as a traitor to the side now in control and will always be seen that way by some. That used to matter…being perfect, being a Malfoy. Now it means as much to me as what dragon dung smells like! I don't need their acceptance or their approval. But I do need you! Damn it Theo, now that you have given this to me…shown me what I didn't even realize I felt…you can't just walk away from it..from me. I won't let you!"

Breaking free of his hold, Theo looks at Draco and his breaking heart is in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco…I…I just…can't."

Draco watched Theo turn his back to him and walk to his room. The slamming of his door would have been better than the quiet way in which he closed the door. For the second time in his life, Draco felt all his hope shatter to pieces along with his heart. Knees going weak in pain, Draco fell into the chair Theo had just vacated and stared at the closed door as if it blocked him from the very planes of the Heaven that muggles talked about…and maybe it did…


	11. Chapter 11-Say

**At this point I think this story has just taken over my entire being and I am just along for the ride until it has been told. After the struggle to try to write the first two chapters and have a Griffindor moment to post them, I now find I cannot wait to get to the computer and keep going. ****This story is also already taking twists and turns I had not planned and is already proving that it is going to be longer than I had anticipated or wanted...and I don't even mind. **

**I do give up trying to steer this any particular way anymore. What I planned to get written in this chapter versus where it took me once I started writing are as usual two different directions and I have agreed with my creative side that she can just do whatever and I would stay out of it from now on.**

**With all that being said, thank you so much to all my new followers and to everyone who has been with me and is still with me as we take this roller coaster ride. Your reviews and your love have only helped fuel my want and need to write every day. **

**It seems my music choices have taken a swing into the realm of soft and sweet and filled with fluff now instead of the dark and brooding I started with. The title of this chapter is credited to John Mayer who I just love to listen to when I need a pick me up or to be reminded to keep moving and this song came on my auto-play while I was writing and it just felt right for this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy and yes I am not only already writing the next chapter, I took it off the end of this chapter when I realized that in just writing I had gone further than I wanted to and left a few things out. So I chose the right spot and cut the rest off for the next chapter. If work cooperates with my wants, I will have another chapter posted later today or early tomorrow morning. Enjoy!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

As soon as Draco was behind the closed door, Severus relaxed his posture and let out a deep breath. Trying to keep from showing that a nightmare is not what he was having was a test in his immeasurable acting skills. Setting down his cup of coffee, he cast a warming charm on all of the food and cups and one to write a quick note to Hermione before walking quickly to his own set of rooms. Though he had showered before bed the night before, all of the action and then the restless sleep in the chair had him feeling like he needed to scrub clean again.

Knowing he had to address what had just happened in his own mind with at least himself, Severus stepped under the spray of the hot water and let his mind recall the dream. He was aware that the dream was a byproduct of the kiss he shared with Hermione. He even understood that it was normal to be unable to control where his mind decided to go in his dreams. But he had learned a long time ago that once a dream started if he didn't want it to continue he could unconsciously pull on his occlumency and change it entirely. So what he didn't know was why he allowed the dream to progress as far as it did instead of switching to something else.

Letting his mind ponder this as he washed himself, Severus realized he didn't change it because he thought it had been real. For the first time in more years than he could remember, he could not tell the difference between his dream and reality. Which meant he had wanted it to be real bad enough he had internally hidden from himself that it had not been real at all? Giving it a full minute for the disgust at this development to set in, Severus was surprised when he didn't feel that way at all.

Hermione was a grown witch and one he had helped and looked after and protected for most of her young life. He was already attached to her for her intelligence and for the vulnerability she was able to show that let him feel more human next to her. Having a witch as pleasing to look at as she was to talk to kiss you for comfort in a moment of sheer panic was a huge stroke to his always bruised ego. Severus was aware he was not strikingly handsome by any means. His nose was too large and too Romanesque, his hair to thin and lank, his countenance to dark and brooding. He tended to terrify the opposite sex unintentionally more than he caused their hearts to beat faster in lust or want.

The question now was how to deal with what happened in the light of day? Should he address it as a moment that meant nothing because it was ruled by desperation on his part to help her and fear on her part for what was happening? Should he be honest and admit he not only did it to help her but continued to kiss her back because he wanted to? Maybe he should just let her bring it up and see what she had to say about it. Of course that felt like the cowards way out of an uncomfortable situation and if Severus was going to be something in this life…it was not a bloody coward!

He would just wait and see how she acted when she first met up with him today. Her demeanor would be the determining factor of how he reacted to what happened. That was his role as her mentor after all, to foresee her needs and to meet them. He could only hope that she would want to stay with him as her mentor and not want to switch now. That would be embarrassing to try to explain to Minerva after everything that had happened over the years.

Turning off the water, Severus hastened to dry off and get dressed so he could return to the common room before the witch plaguing his every thought was awake. Hopefully he had not dawdled so long in the shower that he was already behind. Dressing in a simple button down black shirt and black slacks, he slipped on his customary dragon hide boots and as he headed for the exit he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbow. She had an awful memory attached to an awful scar. It was time to remind her that she was not the only one who had been marked in a hideous way and to remind her that unlike his mark…hers was not her choice and was not something to be ashamed of at all.

* * *

As Hermione stepped out of the shower, she was greeted with a room full of steam. Still humming she walked to the mirror and wiped away the mist before really looking at herself in the mirror. Though she felt like a completely different person, she still looked exactly the same. The circles under her eyes may have been a little less purple and deep and her skin may not have been as pale from exhaustion but overall she did not look the way she felt. Maybe it was time to find a way to make sure she did. She would have to talk to Severus about that too.

After getting dressed in a pair of muggle shorts and a green baby doll t-shirt she walked in sandals back to the bathroom to do her hair. Staring in the mirror again she took in her curls and how they looked weighed down by the water and by the long length she had allowed her hair to grow to. In the right light with the correct setting, she thought she would make a great nymph with the wild curls and pale flawless face. Maybe for today she would let it dry naturally and let her curls stay and see how she felt about it. If it bothered her too much she could always straightened her hair fairly easily with a spell.

Nodding at her decision, Hermione applied the light amount of makeup to cover up her bruised eyes and added just a hint of green eye shadow to match the shirt and lined her eyes with silver liner. Deciding she was presentable enough to go out of her rooms, she walked to her door with a bounce in her step that she could not seem to contain.

Stepping out of her door she entered into a very quiet and empty common room. Having expected at least Severus to be up and sitting about she was a little disappointed that that was not the case. Shaking off that thought she walked to the kitchen to be surprisingly greeted with waiting food and a cup of coffee that was obviously for her. Sitting on the corner was a note and as she picked it up to read it she could do nothing but smile at his typical formal writing.

**Hermione,**

**Draco and Theo are still in their rooms. I am hoping they will have whatever talk they need to have about that appalling display of public affection so that we can discuss more pressing issues then their over acting hormones! If not, I suppose we will also be dealing with dramatic teenage boys as well this morning. I care not if both are grown wizards now…they are still children.**

**I hope that you slept well and are rested and rejuvenated enough for the talk that will happen today. As you are a Griffindor (yes I write this with an aggravated air) I know you will not run from what needs to be done today and that you will be here when I return. **

**Eat and relax until I return. I will only be a few moments. It seems sleeping upright in a chair is not a great idea when you get older. I decided a hot shower might help wash away the greasy dungeon bat that I woke up as and allow Severus Snape to try to come out today. I know you are laughing or scoffing at the moniker as you always reprimanded others for calling me such names but I assure you this morning I woke as just that. I really did have to go try to rid myself of that so I could keep in your good esteem and grace.**

**Draco did show up long enough to order food so the bounty before you is all his doing. As much as I would like to take credit for it, he seemed to be bright and sunny and unusually happy and the thoughtfulness is a result of his good mood. Let's hope he stays that way. I do hate to deal with any other brooding Slytherin besides myself.**

**Grumpy and Billowing,**

**Severus Snape**

At the sign off, Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Who knew the snarky professor had such a sense of humor. Of course she understood having to learn to laugh off the names and slurs or they would eat away at your self-esteem and self-worth until there was nothing left. She had let the words from others hurt her for so long that when she was able to stop caring it had amazed her how much lighter she had felt.

Levitating the tray of food to the table, Hermione took her coffee and sat down to enjoy the apparent results of Draco Malfoy is a cheery mood. She hoped he stayed that way as she could not truly recall ever seeing him in a happy, cheery mood. Laughing and smug, sure! Cocky and arrogant and full of spite and a cruel smirk…oh yeah! But a truly happy, cheerful Draco was a complete mystery to her and she really wanted to know what that looked like. She already knew when he smiled it transformed him from handsome to devastatingly sexy. She could only imagine a happy, smiling Draco would be like basking in the sun after a long winter night.

Annnd there she went again waxing poetically about a Slytherin. She really did need to get control of that habit. She had never once come up with such odd ways to describe people even in her own head. They must have some sort of magically residue that stuck to you when you were too long in their presence that made you turn into bloody Shakespeare! Chuckling again at herself and her thoughts, Hermione summoned the book she had been reading, crossed her legs under her in the chair and set to reading and eating the various fruits in front of her. Within a few sentences, she was lost again in the world of magic.

* * *

Severus walked in to a still silent common room. About to breathe a sigh of relief that he had not missed her, he had to pause as the turning of a page caught his attention. Quietly walking so he could see into the kitchen, the view not only caught his attention, it completely caught him off guard. Sitting at the table with her legs stretched out into one of the other chairs was Hermione with a book in her hands, which was not an uncommon sight. What did cause him to falter however was the long line of bare leg that was exposed to his gaze! He had seen plenty of females over the years in short skirts and robes and had never had one moment of hesitation. So it had to be something about this one…Hermione…that caused the man inside him to stop and take notice.

Her hair was down again but instead of the board straight he was used to seeing all summer, today she had left it wild and curling in a wave of shimmering brown. For a moment he let his imagination supply what he thought it might feel like to have those locks caress his body as her lips moved from one spot to the other. Gazing slowly down its length and admiring the way the sunlight seemed to make it gleam, he wondered what it would look like in candle light surrounding his head as she looked into his eyes and rode them slowly both into ecstasy.

Feeling the uncomfortable sensation of his arousal causing him to grow hard, he ruthlessly shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind for later contemplation and cleared his throat to make his presence known. She did not jump this time which surprised him and her chuckle drifted to his ears as she picked up her book mark and marked the page she was on.

"I knew you were there already Severus but I appreciate the warning and trying not to scare me."

Setting the book on the table, Hermione dropped her legs and turned her body to face Severus, laying her chin on the hand holding the back of the chair.

"Good morning Severus…how did you sleep?"

Giving him a sweet but shy smile, Hermione waited to see how he reacted to her this morning. Hopefully this could be neither awkward nor uncomfortable. She would address the kiss depending on his mood and his ques so she waited with barely concealed anxiety at what he would say or how he would act.

"Good morning Hermione. You look well rested and much more awake and alive then you normally do. I take it the potion actually worked for you?"

Striding over with his usual confident gait, Severus took a seat in the chair her legs had been stretched across and summoned his waiting coffee to his hands. Facing her again he studied her face to see how much of the strain and exhaustion had truly lifted under the makeup she used to try to conceal her fatigue.

With an excited and grateful look, Hermione nodded her assent.

"It worked perfectly. I don't know what you did to change the original potion but you are a genius Severus! I have not slept that well in months. I almost feel like my old self again today. Thank you…truly."

Gazing at him in appreciation and with a slight bit of awe in her eyes, Hermione looked at his face in a slow perusal. She knew from others that they considered his face to be too harsh and sharp. His nose was a big detraction for others and was normally just one more thing to pick on him about. Hermione on the other hand found him to be a very classically handsome wizard. His face was not a boyish handsome like Draco or Theo but a more distinguished handsome like nobles and royals of the older days.

Lost in her study, it took a moment for Hermione to realize he had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry Severus I was lost in thought. What was that?" Her cheeks heating with a light blush, Hermione pulled her eyes from his face and took a small drink to try to cover up how intensely she had been looking at him.

Severus for his part decided not to question her about the deep look she had been giving him and repeated his question as if nothing was amiss.

"I asked if you had seen or heard anything from the dynamic duo from the other room."

Snorting and chocking on her coffee a little, Hermione grabbed a napkin to cover her mouth with before swallowing and looking up at him with laughter in her eyes.

"That is exactly what the Griffindors called Harry and Ron when I wasn't in the group. Oh wait till I tell Draco and Theo they have something in common with the most notorious of lions. This is too good."

Coughing through her laughter to clear her throat of the liquid she had swallowed wrong, Hermione wiped the tear that had sprung to her eye and shared a grin with Severus over the humor in the moment.

"No I have not seen or heard from them yet. Maybe they are busy continuing where they stopped last night. I didn't realize Theo and Draco were a thing…they both always seem to be hanging over the female population…or at least they did in school."

Shrugging his shoulders and glancing towards their door, Severus internally wondered the same thing. Not that it matter to him specifically but he knew what the community the two boys lived in would think of such a relationship and he hoped that if their friendship was moving into a more romantic territory that they both thought long and hard before making any huge decisions. What they decided to do would alter not only their friendship but their entire lives from that moment on.

"To be honest…I have no idea where that came from. I have been their head of house and their confidant for most of their lives and neither has ever indicated any relationship or feelings beyond friendship for the other. I assure you I was just as caught off guard as you were last night. I guess we will have to wait and see together how that plays out won't we?"

Looking over at her Severus watched the way her breathing stuttered slightly when he referenced them together before sitting forward and placing his arms on the table to hold his weight up. Linking his hand together to keep from tapping the table or displaying any other nervous gesture, Severus decided to just get it over with.

"We should talk about what happened between us last night while they are not here. I don't fancy having them involved in our discussion."

Nodding her head in agreement, Hermione searched his eyes for any hint of what to say or how to go about addressing this. Finding none she decided she had not been placed in Griffindor pointlessly and grabbed her reckless courage with both hands.

"I know you kissed me the first time for the shock factor of it. Having my potion's professor kiss me was enough to snap me out of whatever it was that had its claws in me I admit. And I know why I grabbed you and continued to kiss you when you started to pull back. What I don't know is your reason for kissing me back the second time." Biting her lip to stop her ramblings, Hermione raised her eyes to look at his.

Taking in her honesty and her searching look, Severus sighed before reaching across the table and taking her hand in both of his.

"This is difficult for me to admit considering I am supposed to be mentoring you this year and I have known you for so long as my student and another child to come in and out of my life but I will make you a deal. I will be completely honest with you if you will be with me…no matter what that honesty brings. Deal?"

Hermione released her lip to smile at him, nodding her head in agreement again and starting to feel slightly like one of those bobble head dolls she had seen online.

"You are correct in your assessment of the first kiss. You seemed to be in some pain induced trance and my magic only seemed to be making it worse. I admit when you looked up at me and I heard you call for me in your mind I panicked that I was going to fail you again. It was an impulsive move to try to get your mind to break away from whatever held you enthralled and bring you back to me."

Lifting a hand to brush her hair back behind her ear on one side, Severus took in her rapt look and realized that unlike so many others when Hermione gave you her attention it was like her reading a book…whole and complete. He wasn't sure when he had ever had that kind of absolute directness aimed at him and he could feel himself sit up a little straighter under her gaze.

"I had not planned to take it any further and as your mentor, your past teacher, the one with more years of wisdom and experience I should have pulled away completely when you pulled me back to you. But it seemed like your need overrode my responsibility and I let you have your way instead."

Seeing her eye start to turn dull as disappointment came across her face, Severus hastens to finish his thought before she lost all of her momentary shine.

"Do not mistake that moment of weakness on my part as a regret I have Hermione. I may have let your need override what I would normally have done to begin with. However…at any point if I had not wanted to have you in my arms the way you were, I could have and would have pulled away and stopped you. You may have cracked my resistance in the first moment but every single taste of you I took from that point on was entirely my decision and something I not only wanted but enjoyed very much."

Gently rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand, Severus let her see the truth in his words through his eyes. He watched her eyes dart from right to left as she took in his demeanor before that soft shy smile he was coming to truly adore came to her face.

"Now quid pro quo as they say Hermione. Normally the Slytherin in me does not give away my secrets before I get yours but in this I thought it was only fair. Why did you continue to kiss me once the spell or curse released you and you were back in your right mind?"

Her cheeks taking on another light shade of pink, Hermione glanced down before gathering her courage and looking back at him.

"Honestly…at first it was because it was something painless and warm and comforting when all I could feel was the cold and the ghost of the pain along my nerves."

Not able to continue meeting his eyes, Hermione dropped hers to take a deep breath and try to get her heartbeat under control. She felt like she had suddenly been running a marathon and her stomach was filled with moths all beating to get to the only light around.

Squeezing her hand in encouragement and to try to prompt her to continue, Severus waited to see if he would be rejected again for his thoughts and wants like he had been his entire life. Though this time he refused to throw up his shields to block the pain it would cause if she did turn from him. He needed to learn to feel his emotions and not bury them or he would end up just where he did that first time around.

"I…kept kissing you because you tasted like…umm...it's just…ugh!" Leaning forward to bang her head on the table, Hermione could feel her courage falter as she realized the words coming to her mind were stupid and sounded so flowery and childish.

Biting his tongue to keep from chuckling at the obvious dilemma she now found herself in, Severus gave her a moment to pull herself together and sit back up before reaching to tilt her face up with his finger under her chin.

"Are you having this much trouble articulating what you want to say because you are embarrassed and think I will ridicule you or because you are afraid you are going to hurt my feeling?"

Groaning at his perceptiveness, she closes her eyes and breathes out a loud puff of air.

"The first one of course. I wasn't even aware I could hurt your feeling if I'm being honest. You are like this towering, unfathomable guardian that stands in front of us all. You always seemed so far out of reach, so strong and unmoving that I would never think for a moment I mattered enough to ever get through such defenses."

Severus could not have kept the surprise off his face if he had wanted to. He had never been described by anyone so formidably before and it made him want to puff out his chest like some Neanderthal.

Taking courage that she had surprised him once again, Hermione met his eyes and gave him the truth even through her fear.

"You tasted like salvation and dark smoky nights and sin wrapped in honey. Everything about the way you smelled and felt and tasted invaded my entire being until there was nothing else in the world to care about than to keep myself locked to you and drowning in your power and your presence. I may not have very much experience with the opposite sex but I know what a kiss has felt like and I can tell you in that moment I knew if I did not take full advantage, I was going to never understand the meaning of being submerged and sinking into someone else and I would regret it for the rest of my life."

Her body vibrating slightly as she recalled how she felt, Hermione unconsciously leaned closer to Severus, her eyes moving between his own black orbs slowly filling with desire and his lips which she really wanted to taste again.

"You kiss like you do everything in life…with patience and precision and an all-encompassing focus. I have never been the one to have someone's complete attention. To have such absolute devotion directed at me, even for a moment, set every part of me on fire in a completely new way and I didn't know what else to do but let go and let you take me under."

Watching her lick her lips, Severus leaned towards her some as well, watching her eyes dilate with anticipation. Deciding to press his luck a little more with that look in her eyes, Severus stood using his hold on her hand to bring her up with him.

"And if I wanted to take you under again…right now…without the fear instigating it…would you say yes?"

Looking up into his blazing eyes, Hermione felt like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Her heart seemed to be beating at the speed of light and her entire body felt like it melted and turned soft and inviting at his question. She felt her abdomen twitch in arousal and knew she would have to go change her under garments if he kept looking at her that way. Licking her suddenly dry and quivering lips, she moved into him until his body heat felt like it was going to burn her alive. Rising up on her tip toes slowly she gave him the only answer her brain could form.

"Yes…"

Reaching down to grab her hips to steady her against him Severus leaned his head down to meet her halfway as the the air from her answer ghosted across his lips and along his cheek. Pausing just as their lips barely touched, Severus savored the shivering of her body in his hands and the hot little pants of air coming from between her parted lips.

"Say it again Hermione and say it to me. Show me your focus is only on me now."

Meeting her eyes which were blurred from this distance, Severus lowered his voice to issue his demand, the dream on the tip of his mind now as he waited to see if she would surrender the same way as she did in his dreams.

"Yes Severus…my answer is yes."

Her whispered answer sent a rush of desire through Severus' entire body. Pulling her fully into his arms and against him, Severus' tilted his head to answer that call of desire he could feel radiating from her as well when a door slamming open caused both of them to jolt and stumble back.


	12. Chapter 12-Nerve Damage

**So obviously this story has taken over my life as this is two in one day...**

**This was in my head and I just had to get it out. I will most likely not post tomorrow as I am going to be working more on my challenge fic from Moon and I am off of work on Monday for the holiday. I will see you all again on Tuesday as we get back to our regularly scheduled updates.**

**The chapter title is credited to Lifehouse...a band that helped me in some of the darkest times in my life. I found it only appropriate to add them into a story of brokenness and healing.**

**There is a line in here that came from "Robin Hood Prince of Thieves" and was said by the Great Alan R. himself. Moon threw out she wanted me to use it somewhere in 'Storm' so I did lol. I did make it italicized so it stands out too. **

**Hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful weekend. For all who celebrate it...Happy Memorial Day and be safe this weekend!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

After closing his door quietly, Theo threw himself across his bed as his fear melted to utter frustration and tears of anger filled to his eyes. He wasn't sure what the hell had just happened but he knew that once Draco had time to really think about what he was doing he would pull back from this ridiculous idea. Draco had too much to lose to just suddenly decide he was going to pursue him. He wasn't thinking clearly and Theo was not going to be the fool by allowing something to happen between them.

The more he thought about it the angrier he grew. After all these years of hiding and suppressing his feeling, to have what he wanted in his reach and know it was just a bunch of smoke and mirrors that would fade just as quickly as it appeared only managed to set off his usually well-hidden temper.

Rolling over onto his back, Theo closed both of his hands into tight fists then threw them open with a push of his magic, shattering multiple picture frames and little things he had collected over the years that he had on various shelves along his walls.

Feeling better after the small outburst, he sat up and scrubbed a hand down his face. He would let Draco go out and meet up with Granger and Snape first and he would join them in a little bit. He really could not be bothered with anything else until he could put his own mind and control back together and shore up his defenses against the onslaught Draco had sent his way.

* * *

Draco's gaze on Theo's door turned from broken hearted and hopeless to righteous rage within only a few minutes. He could not believe that after he opened what was virtually Pandora's Box and filled Draco with the swirling emotional maelstrom he had the balls to just say no and walk away.

Draco knew in the back of his mind, behind the anger that was rushing in his veins, the reason for Theo's retreat. He could not even truly fault him for it or blame him for the rage that now boiled in his blood…not fairly. But that is exactly what he was doing.

With those few words…him turning his back and walking away…Draco once again had his heart handed back to him like it was a broken toy. What was it about him that people just rejected so readily? He was rich even by wizarding standards. He came from a prestigious family line that had many accomplishments beyond the screw up of following a madman. He was good looking and he knew it and had everything in the world to offer someone and yet here he was single, rejected, and confused as to why.

Refusing to sit here and wallow in his own pity, Draco got up putting the chair back in its place before heading back to the common room and away from the one person who seemed to be able to cut him to the quick without any real effort.

Ripping the door open with so much force he lost his grip on it and let it slam into the wall, Draco didn't even bother to look around to see who was up. His anger and self-loathing was taking over every single part of his mind until all he could see or feel was a haze of rage so red it felt like his blood was boiling again. Falling into the closest chair, he leaned forward and put his head in his hands and tried to breathe through the anger and find some semblance of his normal calm.

* * *

Turning his gaze to glare at the intrusion, the look of anger and despair on his godson's face doused his desire faster than anything else in the world could. Looking back at Hermione with a sigh and seeing the look of complete worry on her face as well he knew they would have to continue this discussion later. Draco had yet to register anything else going on in the room as he threw himself into one of the arm chairs, head in his hands, so Severus leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"We will deal with all the other obvious issues for now. But you and I are going to finish this conversation sometime very soon Princess and I will make sure no one can interrupt it next time."

With that promise issued, Severus brushed past her running a finger under her shirt and along her bare skin before making his way to the chair next to Draco and sitting down.

"Do you want to talk about it now or should we just sit in angry silence until you explode?"

His presence and tone seemed to get through enough to have Draco look up at, tears shining in his eyes.

"Is it me Uncle Severus? Am I so disgusting and pathetic that no one can ever really love me? Am I not allowed to have just one thing in this world…one person…who wants me just like I am without some ulterior motive? What is so damn unlovable about me?"

As the tears spilled over and down one cheek, Severus sat stock still unable to process that question or the way his godson was looking at him now. He had seen Draco in pain and in a panic and even terrified for his life. He has seen him cry over broken bones and his father's lack of approval. He knew he covered a lot of insecurities and doubts behind his charming grins and smug composure but he had never thought Draco might share a common fear with his own.

"What the hell brought this on Draco? Of course you not disgusting or pathetic or unlovable! There is nothing at all wrong with you!"

Trying to rein in his temper, Severus watched as Hermione's eyes turned hard and filled with rage before she stormed across the floor and threw open the door that led to the boys dorm with her magic, breaking through the wards with very little effort or thought. If the moment had not been so wrought with tension, he would have been impressed.

"Name one person who gives a shit about me because I am me and not the great Draco Malfoy, rich and single bachelor who can pay for anything. Come on then…name ONE!"

Losing the hold on his temper, Severus jerked up out of the chair, glaring down at the young man in front of him.

"Me you stupid little shit. I love you…period! No ulterior motives, no expectations, nothing extra."

Allowing the silence to cover the room as Draco looked up at him in confusion and hope, Severus closed his eyes to rein in his need to turn now and flee and opened them again to really take in the boy that he had spent the last 18 years grow into a man and realized what he had said was the absolute truth. He was a spoiled little brat sometimes and his mother and father did not do him any favors by raising him to think he was so high above everyone else but since the Dark Lord's return and subsequent defeat, he had become a wiser individual who understood what he had learned as a child was wrong and now knew he wanted to reinvent himself so that he was not that ugly person anymore. There had been a point in his own life where Severus had had to do the same thing in order to move forward and be able to help defeat said dark wizard. He knew how hard that lesson was and what it had cost him to get there. He had never had someone on his side and he had never once been told anyone loved him. He would not allow Draco to go through the next 20 years of his life with the same empty spot in his heart.

"I love you Draco. I love you the way a father should love his son…the way my father and yours should have loved us. Through all you have been through and done and seen I have always been proud to call you my godson and to help and watch you grow. I think you are a brilliant wizard, a strong and brave man, and I have every faith you will go from here to better the world as a whole the way neither your own father nor I ever could have. Make no mistake, no matter what others say or imply or make you feel from this day on…you are very much loved."

* * *

Theo had heard Draco leave the room and knew by the slam of the door he was pissed beyond reason. Sitting in the same spot and taking time to work through his panic what he did not expect was that same pissed off Draco to return…still pissed off! But with the banging of the door on the wall again, he knew he was going to have to face the wrath now rather than later.

Standing to head for the door to get it over with, Theo froze in shock when his door fractured and then blew as little bits and pieces across his room. Ducking to avoid as much of the flying wooden shrapnel as possible, Theo glanced back up from under his arms to see a very angry Hermione instead. Her hair was throwing off black and blue sparks of magic and her eyes were so dark they looked almost black. One hand was wrapped around her wand while the other was clenched at her side. She looked like a goddess of magic about to go to war with the entire world and her attention was directed at him. This was not what he had expected when he woke up this morning and it seemed his day was going to go from shit to worse.

Standing with his hands held out to show he was unarmed, he opened his mouth to speak to her when he was lifted off his feet and thrown into the wall on the other side of his room. As his head spun and the world seemed to tilt sideways on its axis, Theo tried to remember where he had set his wand as it seemed he may need it after all.

Hermione had released her tight hold on her anger when she saw the look of despair on Draco's face after knowing he had gotten up in a great place. Then to hear him ask in such a broken voice why no one could love him had put her right over the edge. Letting the cold fire fill her veins, Hermione had gone looking for Theo and here she found him in his room acting like the cowardly snake he was.

A small prick in the back of her mind tried to warn her that something was not altogether right at the moment but in her anger, Hermione completely ignored her own body's warnings and flung her hand at his door, blowing it into pieces as she stopped to take in the destruction. That had felt so delicious and as her eyes locked on Theodore Nott, she decided to see what else felt nice. Before he had even a moment to try to give his pathetic excuses, she flicked her chin in an up motion and sent him flying across the room and into the wall. The smile that blossomed over her face was not even remotely pretty or the kind smile she was known for. This one was filled with malice and a dark enjoyment of the pain she was causing.

Walking forward as she crooked her finger at Theo and watched his body drag across the floor towards her, Hermione did not notice that her feet were not actually touching the floor but were hovering above it slightly. The very air was moving in a cyclone around her, picking up bits of the debris as she went. As Theo looked up at her, she looked like the beginning of a tornado with a person stuck in the center of it.

Trying to gain his feet, Theo ended up on his knees just as he stopped sliding right in front of Hermione. Looking up at her again, his fear expanded until it was all he could feel or taste. Her eyes were not completely black and the smile on her face was so malevolent that she reminded him of lessons with Bellatrix when his father was tired of dealing with him.

"Hello Theodore. It seems you have been so very, very Nott-y." The laugh that fell from between her lips made Theo's blood run cold as he scrambled backwards to try to get away from her.

"Her…Hermione are you okay? You don't look so good…" His voice cracked from his fear as he tried to get back to his feet, his eyes scanning the room for his wand.

Letting him stand, Hermione took an assessment of herself. She felt fine. As a matter of fact she felt better than she had in her entire life. Her body was thrumming with magic and power and she was no longer afraid or in pain. All she could feel was the loving embrace of the dark cold from her magic and the thrill of having someone at her mercy.

"What did you do to Draco? He is questioning Severus as to why no one is able to love him…like he's some broken and ugly toy that some kid threw away! What did you do to him Theo?" Taking threatening steps towards him as her voice grew louder and louder, she flicked her wand and sent a silent stinging hex at him with each question.

As the last hex slammed into his knee, his legs buckled under him and Theo found himself on his hands and knees in front of her again. Trying not to show how much it hurt, Theo met her eyes with his voice devoid of all emotion.

"I didn't do anything to him but tell him the truth. He wants something neither of us can have nor give in to and he didn't like my answer. I never once implied that he couldn't be loved…Merlin!"

Standing again with a slight wince, Theo faced the magic riddled witch as he sent a pulse of magic at the wards to alert Severus that something was wrong…a trick he had given them their first year to keep them all safe from the other houses.

Hermione reached out and trailed a nail down his cheek, pressing hard enough to leave a red line on his otherwise unmarked skin.

"You are going to go in there and you are going to fix whatever it is that you damaged. You think you can manage not to fuck that up too?"

Raising an eyebrow, she let a sliver of her magic slide down her hand and stab at his magical signature. At his flinch his eyes snapped back to her, widening in a mix of confusion and worry.

"Okay…yes Granger…I'll go talk to him and fix it if you will just take down the crazy sparking psycho witch thing you have going on right now. You are scaring the hell out of me!"

"_If you fail I'll cut out your lying tongue_!"

Just as the words left her mouth, Hermione felt another darker and more potent magic flare behind her. As she turned to defend herself the stupefy slammed into her rendering her unconscious before she even had a chance to erect a shield.

* * *

At the declaration from the man he would have least expected to give it, Draco's last thread of control broke and he threw himself into Severus again and let his pain and anger roll down his face in burning lines. He had no idea what he had done to have someone like Severus on his side but he would never take that for granted again.

Severus held onto Draco, gritting his teeth to keep his own eyes dry. He knew what it was like to feel unwanted and completely alone. He had vowed Draco would never feel that way and even though it felt like he had failed up to this point, Draco knew now.

Before he could say anything more or reassure him in some way, the wards flared across his magic alerting him that Theo was in some kind of trouble. The call for help was so loud that even Draco felt it being up against him as it flared. Jerking his head up from Severus' chest and looking towards the door to his dorm, Draco whispered Theo's name before tearing away from Severus and jumping over the coffee table to reach the door. Severus moved with the same speed and followed in behind him to a room steeped rich in dark magic. The pulse of it was sickly sweet against the roof of his mouth and pulling Draco behind him, he advanced only to find something he never thought he would see.

Hermione was hovering about 2 inches off the ground, her magic creating a swirl of air that was raking along her clothing and hair and brushing Theo's as well. Her hair was standing out from the electric current that seemed to be running along her skin and her skin has taken on that same pale bluish white as in his dream.

Registering her threat to Theo, Severus stepped fully into the room, his magic already leaving his wand and heading towards her as she turned to meet his attack. The last sight to greet him before she crumpled was the coal black eyes that did not belong to his Hermione.

* * *

Jumping forward to catch her as her body started to crumble to the ground; Theo stared up at Severus in gratitude.

"Thank you for the warding Professor. I never knew just how handy it could be until right this moment. Something is seriously wrong with Granger and I think it has something to do with Bellatrix!"

"I believe you may be right Mr. Nott and it is time we stopped letting personal issues get in the way for now and get to the bottom of this before it swallows the last bit of Hermione whole."

Looking from Draco to Theodore and back, Severus stepped forward and lifted Hermione out of the younger man's arms and into his own. Turning he headed back to the living room to lay her down on the couch and wait for the other two before waking her up.

Helping Theo up, Draco looked him over before using his wand to repair his door and the picture frames and other little things that it seemed Hermione had broken on her rampage.

"Are you okay?" Checking him over one more time, Draco lifted his hand to touch Theo's face before catching himself and dropping it back to his side.

"Yeah…I'm…I'll be fine. Just a little bruised." Frowning at the gesture with his hand, Theo looked closer at Draco and could see the evidence of tears in his eyes.

Before he could try to make it right Draco just shakes his head.

"Severus is right…we need to figure out what the hell is wrong with Hermione and make it stop. But I want you to know this…I am not giving up….on you or us! You can say no and you can't and it will not stop me. I am going to prove to you that I mean what I said and that you are my choice. Hopefully you will believe in it and me enough that you will let go of your fear of everyone else and just be who you were meant to be in the future. Until then, we will continue moving forward this year with our NEWTs and helping Hermione."

Leaning forward he places a soft kiss to Theo's lips before turning and walking back to where Severus went with Hermione.

Shaking his head to clear it he follows at a more sedate pace, realizing that there is no way he is going to be able to talk Draco out of his insanity and hoping he will wake up from this hallucination soon.


	13. Chapter 13-Dear Agony

***Walks in head down dragging feet***

**Yes..I know, I know...I have been gone for like EVER! I admit that I needed a break from writing and I took a day to just relax and watch something on NetFlix. The problem was I started watching a show that totally caught my interest and would not let it go. So I ended up binge watching all three seasons...**

**Between that and the actually work that I have had to do lately (summer it picks up at my job), I just did not have the mojo to write a single thing. I managed to get the one shot written so that I had posted something but 'Storm' just would not roll out of my head and onto paper. It was really annoying.**

**I am still a little distracted with other things but at least it seems that the story and the characters woke back up and decided to come out and play again. You have to forgive us Slytherins...we do things when we want and never before that...seems it can cause major set back and delays on, well, everything!**

**I did want to put something out there. I received a few reviews about my writing style and I read all I could on what I was told my writing was more like to try to understand and see if I could change it. I came to the conclusion that my writing style is set as it is and though it will obviously not appeal to everyone, I will not be trying to kill my own brain over changing it now. When I am writing and even re-reading to edit what I do, I can feel the story and the characters and what I wanted to portray just fine. I also have plenty of readers who do seem to like what I have written so as sorry as I am that I will not be able to please all readers, that is a fact of life and one I cannot change. **

**On that note, I appreciate the feedback and when I can I will change things to try to make my story better for everyone reading. There are just some things that a person cannot change and their entire way or writing is one of them. **

**With that being said, on with the show. Here is the next installment of drama and our favorite Slytherins and Griffindor. This chapter is mostly a filler to move the story along but I tried to give it some drama and feels without losing the point of what needed to be said. I will do my best to stay in writing mode and update faster next time. Hope you enjoy!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS: I am working on a challenge fic, as well as a birthday fic for Moon at the same time so please forgive me if I update a little slower on 'Storm' for a few weeks.**

* * *

Hermione came awake slowly; her head pounding out a rhythm that felt like a techno song was on repeat in her skull. Refusing to even try to open her eyes and see how much worse that would make it feel, Hermione tried to figure out why she was laying down again when the last thing she remembered was listening to Draco spill his pain out to Severus and then heading for Theo's room to talk to him about his stupidity.

As her mind turned to Theo, she winced as a pulse of pain shot through her temple along with a flash of memory. Looking at Theo through a dark film as if she had been wearing muggle sunglasses inside, she saw him sliding towards her before ending up in front of her on his hands and knees. Another pulse of pain and a flash of hitting Theo with multiple stinging hexes while smiling. More pain more flashes as what she had done and how Severus had found them coming back in quick succession made her moan in horror.

A cool hand met her forehead and a soothing breeze of magic caressed her face and sunk into her head to ease her headache as she opened her eyes to meet the fathomless dark eyes of Severus. Behind him both Theo and Draco were watching, wands drawn and at their sides ready to be used if necessary.

Her voice breaking from lack of moisture, Hermione met Theo's eyes and tried to convey her thoughts to him.

"I am so sorry Theo. I have no idea what happened but I would never willingly hurt you…ever. I hope you can forgive me."

As her eyes filled with tears, Theo gave her a kind smile and leaned past Severus to lightly kiss her on the top of the head.

"I know you wouldn't Hermione and I am pretty sure that wasn't you running the show in my room."

"I agree with Mr. Nott and it is time for you to tell us what it is that has been going on in extreme detail Hermione. No more hiding and trying to deal with it on your own."

Helping her to a sitting position, Severus took the spot next to her with his body turned to face her as Draco handed her a glass of water and sat on the floor in front of her. Theo sank down on to the top of the coffee table and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. Looking at the worry and support that was so evident on their faces, Hermione took a few deep breaths to get her tears under control before nodding and staring into her glass as she decided where to begin.

"It started not long after our escape from Malfoy Manor. At first it was just like having a small bout of chills or my arm would itch really terribly. I thought it was from infection and the cut healing so I made sure to take my healing potions and I poured Essence of Dittany over it a few times…which was a huge mistake."

Without conscious thought she started rubbing at her arm and only realized it when Draco reached forward to stop the motion before she caused herself more pain. Looking up into his grey eyes, Hermione could see the shame and sorrow in his eyes.

"We never really had time to just sit still and over the next few weeks as we got closer to the final battle, I started to realize it was not healing fully. Bill tried to use some of his curse breaking knowledge to get the dark residue out of the wound but it seemed to resist like a sentient being and the more he tried to worse the pain became. I started to research everything I could about cursed marks and objects and scars to see if I could find why it was not healing and why it seemed to sometimes spread but I could never find anything that matched my symptoms. Then the final battle came and there was no time to worry about some silly cursed scar because death looked like it was going to find us anyway."

Taking a sip of her water, she leaned back on the couch and pulled her legs up to sit with them crossed under her. Resting the water on her leg with one hand, Hermione brushed back the curls that had fallen into her eyes and fought the memories trying to overwhelm her that the movement conjured. Realizing that if she did not do something about it she would have another panic attack, Hermione used her wand to transfigure a hair tie and pulled her hair back and up into a messy ponytail.

Severus frowned at the gesture but let it go for now. He would ask her about that if she did not bring it up at a later time. Right now the scar was the more pressing of the issues she had.

"Standing there in the Great Hall at the end of it and realizing that not only did we live but that the Dark Lord and Bellatrix were really dead, I thought everything was going to be alright. It only took a few weeks for me to realize that though everyone else was going to recover and be okay, I was in fact not going to be."

Taking another sip of water, Hermione looked down to the mark on her arm and sighed deeply.

"The itching was the worst at first. At times it would be light and barely noticeable. As the weeks moved on, it became a constant irritant that I thought was going to drive me insane. It would itch so bad that it felt like my skin was on fire or trying to crawl off my bones. Then one night I fell asleep and started to have the same dream of the manor that I had every single night since it happened. But this time something was completely different. It didn't register at first because I brushed it off in the morning and tried to act normal for my friends and Mrs. Weasley so they would not worry. That was my first mistake in a line of them."

Closing her eyes, Hermione allowed her mind to drift back as she started to tell the dream in detail as she lost herself in the memory.

_Watching Harry and Ron being dragged away, Hermione could feel her fear climbing up her throat and trying to work its way out in a whimper or a scream. She wasn't sure which and she wasn't going to find out. She would not give these lunatics the satisfaction of hearing her breakdown so easily._

_Watching the craziest of them all storming her way, Hermione gave in to her temper and met Bellatrix' eyes with her own in pure defiance. Being wrenched off her feet by her hair, Hermione cried out in pain but otherwise held silent. Biting her lip to keep in any more cries she struggled to right her footing and try to take some pressure off her head. With little success she was unceremoniously dropped to the floor as Bellatrix stood over her with wand drawn._

_Hermione opened her mouth ready to deny any knowledge of the sword or Bellatrix' vault when she stopped in confusion. Instead of asking the normal questions and throwing a Crucio at her in anger, Bellatrix knelt down and leaned over her. Enclosed in the darkened space that Bellatrix' hair created, Hermione could hear her own breath wheezing out now in greater fear. The witch had never gotten this close to her in all of the previous times she had re-lived this nightmare._

"_Well, well my sweet little mudblood, I can taste your fear in your breaths. I wonder if it would taste as sweet if I took it into my own lungs." Leaning forward, Bellatrix lightly touched her lips to Hermione's and took a deep breath in, drawing the air from Hermione's very lungs._

_For a moment panic set in as Hermione felt like she couldn't take another breath. Then Bellatrix exhaled into her mouth and her lungs once again filled with air. Though unlike the sweet and clean air she was breathing, this tasted dark and tainted, as if she had just inhaled smoke from a fire. Wheezing again on the stale and thick air, Hermione started to cough as Bellatrix let out a high pitched cackle of pure evil malice._

"_It seems you are too stubborn to break under torture. I will say that for a weak little muggle spawn, you are quiet resilient. I have decided to try something new with you and see if I can get deeper that way. You don't mind letting me go deeper do you Hermione?" Leaning forward and purring the words against her ear, Bellatrix runs her hand up Hermione's waist until she encloses her breast and squeezing slightly._

"_I have a feeling that no matter how much you resist, your body is going to end up loving this and you will be mine soon enough."_

_Letting her hand slide slowly back down Hermione's stomach, Bellatrix waited until her hand was covering the witch's center before whispering her spell against her lips while circling her fingers hard against Hermione's little bud of pleasure._

Shaking her head, Hermione looked up with glazed eyes to see all three men looking at her with worry, wands held tightly in their hands. Severus had a tight grip on her arm and she realized that is what brought her out of the memory.

The lines had appeared around her scar again and she could feel that cold fire racing along her nerve endings and through her veins. Meeting his eyes, she watched as he looked back and forth between her eyes before licking his lips and clearing his throat.

"We were starting to lose you again to whatever is happening. I apologize for grabbing you so roughly but it seemed to be the only thing that snapped you out of your own mind." Releasing her, Severus gently rubbed the spot he was holding to try to ease any pain he may have caused her.

"Did you know that your eyes now bleed to pure black when you get lost like that Hermione?" Theo's voice shook slightly as he asked and he reached forward to take her glass and moved to refill it and give himself some space.

Jerking her gaze back to Severus for confirmation, she took a shuttering breath of fear at his nod of assent. Standing with jerky motions, Hermione walked around the couch and used the open space to pace back and forth. Her anxiety pushing her closer and closer to another panic attack, she tried to use the movement as an outlet for the nervous energy swirling inside her belly.

"Hermione it is going to be okay. You are no longer alone in this endeavor and we will not fail you or leave you to whatever fate that curse seems to think it is going to give you. We will figure out what is going on and we will beat it. Do you believe in us?" Stopping her in her pacing, Draco wrapped his arms around her as he tried to reassure her of their commitment to her plight.

"I believe you will try to help me any way you can think of or find. I just no longer think I can be saved. Whatever this is feels like it is slowly taking my soul away and I no longer think I have the strength or power to stop it." Shivering in his arms, Hermione wraps her own arms tightly around him and burrows into his warmth and comfort.

"I assure you Granger that she will not get your soul…I'll die first and feed her mine before she gets to have yours." Coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms from behind, Theo lays his head on the top of Hermione's and closes his eyes.

"She?" Raising her head and looking back over her shoulder at Theo, her confusion is plainly written on her face.

"It would seem Hermione that it is not a 'what' but a 'who' that is invading your dreams and your body. I am not sure how yet but we all believe it is a piece of Bellatrix that is haunting you in some way. From what we have all gathered so far, her magic left some sort of imprint of her inside you through your scar and with her dead, I think that imprint is fighting to stay alive by feeding off of your magic and energy while it tries to integrate into your core."

Both Theo and Draco walk with Hermione back to the couch and sit down with her as Severus gets up and uses the coffee table again so he can lean forward and talk to her face to face.

"Our magic is like a tree inside our bodies. We have a core that is like the roots of the tree. It is buried deep in our body right at the center. Many believe it is part of what makes a witch or wizard's heart continue to beat long past normal muggle years. From there it grows up and out like branches throughout our entire body. If there was a way to see it like an X-ray in the muggle world, I believe it would show up along every bone and nerve ending and path your veins take. I think the branches weave in and out of a witch or wizard from birth until they are buried in and part of every single cell and bone and muscle and vein. By the time we start to exhibit accidental magic, I believe our core has branched out and grown into every single space available in us."

Watching Hermione's eye light at this new theory and the idea of learning something new, Severus gives her a small smile as he stands so he can walk and talk. Being so near to her, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and promise to keep her safe. He knew he could not yet guarantee that he could keep that promise and false promises were not something he would ever do.

"I need to know more about what you feel and how it all started up till now to be sure, but I think that the curse on the blade used was one to keep you from healing properly. The imprint was not intentional but most likely an accident on Bellatrix' part in her insanity and anger to get answers that day. Draco has told me enough about what happened for me to know that she was even more out of control and out of her mind than usual…and that is saying something because that witch was always out of her damn mind."

Both Theo and Draco shook their heads and managed a small chuckle at that. Even Hermione gave him a smile as she nodded along with the boys.

"Magic can be sentient even without its witch or wizard being aware of it. As children we can explode with magic to protect ourselves when we feel terrible fear or are being hurt in some way. That is the magic protecting itself and its host, us, until we are old enough to learn to wield it and protect ourselves. Mentally ill witches and wizards do not have full control of their own minds and bodies and therefore do not always have control of their magic either. To ensure its survival, magic that has been tainted with evil acts such as Bellatrix performed will reach out in moments where it feels threatened and try to find a way to save itself. I believe that is what you have in you now…not Bellatrix like the idea of a horcrux but a piece of her magic which only knows how to show itself as her trying to make a new home. If I am right we have to find a way to either unravel it from your magical thread then take it out of you or find a way to blend it to your magic so that it becomes a part of you instead of trying to take your place."

Hermione stared down at her arm in horror before looking back up at Severus.

"How do we figure out if that is what it is and how do we get it out of me?" Her voice breaking on the end of her sentence, Hermione leaned forward to put her head between her knees as her rapid breathing started to cause her to feel light headed.

"Well first you must finish telling us what has been happening and how it feels. Leave no detail out as even the smallest of things could be important. Once we know everything to this point, there are spells we can use to test the theories and potions to brew that can help keep the scar and curse contained in your arm and away from your mind, the rest of your body, and your core until we can find a plausible solution. You must keep in mind though that the solution may not be to get it out but make it a part of you."

Nodding her head over and over as she tried to get her breathing back to normal, Hermione pulled her focus in sharp and picked up where she left off in her explanation. Trying to raise her voice to be heard with her head down like it was, Hermione talked that way for a few minutes before sitting back up to meet Severus' eyes.

"The dreams proceeded to get worse in a completely different way. Instead of just torturing me, she started to touch me and kiss me. The torture became a mix of pleasure and pain. She changed the torture curse to something of her own making. It was…"

Closing her eyes, Hermione let that specific part of the dream come to the front of her mind. As Bellatrix' lips gently brushed her own she heard the whispered words and whispered them out loud into the quiet room.

"Ardenti Nix Crucio. I tried looking it up but the best I could find was a bad translation that meant burning light or burning cross. The spell would race through my body and at first there would be pain unlike anything I have ever felt. My veins felt like they were freezing solid and yet burning in fiend fire. Then the magic would pulse and I was suddenly filled with warmth that you imagine a night by the fire would give you and it would flood my body in such pleasure."

Reaching out and summoning her water to her hand, Hermione took a deep drink as she shifted her body a little to try to alleviate the tingling sensation of the remembered dream and the pleasure she felt. The very thought of the dream and the pleasure was making her very warm and wet in an awkward way in this very moment. Diverting her eyes away from everyone and looking at the wall she continued while trying to hide her discomfort.

"When it first started, I could and would wake up in a cold sweat with my body on fire and a scream lodged in my throat. But after a month or so…hell could have been less. I'm not sure because the lack of sleep and the constant pretending I was okay, I started to lose track of time. Anyway at some point beyond that first dream change, I stopped waking up in the middle of it and started to sink deeper into it. I started to like the cold and the fire, the warmth and especially the pleasure."

Dropping her head so they could not see the color rising to her cheeks in her embarrassment, Hermione shifted again and then stood and walked away from all of them.

"I would wake up just as the pleasure hit a peak and instead of biting back a scream of pain, I had to hold in screams or moans of pleasure instead. On those mornings, I would find that the lines around my scar had branched out and that I had the black spider lines growing in all directions and I was always so damn cold. Even though I was sleeping all night long, I still felt like I had barely slept at all and my moods started to reflect the way she was in my dreams instead of being me. I would lash out in some illogical and crazy way at everyone and I lost count of how many times Ginny or Harry or Ron would comment on the room suddenly being really cold or did I want a blanket because my skin was like ice to the touch."

Shaking her head at the ridiculousness she had gotten herself into, Hermione turned to face them with her arms crossed over her stomach to try to hold herself together.

"It didn't take long to drag myself out of enjoying the damn torture and realizing how sick and twisted I was becoming in my own head. That anger and self-disgust started to leak out along the edges of my consciousness and onto everyone else. Everything they did or said just made me even angrier until I would snap at them to leave me the hell alone…that I was dealing with my own shit and didn't need theirs too."

Biting her lip as her eyes filled with tears, Hermione leaned her head back and closed her eyes to try to hold in the pain. She had shed enough tears to last her the rest of her life and was so sick and tired of crying.

"Needless to say, the more they pushed to try to help me the more I pulled away and into myself. I didn't realize until I moved to Hogwarts that the dreams and the curse had a huge hand in that too. The days that the itching or pain was higher were the days I would be the nastiest to them. To save them from my anger, I closed myself off from everyone and everything until all I had were my own mind and the damn dreams for company."

Looking back at them she could see the gears turning behind all of their eyes and found comfort that she was surrounded by people who not only wanted to help but were intelligent enough to actually be able to at this point. Maybe there really was hope for the future.

"The cold feeling that seemed to happen in the dreams or when I had high emotional outbursts seemed to permeate my entire body all the time once I was alone. I ached all day every day and the only relief I had were showers so hot they would turn my skin a bright red. For a few minutes I was warm again and my joints did not feel like I was a 150 year old witch anymore. I spend the entire summer that way while I helped rebuild the castle. I would work every day until I was magically and physically exhausted and then fall into bed. The dreams never seemed to take as much of a hold on me if I was completely drained but I am starting to think that is not the truth at all since the black outs have started."

Worrying her lip she looked to Severus for any insight on that thought.

"I think you are correct Hermione. By pushing yourself that hard, I think you gave yourself unknowingly over to the magical imprint and made it easier for it to dig inside your magic like a tick and start to feed deeper of who and what made you…well…you. You say black outs but I have only witnessed one at this point. Have there been more?" Raising one eyebrow with the question, Severus folded his arms and stood to walk to the wall and lean against it.

"There are three instances that I do not remember how I got to the place I was. One being today when I woke up and had no idea for a moment why I was on the couch or lying down again. One was the last time I saw Harry and Ron and my group of friends. They came to see me last month to wish me luck on this school year and see how I was doing. Ron brought Luna along and finally told me about their relationship moving forward and somewhere between telling him it was okay and congratulating them on their engagement, I lost time. I will never really understand why since I was not really angry about it. They had been together for months at this point and I already knew they were dating. But something about Harry and Ginny and then Ron and Luna being engaged just set it off I guess. The feeling of being utterly alone crashed in on me and then nothing."

Walking over to sit on the arm of the couch and lean forward with her elbows on her knees, Hermione stared at her hands with her brows furrowed.

"Ginny told me in a letter a few days later that what I said to Ron and Luna was unfair and uncalled for and that I really should try to apologize and find the Hermione they all knew and loved that I had buried under the bitch I had become. I didn't even know what the hell she was talking about. I couldn't remember what I had said or even how I got back to the castle that day. I woke up after another particularly rough dream in my bed in my pajamas and no clue how I arrived there. It was terrifying to think that someone had brought me back or something and not knowing who and what they may have heard or seen."

Cocking her head to the left, Hermione moved forward in her memory to try to recall the other instance she was going to mention.

"I think the second time it happened was a few weeks later. I remember getting ready for bed and even laying down. I didn't dream at first and I don't think I did at all that night. I 'woke up' to the sun's rays peaking over the horizon and realized I was at the top of the astronomy tower sitting on the wall and looking out over Hogwarts grounds with my feet dangling over the edge. I swear I could hear the maniac giggle of Bellatrix echoing softly off the walls and I was thrown from unaware to completely terrified in a split second. I am so afraid of heights that is paralyzes me so to be up that high and sitting on the edge was not somewhere I would be in my right mind. After that, I would not sleep unless I had no choice in the matter. I used potions to stay awake through the night and then a dreamless sleep to try to get one night of rest. They never worked so I stopped doing that too."

Looking up and smiling at Severus, Hermione stood and stretched out her stiff back and legs.

"The first decent night's sleep I have gotten in over a month was on the potion you gave me last night. I'm sad to know I can only take it once a week because it was an absolute blessing to have."

Severus inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement and returned her smile with a small one of his own.

"I think the best thing for us to do is run a few tests that I know of off-hand and I can then go make that potion that I know will help contain the curse until we can take care of that problem. For now, I want you all to relax and enjoy the day. Maybe go for a walk by the lake and get out of this stuffy castle. Once I am confident we have the issue caged until we can find a permanent solution, we will continue your studying and testing so that all three of you can move forward with the year. I will use the time to research and see what I can find about your condition from the more seedier books I own or can find at Malfoy Manor and Nott Manor…if you gentleman do not mind me using your family libraries."

Both Theo and Draco shook their heads that they did not mind and both left long enough to floo home and set the wards to the manors and the libraries to let Severus in.

While they were gone, Severus had Hermione stretch out on the couch and relax while he scanned her for every known and even some obscure illnesses and issues. Once he determined that she was in great health except for a heavy case of exhaustion and a mild case of malnutrition, he took his time using his magic to search every inch of her internal magical branches to pinpoint how far the imprint had spread and how severe her conditions had become.

Once he had a map in his head of the 'infection' and the path it was trying to forge to her core, Severus used his own magic to put up blockades to keep the foreign magic trapped so that it could not move any closer to her core for the time being. With Hermione's permission, he left a magical opening in her occlumency shields so that he could monitor the imprint and make sure his magic held against the onslaught that it was now throwing to try to break through further.

Once Draco and Theo returned, Severus sent them on their way outside while he set up the cauldron and ingredients he would need to brew her potions and got started. He knew it would take several days of strict concentration to get it all correct and enough made to last her the next few months while they focused on school work and he focused on a cure. He could only hope that he was able to find what he needed before the school year was over. Not only did he now have Hermione to save from a stray piece of Bellatrix' magic but he had his godson and his godson's best friend to save from their own moment of Griffindor idiocy. What he thought would be a calm year was turning out to be no less filled with drama and worry than the others. The only difference was at this point his own life was not on the line…but he realized his heart just might be…


	14. Chapter 14-Without You

**Hello there fellow Harry Potter fanatics! **

**I managed to not disappear for two weeks again. I am buying myself a chocolate frog for that! Here is the next chapter and as you will see, I am going to start moving this story forward with time jumps in between critical story plot lines. I am not one to write about the every day stuff throughout the whole story. That bores me to death to read so I know I couldn't possibly write that way. I wanted to get a nice base for the characters and now that I have that I will be getting the story really moving. **

**Of course I say that and then, like with this chapter, I only get through half of what I have planned because they are all angst-y and need attention! And who am I to deny three sexy Slytherins all the attention they desire. I mean really?**

**I will be going back and forth between updating this one (Storm) and the one I am writing for Moon (Secret) unless one strikes me harder for an update than the other. I will have the second chapter of Secret up in the next few days as well.**

**I have told people that I have several stories planned for other bad boys in the future. I know I will be doing a Dramione at some point too. Is there any pairings that people would like to see that are Slytherin based? Just let me know in a PM and I will write them down and start brain storming as I go. **

**As always, the world is not mine but our esteemed JKR's! The chapter title is a song by Breaking Benjamin again and I did listen to it on repeat the whole time I was writing. I think I will dream that song tonight lol. I think at the end of this, I am going to post the whole song list as an update page so that it is also on here for people to look at. **

**See you all again soon and I hope you enjoy the update.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Four weeks had passed since that fateful day that Hermione fully lost herself once again to the curse in her arm and attacked Theo. Four weeks blurred by tests and study and practical applications of every single class she planned to take a NEWT in. Hermione had never had a more exhausting but satisfying time at Hogwarts. Sharing her space and her time with others not only like her in magic but in intelligence was such a refreshing change. When they were not taking the tests, Draco and Theo would sit for hours and discuss magical law, theory, and history with her. There was never a dull moment or one that passed in brain numbing conversation. Both of them even made a conversation over Quidditch amusing and interesting for her…which was just astounding.

Due to her mishap with the Bogart at the beginning of term, Hermione had yet to tackle that part of her Defense practical and Severus was adamant that until they made sure the curse could not take over the situation again, he did not want her anywhere near that room or the cabinet. Though it burned her Griffindor pride that she had to wait and hide like a coward from what should be an easy obstacle to pass, Hermione had learned to listen to him over her own impulsive nature. She did not want a repeat of that horrible moment with a living Bellatrix again either and had to remind herself daily that it was a real possibility if she broke Severus' rule.

Though the atmosphere was very light and happy most nights, the undercurrent of tension that she could sense between Theo and Draco did tend to put a shadow over each of her days. Neither would talk about what happened that morning with her yet and she was being patient about that. She knew once they were ready, one or the other would break and come to her…maybe even both at some point. Neither Draco nor Theo would let it interfere with their relationship with Hermione though and she was never far from one or the other. More times than not she could be found in between the two of them studying or talking and laughing.

Three weeks into the term, they all figured it was time to stop hiding like a bunch of Hufflepuffs and went to the Great Hall for dinner. It turned out to be a very uncomfortable experience first for them and then later for everyone else. Having walked arm in arm into the great hall with Hermione in the center as usual, the trio had caused a complete shutdown on all conversation. Every eye had turned to take in their relaxed nature towards each other and though some had seemed to not mind and actually smiled a little at the display, others were not so accepting. Many of the students sneered in their direction or wore angry faces and even angrier eyes as they watched the trio walk to the 8th year table and take their seats together.

Once seated all three had greeted their current year mates and had even manage to strike up and hold conversations with them through the entire meal. Though all the 8th years and their mentors tried their best to keep the shock or any other feeling under control, Hermione knew Draco and Theo could feel the animosity radiating in their direction from the rest of the hall. She could even hear the rumors that would start now. She was under the Imperious Curse by the junior Death Eaters and was now their slave. They must have cursed her or given her a love potion for her to be so friendly and docile in their presence. She knew this would only escalate as time went on and they stayed secluded from the rest of the school's populace and that it would eventually make its way back to Harry and Ron. She was not looking forward to the day that happened. She just knew in their righteous Griffindor anger they would come running, wands drawn to her rescue.

Just the very thought caused that same cold fire to slowly crawl down her arm and Hermione had to close her eyes and take several deep breaths in order to keep from losing control on her emotions.

"You okay over there Granger? You are doing that 'I am going to go psycho' inhale/exhale thing again." Cautiously standing and walking to her side, Draco took in the scar first to make sure the lines had not spread too far. That they had learned was a tale-tell that Hermione was losing herself to the imprint.

Once he ascertained that she was keeping it in check, he bent at the knees so he could get her attention without her having to look up at him. As she opened her eyes to meet his, he could see that edge of black along the white of her eye and gave her an understanding smile.

"Want to talk about whatever it is you thought about that almost brought forth Hermione the bringer of doom?" Grinning as she chuckled at her newest nickname, Hermione closed the book she was reading and shifted to lean forward and lay her head against Draco's.

"I was thinking about the other day in the Great Hall. As much as I hate the attention and I know you guys do too…we really need to start making more frequent appearances. The rumors are only going to get worse if we stay hidden." Brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear, Hermione tugged on his shirt until Draco slide into the chair with her and she could lay her legs over his.

"Not to mention, I am just waiting on it to get back to my supposed best friends. No matter what I said or did that day, they will come running with Griffindor banners flying and their Savior complexes on like a hero's bloody cape. I am not sure I am ready to deal with any of them and I know that if they say too much negative shite about you two and refuse to listen to me…which is going to happen… I am going to lose my hold on the leash. Just talking about it and thinking about it already has her stirring under my skin just begging for me to let my anger rage. I cannot imagine a moment where holding it in is going to be how it plays out." Nibbling her lip in frustration, Hermione looks back and forth between Theo and Draco as she explains her mind set.

Closing the book he is holding and setting it on the table, Theo saunters over and after lifting Hermione up so he can sit and then placing her back in his lap with her legs over Draco's he considers the options.

"The best thing we can do is either be there with you so that when it happens we can help you control it or involve Severus so that you can stay in control. You do a pretty good job of containing it on your own now but when you do get in a situation where you lose your grip, Severus seems to have the master key to keeping you in the here and now. Though I guess if one of us talked with the deep, commanding tone he has you might bow to us instead." Grinning devilishly at her as she smacks his chest Theo chuckles and relaxes back into the chair.

"I do not bow to him you ingrate. He just happens to have a magical energy that subdues the evil bitch that lives in the walls of my skin." Mock-glaring at Theo before shaking her head and giggling, Hermione leans over so she is nestled on Theo's chest and pulls Draco's arm over so she can run her fingers over his skin in the way he likes.

"You know if anyone outside of the two of us and Severus ever saw you like this, they would assume so much worse than we have you under our evil little spell." Giving her a wicked smile, Draco lays his head back and closes his eyes on a sigh of pleasure.

"Wait…why does he get to be loved on? I have needs too. I mean I was raised in the same non-physical, pureblood, unloving environment as he was!" Pouting and giving Granger his lost boy eyes, Theo wipes away a fake tear as she scoffs at him and rolls her eyes.

"I would never have guessed it in years past but you two are the biggest, neediest babies I have ever met. I mean really…it's ridiculous!" Laughing at the mock hurt on both of their faces Hermione reaches behind his back so she can run her fingers across the back of Theo's neck while she pets Draco's arm.

With Hermione lost in thought again, both boys stay alert but relax back into their spot and let her touch soothe them as it seemed to be able to now. The theory from Severus was that her being content caused their magic to feel content with their magical promise. So not only did it feel good physically to be touched with such a gentle hand, it also caused every part of them to relax. Draco would even admit his magic felt sometimes like a purring cat laying in the sunlight…which was utterly whimsical and ridiculous for a Slytherin to feel but true just the same.

Losing track of time, both Theo and Draco jerked out of their slight doze at Hermione's voice.

"As far as Ron and Harry go…oh I'm sorry boys I didn't realize you had fallen asleep." With amusement lacing her voice, Hermione pulls her hands away from their skin so they would focus more on what she was saying.

"You two seem to do that a lot near me. I am starting to think being in my company is so boring that it puts you to sleep." Laughing softly at the situation, Hermione shifts to her other side so she is sitting and leaning on Draco with her legs in Theo's lap.

"Not at all Hermione! We find your company to be so very peaceful that we are able to fully relax for once instead of staying so tense and in control…it's very refreshing." Leaning over to kiss her cheek, Draco gives her a sleepy smile.

"I'm with Draco…you are the live equivalent of a calming draught and a draught of peace all rolled into the shape of a pretty little princess." Matching Draco's sleepy smile, for a moment Hermione feels her heart melt at how sweet these two can be if given the chance.

"Now what were you about to say about the dynamic duo of dunderheads?" Laughing at yet another absurd nickname for her Griffindor friends, Hermione rolls her eyes and thinks back to what she was going to say.

"Oh…yes! As far as Harry and Ron go I guess we will just see when they come around. If it is sometime soon, I will most likely try to have you both around or be near Severus. I do not want to accidentally hurt them even if I am not necessarily close to them right now. We were the best of friends for years and I do still love them both very much. I just cannot deal with their crap at the moment. As Severus tells me, I need to take time to sort out my own head before I can help sort out theirs."

"That is indeed true…though you will not be going anywhere near either of them without me near you for the time being!" At his stern baritone voice breaking into the conversation, the three turned their heads around to look at their mentor.

"The day after we talked about what has been going on, I went to the Headmistress and made sure that she knew any communication between you three and anyone outside of myself and her is to be limited. She is to inform me if they owl or floo call to come see you and we will go meet them together if you feel you really have to speak to them at all. Otherwise, I will personally enjoy sending them flying if you that is your wish."

Coming around the outer chair as he talked, Severus bent down and lifted Hermione off of his godson's lap and stood up with her in his arms. Once he was vertical he realized that he had done that without any real thought and stopped moving as an odd silence descended over the room. A silence that was broken by a very soft, sweet sigh as Hermione leaned into him fully and tucked her head under his chin.

Ignoring the stupidly huge grins that both Draco and Theo were sporting, Severus turned and walked to the opposite chair before sitting down with the little lioness now seated safely in his arms.

"Salazar Uncle Severus you can cage the jealous death glares. I have absolutely no designs on the princess…though I cannot say the same for Theo."

Hitting him with a pillow as he pushed himself out of the chair and flopped back onto the couch, Theo laughs and waves his hands in surrender.

"I don't! I swear! She is strictly my neck rubbing slave and nothing more." Losing himself to the laughter that bubbled up, Theo rolled off the couch to the floor to avoid the wandless hex Severus casually threw his way at the slave comment.

"They are utterly ridiculous aren't they? Like little children whose mother did not teach them any manners or decorum?"

Popping up from the floor, his laughter starting to border on hysterical, Theo took several breaths to get his sentence out before howling in laughter again.

"She didn't cause she was already dead Granger…Merlin you heartless witch!"

The color draining from her face, Hermione stared at Theo in horror before Draco came to the rescue.

"It's okay Hermione. She died before Theo could even remember her. He has a sick and twisted sense of humor about it but he really did find that funny." Giving her an encouraging smile, he kicks out at Theo to try to get him to gain control.

"Forgive him Hermione. He was raised by wolves and really cannot be held accountable for his dreadful behavior." Looking down at her with his hair obscuring his face from Draco and Theo, Severus gives her a secret smile that seems to make her melt against him more.

"Yes…he can truly be deplorable can't he?" Returning the smile and closing her eyes to inhale the scents of her mentor, Hermione allows her worry to float away on the last threads of laughter coming from Theo.

Lying on the floor, grinning up at Draco, Theo can't help but get lost for a moment in the stormy grey eyes of his long time best friend and the rest of his humor dies as he realizes just looking at him now makes his heart ache. Pulling himself back up on to the couch, he takes in the contentment that Hermione has relaxed into just being in Severus' arms and he wonders if things were different, would that be how he would look lying in Draco's arms? Of course, he would never be able to find out and he realized it might be time to find a girl to distract himself with until the school year is over.

"If you are not all too tired to discuss it, I have news on your tests, as well as the potion and possible updates on the curse problem."

At this announcement, all three students sat up and gave him their full attention. Though Draco and Theo looked a little anxious, Hermione looked quite full of trepidation. Leaning over, Severus brushes his lips softly along her brow and watches as her eyes seem to lose a little bit of the worry and shine brighter for him.

"As I expected, you all did really well on each subject you have taken a test in. I have no doubt that with a small amount of review in the weeks to come that you will all pass the subjects with an Exceeds Expectations, if not an outright Outstanding. I will have a full plan of review devised for each of you for each subject by tomorrow at the latest and we can move forward from there. I have already scheduled the NEWT exam for all three of you for Transfiguration next Monday and Charms for Tuesday. I want to get those two out of the way as you all have quite mastered both subjects at this point."

Pausing at the obvious need to ask a question that Hermione was holding in, he looked down into her eyes and smirked at her.

"Ask your question you little know it all. At least I didn't get bombarded with a flopping around waving hand."

Giggling at him and his description, Hermione scrunches up her nose but proceeds with her question as well.

"I was wondering if we could take it slow after that. I have no doubt that if you say we can pass, that we can. But can we not schedule them too fast. I want to be allowed to stay here for as long as possible this year. I am worried if we do all the tests too fast that the ministry will want us out of the school as soon as we finish the last test. I admit that I am not ready to be outside these walls or away from you three yet." Dropping her head in shyness, Hermione can feel her cheeks burning brightly.

Reaching up to raise her face with a finger under her chin, Severus takes in her blushing face and gives her a warm smile.

"I have no intention of letting you out of my reach any time soon Hermione. We will go as fast or as slow as you wish in all endeavors this year."

Watching the smile bloom on her face just for him, Severus has to rub the spot over his heart as it thumps heavily in his chest. The girl was going to be the death of him some day with a smile that lovely.

"Now on that note…Minerva has offered her services as well at teaching you all how to become an animagus after you have passed your Transfiguration exams next week. You are of course free to do so and I will arrange for time each day to do so if that is what you want to do in the future. She has asked to meet with you three after the results come back to discuss it further."

"Why can't you teach it to us Uncle Severus? Isn't Transfiguration one of the subjects you are a master in?" Looking at him in question, Draco shifts forward to lean on his knees with his elbows and meets his godfather's eyes.

"It is one of them yes and I could teach you if that is what you want. I think that Minerva wanted some time with Hermione and knew I would never let her go alone at this point. So she offered to teach you all to become an animagus so she can get her way in a way I would allow." Giving Draco an amused smile, he lifts his hand and gently starts to run it through Hermione's hair, using a spell along his fingers that helps with tangles he read about the other day. The odd things he has learned recently just to be able to touch her and not cause her pain.

"Speaking of that…the Headmistress mentioned that you had four subjects you were considered a master in. What are the other three…well two since I know Potions is one of them?" Giving him a very interested look, Hermione leans into his hand and enjoys the sweet gesture.

"You are correct. My very first mastery was in Potions. I completed my mastery in Transfiguration with Minerva the very next year. I had been working on both once I was a year into my Potions mastery. I moved to Germany for two years to complete my mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts right after that and my Master for that was also a Master in Arithmacy so he went ahead and taught me both at once so I could have both as well. I am also a Master of Occlumency and Legilimens as you well know but those fall into DADA when it comes to the mastering of them. Though as one who has learned both, I think they really should come with their own certifications…but then I would have to register as both and I guess I prefer most people not to know that about me." Explaining this with a nonchalant air about him, Severus can feel his inner ego preen as Hermione looks at him in awe and admiration.

"Will you be taking on any apprentices after you finish teaching us this year Professor?" Not wanting to miss the chance to mention a topic that Hermione had briefly brought up the week before, Theo waits to see if he can help open the door a little more for the tiny Griffindor.

Severus taps his finger several times on the arm of the chair in contemplation as he decides how he feels about that idea.

"I am not opposed to it. I have never bothered to take an apprentice before because I always had too much danger surrounding me to throw someone else into. Now that the Dark Lord is dead and I am free of both my puppet masters, I guess I could take on an apprentice or two if I felt the inclination. It would of course depend on the person and whether or not I could stand to work with them for the next two to four years of their mastery." Brow furrowed as he said the last part, Severus could not help the sneer that crossed his face at the idea of having to deal with anyone else but the three he had in the room at the moment.

At the obvious disgust on his face, all three of them started to laugh at his discomfort which in turn caused Severus to roll his eyes at himself and them and then chuckle along with them.

"As for the other subject at hand, the potion will be completed by this weekend. It is a two part potion or rather potions. One you will take will help boost your own magical immunity to curses in general. The other will have to be applied daily to the curse scar. It will not only help keep the scar from itching and allow it to heal some, it will keep the curse or imprint trapped in the letters and not allow it to travel any further down your magical limbs than it already has. We do not want it reaching your core so I had to find a way to stop it first."

Checking to see Hermione nodding in understanding he takes a deep breath before continuing. Looking over at Draco and Theo to make sure he has their attention, Severus shifts so that his arm is fully around Hermione.

"As for a cure…so far that has been harder to find. I have found many references to blood magic and magical imprints but nothing on how to combat it…only how to leave one. I do think that it will have something to do with family blood and we may need to look into who can help with that if that becomes the case. For now, the potion will work to at least put a stop to the so called infection spreading as we keep digging."

Looking back to Hermione to gauge her reaction, he drops the last piece of information and holds her a little tighter as he does.

"Narcissa has been helping me research at Malfoy Manor and she has said that if we end up needing multiple people with the Black bloodline in order to fight off what Bellatrix' magic did, she would be happy to volunteer as a donor of sorts."

As Hermione started to shift off his lap in a panic, Severus tightened his grip more to keep her still.

"I know that is not something you would even consider at the moment Hermione and I even understand why. But if it requires multiple Black family members to help get the imprint out, it is going to be better to have as close a relation to Bellatrix as possible. That means Narcissa and even Andromeda if she is willing."

Shaking her head in the negative, Hermione closes her eyes and tries to take in deep breaths as the face of the Malfoy Matriarch forms in her mind and causes her heartrate to spike in fear and anger.

"She stood by and watched while her crazy ass sister did this to me!" Grabbing and scratching at the scar with her voice raised, Hermione finds herself slipping off the ledge and into a panic again.

"How am I supposed to trust her to help me and not just bring her sister back in my body? She has hated me from day one just because I had the audacity to be born outside of the pureblood community and you want me to trust that she is suddenly going to help me instead of hurting me…not a fucking chance Snape!" Jerking out of his hold and rolling to her feet, Hermione takes several steps away from Severus before throwing her head back and gulping in air in an attempt to get control of her fear.

Within moments, Hermione can not only feel the cold fire racing up her arm and across her chest, she can feel three very distinctly different magical aura's rising up to meet the fire and focusing to push it back down her arm.

"Ms. Granger you are going to need to listen to me now. Focus on my voice and just take slow deep breaths. For now, we will table that idea since it causes you such distress and we will look for alternative options. You need to get your emotions under control before you lose yourself to the imprint's influence again. Take a deep breath, that's good, in and out, just relax into our magic and let us take the pain away. That's good…good girl."

One by one the three wizards place a hand on Hermione until all three of them are touching her. The magic they are exuding becomes stronger and even more focused and Hermione relaxes into their hands as she feels the panic fade to the back of her mind and the ice recedes from her veins. Within moments she is back to feeling completely steady and opens her tear filled eyes to stare into Severus' onyx depths.

"I'm sorry Severus…that was uncalled for. I hate this thing! I have never been so over emotional before in my life. Sometimes I just have no control at all over how hard or fast it hits me." Whispering her apology as if she is afraid if she speaks too loud the imprint will hear her and try to take over again Hermione drops her head and lets the tears spill down her cheeks.

"It's okay Hermione…we are here for you. We will find a way to get you past this and back to a semblance of yourself that you recognize. It will just take time and patience." Pulling her into his arms, Severus held her until the tears subside and she was able to meet his eyes with a small smile.

"What happens if it doesn't work and I am forever tainted by her magic?" Holding his gaze with hers, Hermione bites her lip with worry.

"Then we keep looking forever." Saying it so matter of fact like as if the answer was an obvious one, Hermione can only give Severus a frustrated look.

"So what you are just going to give up the rest of your life to trying to find some obscure cure for my ailment and tie your future to my broken one?" Gritting her teeth to keep her temper and her anguish in check, Hermione tries to pull away from him only to be held firm.

"I am already a broken man with a broken future Hermione. Having you in it now has been a light at the end of an endless tunnel of dark. So it is no hardship or burden to know that you need help and I can possibly provide it. We will find a cure one way or another and if we don't and you fall then I fall. Just keep holding on to me…to us…and drag us down with you and when we catch a hand hold in the fall…we will use it to pull you right back up."

Looking to the other two Slytherins to watch them nod their heads in agreement, Hermione settles against Severus and lets the issue go for now. She knows that in the end that if they can't find a cure, she will disappear before she ever lets them give their whole lives for her…but they don't really need to know that.


	15. Chapter 15-Nightmare

**LOOK I DID IT! I was worried with work and the holiday coming this week that I might not get a chapter done but people were kind enough to mostly leave me alone so I was able to write...so excited!**

**Oh...hello my fellow Fanfictionatics! I would like to thank everyone again for all the kind words and reviews. I am so glad that people are still enjoying this story. I wanted to make sure to explain a little this time around. I come from a group of people who are very into the ideas of magic and the different ways it could work. I, of course, have my own and I tend to employ them in my own imagination. So I am not surprised that it is starting to show now in my story. Though I give ALL credit to JKR for the world and her characters, I will be taking liberties with the magic from here on out. I come from a time of thought where wands were not something needed to do magic but the intent only, and as I also play video games and D&D and all have magic that does not require a wand and comes as an innate ability...that will start to come through heavily I'm sure. Anyone not okay with wild and free magical powers...my stories are not for you.**

**The chapter title came from my newest favorite song. I think I listen to this song without writing like 5 times a day...it's ridiculous really. I just understand where Halsey is coming from and I enjoy knowing there are artists out there willing to show their wounds and that they survived them. So this is my show of love for Halsey and all her music but especially the title that inspired me as I wrote this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

**As usual editing was done by me so it is possible I missed all kinds of things as I was excited to get the chapter up! If you see anything blatant...please let me know and I will fix it. On with the show!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS-Chara Black is a loving shout out to Slytherclaw Black who has been so much fun to talk to as I have written this story. Hope you like your debut in the story hun!**

* * *

Just as she predicted, only a couple of days more passed before her and Severus were summoned to the Headmistress' office to meet with Harry and Ron. She knew they would show up riding to the rescue but just once in her life, she would have preferred to be dead wrong. Damn them for not trusting her to make her own decisions and leave her alone to do just that.

Following Severus towards the Headmistress' tower, Hermione takes deep calming breaths, counting to 25 between each inhale and exhale to try to keep her heart rate slow and her anxiety in check. The last thing she needed at this point was for imprint Bellatrix to have a go at her oldest friends. She was not even sure how to explain that to them but she knew she would need to soon.

As the gargoyle started to move aside as Severus quietly murmured the password, Hermione reached forward and grabbed his hand and squeezed. At his answering squeeze, she smiled up at him and nodded. Dropping his hand once more, they both ascended the stairs and waited quietly after knocking to be invited in.

Opening the door at McGonagall's voice, Severus stepped aside and gestured for Hermione to precede him into the brightly lit office. Standing with his hands behind his back near the fireplace was Harry; his hair just as messy as it normally was and all Hermione could do was smile slightly at that. The Headmistress was sitting quietly behind her desk and returned Hermione's smile as she turned her head to look for Ron. She found him standing behind one of the chairs positioned in front of the Headmistress' desk. Unlike Harry who looked worried and unsure, Ron's temper was obviously already fairly high if the color of his face and his burning eyes were any indication. Taking a few steps to the left to put space between herself and Ron, Hermione waited on Severus to close the door before looking back at Harry.

"Hey Harry. You look well. How is Auror training going?" Giving him a small smile as well, Hermione fidgets with her fingers as she meets his green eyes.

"It's going pretty good. It's tougher than I thought it would be but it has been very rewarding work. How are your studies going?" His concern not fading at all, Harry takes a step in her direction as he asks, pausing only when Severus shifts slightly on her right so that he is a half-step ahead of her.

"It's going great actually. We have finally finished all the written tests and practical application tests to determine what we need to revise in order to pass our NEWT's. Draco and Theo have been wonderful study partners and between them and Severus, this year is going better than I could have hoped it would."

Before she had a chance to continue, she was interrupted by the loud scoffing noise that seemed to issue from Ron's nose.

"Draco…Theo…Severus…?" The venom that dripped with each name made Hermione flinched slightly as she turned to meet Ron's anger stained red face and furious eyes.

"Now you are referring to those foul, slimy snakes by their names? I told you Harry…they have her under some kind of spell or potion or something. There is no way our Mione would ever hang around them let alone call them by their names."

Storming around the chair and up to Hermione, Ron growls slightly as Severus moves in front of her and blocks his path entirely.

"Move you greasy git! No one even invited you to this meeting so I have no idea why you are here!"

Before Snape can address him, Ron rudely shoves him back with his shoulder and grabs Hermione's by her left arm, causing her to hiss in pain, before yanking her forward past Snape.

"Mr. Weasley…control yourself!" Reaching for Hermione in an attempt to salvage the situation, Severus' realizes it may already be too late as the temperature around them has already cooled several degrees.

"Go fuck yourself Snape!" Ignoring her cry of pain, Ron grips onto a struggling Hermione harder and pulls her towards Harry and the fireplace.

"Ron…maybe you should let go of Hermione. She doesn't look so good." Looking at her face as it loses more of its color, Harry steps forward to try to get the situation under control and help one of his best friends get away from the other. He wasn't sure exactly what had been going on here but it was obvious that she did not want to be man handled while trying to figure it all out.

Gently laying one hand on her shoulder as he flicks his fingers at Ron, Severus stops her forward momentum as Ron yelps from the stinging hex that hit his hand and releases her altogether. Holding the same hand he used to cast the spell out to ward off Potter and Minerva, Severus allows his magic to rise to the surface of his skin as he gently holds on to Hermione's shoulder.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…I need you to take very slow, deep breaths. I have a mild pain potion in the right pocket of my robes. I am going to change hands and reach for it. Are you okay with that?"

At her shuddering nod, Severus switches his hands so that his left is on her shoulder and he slowly reaches for the vial with his right hand.

Pulling his wand and pointing it at Snape, Ron grits his teeth around the next words that he lets fly.

"Touch the vial or give her anymore of your dark magic potions to keep her in line and I will Avada you where you stand. I can't believe you let him capture her like this Headmistress! She is obviously a prisoner…his prisoner. Let her go you bastard…NOW!"

His wand hand trembling from his rage, Ron takes a menacing step forward with his wand pointing at Severus' head over Hermione's.

As Severus starts to cautiously remove his hand, Hermione's whimper of fear seems to set off the one thing he was trying to avoid…Harry.

Pulling his wand as well, Harry's eyes turn cold and hard at the sound as he points the wand at Snape as well.

"I didn't want to believe it. I know what you did all these years and why. I am trying to keep my Griffindor assumptions in check and figure this all out but then she goes and makes that sound. What the hell is going on Professor? Why is she suddenly so damn scared and shaking?"

"Because he has her under his spell Harry and has probably been torturing and raping her since the beginning…fucking death eating bastard." Reaching forward to grab her again, Ron stops as the hair raising cackle starts low and grows in volume as Hermione rolls her head in a circle like she is trying to pop her neck.

As her head comes to a stop bent forward again and silence fills the room, Harry looks up to see the color drain from his old potion Professor's face and a simmer of a shield cast around him and the Headmistress just in time to throw up a shield charm around him and Ron. The blast from the spell causes both of them to slide back a few steps as several items on the Headmistress' desk go sailing into the air to shatter against the wall and Snape and McGonagall brace behind their own shields.

Hands out to her side, Hermione flexes her fingers as she takes a deep breath in and slowly raises her head to meet his eyes. Harry can feel Ron tense at the same time he does as the blank stare of her black filled eyes causes his blood to chill in his very bones.

"Tsk, tsk ittle bitty Potter. You should really learn to keep your dogs in check you should."

Dropping her arms slowly back to her side, Harry watches as she takes in her surroundings as if she has just realized where she was before meeting his eyes again.

"It's not the traitorous bastard death eater that you need to worry about in this room baby weasel…it's me."

His breath catches in his throat as her tone matches Hermione's but the cadence in which she is speaking reminds him too much of another powerful witch from days gone by.

"Mione…what…what is wrong with your eyes?" Stumbling over his words as he backs into Harry, Ron turns his wand from Snape to the girl he thought he knew.

"HERmione…her name is Hermione…my dark lord you are one dimwitted walking talking pile of dung aren't you? Do shut up if you are unable to even say her name properly…really…" Scoffing in Ron's direction and flicking her wrist to send his wand sailing away from him and across the room, Hermione turns her back completely on her two best friends to face the dark haired Professor.

"I think you may have relied a little too much on your reputation keeping the two Griffindors in check around my vessel. It seems you have now lost all control of the situation. Tell me Sevy…how do you plan to fix it now?"

With a maniac glee in her eyes, Hermione slides her wand from her holder and twirls it between her fingers as she gives him a deadly smile.

"If you attack you risk hurting her or her two idiot friends. If you do nothing, I am going to send you straight to the pits of hell you belong in you traitor!"

Rocking her head back and forth from side to side, her grin turns positively grisly.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock Sevy…"

"Expelliarmus!" As Harry's voice rings out loudly in the silence of the room, the black wand flies from her hand to his, causing her to growl in frustration.

"Wait your turn Potter! As if I need a wand to use my magic…or I guess it is her magic isn't it? Who knew a mudblood had so much untapped potential inside them. Of course it is probably just this one and not all of them. She always was a pain in the ass to deal with wasn't she Severus. Once you and your meddling research is out of the way, I will enjoy finding out all of the surprises she is holding inside this tiny little shell of a body. Won't that be just grand?"

As he realizes that Harry is about to cast again, Severus gives a subtle shake of his head, never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

Moving carefully to the right to start circling her, Severus summons his wand into his hand.

"Yes…she was always a swotty, hand waving little know-it-all. She is always full of one too many questions and thinks that just because she can recite a textbook word for word that she is somehow brilliant…when really she is just a parrot with legs and no creativity. She has always been a pain in my arse since the day she was sorted into the retched house of Griffindor."

Continuing to move to the right as she counters him and moves as well, Severus positions himself in between her and the other two-thirds of the golden trio.

"However…she is MY pain in the arse now and you will not take her."

Allowing his occlumency to shield him from his own fear, Severus begins to cast silently, throwing spell after spell at Hermione to keep her distracted. Keeping his eye on the other two behind him, Severus makes sure to get Hermione's back to Minerva before intensifying the speed of his attacks. Each spell he throws she deflects from herself to an object in the room and within a few minutes the Headmistress' office is in shambles as glass and debris litter the floor. In an attempt to protect her other cubs, Minerva gestured for Potter and Weasley to come to her and had them shielded behind her desk.

Just as he started to worry this would go on longer than he could keep it up, the door to the office slammed open and he could feel two fresh waves of energy fill the room and connect with his. As the connection snapped into place, Hermione threw her head back and gave a scream that would have shattered the glass if there had been any left to shatter.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the common room reading over the first draft of the paper work Hermione and he had been working on for the better part of the last month. His inheritance and name depending entirely on finding a pureblood bride and magically bonding with her with the Malfoy ceremony that guaranteed an heir in the first few years. He had no intention of going through with any of that so he had roped Hermione into helping him read and understand the legal jargon so that his mother did not lose her part of the estate when he lost his.

Just as he was about to get up to get a drink the fear crashed into him like a rogue bludger. He wasn't sure what had caused it but he knew as it bled away to emptiness that Hermione had lost her fight with his Aunt's magic again and they would be needed to pull her back.

Knowing that she and Severus had gone to the Headmistress' office to meet up with Weasel and Scarhead, Draco jumped up dropping the paperwork to the couch. Waving his wand to magic his shoes on his feet, Draco cast a point me spell to find Theo and took off out the door and towards the third part of their new magical triumvirate hoping that Theo had felt it too and was on his way towards them.

* * *

Leaning against the wall in one of the hallways on the fourth floor, Theo listened to Miss Chara Black as she talked about how her classes were going so far. He had been sneaking out when Draco and Hermione were distracted to meet up with different female students in hopes of finding one he could stand to be around. He was so thankful to run into beautiful and posed Chara on the third try. She had been a breath of fresh air from the other vapid purebloods he had tried to engage with.

Her long, black hair was always perfectly styled and had a shine that spoke of her health and youth. Her skin was pale and smooth and looked like the moonlight on a lake with her hair spilling down her back. Her gray eyes looked a lot like Draco's and made it both easier and more difficult to stare into them; easier because it was like looking into Draco's eyes and more difficult because…it was like looking into Draco's eyes.

Chuckling at her joke about Professor Binns, Theo reached up to brush a stand of her hair behind her ear and grinned at the slight blush that stained her cheeks at the move. If he had to marry and produce an heir for the Nott family, at least the girl would be pretty and intelligent. He knew he would never be able to do this if the girl was empty-headed and shallow. Chara Black was as far from both as a pureblood Black could possibly get.

He was really starting to settle into the idea when the wave of fear washed through him and made his breath catch in his throat.

"Theo…are you okay? You just went really pale…even for you." Reaching forward, Chara placed her hand lightly on his cheek as she worriedly gazed into his eyes.

"Yes, I am fine Chara…thank you for your worry. I am sorry to cut this short but I think I may be needed by my roommates."

Having the fear drain away and be replaced by a yawing chasm of emptiness, his urgency jumped up even more.

Pushing off the wall, Theo takes her hand gently in his even against the urgency running through his veins now and places a chaste kiss on her hand right at the base of her knuckles.

"As always it was a pleasure and I would love to meet up with you later if you are amiable to the idea and I am not otherwise engaged." Giving her his most charming smile and holding her hand in both of his, he watches her blush again and listens to a light nervous giggle leaves her lips.

"I would like that very much Theodore. I will be in the library for the next few hours and then back in the Slytherin common room. If you get free, just come find me."

Releasing her hand, he watches and waits until she is descending the stairs before turning the other way and running up another set of stairs heading for the seventh floor and the Headmistress' office. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong so fast but he knew they would be needed now to get a handle on it.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Draco to realize his point me was heading in the correct direction and that Theo was probably already on his way. Canceling the spell, he picked up his pace and sprinted for the corridor that held the entrance to the Headmistress' office. Turning around one corner, he sees Theo speeding at the far end of the hallway towards their destination.

As he gets close enough, Draco yells the password and the gargoyle starts to move before they ever reach the base. Theo arrives first but waits for Draco to run past him before taking the stairs two at a time and following the other Slytherin up the stairs. The method the boys had devised with Severus to help contain the imprint usually worked better if Draco was the lead since he shared the Black bloodline with the imprinted Bella.

Both Theo and Draco stopped for just a moment to assess the sounds coming from the other side of the door so they knew what they were walking in to. The shattering of yet another glass object set them back into motion and opening the door with a slam, Draco and then Theo rushed into the room and seeing exactly where Severus was standing, positioned themselves to form a triangle to symbolize the three magic cores being joined in unison to fight the threat.

As both stepped into the correct position, their magic rose from deep in their core on instinct and fanned out to find each other and Severus. As the connection was made between the three, the magical prison snapped into place and Hermione threw her head back to shriek in rage. Swinging around her coal black eyes narrowed on Draco as she snarled at him.

"You little shit! After everything I did for you and taught you and you turn on me! I will kill you for this." Hissed out of Hermione's lips, Draco felt his skin crawl at how similar Hermione's voice came out in his aunt's screeching tones and not her own.

As all three slowly started to converge on Hermione, making the prison smaller and the magic more potent, she bared her teeth at them and flexed her fingers a few times. All three of them could tell she was trying to find a way out and strengthened their connection with each other to be able to counter anything she decided to do.

"You have caused enough trouble and wreaked plenty of havoc this time Aunt Bella. It's time to go back into the background and give us back our Hermione."

Glaring at him through narrowed eyes, Hermione flicks her hand in his direction and red sparks bounce off the shield of magic he has up around himself. Though no real damage is done, the hit to his magic does cause a bit of discomfort which Draco manages to keep off his face.

"I go back…you find a way to destroy me. I will not give up without a fight nephew and you know that. My life was taken and ruined before it ever really began and I want it back. Since this little bitch helped take it…I plan to take hers as payment. You can either help Draco or you can die. Your choice."

Standing up straight and stretching her neck, Hermione lifts her hands out to the side, turns them palm up and clenches her fists closed. Opening her eyes to meet Draco's again, she gives him a sinister smile letting her hands relax and her curled fingers straighten again. With the moment a wave of raw magic slams into their prison and causes Theo to flinch in unexpected pain.

"The little mudblood may not have learned all the old family magic but I have. She has such a well of untapped power for me to use as well. If only she had learned how to control such magic…she might have kept more people alive in the final battle or been able to keep me out."

Throwing her head back in a laugh, Hermione clinches and releases her hands again and another wave of magic slams into their shields, rocking them back on their feet.

"She may not have learned how to use it but there is one thing you are not taking into account that she does have." Stepping up beside Severus, Harry meets the eyes of a stranger in his best friend's body but stands tall and refuses to back down.

"Oh…and what is that little Potty?" Sneering in his direction, Hermione turns completely to look at him.

"The ability to keep everyone she loves safe even when it hurts like hell to do so." Dropping his wand on the floor Harry steps forward and into the circle ignoring the protests of McGonagall and Ron.

"Damn it Potter!" Severus' voice growls out as the grin on Hermione's face turns malicious.

"Come to die so soon after your victory Potter. I have been waiting all summer for this opportunity."

For everyone in the room Hermione's hand rising to point at Harry felt like it was in slow motion. The magic building through the action caused the hair on Harry's arms to stand on end and knowing he has no choice but to trust his best friend he closes his eyes and holds his arms out in the universal sign of surrender.

As the rest of the room erupts in denial and cries of fear, Harry's world narrows down to the trust he has for Hermione and that if he is wrong he will be seeing his mom and dad again very soon which is why the scream of rage and pain catches him completely off guard.

Opening his eyes he watches as Hermione grabs her hair and drops to her knees, her screams coming one after the other until her voice cracks from the strain. For a brief moment it feels like all of the magic inside the circle is pulled back into her along with the very air and his breath shutters out as vapor from the sudden cold that is surrounding him. The resemblance to the atmosphere of a dementor does not go unnoticed by him either.

Hermione looks up at him with tears falling down her cheeks and her lips turning an awful shade of blue as her breath whispers out in the form of his former potion master's name. Behind him he hears Snape fire off a stunning spell and he watches Hermione's face twist in pain and then go limp as she falls forward and prone on the floor.

The silence in the room is suffocating as Harry drops to his knees and gathers Hermione into his arms. Looking up at Snape, he tries to articulate his thoughts even though he can't seem to hold even one thought still.

"What is happening to her?" His voice breaking in worry and fear, Harry gently rocked the limp body of the girl he has thought of as his sister for years and realized that while they were all busy dealing with their own pain and moving on they had missed something significant and left her behind in the process.

"It is a long story Potter. If you are willing to listen and be helpful instead of another burden then once I have her settled back in her room I will come back and explain it to you."

Nodding his head over and over almost uncontrollably, Harry had to force his arms to let her go as Snape bent down to lift her and turned to place her in Draco's arms.

"Take her back to the common room. I am going to repair things in here and I will be there in a moment. Keep her wrapped in your magic for now to make sure she stays asleep."

Nodding Draco and Theo turned with Hermione and headed for the door.

"Wait a bloody minute! There is no way we are just going to let you take her like that. For all we know she is like that because of you three!"

Moving to stand in the way, Ron is stopped short at Harry's voice and he looks down in shock.

"Shut the fuck up Ron! We caused that…not them. If you can't be of use then just go home."

Not sure how to take Harry yelling at him, Ron stepped back and fell into one of the chairs that managed to survive the duel between the Professor and Hermione.

Once Draco and Theo were out of the office, Severus and Minerva went about putting her office back to rights while talking quietly about Hermione and what steps needed to be taken to make sure she didn't slip like that again.

After years of trying to be sneaky and spy on people, Harry finally gave up and just walked over so he could listen in on the conversation. He was tired of trying to employ his supposed hidden Slytherin when that had always been Tom Riddle's influence on his personality.

"Will the potion truly help her Severus? I am very worried that we are going to have to send her to Helga's Psychiatric Hospital. I don't want to lose one of my own this way but she is getting worse."

"She is only worse when people push her into bouts of high pain, fear, or anger. In this case it was all three. As long as we keep her secluded from that or surrounded by Draco and Theo until we can determine a better way to release the curse, she will need to be supervised and not alone. The potion will be ready tomorrow night and we will apply the first dose before she goes to sleep. That will help keep it contained completely as long as she does not lose her hold on her emotions."

Nodding at him, Minerva gives Harry a gentle smile and finally takes a seat as the last picture frame repairs itself and is set back on the wall with a sticking charm. Gesturing in his direction, Minerva looks up to Severus.

"Take Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley with you. Let them see that she is not in some dungeon but is being well taken care of and looked after. Explain as best you can what is happening and see if there is any way they can help in your quest. I expect both of you to keep your tempers in check and to give Professor Snape the respect he has earned and deserves! The war is over and things are very different now…you will do well to remember that Mr. Weasley!"

Dropping his eyes at her stern warning as his ears burn in embarrassment, Ron mumbles out a _Yes Headmistress_ as he gets up to stand next to Harry.

"As you wish Minerva. This way Potter…Weasley…"

Turning and heading out the door, Severus set his usual ground eating stride to get back to Hermione's side and let a small smile slip at the effort both of the annoying Griffindors had to put in to keep up with him. Sometimes it really was the petty things that made life worth living.


	16. Chapter 16-Control

**Hello again my people!**

**I know it has been over a week...I feel awful. I admit I had company in town and work was busy and then I got distracted with movies again. Sometimes having so much time on my hands is a curse! There starts to be so much I want to do and not enough time to actually do it all.**

**So this chapter went only kind of how I had it planned but not all the way. I read a post recently where someone ask if we all hated cannon so much why do we bother with fanfiction and do we even like the story or do we wish we could write it different or think we could write it better that JKR. My response to that is this:**

**1) I love Harry Potter! I think JKR gave us a very rich and fabulous world to read about, watch, and as a writer play in**

**2) I write fanfiction because it is homage paid to JKR that we love her world so much we want it to keep going in whatever way we can think up**

**3) You can love a story and still not agree with or like some of the things that happened. I understand exactly why she wrote what she wrote...does not mean I didn't want to see it happen a different way. Fanfiction allows fans like me to have it the way I want it as well.**

**4) Perception is life...in ALL things creative. You can take 100 people and let them read a book and they will all have their own view and interpretation on the characters and plot line. For instance (ignoring my Slytherin rivalry) I think Ron is a funny character and I love the actor. I get his motivations and I have known people just like him. However, he was a complete jerk to Hermione most of the books and movies. If any guy treated me that way off and on for years he would be out the door! For her to end up with him, though I understood why, was one of the most unbelievable things for me.**

**5) Bashing happens in fanfiction because of #4. This is why we warn you about it. If it is not your thing then don't read it and don't assume its because we hate the story or her writing...again...Perception and perspective.**

**Okay I am done but that just bothered me. I can't stand when someone writes "If you hate the story so much.." or other definitive statements that claim to know what I feel or think. It makes you look like a dunderhead! Also on that note...my characters will probably go off cannon...ALOT...cause I am not trying to be JKR but my own writer with her world. I'm sorry if that offends or upsets...if it does please don't read my stories and don't harass me about it because I really will just delete the PM and not read it...**

**Onward with the story that does what it wants now. I just happen to be here at the keyboard. The chapter title is another song by Halsey. Hope you all enjoy. Heading over to work on 'Secret' now. Be sure to poke and prod at Moon too so she will update and give me...umm *cough* us...yes us an update! All my cold-hearted Slytherin love...**

**Always**

**Tempest**

* * *

Harry leaned back in the plush chair and watched the three Slytherins talk amongst themselves. The murmured conversation was just quiet enough that he could not even catch one single word. Of course knowing Professor Snape, there was probably a spell that he used to ensure that outcome. Biting his tongue to stop the small smirk that started to crawl to his face at that thought, he turned his head to observe his red headed best friend. Ron seemed to still be silently fuming and was openly glaring at the three as if they were plotting the next wizarding war. He was going to have to try to keep him in line if they were going to get anywhere in helping Hermione. Sighing at the thought, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Though he wasn't sure how he felt about his chosen sister being so close to all of them, Harry knew that with the war over it was time to put all of that hatred behind them and make an effort to find out how everyone fit in this new Voldemort free world. If Hermione was willing and able to give not only Professor Snape another chance but Malfoy and Nott as well then he could not possibly do any less. Now he just had to try to find a way to get Ron to see it that way. It would not do to have the 'Golden Trio' seen estranged from each other over a few ex-death eaters. The possible implications of that did not bear thinking and Skeeter would have a little of Kneazles to get that information printed.

Jerking his head back up as the group started moving their way, Harry sat up straighter in the chair as Snape, Malfoy, and Nott all joined him and Ron in the sitting room. Folding his hands together in his lap, he waited as patiently as possible for an explanation. Ron on the other hand made his impatience known in every single gesture of his body from the scowl on his face to the drumming fingers on the chair arm and the tapping of his foot against the carpeted floor.

"I will say this up front. Hermione is for the moment resting. I wish for her to be able to stay that way so if you cannot keep your voices down even in a temper, you will be ejected from the room. Any questions you have as I am explaining you may ask and I will do my best to answer them. I do suggest you wait if you possibly can until I have explained the whole situation…it may help alleviate any questions you have before you ever ask them."

Looking between the two Griffindors, Severus takes note of the difference in their posture and expressions. While Potter looked like he was truly open to listening and trying to be of use, Weasley was just one push from tipping over and pouring out all over them in anger. Letting a small sigh pass his lips, Severus sat back to delve into the situation and hoped the ginger hot head could keep his mouth shut until the end so that he was able to at least give Potter the answers he was waiting patiently for.

"I started to notice something was odd the day Hermione returned over the summer to help rebuild the castle. It was obvious when she was alone and not wearing the glamor that she was not sleeping much at all. She rarely came to the Great Hall for meals and when she did she was reserved and always alone and barely ate anything. She never talked to anyone besides Minerva and even that was a rare occurrence as well. I observed her many nights sitting in a particular part of the castle just staring out a window onto the grounds and she always looked numb and far away. And like everyone else around her, I attributed all of this to post war trauma and gave her the space she seemed to want so that she could hopefully find her way out of her numbness. I found out on the first day of her as my mentored that we were all completely wrong."

Running his hand down his face and then sweeping his hair back from his face, Severus proceeded to tell them of the incident with the bogart and then the subsequent attack on Nott when he upset Draco. Making sure to give precise detail, Severus made sure that the gruesome reality settled over them about what Hermione was going through. Taking a sip from the water his godson had brought him to wet his parched throat, Severus continued with what they had come to believe was wrong with her.

"At this point we are pretty sure that Hermione has a piece of Bellatrix' magic inside her. If everything we have read is correct then it is like a mild form of a horcrux…more of an imprint of the soul then an actual piece. It's why when it manifests itself using Hermione as the host, she talks and acts like Bellatrix. Essentially it is because that is the only host the magic has known. It wants a place to call home and at the moment is attempting to take over Hermione through her own magical core. We, that is Draco, Theo and I, have been going through every book that could be of any possible use in the library here, as well as in the Nott and Malfoy family libraries to try to find a way to stop it. Magic as a whole is somewhat sentient and does not want to die or be destroyed any more than you or I do."

Looking over as Draco shifted under the glare from Weasley, Severus opens his mouth to continue only to pause as Draco's eyes harden and he glares right back at the red headed dunderhead.

"What is your problem? You have been glaring back and forth between Theo and I since Severus started explaining this to you. If you have something you need to say Weasely…say it!"

Severus watched as Harry made a subtle shift in order to be able to get up quickly, placing his feet and body in such a way that he resembled the lion his house was represented by.

"She was your Aunt ferret! One you watched torture and mutilate Hermione not that long ago. Who's to say you didn't plant this magical imprint in her yourself to try to bring back one more psycho from your family! For all we know, you plan to use this to break out your death eater father from Azkaban too and all of your crazy ass family can try to destroy the wizarding world again with our Mione in tow!"

In a flash every occupant in the room except him was on their feet with wands drawn. Severus sighed and leaned forward on his knees, steepling his fingers and touching his lips lightly with the tips. The most curious thing about the tense situation was that Potter had his wand drawn but did not seem to be taking either side. If anything, he seemed to be standing in such a way as to block any stray spells coming at Severus himself. Raising an eyebrow at this revelation, Severus decided to take matters out of the young men's hands entirely. Waving his hand to activate his head of house wards, Severus disarmed Weasley, Draco, and Nott, leaving Potter the only one with an active wand drawn in the room.

"Give me my wand back you greasy git!" Clenching his fists together as the color in his face reddens more; Weasley takes a menacing step towards Severus before being shoved back by Potter.

"Cut it out Ron! We are here to help Hermione and this is not helping. I believe Professor Snape. They did not do this to her. We noticed before she left that something was wrong. She has not been acting like herself since that day and it has only gotten worse. Her temper is shorter and can be worse than yours. She started cutting herself off from all of us and when she got fed up she said things that the Hermione was knew would never say. Look what she said to you and Luna that last time we got together…that was not our Hermione Ron!"

Gritting his teeth as he leveled his glare at Harry, Ron looks like he tries to take in what Harry is saying before pushing away from him and stomping to the fire place and leaning against the mantel.

Waiting a moment to make sure he was going to stay there, Potter turned to look back at Severus and nodded for him to continue.

"A few weeks ago, Narcissa found a book that had a potion that we think will help. It is used to block or trap dark spells in a specific area until it can be removed. It is the first real break we have had in how to possibly help her control it until we find a way to cure her that does not involve things I know she will not agree to…"

"Wait…." Walking over to sit on the table in front of his former Professor, Harry leans forward with his arms on his knees to look Severus in the eye.

"You said one she will agree with. Does that mean you have found other ways to deal with it that you think she won't agree with?"

Looking over to meet Draco's eyes, Severus sighs again and flops back against the couch in frustration looking for a moment like a younger man and not the strict Professor that Harry remembers.

"We think so yes. But there is no way she will agree to it and I am pretty sure anyone of her friends won't either. It involves trusting people she doesn't trust and performing a ritual that will bind her closer with the imprint…not remove it."

Whirling around as his face drains of color, Severus watches Weasley grabbed the mantel to keep himself upright as he looks back and forth between Draco and him.

"What do you mean by bind her closer…like she will become Bellatrix in a way?"

Tilting his head as he contemplates how to explain, Severus watches the emotions play across the face of both Griffindors. It amazed him still that all three of them were able to survive the war with how easy it was to read them without legilimency.

"I am not sure 'make her like Bellatrix' is the accurate way to look at it. To bind the magic with hers so that it is no longer a separate entity trying to take over the host but became a part of the current host, she would have to undergo a magical adoption blood ritual. Essentially we would make her a Black by magical adoption and the imprint would feel more at home. Once that was done, we could use another magical binding ritual to help weave the imprinted piece into Hermione's magical core until it was a seamless flow."

Holding his hand up to stop whatever nonsense was about to spew forth from Weasley's mouth, Potter looked back at Severus with more intelligence shining from his eyes than Severus ever gave him credit for.

"So if I have this right…Hermione would become a Black by magical blood ritual adoption. This would give the Bellatrix persona a smoother transition into Hermione's own magical core and then you would do a binding almost like the binding that happens with magical parents and their children or with magical spouses to create a new magical core for Hermione that included this imprint?"

At a nod from Severus, Weasley turned around muttering under his breath as Potter let the information sink in.

"What are the possible hazards and side effects?"

"For fuck's sake Harry…you are not truly considering letting them do this are you? They are going to use this ritual to basically resurrect that crazy bint using Hermione! You cannot trust them…they are snakes lying in wait to kill us all!"

"Not that it is going to help or that you will believe me but I can assure you I do not want that psychopath back any more than you do Weasel! She tortured me on a daily basis while trying to teach me how to be a better little junior death eater. I probably hate her as much if not more than you do. She made my life and my mother's life an endless torment and I would gladly be the first to bow at your mother's feet for taking her out of this world Weasley!"

The venom and conviction in Draco's voice caused the hair on Severus neck to stand as the crackle of his magic stirred the air around them. Standing to walk to his godson, he put his arm around him and pulled him in to a brief hug of support. Letting him go, Severus looked up to see the shock written plainly on both Potter and Weasley's faces and had to reign in the urge to laugh at them.

"The possible hazards are few in number but problematically large. If any part of the ritual fails we could lose Hermione to the imprint in one way or another. The severity can be anything from she will always have to watch her emotions to keep the imprint at bay to it could kill her…figuratively or literally. If the imprint fights the merger, it will be Hermione's will against the will of the magical imprint. Right now Hermione is exhausted from the nightmares and the lack of sleep. When you take into account that she has to fight the imprint all day long in order to keep in control, you have a very real possibility that she will not have the strength to win the final battle during the binding ritual."

"And the side effects if it works?"

"Her magic would become…darker. Most likely her physical appearance would take on some of the Black family features. She already has some but it would be more pronounced. Magical adoption can affect many aspects depending on the strength of the bonder used. In this case, I would chose Narcissa as she is Bellatrix' sister. Most likely, Hermione would gain either straighter hair in a darker shade of brown or it would curl more like Bella's and turn black. She could take on the darker eyes like mine and Bella's or lighter if she takes after Narcissa more. More than likely she would look more like Bellatrix since the imprint is from Bellatrix."

"Then there is the personality aspect. Hermione would essentially be herself. However, she may take on some of the qualities that are housed in the imprint. It would not change her morals so to speak but it would make her a little more likely to lean to the grey areas of choice and magic. Her temper would probably be a little more dangerous or darker and her endless patience could wane some. Things like that. She could possibly take on a crueler nature. How much or how cruel would depend on the melding of the two and how much of Bellatrix is truly inside the imprints magical signature. In the end, blending with Hermione could completely destroy any part of Bellatrix and she could be perfectly fine. With this type of magic, it is always a toss of the galleon."

"Why can't you just find a way to pull the imprint out of the cursed mark on her arm and kill it? Why is that not an option you are putting on the table? That is why I don't trust this Harry! Every option they are giving is about containing it in Hermione or using some ritual to give it more power. They are not going to save her…they are going to replace her! We have to get her out of here and to the Order. They will be able to help."

The hollow laugh that rang through the common room made every head turn to stare at Theo as he moved to lean against the arm of the couch.

"The Order does not have the knowledge, the resources, or the power to save her Weasley. All of you are so light and pure and holier than thou that you would only kill her in the end. The type of magic used to free a person from an imprint of this magnitude is at the very least grey magic if not outright dark magic. Are you willing to blacken your magic and your soul to cast such rituals to save her you pompous prick? Are you willing to test your resolve to fight the temptation for more when it is all said and done? Are you willing to get your lily white soul dirty in order to cleanse Hermione's soul of that taint?"

With every question, Theo stalked towards Ron backing him into the wall next to the fireplace until they were nose to nose, Weasley shaking his head back and forth in answer.

"I didn't think so." Hissing his disapproval, Theo jerks away from Ron and slides his hands in his pockets as he steps back and takes a deep breath.

"Magic rituals that involve blood are always dark in nature. No matter how good your intention may be. That kind of magic leaves an echo inside your core. Without the proper training to know how to fight that echo, the wizard or witch that leads the ritual will be pulled down a very dark path as time goes by. No one in the order is trained and able to handle that except Severus."

Stepping forward to pull Theo back a few more steps and leaning against him shoulder to shoulder, Draco looks over to Potter as he lays out the last bit of truth.

"And it is too late to try to separate her and the imprint now. We have not yet told Hermione because we didn't want her to worry but the imprint already has a thin thread that has hooked itself into her core. It's why she loses control with her emotions. Every ritual we have found to pull it out of her at this point will kill her. We are still looking for something else and are hopeful that there is something out there we can do to free her of it entirely. But if it gets any worse, we are going to be out of options. We will either have to try to pull it out and run the very real risk that she will die…or bind them together and see which pieces of Hermione survive and which of the imprint."

Severus watches as the news of how dire it has gotten registers and Harry hangs his head in his hands as his eyes fill with tears. Turning to glance at Weasley, he watches him shake his head back and forth several times before his anger gets the better of him.

"If our choices are to watch her turn from the girl we know to some darker, Bellatrix influenced version of herself or ripping that piece out and possibly killing her…I would rather her die and be at peace then tainted with that evil bitch!"

All heads snapped up and towards the dorms as the gasp echoes in the silence following Weasley's pronouncement.

"Get out…"

The whispered words tore at Severus' heart as he watched one lone tear leave her eye and track a path of pain down her cheek.

Ron started to move toward her with his hand out stretched before Harry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a shake of his head.

"Mione…please….that didn't come out right…"

His voice cracking at the end, Ron let Harry keep him in place as the fire in Hermione's eyes died.

"No Ron…I think for you that came out exactly right. Go home…go back to your perfect healed little world where you can forget the war and ignore all the pain other people are still feeling. Go snuggle with Luna and both of you can pretend to search for nargles and other invisible creatures and block out the reality of the world around you. In the end I was never that important to you or your life anyway. It was always about your friendship with Harry and your image and what you could gain in it all. Whatever decision I make…you will not be included."

"Hermione don't say that! We are best friends the three of us. We are not us without you and you are not you without us. We will always be the Golden Trio."

Severus, Draco, and Theo all stand as the shade of her skin grows paler with a hint of blue and her breath slithers out from between her lips as vapor. Holding her hand up, she stops them in their tracks and shakes her head.

"No Ron…there is not a 'me' anymore at all. The girl I was is dead. The girl the war made me is struggling to survive while being pulled under day in and day out by the memories and the horror and the pain. All of you just wanted to forget and move on. I can't because when I close my eyes I can still see the blood and taste the ash in the air and hear the screams ringing off the walls. Thank you for trying in your own way but we have come to the end…thee and me. Goodbye Ron."

Turning, Hermione walks back into her room and the gentle closing of the door is more final then any slamming in anger could have been. Looking in shock at the door, Ron takes a moment to gather his thoughts before shoving the ache in his chest to the back of his mind and walking out of the common room, through the castle halls to the apparition spot and going home. Knowing the finality of the words from Hermione, even Harry did not try to stop him this time.


	17. Chapter 17-Oath

***Smiles at all the shocked faces***

**I know, I know...two chapters for 'Storm' in one week. Just wait because I am working on the next chapter of 'Secret' too and will try to post it today as well if I can manage it. You guys are just spoiled!**

**First I would like to say thank you so much to everyone who is sticking with me on this journey and who sends me reviews on how you feel about it so far. Even if it is just a one word Thanks or a long, detailed missive like my girl Moon, I appreciate every single one and I do my best to reply as fast as I can to each one of you. **

**Second, this particular chapter is dedicated to rinmagic2 and alexaguamenti who are two of my newest readers. The reviews they left for Chapter 16 made me laugh and smile so much that I had to give them another chapter as a thank you for that. I really needed the smile this week!**

**Any and all mistakes are mine as I am sure there are at least a few I still missed. The chapter title shout out goes to Cheryl Lloyd. This is the theme song for me and my very best friend who might as well be my sister Rachy-Rach! She plans to read my stories as soon as I remember to send her the dang link so big hugs! As Harry is in this one mostly, I felt it only appropriate to do a best friend song. I know..it's upbeat...shocking lol.**

**Okay enough of me. On with the drama!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Harry watched Ron's back until the door closed quietly behind his retreating form. For the first time in the entirety of their friendship, he did not feel the need to run after him or even try to console him. What he said had been uncalled for and though he was sure in time and with a solution being found and put into play for the imprint, Hermione would come to forgive him like she always did. Until then though, Harry had every intention of staying pissed off at him as well.

The shock of Ron saying he would rather Hermione died then bind with the imprint of Bellatrix had paralyzed him until he had literally been unable to say or do anything to keep his other best friend from digging a deeper hole for himself or to comfort his sister. His heart was heavy with the knowledge that the end of their trio may have finally arrived and as he always expected…it was Ron who caused it.

Standing and taking a deep breath to try to drum up his legendary courage, Harry started for the door that obviously led to Hermione's private quarters.

"I wouldn't go in there right now if I were you Potter. She was turning what we like to affectionately call mental-patient blue. I am not sure it is Hermione you are going to find on the other side of that door."

Stopping to look in Nott's direction, Harry nods in understanding but continues towards the door anyway.

"I appreciate the warning Nott and I appreciate all that you are doing to try to help her and make her feel safe. But I have the one thing none of you have to help me."

Stopping in front of the door and holding his hand to check her wards, Harry reaches down and turns the knob, stopping himself from opening the door only to answer Malfoy's question.

"And what exactly is it that you think you have with her that we don't now Potter?"

Meeting the blonde Slytherin's eyes and giving him a sad smile, he pushes the door open.

"Time Malfoy…I have…time."

Walking in and shutting the door, Harry takes a moment to let his body adjust to the freezing temperature of the room before moving forward to find his best friend.

* * *

Huffing out a breath through his nose, Theo flopped back down in one of the chairs and laid his head back. Closing his eyes he let his mind clear and tried to push down the worry he could feel turning into anxiety inside his chest.

Hearing movement to the side of him, he turned his head and opened one eye to see Draco mimicking his exact position and posture in the chair next to him. Opening his other eye, he let his gaze roam along Draco's face and could see that he seemed to be just as exhausted as Hermione looked. Wondering if it would ever be or feel okay again, he closed his eyes and went back to trying to relax.

This only lasted as long as it took for his guild and his need to comfort his best friend and the man who held his heart. Finally giving in to the moment's temptation, Theo reached over and slid his hand into Draco's, lacing their fingers together. With a light squeeze of affection and understanding, Theo let his worries melt away as he gently rubbed the back of Draco's hand with his thumb.

Draco refused to think beyond the moment he was having with Theo and made sure not to let his surprise show on his face or in his body language. With the rhythmic back and forth of Theo's thumb, Draco felt his body relax into the chair more and more until he drifted off into a restless nap.

Severus continued to watch between the door to Hermione's room and the two heart breaking boys in the chairs. He knew what kind of hell they were going to have to deal with if they ever gave in fully to how they felt. He also knew they were never going to have to face it alone as long as he and Hermione were still breathing. It was the one thing he had always admired about her that he found they had in common…the loyalty to those they called friends…even when it was no longer deserved.

Like Potter, he knew that in time she would forgive the ginger dunderhead and they would find some semblance of their friendship again. He also knew that first they would need to come to a resolution about the dark magic buzzing in her veins. He could only hope that by allowing Potter in on the information that maybe a decision could be reached faster…preferably one he could live with.

Summoning a book to his hand, Severus sat back and decided he would continue his research while he waited to see if he would need to go save the idiot Boy Who Would Not Die or if he would manage on his own this time.

* * *

Looking into the rooms as he passed each one, Harry was impressed with the space given to the returning eighth years and a little envious. She had her own small kitchenette that looked like she enjoyed using. She had a private bathroom that was almost as large as the prefect bathroom with a sunken tub and a separate shower. Walking into the common room area he was stunned at the beautiful mixture of blue and silver hues that decorated the space and realized in all the time he had known her, he had never asked Hermione what her favorite color was. Since she wore mostly Griffindor colors all the time like the rest of them he had just assumed that it was red or gold.

Movement near the fireplace caught his eye and as he walked around the high back chair his eyes got their first look at why the room was so cold. Sitting completely upright in the chair was Hermione…or at least the shell of Hermione. Her hair had lines of frost and ice running through it that almost made it look like grey streaks ran through her normally chestnut brown curls. Her skin had a glossy sheen to it and looked to be 2 shades paler than Malfoy's which he did not think was even possible. Her lips were a light shade of ice blue and the air that left from between them came out as small puffs of vapor. The one thing that worried him the most was the one eye that was not her normal honey brown but a solid black color.

The chair in which she sat had a thin layer of ice and it had traveled down the legs and started to spread on the floor. He knew enough from listening to Hermione talk about Hogwarts, A History so many times that the castle was sentient and could anticipate your needs and he figured the room matching her internal temperature was some magical way of it trying to help. At least that is what he was hoping.

Using his wand, Harry levitated the other chair until it was turned and facing Hermione. Sitting down he risked her ire and reached forward to grasp her hand in both of his. Her skin was ice cold to the touch and his eyes stung with the tears that sprang to them in his grief.

"Tell me how to help Hermione. What can I do to make this better?"

For a moment he did not think she was going to answer and then she turned her head to look at him, her eyes going from vacant to alive within a matter of seconds. Squeezing his hands with hers as she leaned forward and laid the other on top, she gave him what should have been a reassuring smile except he could see a hint of Bellatrix peeking through as well.

"I don't know Harry. I don't know what to do myself. I understand both points of view and the merit of both paths that are available. What I don't know is if I want to risk dying in the idea that the imprint will take over my mind and body and I will cease to exist or to risk dying in the very literal sense. The only thing I do know is I have to make a decision soon before I do irrevocable damage to someone."

As the cold from her hands began to seep into his body, Harry pulled Hermione out of her chair and into his, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him.

"We are going to figure this out Hermione. I am not going to let that happen…any of it. I refuse to lose you. You are the sister I always wanted and never thought I would get to have and I am not losing you now…not after defeating him and fucking surviving. She cannot have you!"

Feeling her stiffen and shiver in his arms, Harry closed his eyes and waited for the backlash from the imprint. When a few minutes past and nothing came, Harry opened his eyes and maneuvered so he could look her in the eyes.

"What should I call you? Do you prefer Bella…Bellatrix…evil shadow slither…what?"

Tilting her head like a bird of prey would, Hermione seems to think for a moment before her face settles on determined.

"You can call me Bella for now. Though, I do not wish to stay that separate entity Harry Potter."

"Then what do you want? Tell me what it is that we can do that will give me back my best friend alive and healthy without it being a horrendous fight…"

"I want to live…just as you do….just as she does. Your order destroyed my host body. I was lucky enough that this one was nearby and had a mark on her that had such a strong magical signature cut into her that I could jump ship so to speak. I do not want to be destroyed any more than you or this host does."

"And how are we supposed to do that without losing Hermione at the same time? If we came to an agreement and talked her into binding with you…how much of my best friend would remain once your darkness melded into her?"

The slight lift of her shoulders was enough to send a wave of cold his way and Harry had to grit his teeth to contain the shiver that wanted to roll down his body.

"I have no real answer I can give you. I can agree to not fight the binding and go willingly into her core and blend with her magic. I can attempt to release as much of the darkness from my old host as possible during the ritual. I still have no way of answering that question with any real accuracy…I have never been melded into another beings magic."

"So are you saying that you could agree to bind and become a part of Hermione and not be difficult at all and there is still a chance we would lose her to you if you became the dominant personality?"

Nodding her head in agreement as she shifted to face him better, she closed her eyes and the cold faded just a tiny bit.

"That is possible. I would not think it very probable as I am but a sliver of magic from the old host and though her memories and mannerisms are all I know to use to communicate with, I am not sure they would be enough to override a full being like Hermione. She is a strong willed little witch and I have been very impressed with her ability to keep me contained for as long as she has. It's why I want to stay with her now…together we would be magnificent!"

"Can you control all of this that you are causing?"

Gesturing with his hand to the ice and the cold air around them, he looks back into her eyes.

"Yes…I can. She gives me the opening when she is angry and I take as much as I can because it seems the only time I get to be useful and free is to just take over…but I don't have to."

Nodding and thinking of the implications of that, Harry makes a snap decision like he normally does and stands up setting her on her feet in front of him.

"Can you lend her your magical power without taking over her body and mind? For instance, if she were attacked by rogue Death Eaters or something, could you give her access to your power without having to be the one flying the broom so to speak?"

Tilting her head again but this time in what looks like contemplation, Bella gives him a sinister grin as she nods.

"I can but she would never use it on her own volition. She is afraid of how good the darkness feels when she lets it go so she pushes away the gift I offer her. It's why I take over so I can let some of it out. It is never a good idea to keep the darkness captive."

Nodding and turning to pace back and forth to try to warm himself up some, Harry weighs his options before giving in to what he knows is the only choice right now.

"I'll make you a deal."

Stopping in front of her again, he keeps eye contact so she can see the truth in his eyes.

"I will convince Hermione to use the power if she truly needs it. In exchange, you stop taking her over at every opportunity. Let her rest and gain her strength and peace of mind back and only come forward if she invites you to or if she is in imminent danger and will not see reason."

Raising an eyebrow at him and tapping her lip with one finger, he watches as the other eye goes solid black and he knows Hermione is no longer in control at all.

"And pray tell Potter…what do I get out of this deal of yours?"

"Life. I will convince Hermione to do the binding instead of trying to find a way to exorcise you out of her body. We will plan it and make sure that everything is as it needs to be and once we know we have the rituals right, we will go forward in binding you into her core and giving you a new host to be one with."

"And if she says no?"

Giving her a smile full of confidence, Harry brushes her hair behind her ears.

"She won't…not to me…not in the end."

Holding out his hand, he takes on the cocky boy wonder pose that Ron and Hermione were always making jokes about.

"Do we have a deal?"

Looking from his face to his hand and back, Bella smiles at him with what looks like an attempt to not be so creepy and takes his hand. The magic swirls around and between them before bursting in a translucent pearl wave and dissipating.

"Deal!"


	18. Chapter 18-Happier

**Greetings and Salutations!**

**I was not sure I was going to get this posted. When I first started this morning my mind was so caught up in 'Secret' that I did not think I was going to be able to switch gears and write this one. I should have known better. Once I let Hermione have her way at the beginning of the chapter the rest just followed as it normally does. **

**All credit to JKR for the HP world. Title credit goes to Marshmello. I don't how many of you have truly listened to the song but the beat and tempo is total camouflage for the lyrics lol.**

**This chapter is another one of those move time forward, fill in some decision type chapters. If I keep getting stuck on day to day I will never get to the end and that is just not okay lol.**

**Hope you all enjoy and thank you again for all the support. Moon your challenge that you set for me to include a certain character should appear in the next chapter as long as the characters do not take over...again. Oh dear...my crazy is showing...byeeeee!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Letting go of her hand and taking a small step back, Harry did not have any time to prepare as the black bled away from her eyes and Hermione's own honeyed color returned…and then filled with righteous fire. With no warning, the same soft hand he had just been shaking curled into a fist and landed perfectly on his nose causes him to crash backwards into the chair and then onto the floor with his eyes welling up with moisture.

"Harry Potter…you…you…impulsive…idiotic…cape wearing hero complex having arsehole! Have you gone truly round the bend?"

Standing quickly to his feet even though he couldn't see well, Harry started to back away from the obviously very pissed off best friend of his and towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going? You didn't bother to bring in the Slytherins when you decided to make a deal with the she-devil herself but now you think you are going to go running to them?"

"It wasn't like that Mio…uh Hermione. She seemed to be listening and she promised to let up on you and let you rest. She..it…whatever…just wants a place to call home and it seemed a fair exchange for your sanity and health."

Finally getting his nose to stop throbbing and his eyes to clear, Harry takes in the crackling magic along Hermione's hair and knows he is in trouble this time.

"Did it ever occur to you that I would not want your health or your magic or your life on the line trying to protect mine…again?"

Holding his hands up to try to placate her, Harry checked behind him to see how far away the door was only to feel the pressure in the room get heavy and a smell like ozone hit his nose.

"You want out so bad Harry…GO!"

* * *

All three slytherins had been relaxing as best as they could in the tense environment. It had been a little bit since Potter had walked into the lion's den and he had yet to come out. Theo was hoping that meant he had actually been able to talk to her without getting hurt. If there had been any dark magic flying around, Severus would have been alerted to it by now…he hoped.

Of course his theory was confirmed only a few minutes later when Severus suddenly stood to his feet and took one step towards the door before having to dive for cover and throw up a shield around himself.

Theo and Draco didn't have any warning at all and as the door to Granger's room blew apart and a Potter shaped projectile came flying out, the only thing they managed to do was shield their faces with their arms as bits of debris rained down over them. The thud and subsequent groan of pain had all three of them glancing over at Potter who was sprawled out on the ground with a bleeding nose and now part of his glasses broken.

"He has time he says. He can handle it he says. Looks like you have just as much of a chance to get tossed around as the rest of us Potter."

Standing to pull Potter to his feet, Theo shakes his head in amusement.

"She is feisty isn't she? Told you it might not be a good idea to go in there. Though, you lasted longer than we expected you to."

"He would have lasted longer if he had not made a deal with the damn she-devil crawling under my skin!"

A very obviously pissed off Granger stalked out through the doorway with her hair still crackling with residual magic. Before she could take any more steps towards Potter, Severus stood and came around the chair to intervene.

"As much as I enjoyed watching the boy-who-just-won't-die come flying out of your room, I need you to take calming breaths Hermione. We don't need the imprint having an in to take over."

Glaring at Potter and never taking her eyes off of him, she sneered out her response to Severus.

"We won't need to worry about that anymore. Harry here made a deal with her that if she stopped doing that and let me get some real rest instead of having to fight her all the time than he would convince me to let you guys do the melding ritual instead of trying to drag her out. He even got her to agree to lend me the magic she has just in case I need it to defend myself without her being at the wheel…hence the dark magic you felt while I am still perfectly in control!"

All three Slytherins looked at Potter for the first time in what looked like respect.

"Well done Potter. Didn't know you had it in you to be diplomatic. However, it seems that you didn't bother to put stipulations in about the ritual while you were at it to make sure everything went our way…did you?"

Looking slightly confused, Potter takes a step closer to Severus and away from Hermione.

"I'm not sure what you mean so I am going to guess that I did not."

Three sighs were breathed into the room as Hermione growled in frustration and glared at all of them.

"Unbelievable! He makes a magically sealed deal with 'it' and all you three care about is if he backed her into a corner with no real way to get out and wrapped her in a nice Slytherin green bow!"

"Of course Hermione. If he was going to make a deal with her then it would have been better to make sure it was a fully locked down deal with no loop holes for her to wiggle through. She is still a Slytherin to her core…at least the host was and if the imprint has enough of Aunt Bella in it to know that then it will know how to weasel around his deal when it suits her."

Draco walked to her as he explained before wrapping her up in a hug…sparking hair and all. His wince said that the electrical current was not just in her hair and for a moment Theo was worried he might get hurt worse.

Closing her eyes, Hermione reigned in her temper and the magic gentled until it disappeared.

"I feel…amped up. Like…like there is too much magic in my body now and I have nowhere to put it. It's making my damn skin crawl!"

Coming over to take her from Draco, Severus turned her around and lifted her arm to inspect the curse mark. For once it was not red and inflamed but looked to be scabbing over and healing. The black lines which were normally around and an indication of when the dark magic was active were suspiciously missing for her to feel the way she did.

"What exactly did you agree to Potter…word for word!"

Sliding his hands in his pockets, Harry dropped his head to think before looking back up at the frustrated breath that came from Severus.

"Go ahead Professor. I am not as good at verbatim as Hermione but I know you can see it regardless."

Looking him in the eyes, Potter relaxed and let his mind clear of everything but the moment in Hermione's room. With a mutter legilimency, Severus delved into his mind and watched the agreement several times before pulling back out of his head.

Closing his eyes so he can get his mind back in order Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose as he figured out what to say.

"Well Potter at least you managed to gain her some peace in the matter and a boost to her power. However, the imprint was correct that dark magic must find an outlet of sorts or it becomes an itch just under your skin that will drive you crazy. And of course it is a vicious cycle. Once you start to use it to get it out the need and want to keep doing so becomes an addiction of sorts. At least for Bellatrix that was the case. Until we find a way to deal with it, Hermione will have urges that are not her own and basically has picked up a form of addiction that she will still have to battle. I am not sure what was worse…battling the imprint trying to get in or battling the addiction this form of acceptance will now bring."

Looking down at Hermione, Severus gently runs his hand over her hair a few times while contemplating. With a heavy hearted sign, he looks up at Draco and Theo who both seem to read something in his eyes and shake their heads.

"Potter is not the only one who made a magical vow of sorts to help you Hermione. My two dunderheaded Slytherins had an apparent Griffindor moment and did the same. Pot…Harry's will have a little backlash but it will not be permanent as he did not make a full vow. The other two however….they did. We will need to find a solution and try to help you before the end of the year."

Looking up at him and then over to Draco and Theo, Hermione shifts nervously on her feet.

"What happens to you if you fail to help me?"

When both boys looked at each other instead of one of them answering her, she felt her temper flare again.

"Tell me right now Nott! What happens?"

"We lose our magic and become squibs. We didn't mean to make the vow so literal. We were holding you and you were crying and I felt like my heart was breaking with you and so did Draco and we just impulsively vowed to each other that we would see you happy and healthy before the year was over. We weren't really thinking beyond wanting to make it better for you…to stop your tears. I'm sorry Hermione…we didn't mean to be just another burden…"

Her eyes wide in shock and glistening with tears, Hermione pulls away from Severus so that she could walk over and throw herself around both of them. As they wrapped her up in between them she let her tears fall and tried to get her thoughts out around her shuttering sobs.

"Thank you! You two are complete morons for doing that and being so impulsive but thank you. I felt like I was completely alone in my pain and nothing was ever going to get better and then you two just came along and gave me hope. Who knew you Slytherins could have as much heart as the rest of us but you do. You hide it better and you keep your heart guarded but you do have one and I am honored to be important to both of yours."

Looking up at them and placing a hand on each other their faces, Hermione pushes up to her tiptoes and kisses each of them on the cheek. Looking at them both she lets a smile of friendship and love bloom on her face and giggles at their answering grins.

Turning to face Harry and Severus and slipping in between the two wizards with her arm around their waists she nods.

"Okay…I'll do it. But it has to be thoroughly researched and planned out. All participants have to be approved by me so if there is someone you want involved like Mrs. Malfoy who I have trouble being near then we will discuss the pros and cons and if I say no…Severus…then that is final and we find another way. I have an idea for the darker aspects of the casting that I read about but I am not willing to share that just yet. Let me think on it more and I will get back to you."

"Until we have everything ready, we continue with our studies and you three are going to need to teach me how to deal with the addiction while I have it. I would also like to talk with anyone in our community who may be able to help me strengthen my own magical will so that I have less of a worry about that psychopath's personality bleeding fully into mine. I do not want to do this and come out some dark version of myself. That just sounds like a bad horror novel!"

"Is everyone in agreement on my terms for this?"

Harry is the first to nod and all three Slytherins shake their heads at him as Draco grins at her.

"I cannot in good conscience agree to your total veto power Hermione. If my mother is the only source for the part of the ritual that ties to the Black family line or the most powerful tie to ensure success then I will argue with you every minute of every day until you see reason. I will not just stand back like I did before and follow along like a coward. I would rather face your wrath then watch you make a mistake out of fear or dislike."

Keeping her eyes on Draco, Hermione gives it some thought before nodding.

"Fine I will amend that statement. But I want another Griffindor in on this whole venture. Headmistress McGonnagal will be a perfect fit. That way there is the same amount of impulsive and brazen people on the voting council as there are cunning and manipulative people. Don't think I don't know you plan to try to manipulate the situation to your way of thinking."

Raising his hand for a moment to get her attention, Theo speaks up.

"That makes the voting even. We need to make sure it is not an even split. That makes for a very unproductive council. How about we include a Ravenclaw we can all trust to be the logic and reason behind our manipulation and your emotion?"

The smile Hermione gives him makes him feel like the sun has come out after a rainy and dreary day and Theo can't help but return the smile.

"That is a good idea. Who do you think we should ask then?"

Theo shrugged and looked to Draco or Harry for help.

"Michael Corner is here this year right?"

At Hermione's nod, Harry smiled.

"He would be a good choice. He is a Ravenclaw who was also part of the DA. He was the one Ginny dated in fifth year. He is a nice guy and very logical. I think he would be a good choice."

Thinking it over, she nodded and looked to Severus. His eyes were on the floor instead of on them and as if he could feel her gaze he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"I think that is a wise suggestion Potter. He knows enough about the war and Hermione to be of use and he is not attached at this time to anyone he would feel he needed to share it with. I will of course talk to him and explain, after I get a vow of secrecy from him. I will also inform Minerva of her part to play in this newest Griffindor drama. Could we not have had one year of calm normalcy…just one?"

All of them laughed at that and settled in to start planning who would research what angle of the ritual. Eventually the discussion turned to just talking and as Hermione watched Harry get to know Draco and Theo, she couldn't help but feel that the future was beginning to look a little bit more promising.

* * *

Another two months passed without a single outburst or incident. Hermione had not slept so well since the war began and even though she still had nightmares here and there they were normal ones that she could fall back to sleep after and did not leave her fatigued.

The magic lingering under her skin and making her feel restless was also easily handled once she placed her trust in Severus. Every couple of days he would take her to the dueling room and they would duel until she was utterly exhausted. He was such a powerful wizard that he encouraged her to use any spells that she felt calmed the need because he knew he was able to block or counter them. Hermione made sure to choose ones that would not add to her growing issue but just use up the excess magic and it became an amusing game to see what new spells she could find to use from his many Dark Arts books for each new week of dueling.

After the initial meeting that day with Harry, the group had only met one other time as a whole with Michael and Minerva in tow. After the entire plan was explained and the pieces pointed out that needed to go perfectly smooth, everyone took their part and went about their days. Hermione was the only one not given an assignment as Severus and Draco were worried the imprint would use that as a loophole to mess up the ritual somehow. Though it bothered her to not have a role in planning a ritual that affected her completely, Hermione let it go and focused on learning as much as she could this last year.

Harry came by several times a week to check on Hermione and take her out for a Butterbeer in Hogsmeade. She had not asked about Ron or anyone else and he had not supplied any answers. He knew she was still hurt that Ron had preferred her dead to melding with a piece of Bellatrix LeStrange and that attitude has filtered to Molly as well. Harry understood Molly's frustration as Bellatrix had been part of the group that had killed her brothers but he did not agree. Ginny had started to take her mother and brother's side until she realized that she was going to lose Harry if she did. It had been tense around the Burrow at that point and Harry had stopped visiting as often.

Hermione had sent an apology to Luna for the cruel things she had uttered to her while under the imprint's influence. Knowing that Ron had probably spilled the whole secret to everyone at the Burrow, she had only gone into enough of an explanation to make sure the apology was sincere. She also received several howlers, the last of which Severus had been privy to and had immediately stalked out after in his old Professor Death Eater Snape walk. Gods she loved when he billowed like that. She never received another howler from Molly and figured she had her dark knight to thank.

The Christmas holiday had passed and though she had been invited to Malfoy Manor by Draco, she had opted to spend it at Hogwarts instead. She had a small gift exchange with Harry and Ginny and other than that she relaxed and enjoyed a few of her fiction novels for a change. The beginning of the year dawned with a hangover, also courtesy of Harry and Ginny, and a fresh layer of new fallen snow. They spent the day outside building snow castles and a snowman army and then attacking all the returning students as they came by. It was one of the most childish days she could remember having with Harry and for once she just let it happen.

Things were not going as well for Theo or Draco. Though both boys were as attentive and sweet to her as ever the tension between them had become so palpable that you could almost taste the anger mixed with the hunger. Hermione found it to be so oppressive at times that she found herself spending time with one or the other more often than with both at once.

* * *

Another catalyst hit at the beginning of February. Hermione came in with Draco from the library to find Theo snuggled up on the couch with one of the 7th year Slytherin girls. Hermione was not sure exactly who she was but thought she had been told the girl was related to the Black family. She felt the moment Draco noticed as his entire body tensed next to hers and his hand gripped hers almost painfully. Not wanting to but knowing it was cowardly not to, Hermione raised her eyes from the couple to Draco's face to see the pain etched across it for everyone to see.

That flare of anger and darkness she had been working to control rolled to the surface like a slow moving river of lava and she welcomed it. As it filled her it burned away all the pain and the heartache she was feeling for Draco and in its place filled her with the need for retribution. She knew she should not be letting that feeling stay but at this moment in time she didn't care. Turning her head just in time to watch Theo turn pale as he caught sight of Draco and her, she gave him a chilling smile and a wave.

"I…I didn't know you guys would be back so soon. Thought you would be gone a few more hours."

Dropping her hand, Draco stepped around her and started to head for his room before stopping. Closing his eyes he muttered something under his breath and with a shimmer in the air and a slight vibration under their feet, another door appeared next to Hermione's.

"Even if you had known…would you have really cared Theo? You have made it very clear that no matter what I say or do you are going to continue to let your father rule you…even from the grave!"

Walking over until he was standing right in front Theo who stood up at his approach, Draco sneered at him.

"I have declared how I feel to you every chance I have been able to. I told you I was giving up my inheritance because I would not willingly live a lie anymore…especially not for Lucius or the corrupted and useless Malfoy name. If you think this is going to change that and you are somehow saving me…it's not and you aren't. But I wish you the best of luck in the future."

Looking down at the girl, Draco leans forward and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"It is good to see you again cousin. Take good care of him for me would you? He happens to be the love of my life…even if he won't admit how he feels anymore."

The obvious shock only registers for a moment on her face before the Slytherin stoicism returns and she regally bows her head in his direction.

"It is pleasant to see you as well Draco. I am sorry to be part of the cause of what is obviously pain for you. I did not realize that you and Theo had some sort of…prior feelings for each other. Do forgive me for that won't you?"

His smile is slight and sad as he kisses her knuckles in farewell.

"There is nothing to forgive Chara. It is obvious I was mistaken in my thinking. You make a beautiful couple."

Turning his back on them Draco made his way to the new door and opened it.

"Where are you going?"

"To my new room Nott. I find I can no longer stomach the idea of sharing a living space of any kind with you. Enjoy your new found privacy."

Turning to give him a look filled with venom, Draco growls out his final words before entering his room and slamming the door.

"I hope the silence allows for all those voices of your past to haunt you every hour you heartless bastard. Turns out…you ended up just like your father…as apparently so will I."

* * *

**I know I never do an after but as a side note I wanted to say that I had to go back and re-read (skim) my other chapters to figure out what month I was in just so I could write it in the story. The things I do so my story is congruent lmfao.**

**Dash Out X**


	19. Chapter 19-Justify My Love

**Greetings and Salutations again!**

**I did not feel it was fair to give 'Secret' two chapters and not 'Storm' so here you go! Chapter title came to me at the very end as I was letting my radio play Madonna stuff. It had a different name till I realized this song had the right tone, speed, and just overall yumminess I wanted for the end of the chapter.**

**This chapter not only has stirrings of M-Rates smexy goodness, it also touches briefly on the lose of children and abuse. If these are triggers for you, please do not read as I do not want to harm anyone's psyche with my story.**

**Hope you all enjoy where these two took the freaking story as I had like no real choice in the end. And Moon...this is payback for the original cliff hanger you kept me on with 'For the Love of Snape' for so long when we first met! Hope I did okay. Let me know before I bother to delve deeper into this part of writing. If its awful let me know so I avoid it from now on lol.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS-SCB...I did not get as far yet as I wanted with Chara. I swear what I told you was coming is next chapter lol. You know how the characters are...greedy for the spotlight haha**

* * *

For a moment the silence that followed Draco's departure was almost oppressive. The need for retribution and revenge that Hermione was feeling faded to dust as she watched Chara and Theo. The last parting line had hit its mark deep and she was pretty sure that if words could cause blood, Theo would be bleeding out from his heart right at that moment.

Deciding at this point that retreat was in fact the better part of valor Hermione quietly turned and walked back out the way she had come in. If nothing else, she could go have tea and talk more with Severus. She was not getting in the middle of those two this time. They needed to figure out their own issues without a mediator. Besides, she missed her double dates with both of them and the flirting they both harmlessly did with her…which she realized was an undercover way of messing with each other.

Heading across the hallway, Hermione gently knocked on Severus' door and at his low call to enter she stepped inside his office. Looking up he greeted her with a heart stopping mix of a smile and a smirk. She loved that look on him and was so very honored that she was allowed to now see it. Moving further into the room she made herself comfortable in the chair across from him.

"I thought you and Draco were studying wizarding inheritance laws in the library today."

"We were and we found what we needed faster than expected so we came back early. Which turned out to be a very bad idea indeed."

Raising his eyebrow at her in question, Severus folded his hands on the desk and leaned forward giving her his full attention.

"Theo was in the common room with a girl…a Slytherin by the name of Chara?"

Closing his eyes on a frustrated breath through his nose, Severus nodded his head just slightly.

"Chara Black….she is Draco's cousin somewhere on that family tree. She is a nice pureblood girl with a witty intellect, good breeding, and impeccable manners. If Theo is looking for the next Mrs. Nott…she would be a wonderful choice. How is Draco?"

Pulling her legs up into the chair and crossing them, she leans her elbows on her knees and rests her chin on her fist.

"Heartbroken…it was all over his face. He was so shocked and hurt he didn't even try to conceal it. You would have thought he was a Hufflepuff or a Griffindor with how plain to see it was. Then he just threw the Slytherin handbook out of the window. Walked right up to Theo and told him off, greeted Chara in a very polite manner and asked her to take care of the love of his life and that she was a lucky girl. Then he cut Theo down to the quick with his parting words, stomped into his newly created by the castle solitary room, and slammed the door."

As she explained his eyebrows rose higher and higher until they were the highest she had ever seen them. The astonishment was plain to see on his face and she giggled.

"It seems it is the day for breaking Slytherin masks into tiny little pieces."

His face twitched before settling back into his softer but still stoic mask as he gestured for her to continue.

"Oh…I have no idea what happened after that. I was going to kick the crap out of Nott but Draco did such a nice job of stabbing him in the heart himself that I figured there was no reason to add injury to death at that point. I just quietly made my way out and to you. Though, Draco said something to Theo that I didn't understand. He said that Theo ended up just like his father and so did he. I don't have enough information about either to really understand that. Would you tell me about Theo's dad and what Draco might have meant?"

"Let me answer the easier of those two questions. If Draco was referring to what I think than he was saying that Nott is a selfish coward like his father and that he himself was only going to end up bitter and angry because he wanted something that was a taboo for our society. Lucius wanted all muggleborns cast out of the wizarding world and though it was not a publicly supported opinion per say it was not near as taboo as what they are facing. But the last time we went to see his father, he was ranting and raving in bitter anger about how the wizarding world was doomed because of its closed minded views…which is really just sad and ironic."

Sitting back in his chair, Severus thinks about it for a moment before the frown on his face deepens.

"Theo's father was a very abusive and selfish man. He cared only about his own image and his own wants. Theo was just another pawn in that game. He managed to marry a beauty and so in his eyes he had the perfect wife on his arm. What people did not know was that behind closed doors he beat her into submission to make sure she acted exactly as he preferred at all times. To someone like Draco, who adores his mother and has me as a godfather, he thinks hiding away like that is cowardly and ever since the war cannot stand the idea of hiding and being afraid now."

Hermione gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes…he was an awful man Hermione. When Amara conceived Theo, he backed off from hurting her for the duration of her pregnancy. He couldn't risk losing his heir in a fit of anger. Rumor has it that she had already lost several pregnancies for the same thing before Theodore. After his birth, none of us saw or heard from them for over a year. Then a few months into the second year, Thaddeus reappeared in society with his well-behaved and well-dressed year old son. We all asked about Amara and all he would say was she was still frail from the birth and she was at home resting."

Standing to walk around the desk, Severus reached over and brushed a lock of Hermione's hair behind her ear before sitting in the chair next to her.

"No one knows when and Theodore will not discuss it but sometime after he started Hogwarts we know Amara died. Theodore was always a quiet and studious boy but I saw the signs no one else could see. I recognized them because it was the same for me at his age. He couldn't stand being touched or standing to close to anyone. He always kept his back to the walls and his eyes were always darting around looking for a threat even though he kept his face completely blank of any emotion."

Reaching for her hand and holding it in his, Severus ran his thumb gently back and forth over her knuckles while he talked.

"The longer time went on the more reserved and quiet he became. He would flinch at loud noises even if it was so slight it was not observed by anyone else…I saw it. I called him into my office one day and I lifted the back of my shirt and showed him all of the scars my father left on me. I told him that he was not alone and that if he needed to talk even if we both knew I could not intervene that he at least would have someone to talk to. It was the one and only time I have ever seen Theodore Nott break down. He cried and he told me about the abuse and the lessons and the pain he went through. His father figured out early on that Theodore didn't pay attention to girls like the other boys so Thad did his best to beat and torture that 'demon' out of him as the muggles would say."

The moisture that had gathered in Hermione's eyes dripped out in several solidary tears and slowly rolled down her face. Lifting his other hand he brushed one away with his finger tip.

"Theo would not want you to cry for him Hermione. It would embarrass him."

Wiping at her face with her free hand, she gives him a sad smile.

"The tears are not just for him Severus."

Turning the hand he is holding over she laces her fingers with his and squeezes gently.

Clearing his throat of the emotion that tried to choke him, Severus shifted and cautiously pulled on her arm. When she rose willingly and came to him he thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Looking down at him, she seemed to come to an understanding of what he wanted and crawled into his lap to lean her head against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he put his nose into her hair and took several deep cleansing breaths before speaking again in a much deeper and huskier tone.

"I found out that night that Amara was dead and had been though Theo would not confirm when or how. I have always had a suspicion that Nott Sr. put him under an unbreakable vow to make sure he could never testify against his own father for the murder of his mother. I could never prove it but that is what I believe."

Taking in his words, Hermione considered her next question for longer than she normally would because she was pretty sure it was not just her asking.

"Is Nott Sr. dead or in Azkaban?"

Raising his head to tip her head up by her chin he looked down at her.

"He is in Azkaban…why?"

He swears he can almost see her brain firing as she thinks over her response.

"She-Devil is whispering that if he is alive and we kill him that he can no longer be a threat to Theodore and it would free him of the vow so he can finally be able to share that pain and get it out."

Sitting up straighter and pushing her up so he is looking at her at almost eye level, he gives her a worried grimace.

"She is whispering to you and trying to convince you to kill someone? That would be the addiction side trying to push you further into the Dark Arts. You must not give into it or it may never go away. Do you understand?"

Giving him a smile, Hermione puts her hand on his face and rubs her thumb gently along his cheek.

"Obviously Professor…I would never willingly kill someone unless it was in self-defense. And even then I would probably do my best to incapacitate them first before just ending their life. I'm a Griffindor…most of us baring certain unhinged males from the Black family line…do not resort to or condone killing."

"Just for that insolence Miss Granger…I am going to have to give you a lesson in calling me Professor again."

"Oh…and what kind of lesson is that exactly…Professor?"

The growl that left his lips caused Hermione to shiver as her center pulsed with desire and she felt the dampness increase between her legs. Grabbing her firmly but gently, Severus pulled her in and slanted his mouth across hers. At first the kiss was just another brush of lips, retreat, and brush again. Hermione decided it was time to push his 'buttons' and see where it took them. Merlin knows she suddenly had a thing for…buttons.

Shifting so that she was straddling his lap, Hermione slid her hands into his hair and gripped down as she nipped his bottom lip and on the opened mouth breathe of surprise he took, she dove in, swirling her tongue against the back of his teeth before tangling it with his. His groan only seemed to ignite the already rolling fire inside her and with a soft moan of her own she pressed as much of herself against him as she could and continued to battle him for dominance in the kiss.

At the feel of her soft breasts pressing urgently into his hard chest, Severus lost the hold on the last bit of his control. Raising his hands from his legs he cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze before slowly running them up her back and along her sides until he had two hands full of those same soft breasts. Letting her lead in a fiery blaze at their mouths, Severus forced his hands to portray the exact opposite and with slow, languid movements he rolled and pinched her nipples until they beaded rock hard under his ministration. With each push of pressure or gentle roll Hermione moaned against his mouth.

Her moans grew longer and louder until she was a writhing mess in his lap. Her hips jerked against him several times and with the patience of the one with experience, Severus slid one hand down her side as his mouth broke away from hers to follow the same path down her neck. Her whine only fueled his need to satisfy her and as his mouth reached the bend where her neck met her shoulder he bit down and then drew the skin in to suck as he gripped her hip and helped her roll her hips to match him as he pushed up into her scorching core.

The friction of his cock grinding against her sensitive clit had Hermione throwing her head back as a deep surprised moan left her lips. Severus echoed the sound with a groan of his own against her neck. Sliding his other hand behind her back, he pulls just right to have her arching her back and trusting her weight to him and as he helps work her hips so she continues to hit that spot over and over he leans his head down and takes her clothing covered nipple in his mouth.

Using her gasps and moans and the little whimpers that she keeps letting loose, Severus tongues and nips at her hard peak, never rushing but taking his time and enjoying the way her body quivers and jerks in his arms. As she gets closer to her peak her moans raise to a higher pitch and using that to his advantage, Severus lifts Hermione as he stands and sweeping his desk with his arm to knock everything onto the floor, he lays her down hard.

Bringing his lips back to hers he kisses her with wild abandon as he picks up the rolling pace of his hips so his cock rubs faster and harder up and down her little bud. Her next moan turns into a half scream as she comes undone in his arms, her legs quivering against his sides as her back arches up beautifully from his desk. Keeping his eyes on her face he watches her fly apart for him and never slows down as he pushes her past her release. As she starts to squirm under him in obvious sensitivity, Severus pulls his wand from his robe and casts a wandless spell of his own creation.

Amongst her please of 'I can't' and 'it's too much', Severus pulls her arms above her head and sticks them to the desk. The sticking spell runs down her body until she is unable to move or jerk to get away from the overwhelming sensation.

Looking into her eyes as he pauses for a moment, Severus can see the want and the fever of her arousal. Seeing what he wants, he leans down to nip her earlobe.

"Do you trust me Hermione?"

Her whimpered yes is given without pause and he can feel his chest swell with pride.

"I will not take you our first time on my desk with that thing lurking in the background. But I plan to give you more pleasure then you could have ever imagined and take some of my own before I release you from your binds. Do you agree?"

Her body shaking under his is like a siren's song to his dominant nature but he waits for her consent. He knows she wants him but he is going to make her say it for his own wounded heart first.

"Will you put yourself into my hands and trust me to know what to do for you?"

Raising his head to look her in the eyes, he watches her pupils dilate with desire and her panting breath caresses his face and pushes at his hair. Knowing it was a Sytherin move and not caring in the least, Severus runs his hand down her body between them and palms her soaking wet mons to give one slow, firm rub that has her eyes closing and her neck arching in a moan.

"Answer me Miss Granger. I do not like to be kept waiting…"

Nipping her skin at her neck as he growls his command, he has to fight to keep from smirking as her answer comes out a broken cry of need.

"Yes…oh Godric please…YES!"


	20. Chapter 20-Now or Never

**Greetings and Salutations!**

**I admit this one took some effort on my part. It turns out that I have no issue writing drama and intrigue but when it comes to lemons of any persuasion, I freeze up and start second guessing every sentence. However, as my new motto in life since I agreed to post chapter 1, I am going to go with it and either it will come off okay or it will be horrid and you all will tell me lol. Please be kind if it sucks and you let me know. I was tempted to never do lemons and just hint at it but I like to read it too so I figured I'd try.**

**And yes that means this chapter earns the M rating and I did chicken on some of it and did not give detail yet. I am researching and if anyone would like to give me advice or weigh in on the slash part of this please PM me anytime. I am more than willing to take advice or be given examples of things I obviously would know nothing about as I am a girl lol. I'm not shy normally so feel free to just lay it on me if you feel the need to help a girl out!:)**

**Any mistakes are mine. Chapter title is a song by Halsey and seemed to fit in the general sense of the song's theme. The world is not mine but JKR's and we all know it. I am not making anything off of this except absolute pleasure that I can now write and am doing so! Thank you for all the support and love you guys have shown and I hope to continue to entertain you till the end.**

**Now onward with 'Storm' and yes for you 'Secret' fans as well, I am working on that chapter now.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Theo wasn't sure how long he stood there staring at the new door in their common room. It felt like hours but was probably only a moment or two considering Chara's soft hand on his arm brought him back to the present.

Turning to look down into her eyes, Theo knew this was going to be a dangerous conversation to navigate and all he could feel at the moment was a numb resignation of how his life was going to always be. Letting her pull him back down to the couch, Theo turned so he was facing her and let out a sigh.

"Before we go any further Theo I am going to say this. Do not lie to me. You and I have become fairly good friends in the past few months and like all Blacks, I have my own special magical gifts too. I will know if you are lying and I would prefer you be honest with me instead. I promise that what is said or has already been said will remain between you and I no matter what. Deal?"

Searching her eyes for something, Theo realizes that she is being completely open and decides trusting her is the only path he has now to take. Nodding his head at her, he sits back and leans his head on the couch.

"Ask your questions and I will do my best to answer them."

Taking his hand in hers, Chara runs her fingertips gently back and forth over his hand as she watches his face.

"Do you love Draco?"

The grimace that crosses his face makes her smile a little as she keeps her breathing steady and her fingers moving in the same rhythmic pattern.

"It's….complicated…"

"It's really not Theo…either you love him or you don't. I didn't ask how or why or when or anything else. Do you love him?"

A single tear escapes from under his lashes and slowly rolls down his cheek as he turns his head to look at her.

"Yes."

The whispered admission is filled with pain and fear. Nodding her head as if she knew all along, Chara wipes the tear away and pulls his hand until he turns to face her.

"Listen to me very closely Theo. I know we were taught to do our duty. We were to present the world with a certain image and class, keep our heads up and our pride on display. We were to marry a person of good breeding and stock and have an heir to continue the lineage of the houses and we were to do so without complaint."

At each statement, the misery in his eyes became heavier and heavier and the nod of his head lower and lower as he cast his eyes to the couch.

"Tell me Theo…where is your father?"

Looking up at her in confusion he mumbles out Azkaban in a quiet tone.

"And who is now the Head of your house and family name and fortune?"

His brows drawing in, Theo lifts his head more to look at her.

"I…I am."

"Is your father ever getting out of Azkaban for his crimes or going to be able to take back his duties as Head of the Ancient house of Nott?"

Giving a sharp shake of his head to say no, Theo tilts his head with a confused expression clear on his face.

"In the terms of Nott family rules, what exactly does it say about an heir in order to keep the estate?"

Closing his eyes to think, Theo goes back over the contract he had to sign when he became head of house.

"I have to produce an heir with a witch of pure blood before my 25th birthday in order to be able to stay the Head of my family estate and trusts."

"Does it say that you have to get married to said witch?"

His eyes opening wide in surprise causes her to let the smooth façade drop as she smiles at him.

"I knew all along Theo that I was not what you really wanted. I wasn't sure what it was you wanted until just a moment ago but I knew it wasn't me. I figured that like all of us, you and I would find enough common ground to make it work and have a comfortable life even if we weren't in love. But I don't want to be the one who hurts her own cousin or keeps you from what you really want. If you don't have to marry the witch then find a pureblood that is willing to be a surrogate mother for you, get your heir and the man you love all in one go. Why are you fighting it?"

"The wizarding world already looks at us as evil little clones of our parents. It is already going to be hard enough to get anywhere now without going against another grain and causing more conflict. People already hate us and will only hate us more if we are together."

Giving him a look of complete bafflement, Chara tries to stop it before letting her head fall back as the laugh escapes her. Holding her arms crossed to hold her sides as the pain of her laughter starts to move along her stomach, Chara bends over to bury her face against her knees.

"What is so damn funny?"

The angry tone coming from Theo only causes her to lose control again and as she sits up laughing and wiping at the tears she reaches over and pats him on the shoulder.

"You…are…an…idiot!"

Said in between her laughter and breathing, Chara finally huffs and hmms until she can get herself back in control. Waving her hands near her eyes as she looks up to stop the water from falling, she takes a few deep breaths and looks him in the eyes again.

"Why do people hate us so much right now Theo?"

"Our pureblood beliefs caused us to follow a madman into a war that could have destroyed our entire world."

"Exactly!"

The look of confusion he gives her makes her snort a most unladylike sound out before shaking her head and taking his hand in hers again.

"You are so caught up in looking at this from our point of view. We are the minority in this battle Theo…we always were. Most of the wizarding world does not agree with the pureblood agenda…especially now that the war was won by the other side. Those in charge are all about equality and muggle acceptance. If you stick to the old ways and marry a pureblood witch and have an heir…you will always be Lord Nott Seniors death eater son. But if you break the mold and you are seen in love with and marrying the son of the Noble House of Malfoy…then you will be seen as…"

For a moment Chara was worried she was going to have to hit him in the head to get him to see it and then like the sun breaking through the clouds his eyes lightened and he looked at her in awe.

"There we go! As I said before…you are an idiot! By denying what you want to follow some archaic pureblood agenda, you are feeding the masses the fuel to hate you and continue to hate you. Forget about those who still feel that way Theo. They are a dying breed of people. The future is in acceptance and understanding. Stop holding your heart hostage to the old ways and take that leap of faith with the person you want by your side. Somehow I think Draco will be more than willing to be the one next to you as you both fall. I am also pretty positive you both will land on your feet stronger than ever."

Pulling her to her feet as he laughs with pure joy, Theo wraps his arms around her and kisses her, ignoring the squeak of surprise that falls against his lips. Stepping back, he smiles at her with a brilliant smile and then hugs her again.

"Thank you Chara. That had to be the look Hermione got when we were talking about it. She kept looking at me like I wasn't seeing something but she would never say why. I am such a dunderhead."

Laughing with him at the nickname Professor Snape loved to use, Chara turned to gather her bag and shoes.

"I feel like I need to apologize and beg for forgiveness though. All of this time you spent on talking to me with the idea that it was going to end in marriage and now you have to start all over. I am so sorry Chara."

Giving him the look that deserved and watching as he sheepishly smiled at her, Chara slides her feet into her heels and then slides her bag over her shoulder.

"You will need a surrogate mother in the future Theo and I will need a place to live when my parents find out I refuse to marry for anything less than love. I expect to be the first one you consider with Draco once you two have worked it out. I also happen to know that Astoria Greengrass is also defying her father and mother and will need the very same thing at some point. I think her and Draco would make an adorable baby. Keep that in mind as well, would you? I'll be sure to pass the idea along to her as well."

The shocked look on his face caused her to smile again and giving him one more soft kiss on the cheek, Chara headed out of the common room with a smile and a gentle wave over her shoulder. As the door closed behind her, Theo turned to stare at the door that led to Draco's new quarters.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Draco opened his eyes as he heard the door to the hallway close and knew Theo was alone again. He could not believe he had used a Weasley product to spy on them but at this point he was glad that he had.

Though he had no plans to make it easy on Theo now that his cousin had helped him see the light in a way that Draco could not, he also did not plan to make it too difficult. A little sulking and Malfoy pouting was in order but then he would be more than happy to get past this separation stage and into Theo's arms.

Now he just had to wait for Theo to make his move. Until then he would continue to let his broken heart sit just on the surface of his cracking pureblood mask. He really needed to get Hermione in on it so that her emotional support would help get Theo motivated to approach him. Letting an old smirk form on his lips, Draco started to stand when a knock sounded against the door he was leaning on and he had to bite his lip to stop from yelping in surprise.

Confused and wondering if Hermione had come back, Draco smoothed down his hair and the wrinkles in his pants before opening the door. His surprise was doubled as he realized it was actually Theo, who he did not expect so soon, and it must have shown on his face as Theo gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm…I am a bloody idiot. All this time wasted and letting you constantly lay your heart out just so I could step on it and kick it back at you and it took your cousin to finally say what I needed to hear to understand. I know that you are probably so pissed now that I have lost any chance I had with you but…"

Draco didn't let him finish as he stepped into Theo and placed his lips gently against Theo's. Screw his plan for Slytherin revenge and groveling! The sigh and then groan that fluttered and vibrated against his mouth from Theo was his only warning before he was pushed back into the room and pinned against the wall as his door slammed shut.

Not willing to give him a chance to back out again, Draco reversed their position and leaned fully into Theo as he deepened the kiss. Running his hands through his hair and mussing it up before gripping a hand full, Draco nips and licks along his neck and ear as Theo pants in want. Sucking Theo's ear lobe into his mouth and giving it a gentle nip, Draco matches his groan as Theo's hips jerk forward into him.

Reaching up to the top bottom of Theo's shirt, Draco starts to unbutton it as he licks the outer shell of his ear.

"I want you Theo…right now. Say stop and I will otherwise we are going to finish what we started months ago."

Knowing he wasn't playing fair, Draco went back to kissing Theo as he moaned before he was able to say anything about what he wanted. Getting enough buttons undone, Draco yanks the shirt until it comes untucked and pulls it over Theo's head in one smooth motion.

Nibbling on Theo's bottom lip, Draco leaves a trail of kisses and licks and bites down Theo's neck as he continues along one shoulder and then down and across Theo's chest. The thump of Theo's head against the wall causes Draco to smile against his skin and as Theo's hands grip his hair on a moan, Draco circles his tongue around one small puckered nipple before licking a line to the other and nipping it with his teeth. Theo sucked in a breath through his teeth and moaned again as Draco laves the tender spot with his tongue.

Running his hands down Theo's sides, Draco lets his fingers skim over his hips and waist as he gets to the button on his slacks. Pulling his mouth off of Theo, Draco looks up as he pops the button out of the hole and fingers the next button.

Meeting his eyes, Theo swallows a moan that tries to come out seeing Draco on his knees and gentles his grip on Draco's hair.

The seconds tick by almost audibly as the two stare at each other, one waiting on the other to make his choice. Closing his eyes as the tears form again, Draco releases his hold on Theo and starts to drop his hands.

"Don't…"

The croaked word causes Draco to look back up at Theo to make sure he actually heard his speak.

"Don't stop. I…I love you and I don't want to ever have to stop again."

The joy that flooded Draco has him off his knees as he holds Theo's face in his and kisses him with every ounce of love he can pour into the kiss. Taking slow steps backwards while never breaking the kiss, Draco leads Theo into his room and shuts the door, heading towards the unknown with a smile on his face and happiness radiating in his heart.

* * *

Across the hall the muffliato Severus cast was the only thing keeping passing students from hearing the cries of pleasures and the pleas for mercy echoing off the walls of his office!

Severus had vanished her clothing with a simple divesto and was currently sitting in his chair with his face happily between her thighs. He had already pushed her over the edge of release twice with his tongue and his teeth and was now enjoying her moans and cries as he gently pumped one and then two fingers into her innocent channel as he flicked his tongue in slow rolls along her clit.

The squishing sounds of her wetness had at first caused her face to flame in embarrassment but once he had set to work on forcing her up the climb to ecstasy again, she had forgotten all about being ashamed in favor of begging him to let her rest as her overly sensitive body trembled and jerked under his ministrations. He knew he would not be able to push her much further without it becoming painful for her to orgasm but he wanted to hear her shriek his name in abandonment once more before he released her from her position.

As her cries increased in volume and length, Severus turned his hand over and started to rub along the spongy flesh he knew would send her spiraling into oblivion. Circling his tongue once and then once more around her swelling bud, he sucked it into his mouth and continued a steady rhythmic sucking as his tongue lashed up and down the sensitive nerves. Her back bowing up off the desk, breaking the last bit of his sticking charm, Hermione screamed his name until her voice broke as her body clenched down on his fingers and a gush of warm liquid rushed out of her and ran down his hand and arm.

Keeping his pride in check and the smile from forming until she was a quivering mess on his desk, Severus gently released her clit with a pop as he pulled his fingers out of her tight body. He could not wait to feel her wrapped around his cock but for now he was quite pleased with how responsive she was to everything he did.

Sitting back in his chair, Severus gently lifted her off of the desk and pulled her into his lap. Running one hand gently along her hair and the other up and down her thigh, he basked in the twitching and occasional unconscious groans that continued to fall from her lips. It didn't take long before her breathing evened out and she went entirely limp in his arms. Allowing the self-satisfied smirk to form on his lips at last, Severus stood carefully with her and making sure to disillusion them both he walked across the hall and into her dorm room. He was glad that neither Theo nor Draco seemed to be anywhere in site. It made sneaking her back to her room much easier.

Laying her down and sliding her covers over her beautiful body, Severus placed a gentle kiss on her lips before standing to go back to his office. The moan that whined past her lips made him pause as he watched her eyes flutter open.

"You didn't get any pleasure out of that…that's not fair. Let me take care of you too."

Her whispered words coupled with her small hand running across the hardened cock that was pushing against his seam almost caused Severus to throw his plan out the window and take her right then and there. Wrapping his hard won control tightly around his desire, Severus gave her a soft smile as he tucked her hand back under her covers.

Leaning down until his lips were just touching her ear, he ran his hand along the front of her body and reveled in the way she arched into his touch in an almost uncontrollable way.

"I assure you Hermione…when the time is right…you will please me…for as long as I want you to. For now I want you to drift in the pleasure you received and just enjoy it. That is the pleasure I seek today. You said you would trust me…trust me now to understand and guide your pleasure and mine. Can you do that? Can you give me that bit of control?"

Her answering sigh and smile made his heart skip and his cock pulse again and her last words as she drifted back off to sleep almost broke his resolve before he turned and quietly left her quarters to tend to his own pleasure.

"Yes Severus, I can give you that. I trust you… I'm all yours."


	21. Chapter 21-Dance With the Devil

**Greetings my fellow friends!**

**I could not leave this week without giving you 'Storm' readers another chapter too. I am just not that cruel usually. I am in a rush to make sure this gets posted so I only did spelling editing that was red and needed it for sure. I will go back Monday and re-read and edit any other mistakes out of it then. I wanted to get it up before I left work. I hope you all enjoy and try not to throw too much shade my way for the ending lol.**

**Chapter title is another Breaking Benjamin song and I let my daughter Jewels pick it this time after telling her about the chapter. She is my little Hufflepuff cheerleader and I love her dearly!**

**Much love to all who gave me a shout out in the reviews. You are my fuel to keep writing when it gets hard. You will notice that my girl Moon is featured in a cameo in this chapter. It is a promise we made each other when we started our everyday collaboration talks and viper/tiger sessions. She also challenged me to put in a scene with Lucius so here he is. **

**All my Slytherin love.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Hermione stretched her sore body and sat up to rub her eyes and look around. With a smile on her face, she slid out of bed and padded to her bathroom to take a nice, long, hot shower. Letting the water chase the vanilla scented soap suds down her back, she contemplated her dream and decided that if she wanted to start moving on and making changes, it was time to give as much as she received. Nodding her head in satisfaction, she stepped out of the shower to dry off.

The months that had passed with good food and some restful days and great company had done wonders for her appearance. She no longer looked underfed or sick but had filled out some and the pallor of her skin was more like her natural peach. Happy to finally be on the mend and realizing she had grown curves that were a little thicker than she was used to Hermione gave a silent thanks to the universe in general for her positive health.

Throwing on a tailor fitted robe and her own pair of dragon hide heeled boots, Hermione used a few spells to tame her curls into a sleek but sexy riot and added a dash of darker make up to highlight her eyes before approving her look for the day and heading out. She had some old enemies to meet and she planned to make sure they understood she wasn't coming alone.

* * *

Theo woke as the sun streamed bright through the open window and across his face. Grinning at the relaxed feeling coursing through his body he opened his eyes and turned his head to take in his bed mate.

Draco lay on his stomach with his face turned towards Theo. One arm was above his head and the other was tucked down the side closest to Theo. The sheet had rode low on his hips and the bright light only helped to emphasize Draco's alabaster skin and platinum hair…hair that was currently lying across his cheek and covering his eyes. In that moment he looked like a fallen angel, temptation incarnate and Theo had to bite his lip on the groan that threatened to escape.

He must not have done a good enough job of being quite as Draco blinked open sleepy silver eyes and immediately met his darker brown. As he registered where he was and who he was with, a slow smile of pure joy formed on his face and Theo was helpless to do anything else but match it.

Both seemed to have the same idea as the other as they shifted to bring their lips together in a sweet and gentle brush of a kiss. Knowing it wasn't going to be deepened unless they took care of the morning breath issue, Theo rolled and grabbed his wand casting a cleaning charm on his own mouth and then on Draco. Tossing the wand back over his shoulder as Draco slide over him and attached their mouths together again, Theo couldn't help but chuckle and then moan as Draco's hand ran down his body and gripped the part of him that was very much awake now.

What started as a good morning kiss quickly escalated as sheets were kicked away and hands and mouths started to roam in earnest. Though Theo had planned to try to take it slower today, that plan went out the window the moment Draco's warm mouth slid down the length of his cock and he swallowed around the head. Theo arched off the bed as he gripped Draco's soft hair and forgot about anything else but the pleasure of having the love of his life in his bed.

The moans and sighs of pleasure continued for several hours that morning as the lovers took turns finding every hidden spot of pleasure on each other and then exploiting it until both were utterly exhausted again.

None the wiser that the third part of their trio was up to other more sinister pleasures, they fell back to sleep tangled up in each other's arms.

* * *

Across the hall, Severus woke long enough to check the wards and see that his three charges were still in bed before rolling over to his back and after adjusting his morning issue to a more comfortable position fell back asleep. He had no plans for that morning and decided that for once he was going to enjoy a lie in and the dreams that he had been drowning in all night.

Letting thoughts of Hermione flood his brain again…her moans, her screams of pleasure, her glazed eyes and pleading sobs…Severus drifted back into warm arms and soft skin and never felt the wards shift a few hours later as the woman in his dreams left the safety of her dorm.

* * *

Taking her time to not draw any suspicion, Hermione walked through the halls and out the main door onto the beautiful if not cold grounds of Hogwarts. Wrapping her cloak tightly around her, Hermione started off across the frozen ground and towards the gates. The day promised to be a bright one and she could not wait to see the look on the face of those she would be visiting. A small part of her knew this was not a good idea and that it may not be her idea but the rest of her just didn't seem to care anymore. She felt good and it was time to make sure she could continue to feel this good.

Once past the wards of Hogwarts, Hermione closed her eyes and let the instructions and images flash across her mind's eye. Once she thought she had what she needed she concentrated on her destination and with a twist apparated away.

Landing rougher than she meant to and having to fall forward to not end up in the crashing ocean behind her, Hermione looked up and up at the rebuilt tower of the formidable prison. She knew from memory that this was the view Bellatrix had during her long stay here and though the dementors were no longer present, the very air was still cold and dreadful and made Hermione think of the train ride the year the dementors tried to kill Harry. Shivering a little in the cold, she concentrated again and with wand in hand let her body dissolve into a black smoke as she lifted off the ground and headed for the upper most floors of the tower.

She had never liked heights or flying but the very sensations that ran along her magically lines and core at the magical flight had her giddy with amazement and power. She knew that only the Death Eaters had ever been able to fly this way but at the moment she could care less about that fact. She felt more powerful and free then she ever had.

Making sure to stay close to the walls as she peeked into each cell window, she found the one she was looking for as gliding through the open hole in the wall and circling to watch for a moment before landing, Hermione could feel her cheeks pink and a dark humor she did not understand fully rise in her chest and spill out of her mouth as she solidified in the room.

* * *

Lucius arched his neck and let a deep moan slide past his lips as the minx currently riding his cock rolled her hips in such a way that he sank deeper into her tight channel. Gripping her hips before running his hands up her sides to caress her full breasts and roll her hard peaks between his fingers, he couldn't help but admire how sexy she looked with her eyes glazes as she took all of his thick length inside her.

Her mouth parted on a breathy moan and for a moment he wanted to be in two places at once, exactly where he was inside her and with his cock gliding past her wet lips and down her throat so he could feel her next wanton moan vibrate along his engorged head. Pinching her nipples harder than as a streak of pleasure worked its way along his spine, Lucius hissed and jerked his hips up to slam into her deeper as she cried out above him.

A different sort of chill ran down his spine a moment before a familiar and yet strange laugh rang inside his cell and caused both his beautiful temptress and he to freeze. Turning his head Lucius had to really pull on his Slytherin training to keep the surprise off of his face. Standing there…well more like leaning against the wall without a care in the world was none other than Potter's mud…muggle born companion. Thoroughly confused, Lucius started to sit up and move his nymph from his lap when her hand gesture stopped him.

"Don't stop on my account Luc. Watching you and Cantha together has always been a favorite activity of mine. Looking good as always you sexy bitch. By all means ride him to your heart's content. I'm sure your break is over soon."

Though the confusion did not leave Lucius face, the curvy brunette in his lap smiled a very sensual smile at Hermione before gripping down on Lucius with her muscles. Watching his eyes roll back as he groaned and grabbed her to try to stop her, Acanthara rolled her hips again and grabbing his shoulders she started to ride him with speed, the slapping of skin on skin the only other sound in the room besides her moans and his panting denial. It only took a few more strokes before Lucius relinquished control and gave her what she was after. With a few expert flicks of his thumb against her clit, his siren came crying out his name as he emptied himself deep inside her warm body.

Holding her to him with his head resting between her breasts, Lucius tried to get his breathing under control so he could face whatever strange occurrence was happening in his cell. Cantha slid off of his lap and with a few simple wand flicks they were cleaned, cooled off, and dressed. Giving him a searing kiss she promised to return later that night. Turning she walked straight up to the little Griffindor Golden Girl and without pause kissed her long and deep before smirking and waving at them both.

The smirk that was on the Granger girls face was both misplaced and entirely disturbing and as Lucius moved to stand he tilted his head trying to figure out what was so familiar about her right now.

"Hello dear brother-in-law. She told me to call you that…said it would give you a hint."

His studied expression flashed to surprise before closing off entirely again as he walked further away from her.

"How…I heard you were killed at the final battle…how are you here?"

Waving her wand and conjuring two chairs, the little witch gestured for him to take one as she sat regally in the other.

"She did die. A piece of her magic managed to attach itself onto the curse scar she so lovingly gave me at your manor. I have been dealing with the crazy bint ever since. The explanation takes too much time so I will give you the highlights. I am still me but she is now ingrained enough inside my magic that I can hear her or feel her or maybe it's just that I know what she wants. Either way it's now the two of us until Severus, Draco, and Theo can perfect the ritual to fix it."

He jerked in surprise at hearing those names and leaned toward her with an imploring look.

"How is my son? He isn't allowed to come see me and he won't return my letters. Is he safe…healthy…happy?"

Tilting her head he watched her eyes lighten slightly in color until they were closer to a honey color. He could tell by the way her body posture changed he was no longer dealing with both but with the Granger girl only.

"Do you really care or are you asking so you can try to control whatever you don't like?"

His face twisted into an angry sneer before he closed his eyes and growled in frustration.

"I care Miss Granger. I may have been cowardly enough to drag my family through hell to try to stay alive but I do love him…he's my son! I am more grateful for you and the Potter boy saving him and speaking up for him and Cissa than I think I could ever truly articulate. Please Miss Granger…is he okay?"

Keeping his eyes on hers and letting her see past his mask for this singular moment, her nod causes him to huff out a breath of relief.

"He is safe and being looked after. Severus is being an amazingly wonderful Godfather now that he is allowed to be himself. He and I have become quite close and I would never stand aside and let anyone hurt him now….at least anyone I can protect him from. There are a few of his own friends he has to handle his way. Happy though…"

He watches her chew on her lip before the color darkens in her eyes again and she growls in frustration.

"Don't you dare you foul witch! That is not for us to tell!"

Taken back at her rage filled tone and knowing she is not talking to him but the entity in her head, Lucius' intrigue grows exponentially. Her gritted groan of aggravation makes him think whatever argument his dearly departed sister-in-law's magic suggested won the argument. As if a Griffindor could ever outwit a Slytheirn!

"Your son is miserable right now. As far as school goes he is content and proving to be ridiculously intelligent. I have no doubt he is going to pass his NEWT's with no issues. I have also been helping him slowly weed out the corruption in your family businesses so that they will continue to make money without the bad press. We are even using the proper channels to show his interest in being a trusted member of society instead of trying to lord his prestige over the lesser beings. He doesn't want to be looked at the way people look at you."

Nodding and giving a small smile of respect and pride, Lucius leans back in the chair and crosses one leg over the other.

"However, with all of that being said, his efforts will not matter in the long run. He is having the paper work written up to abdicate his claim to the Malfoy name and estate."

"WHAT!"

Shoving up from his chair, Lucius yanks her up by her arms until they are nose to nose.

"Explain that statement…right…now…"

His voice hisses out from his throat and Hermione had to take a steadying breath before answering him.

"The rules set down in your archaic family contracts are keeping him from his happiness. Draco has decided he would rather be happy and not a Malfoy then bow to anymore of your prejudice bullshite. So he is working it up within the law to leave everything to his mother and then walking away from the name and the entirety of the estate."

Shoving her back from him, Lucius paces around the edge of his cell as he seethes.

"Is it you? Are you the reason he is throwing away his birth right?"

The smirk she gives him could rival even Severus' and his worry triples as she folds her arms across her chest.

"No Lord Malfoy…your son has no designs on marrying or breeding with a filthy little mudblood creature like me."

The giggle that leaves her lips reminds him so much like Bellatrix that he stumbles away from her in disgust. Watching in awe, her eyes bleed solid black as her posture completely changes until she is standing and swaying just like Bellatrix used to do.

"Your precious idiot fancies himself in love with Theodore Nott and plans to prove his love by giving up the one thing Theodore does not want him to lose by them being a couple. Disgusting isn't it. Nott is going to lose his mind when I go tell him."

Her sinister smile fades as the black bleeds away and Miss Granger returns to herself and rolls her eyes with a sigh.

"She is such a dramatic psychopath…"

Walking over and falling gracelessly into the chair, Lucius stares into nothing as he lets that sink in. He knew that Draco never showed any real interest in the pureblood girls they had introduced him to. He always thought it was because none of them seemed to be intelligent enough. Lucius had always assumed he wanted someone more like Cissa…with beauty, power, and a brain. It never even occurred to him that he didn't like witches at all.

"Are…are you sure that he likes…wizards?"

Chocking on the last word, Lucius meets Granger's eyes again before sighing at the obvious answer he can see.

"I am not sure if he like 'wizards' per say as in all of them or that he does not like witches. What I do know is that he is madly in love with Theo."

With that statement, Hermione sat back and watched as an array of emotions crossed Lucius' face as he considered his options. At one point she heard a guard heading their way and disillusioned herself and made it look like Lucius was standing at the window instead of sitting in a chair that should not be there. These new powers and knowledge were not only addicting…they were quite useful.

After an entire hour passed in absolute silence, Lucius seemed to come to some sort of decision and looked back her way.

"I am not able to do much with my visitation rights revoked. I want my son to be happy Miss Granger. If that is what makes him happy then as the oldest living Malfoy, I have the power to change the contracts but I need to be able to see my solicitor to do that."

"I will help you with that. I happen to be good friends with the minister and I have no doubt I can pull a few strings. However, I will be there to oversee it all and make sure you do not add some loop hole in the new contract that would hurt him in any way. Can you agree to that?"

Though he did not look happy to be mistrusted he understood and with one sharp nod of his head, Hermione reached over and shook his hand.

"Now that that issue is out of the way…I have another separate proposition o offer you Mr. Malfoy."

He could not keep the curiosity off of his face and sitting back again he gestured for her to continue.

"Though he is angry at you, I know that your son loves you very much and only ever wanted your love and support. I also happen to know that you and your wife are a true love match and not just an arranged marriage. As I care about Draco's wellbeing and peace of mind, as well as his and Theo's health, I need your help and I am willing to give you your freedom as payment."

His eyebrow rose so high so fast that Hermione could not hold in her snort-laugh and had to cover her mouth in apology. Glaring at her, Lucius sat up straighter and titled his head in consideration.

"Help with what exactly?"

"Severus and the boys have chosen a ritual that they think will allow me to bond with or meld with this creepy sliver of Bellatrix' magic so that it will no longer be a separate entity looking out of my eyes. It requires some very heavy magic, possible blood adoptions, and dark wizards with dark powers who are not afraid of a little blood magic or ancient dark rituals to perform. I do not want Draco or Theo involved in the casting at all and I do not want Severus doing it alone. Harry is too pure and light to be of any real help either. I need at least two more dark wizards or witches to help form the circle and cast. I want you to be one. In exchange, I will get the wizengamot to drop the charges and give you a probationary pardon so you can go home."

Smirking at her before giving her a sneer, Lucius stands and turns his back to her with a chuckle in his voice.

"And how do you propose doing that Miss Granger?"

Her answer when it comes is full of cocky assurance and a cold edge of scary determination.

"I'm Hermione fucking Granger Mr. Malfoy. I am the princess of Griffindor, the golden girl of the golden trio, the beloved and venerated war heroine of this story. When I tell people something is the truth…it is. When I say something is unjust or unfair or needs to be changed…people jump to change it now. Make no mistake Mr. Malfoy, I am no longer a helpless little mudblood upstart. I am the best friend of the Boy-Who-Saved-Us-All and if he says move…the idiots on high want to know exactly where to and how far. I have a dark witch cackling in my head incessantly and making me feel like licking the darkness and purring is a good fucking idea. I want her shut down and I want my head back. At this point, I will swallow the darkness all the way down if it means getting what I want."

As he turned to her in shock, she walked up to him and held out her hand again.

"The question now Lucius is…are you strong enough to dance with the devil one more time for your freedom or will you be the sniveling coward you have always been?"

Looking at her hand and then up to her challenging eyes, Lucius grabs the back of her head and pulls her to him so hard that their teeth knock together and cause a cut on their lower lips. Running his tongue over his own blood and then hers he whispers deal against her lips before gripping her hair in a painful grp and kissing her, battling her tongue with his own, their blood mixing and mingling inside their mouths.

The magic coalesces around them until it is a heavy weight pressing against their skin and into their eyes and ears and mouths. On instinct, Hermione pulls back long enough to whisper her affirmation before falling back into the magic of the kiss as it rushed through them both and pours outward into the skies above.

Jerking back from each other, breathing heavily, they both glare at each other in mutual hatred and disgust.

"For a mudblood…you taste surprisingly clean."

"For a pureblood…you're surprisingly good at getting dirty."

"If you ever call me a coward again I will cut your tongue out."

"If you ever hurt Draco again I will cut your heart out and feed it to your prissy ass white peacocks."

His bellow of laughter caught her off guard and as she watches him lean against the wall and let go, Hermione can't help but smile as well. Once he settled back down, Hermione waved the chairs away and gave him one more smile and nod.

"See you soon Mr. Malfoy. Give Cantha my regards and tell her she is still just as sexy riding you as she always has been."

Pausing at the cell door, she turns to look back at him.

"Can you tell me which cell Sr. is in?"

Pointing to the left of his cell he gives her a considering look.

"He is three cells that way. Do you plan to ask for his help too?"

"Listen closely and maybe you will know my plans for Mr. Nott."

Giving him one last smile, she dissolves into black smoke again and flies out the window of his door and down the circling tower until she sees Theodore's father pacing in his cell. Flying in and solidifying she smirks as his eyes grow wide before he glowers at her.

"How did you get in here Mudblood? You have a lot of nerve showing your face in my cell."

Just as he took a step towards her, Hermione waved her wand and froze him in place. She gives him a sweet, soft smile as she walks forward and runs her fingers down his face.

"I see your son did not get his good looks from you…must have been from his mother. I just wanted you to know that not only is your son not going to cower to your reign anymore…he is going to break it entirely. By the end of this year, he will not only start the healer program and have a job helping people but he will show his love for and be in a relationship with Draco Malfoy. I want you to let that sink in."

Running her finger down his chin and along his neck to his chest, she fingers the awful Azkaban garb with a wrinkle of her nose before grinning back up at him.

"You should have taken better care of things that were yours."

As her feet leave the ground so that she is hovering just high enough to look him in the eye, she lets her eyes bleed to solid black as she opens the door to let the darkness rush through her veins.

"Now…he's mine…they are mine…and I protect what is mine!"

Stepping down and back as she turns slightly in a billow of her own, she brandishes her wand in a violent arc as she hisses out the spell.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish. For every mark you left on him, I pay you back in pain and blood. Sectumsempra!"

The gasp that escapes as she lets the freeze spell go turns to a gurgling sound as blood wells up from the large gash across his neck and down the elder Nott's chest. As he falls to his knees, he reaches out to her with a bloodied hand as the other ones tries to put pressure on his neck. His mouth moves but no sound emerges besides another pitiful gurgling whimper. Watching him behind the wall of her imprint, Hermione can feel that same small part of her screaming in horror but can't be made to care enough to fight the warmth flooding her body.

"Look…the ittle pureblood Nott is on his knees because of a bity mudblood witch. You picked the wrong master Nott. Now go meet him in hell."

As the last bit of light leaves Nott's eyes and he starts to fall forward, Hermione hops a few steps back and stares down at him until his chest no longer moves and his eyes get that vacant look in them. Looking out the window to see the pale and horrified face of Lucius Malfoy gazing at her through his cell door, she gives him one slow blink before dissolving again and flying out of the cell window and into the bright sky. As soon as she is far enough away, Hermione focuses and apparates back to the edge of Hogwarts grounds, solidifying as she lands and dusting off her robes before heading for the front door and her new family.


	22. Chapter 22-Breath

**Greeting and Surprised Gasps!**

**I know I am shocked I was able to get this done and up before I left today as well. I have been working non-stop to try to make up for not posting Monday or Tuesday. I hope this makes someone smile today lol.**

**Warnings: Smut, Lemons, Language, and Slash to come. You have been warned. I wrote these parts with much trepidation but I was asked by my fellow writer Moon to try my hand at it more and see how it came out...so I did. I assure you I am banging my head on my desk over it though lol.**

**Chapter title is from Breaking Benjamin and it just started to play while I was writing and it put me in a mood that helped so I grabbed it as my choice this time.**

**On with the show!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Theodore comes awake with a start and sits straight up in bed with a gasp. Draco's warm body wraps around his back as he sits up with him. Not comprehending the words that are coming from Draco, Theo tries to figure out what woke him so abruptly and why he suddenly feels lighter and freer then he has in years. It takes him a moment or two but once he realizes what is different, his eyes widen in surprise as he turns his head up to meet Draco's worried stare.

"I'm okay Drake. I felt some odd jolt of magic and it woke me up too fast. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm okay."

The smile he gives his lover is enough to take most of the worry out of his eyes and the kiss he lays gently on his shoulder seems to do the rest as Draco relaxes against him.

"Do you know what caused it?"

Nodding his head as he slides back and leans against the headboard, Theo turns his head so he is looking at Draco again.

"My father is…dead."

Draco's eyes widen in his own surprise now as he links his fingers through Theo's.

"Are we okay with this or upset by this?"

Draco using 'we' in such a simple way only causes Theo's smile to broaden and in a moment of laughter he pulls Draco down for another fiery kiss before letting him retreat again.

"I'm not at all upset…so I guess we are not upset. There isn't any lost love between Senior and me so it would be ridiculous for me to fake being upset now that he is dead. Pretty sure I have wished for his death more times then I wished for the Dark Lord's death…which is saying something."

Closing his eyes and letting his dark past surface in his mind, Theo grins again at the freedom before his face melts to sadness.

"He killed my mother Draco…right in front of me. I was never able to say anything to anyone. He forced me to take an unbreakable vow that I would never tell a soul what he had done. That's how I know he is dead…the vow is gone."

As the tears started to fall from his eyes, Draco wrapped his arms around Theo and held him close, murmuring words of love and sorrow and comfort to him as he finally let his heart break and grieve for his mother.

* * *

Severus woke slowly from the depths of his dream. He could still smell Hermione's honey and vanilla scent in his nose as the last vestiges of his dream faded into the ethereal and he opened his eyes to his sunlight room. Though he was still getting used to being able to see the sun naturally from his window, Severus turned his face towards it and smiled as the warmth caressed his eyes and cheek.

Realizing that no matter how lovely the dream had been, he was still sporting an impressively hard and almost painful morning erection, he decided that he would have to take matters into his own hands until he could have his little Gryffindor in his bed to bury himself inside.

Gripping his cock in his hand with just the right pressure, Severus closed his eyes again and let his mind wander to the way Hermione had felt in his hands, tasted on his tongue, and smelled to his nose. Being a master Occlumenist and Legilimenist gave him a distinct advantage when conjuring realistic images to wank to. He chuckled at himself for just a moment before sinking into his imagery and groaning as the pleasure started to build at the base of his spine.

As her pleas rose to new heights in his mind, Severus wandless cast a spell he had found in his years as a student at Hogwarts that created the sensation of the moist warmth of being inside a female on his hand. As he imagined burying his cock hilt deep into his princess he groaned at the feeling as he tightened his grip to match how he imagined she would feel around him. That slight change along with her cry of pleasure at being one with him pushed him over the edge and as he spent across his stomach and chest his own cry of pleasure echoed off the walls of his bed chamber along with her name.

Panting heavily and thankful for the permanent muffliato he had cast on his room, Severus pushed the covers the rest of the way off his legs and feet and reached for his wand to do a quick scourgify. Getting up and heading for the shower, Severus couldn't help but smile at how relaxed he felt and looked forward to another day in the presence of his new angel. If he was lucky, maybe he could sneak in a kiss or two while they were recapping for the upcoming test.

* * *

Hermione decided that there was plenty of time before her mentor or roommates would be awake enough to start their day so she headed for the Great Hall for some breakfast. As she stepped inside the noise level dropped some as usual. Instead of turning to head back out she smiled and lifted her chin just a touch and headed for the 8th years table. She was done hiding from her other school mates or the world in general. If they wanted to stare or ask questions or judge her on her friendships…let them. She no longer cared what any of them thought.

Sitting down in an empty spot, Hermione asked a younger class man if she could borrow a quill and parchment. As the Hufflepuff second year fumbled in her bag for the items, Hermione glanced over the other tables and smiled slightly at the lack of tension in the students. It was nice to see that the rest of the Hogwarts attendees were finally having a chance at a normal, terror free year.

Thanking the girl politely for her help, Hermione started on her letter to Kingsley about the elder Mr. Malfoy. She needed to get everything moving in the right direction. There were only a few more months before school was over and she had to have everything settled and done before then to make sure Theo and Draco were able to leave Hogwarts intact and if at all possible…in a relationship.

Time seemed to slip by as she went from the letter to Kingsley to a letter to Harry and then another to Amelia Bones in the DoM. The shuffling of feet and the rustle of bodies is what pulled her out of her own little world of schemes and as she looked around she realized the Great Hall was emptying for the first class of the day. Thanking the Hufflepuff once more as she handed her back the quill, Hermione gathered her letters and after casting a seal over them so only the specific recipients of the letters could open them she headed for the owlery to send them off. On days like this she missed Hedwig almost as much as Harry did.

* * *

Once the tears and grief had run its course, Draco decided they were both in need of a warm shower before any more conversation should be had about past pain. In total agreement, Theo had followed Draco into the large en suite bathroom and though both attempted to focus on getting clean in the large shower…it was not to be.

Within just a few minutes of being under the warm sandalwood scented spray, Draco had pulled Theo to him and began another round of sweet kisses that turned passionate and out of control with very little prompting. The kisses turned to wandering hands and pleasured sighs and moans until Theo gracefully dropped to his knees to take Draco as deep as he could into his mouth and down his throat. The strangled cry that left his lover's lips was enough to have him gripping his own straining cock as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive head before taking him deep again.

Theo could feel the tension in Draco's body and just as his balls tightened in preparation to explode, Draco pulled away and dragged Theo to his feet, ignoring his protests completely.

"I have no intention of finishing down your throat this morning."

Gripping his damp hair and pulling gently to expose his throat, Draco nipped along his neck before sucking the skin into his mouth and holding it between his teeth. Releasing Theo as he moaned, Draco grips his hip and spins him around. Pressing his chest and face against the wall, he makes sure Theo is ready before slowly sliding his already aching cock inch by inch inside his boyfriend. The groan from Theo and the tightening of the muscles makes Draco freeze and wait until Theo relaxes again before pushing the rest of his length in.

Once seated fully inside, Draco drops his head between Theo's shoulder blades as he breathes deep to keep from exploding in ecstasy right then.

"Merlin Theo…you feel so good."

Pushing back into him and letting another moan out himself, Theo steadies himself with one hand on the wall and reaches back to grip Draco's hip with the other.

"Please Draco…you have to move."

With one finally breath to try to pull in some control, Draco slowly slides out of his partner's body and then slams back in with slightly more force. The gasp and then moan Theo lets out is the only sign he needs that he is okay before he sets a hard pace, slamming himself deep inside Theo with every thrust, grunting with the effort of not allowing himself release.

Leaning into Theo so that he can watch as he grips his own cock and matches Draco's rhythm as he pumps it only causes Draco to lose the last shred of his control. Wrapping one arm around to grab Theo's hand on the other side and slide it up and down his shaft, Draco wraps his arm around Theo's chest and grips down on his shoulder as he uses the leverage to slam into his body with a rapidly increasing pace.

As he feels the pressure build at the base of his spine again and his balls tightened, Draco moans and nips at Theo's shoulder in warning. His release when it comes rushes through his body so fast and with such force that his moan turns into a cry of abandoned pleasure as he empties himself inside Theo. The feel of his release or maybe just the sound pushes Theo over the edge and as he lets go the warmth of his seed lingers on their hands and the wall as they both fall forward and try to stay standing.

Carefully pulling out of Theo's body, Draco lets his legs give out and slides to the floor, panting as the water cascades over his head and down his body. Theo's limp body slides down next to his and both of them lift their head enough to grin at the other before shifting until they could sit side by side under the spray. Kissing his lover gently and letting his love flow through the kiss, Draco can't think of another moment in his life that he has been more content or happy.

* * *

Entering the common room, Severus was surprised not to find a single one of his trio in residence. Making sure to set the tea pot to boiling and asking the house elf for some pastries, he heads over and gently knocks on the door to Hermione's room first.

When a few tries pass with no answer, Severus turns the handle and steps inside only to realize very quickly that the space has that empty feeling. His heart rate jumping at his missing pupil, Severus turns and hurries over to the door that Hermione said now led to his godson's room. Turning the handle without any thought, Severus steps in just as a cry of pleasure rings through the hallway from the direction of the bedroom. Freezing at the sound, Severus cautiously places his hand on the wall and checks the wards. Recognizing the signatures of Draco and Theodore, his worry turns to surprise before he loses control of his mask and grins like a Gryffindor idiot for a moment.

Schooling his features as he steps back out of Draco's room, he turns just as he hears the common room door open to watch his beautiful lioness waltz into the room with her nose in a book…as per usual. His heart rate picks up again for another reason as the rest of his body tenses and certain parts harden slightly. Her ability to focus solely on one thing so intensely seemed to be a complete turn on for him and he could not wait for the day he could get her alone and have her focus that intensity on him.

Clearing his throat to try to get her attention, his blood heats even more as she looks up and as her eyes meet his she smiles so brightly in happiness that it makes his insides melt. He cannot recall anyone ever being happy to see him or smiling at him so openly and without reservation. Her very being seems to be a balm to his broken and shredded soul and knowing where his thoughts are headed, Severus pulls on his control to reel himself back in some.

Meeting her half way across the room, he leans down to meet her lips with the intention of giving her a sweet good morning kiss. His good intentions however fly right out the window as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him with a wild abandon. Failing to hold on to his resolve, Severus lifts her and walks backwards until his knees hit one of the chairs before he turns and falls into it, pulling her to straddle his lap.

Within seconds he loses all control of the situation as she threads her fingers through his hair to massage his scalp as she grinds down against his quickly hardening cock and moans into his mouth. Any thought other than of her body and her breathy cries from the day before is forgotten and Severus lets himself drown in her scent and her warmth as he grips her hips and raises his hips to meet each of her downward rolls with a thrust of his own.

Lifting her just slightly off his lap, Severus pulls the edges of her wizarding robes up to find she is not only not wearing her muggle clothing under then like normal but she is completely naked as well. His gasp of surprise is met with a giggle and smile against his lips before she pulls away to run her tongue up the shell of his ear and nibbles her way back down to suck his lobe into her mouth. His deep groan causes her to shutter and whimper and giving in to his wants he runs his fingers along her slit before pushing one and then two fingers inside her wet channel.

Moving both in a come here motion as he circles her clit with his thumb, Severus urges her to stay up on her knees as he pulls first one and then the other nipple into his mouth through her robes. Frustrated with the lack of skin contact, he waves his free hand and the robes fall open to reveal her body to his gaze. Letting his eyes roam over her skin and watching the way her chest rises and falls as she moans and grinds wantonly on his fingers, Severus can only smirk in satisfaction before leaning forward to nip at and then lave one nipple.

Taking time on each one, he sucks, licks, and bites until her cries have yet again turned to pleas for the release she knows only he can give her. Pushing her up towards the cliff once again he holds her there with sporadic thrusts of his fingers and tongue until she looks down into his eyes.

"Please Severus…please let me cum."

Her desperately sweet entreaty is exactly what he was waiting on and without any further teasing he roughly rubs the spot inside of her that will push her over the edge as he reaches down to pinch and roll her clit between the fingers of his other hand and sucks her tender nipple into his mouth. Her release comes with a scream and a rush of warm liquid down his hand and into his lap as she collapses against him with shuttering quakes and whimpers. Knowing the other two will be out here soon enough, he decides to let her come down for now.

Pulling his fingers out of her still contracting channel, he lifts them to lick off her juices before gripping her hair to raise her head and give her a searing kiss so she can taste herself on his lips.

"Good morning my little lioness. Feeling less frisky now?"

Her answering snort-laugh makes him smile and as she shifts to lay her head on his shoulder and her entire body goes limp in his arms, he buries his nose in her hair and holds her close to him with a chuckle of his own.

"Where were you this morning? I was surprised you were not here when I came in."

Her body tensing is his first warning that something isn't right. Her hesitation in answering him only makes his worry worse. Lifting his head so he can lift her face with a finger under her chin, he gives her a look that makes her bite her lip and shiver.

"Hermione…where were you?"

The glazed look of pleasure disappeared from her eyes as she glanced to the side and away from him. Hissing at her in irritation caused her to snap her eyes back to his and he watched as her anger replaced her contentment from moments ago. Shoving away from him and waving her hand to fasten her robes back over her body, Hermione glared at him as she turned to pace away.

"Just because I let you touch me does not mean you suddenly have dominion over me Severus. I can go where I please when I please and I don't have to tell you a Salazar damned thing about it!"

The tone and the anger were all Hermione's but the words struck his as odd and reigning in his temper he looked closer at her body as she paced back and forth across the room. Though there was anger in her steps there was also a seductive sway that he knew Hermione did not have when she walked.

"How long have you been in the forefront Bellatrix and how far back have you shoved Hermione?"

Turning her head to glare at him again, the huff of annoyance causes even more confusion as it is such a Hermione sound. Standing to step towards her, he pauses as she growls in his general direction.

"She is not in the forefront! She is just right at the tip of my thoughts so I can feel her and understand what she wants or what she thinks. And yes it effects how I react to a point but it was an agreed upon solution we came up with in my dreams last night."

His worry turned to anger as he strode over to her and jerked her around to face him, trying his best to keep his touch as gentle as he can.

"Where did you two go this morning?"

The breath she blew out of her nose at him reminded him of a pissed off bull but he held strong against her obvious anger as he forced her to meet his eyes. He heard the door to Draco's room come open and the two boys exit and pause but refused to let her look away. He was not sure how long they were face to face and will to will but eventually she sighed and the anger faded from her eyes.

"Azkaban…"

The silence in the room was almost oppressive as both Draco and Theo moved closer to the tense couple and traded looks of worry between each other.

"And what were you doing at Azkaban Hermione?"

"Getting more help for the ritual that you were not willing to ask for and taking care of an issue that had to be resolved."

His eyebrow seemed to rise on its own as he stepped back from her and crossed his arms to look down on her like he used to as her Professor.

"Who did you ask for help?"

Glancing away from him only to meet the worried eyes of Draco and Theo, Hermione sighed and dropped her head for a moment before squaring her shoulders and standing up straight. Meeting his eyes again, her determination raced through her and she gathered her Gryffindor courage around her.

"I made a deal with Lucius Malfoy on behalf of Draco first and then for his freedom if he helped us with the ritual."

The gasp from Draco and the groan from Severus only pushed her to explain faster and with nervous hand gestures she continued.

"Look…Draco is always talking about how his mother is lonely in that stupid house and she misses her husband. He may have been an idiot to follow the Dark Lord but I have heard it in Draco's voice that at one point he was a good father and he has always been a loving husband. No one should have to live their life without their heart if it can be saved. And I think Lucius Malfoy can be saved even if he is a bigoted prat."

Severus could do nothing but pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation as he waited on her to continue.

"I will not explain what else I got him to agree on until I have it in writing and it is completely official. You have to have another dark wizard to help with the ritual and I do not want Draco or Theo casting the circle and spells needed. They have managed to stay relatively out of the darkness from the war and I want to keep them that way. And I know you do too so don't bother giving me crap about that part!"

Letting her logic sink in he can do nothing but groan and then nod his head in agreement.

"We will need a third caster who is of the dark persuasion. Did you have someone else in mind you were going to ask?"

Looking up at him, Hermione licks her lips before nodding.

"I'm going to ask Thornfinn. He was let go on probation due to the testimonies of Harry, Ron and Ginny. He helped them escape some rogue death eaters a few months back and turned himself in. I think he will be willing to help for a reduced sentence on his magical lock down."

Considering her choice and why, Severus nodded again in agreement. Waiting silently, he can see her nervousness getting worse and pointedly does not speak.

"The other business I had to take care of is not important right now so we can just move on for the day."

Moving until he can touch her arm and look into her eyes, Theo studies her for a moment before letting his magic roll across his hand and along her arm.

"I can feel the new mark of darkness in your magic Granger. Did you by chance go see my father while you were there?"

The guilt that flashed in her eyes a moment before it was hidden behind a wall was the only answer he needed. Looking from her to Severus and back, Theo said the only thing he could in that moment. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered for only her ears to hear.

"Thank you Hermione. I know it must have cost you something grand to do it but thank you. I am free because of you and I will spend the rest of my life repaying you."

As he held on to her and she held tightly to him, Severus cleared his throat again and moved closer.

"What did you do to gain more darkness Hermione?"

Looking up at him from where her head rested on Theo's shoulder, she gave him the answer he already knew but hoped to not hear.

"I killed Nott Senior."


	23. Chapter 23-Storm and Collide

**Hey guys! **

***waves tiredly***

**I feel like my brain is mush. Two chapters for this one and three for Secret...I must be trying to exhaust my plot tiger before this weekend so I can relax and not have stories galore stalking me the whole time. This one took a lot out of my heart I admit so I think I may take a few hours to chill before I start another update.**

**The promised quote has now found its way to the surface. I made it italics so that it stands out from the rest. I did alter it slightly to fit the actual story but for the most part it is the words of Raf B. that I found on another story and was what started the whole brain storming for this story in the first place. I said that I thought Severus would be the one to give that kind of love and I built 'Storm' from there. I hope you all enjoy getting a glimpse into the drama that is my hopeless romantic but cracked and repaired heart. **

**For young readers out there...love can be as painful as it is pleasurable. My only advice is to enjoy the good, tread the bad, and wait for the one that causes the storm. He or she is out there and if you never give up...you will one day find the. It took so many breaks but I found mine and he is my madness and my calm. This chapter is dedicated to the love of my life, my soul, my very air...love you Ausoon!**

**Onward with the story as I go shove my Hufflepuff back in her cage!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS:Chapter title is a mix of the two songs I played on repeat as I wrote this one-Storm is by Lifehouse and Collide is by Howie Day...enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione sat quietly in the window sill once again staring out over the grounds of Hogwarts. It was now the first week of April and the past month had been silently killing her. After her reveal to Professor Snape about what had happened at Azkaban he had been distant and almost cold. He still helped them study and he was still teaching them everything he possibly could before the end of the school year but he had pulled away from the personal interactions…from her especially.

Though she had tried to stay open and hopeful with Theo and Draco, Hermione found herself more often than not on her own and letting her cold prison surround her heart and freeze away the pain. She knew that letting the imprint have so much input and burying her own morals behind its darkness to help her achieve what needed to be done was a bad idea but she couldn't seem to find it in her to regret her decision.

Nott Sr. was dead and now long buried in the family cemetery and Theodore was happier than she had ever seen him. After a week of keeping to their common room and to themselves, with prompting from Hermione they had walked hand in hand into the Great Hall and ignoring the shocked stares and whispered comments had sat with the other 8th years and Hermione and enjoyed a very lively lunch. Since then the students all seemed to be taking the presence of the two Slytherins in stride and Hermione had to admit it was fitting that Chara and Astoria were taking full credit at this point for the reveal. She found it very amusing when she bothered to thaw out long enough to feel anything.

They had all virtually finished with taking their NEWT's at this point. There were only a few months left this year and they had all left their DADA exam for last. It was scheduled for the end of May and it would give them the last two weeks of school to soak up any last minute information before they received their results back and were ready to break out into the adult world. Of course that was not all that was happening the last two weeks. The ritual was scheduled for the weekend after the final test. If it did not work the first time they had plans to continue to try every few nights with smaller alterations until they succeeded.

Professor Snape had taken her plan out of her hands and had approached Thornfinn himself with the deal. With the promise of his magic returned to him for his cooperation from Kingsley, he had jumped on the opportunity and would be at the school to assist them as soon as it was time. Hermione had gone with the Malfoy solicitor to oversee the drafting of a new Malfoy contract and to her satisfaction Lucius had done what he promised. Draco and any future Malfoy was allowed to marry for love to whoever they chose. The only stipulation was that they were to have an heir…even if that heir came from magical adoption and not the conventional way.

When she had set the contract in front of Draco with his solicitor present and he and Theo had read over it, she had known her deal had been worth every pain heaped upon her in the end. Draco and Theo had looked at her in a mixture of disbelief and awe and with complete lack of Slytherin tacked had pulled her in between them and held her as they had let out their gratitude and pain in tears of healing. Her eyes had met the Professor's and for a moment she thought she saw the softness to them she had grown used to before her stint in Azkaban. But as usual he had pulled his cloak of blankness around him and turned to speak to the solicitor. She had gone to sleep that night in tears of happiness for her two new best friends and with her heart breaking for losing the one man she knew she would have loved till her last breath.

Hermione and Harry had spent many nights putting together a defense and many days in court with Kingsley as the solicitor of the case until the wizengamot had agreed that if Lucius Malfoy willingly helped cure Hermione of her curse he would be set free of Azkaban on probation for his very small role next to the Dark Lord. With a binding contract signed, Lucius was allowed to return home to his wife and even Hermione had been there to watch the reunion. Seeing the love between the two had both healed her mistrust of the Malfoys some and had shattered another piece of her own heart as she glanced at the Professor to see him looking at everything but her or the happy family.

After a lot of conversation with the Malfoys and Theodore, Hermione had finally agreed to let Narcissa be the Black blood adoption that was needed to ensure her strength and compatibility during the ritual. She had spent several afternoons learning witch etiquette from Cissa as well and having tea and scones. It was a little surreal to be welcome and invited into Malfoy Manor and to actually be truly welcome. She was still a little wary of the turnabout and though Lucius was stiff and slightly clunky in his demeanor, he was trying it seemed to put a new foot into the world. After a very uncomfortable conversation about what she had seen, she had learned that Cissa, Cantha, and he had a very open understanding and that if she kept their secret…they would keep hers. So with a promise of secrecy both of them had moved on to other more appropriate topics.

Harry still came as often as he could to check on her and he knew something was wrong but she didn't offer and thankfully he didn't push. She did catch him glaring at the Professor a few times and after telling him to cut it out…he had reluctantly stopped. For his part, Harry was only going to be there for emotional support and as a backup if something wrong. She was still not entirely sure what he planned to do if it did but he said he had been researching too and he would always be there to catch her if she started to fall. That had brought on another round of tears and with his arms around her she had felt for a moment safe again. At least until _he _had come around the corner and looked hurt before sneering and turning to go the other way away from them.

The sun was starting to sink and as darkness crept over the grounds and turned the welcoming court yard to a shadowy hideout, Hermione placed her hand against the glass and let her power trickle to her fingers. Using the knowledge she had been gaining from all of the extra study she turned the glass to air and without a single thought stood and stepped off the ledge. The feeling of the rushing air along her clothing and skin and roaring past her ears made her feel like she was flying. The sudden speed made her eyes water and as the ground quickly rushed to meet her, Hermione considered for one second not stopping her decent. But she could never do that to Harry, Draco, or Theo and so at the last second she let her body turn to black smoke and shot upward into the air and across the night sky.

Landing a few feet from the Black Lake Hermione walked the rest of the way before sitting on her favorite rock and looking out over the still mirror of water. The moon was close to full tonight and she knew that soon werewolves like Remus would be baying at that same moon and running free in their animal forms. Free from the burden of humanity and society. She wondered what that felt like and knew if she gave in to the dark promises flowing in her head and through her veins that she could know without much effort. She may have been willing to fall from grace once to save Theo but she was not yet ready to give up her entire soul to the honeyed dark. But she now understood the pull that it had on witches and wizards over the ages. She would never again judge the darker side of their world so harshly. No one ever knew how far they would go to save someone they loved.

Not realizing how far inside she was falling Hermione jumped in surprise when his voice echoed into the night around her.

"You should not be out here alone Miss Granger…it can be dangerous."

Turning to face him Hermione did her best to hide her pain behind a layer of ice. Her face and skin must have given it away because he started to take a step towards her before she stood and held out her hand to halt his progress.

"I will be just fine Professor Snape. I am quite aware of the dangers of our world and I am pretty sure out of all the things that could attack me tonight, I am the most deadly of them all. No need to worry yourself over me anymore."

She could see him gritting his teeth as his jaw line tensed and rolled and she couldn't help but wish he had shown that just a few weeks ago before she had decided to cut off her heart again. Now she wasn't sure his small gesture of care was enough to matter.

"We need to talk Miss….Hermione."

His use of her name caused her to visibly flinch and in a sudden burst of anger Hermione let her magic roar through her to burn off all the ice and fill her vein with fire.

"There is nothing to talk about anymore Snape. You made your thoughts perfectly clear with the glares and the distance and the silence. I don't need to hear any lecture on my inability to control the dark or my irrational and impulsive Gryffindor nature which caused me to go on a hiatus and do whatever I wanted to do. I am perfectly capable of chastising myself when I need it and I for one do not regret a single think I have done up to this point!"

Taking a step back at her venomous response, Severus did his best to school his features to calm to not set her off more. He had been caught off guard weeks ago when she had admitted to caving to the darkness and killing Nott. He hadn't known how to respond or even what to do as he felt like he had failed her. Now it seemed his distance had only done more damage. He knew he had to try to reach her and bring her back towards the light…he just wasn't sure now how to do so.

"What…snake got your tongue? Oh wait that wouldn't be accurate…she had your neck not your tongue right?"

His visible flinch was unavoidable as the imagery of Nagini came back to the forefront of his mind and he had to close his eyes to shove that particular memory back behind his walls.

"Hermione…please…this is not you!"

Her laugh turned menacing as she took a few steps forward before stepping off the rock and floating the few feet gently to the ground.

"How do you know what is me and what isn't anymore? And what if it is now? What if this is me now? Does that mean I am not light and pure enough for you anymore? A few weeks ago I was a perfectly acceptable body you wanted to stick your dick in. But now that I have done something you are unsure about…it's time to just walk away?"

As she neared him he checked her face only to realize her eyes were her normal honey brown and he wasn't staring at the imprint in the driver's seat. Swallowing his harsh words and trying to find a way to approach the last few weeks, Severus started to speak when her next words caused his heart and his mind to ground to a halt.

"You know…you turned out no better than Lily!"

The billow of her cloak as she brushed past him was the only thing that pulled him out of his shock and turning towards her, Severus waved his hand and froze her in place. Walking towards her he had to shield as her magic burst forth to break his hold and she spun on him in fury.

"You want to talk…TALK! But never try to hold me against my will again without my permission or I will show you exactly how powerful I am now!"

Holding his hands up in a placating way, Severus' growl of annoyance slips past his lips and makes her curl hers in a sneer.

"Please expound on how the fuck I'm like Lily!"

"I do one thing you don't approve of and you turned on me Severus! How is that any different than Lily? I thought if anyone would understand compromising their own morals for the salvation of another it would be you! Then I tell you with the hope that I am right about you and you just shut me out….completely. How do you think that felt after everything we have shared this year? I stupidly gave you my heart and you shattered it to pieces before throwing it back at me."

Reaching for her Severus couldn't help but frown as she jerked away from his hand.

"Hermione…you misunderstood then. I wasn't pulling away from you because I didn't want you anymore. I felt like I had failed in not protecting you enough from the damn dark magic and I was trying to come to terms with that and how I was going to help bring you back to a normal, ordinary life after that!"

Her scream of annoyance and rage echoed into the otherwise silent night as lightning forked across the sky in a burning brilliance of white fire. Looking up he realized that storm clouds had seemed to roll in out of nowhere and with a look of worry he set his eyes back on the little hell fire in front of him.

"Please Hermione…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was turning on you. I would never do you the way Lily did me! I more turned on myself and I only realized how it was affecting you so terribly when Draco and Theo summoned up their apparently new found Gryffindor to tell me what a shit I was being. Please…you have to believe me…I only wanted to give you back a normal life without this pain and drama Hermione."

As lightning forked across the sky he got a glimpse of her tear filled eyes before one fell. With it came the opening of the clouds and rain poured from the very heavens, freezing droplets of what he now knew was her pain pelted him in stinging strips before running down his body and causing him to shiver.

"Why would I want a normal life Severus? Normal for me would have been without you or Draco or Theo beside me. Normal would be finishing school with nothing but smiles and light, going on to marry Ron as everyone expects, being best friends and part of the Golden Trio for the rest of my life and always being the perfect little Gryffindor princess."

Wrapping her arms around her body to try to hold her insides inside, Hermione closed her eyes and lifted her face to the rain. She knew it was probably cold to Severus but all she could feel was the wetness helping to wash away the pain and the feeling of being unclean.

"_I don't want ordinary Severus! I want a fucking storm! I want sleepless nights and endless conversations at four in the morning. I want passion…I want madness. I want someone who's able to make my whole body shiver from a distance and also pull me close to make sense of all my bones._ I don't want to just know I am alive…I need to fucking feel it. My old life was just motions and I know that now. I did what was expected and I smiled through it and I took the pain and grew from it."

"But now…I don't want to just be that girl going through the motions anymore. If I want to smile and shine in the light then I will. If I want to lick the darkness and purr into the night then I will. If I want to shut myself away until the nightmares stop then I should be allowed to. And if I need to throw myself into the arms of someone I trust who cares for me and just break into a million pieces…I want to know that I have found someone strong enough to hold me as I do and put me back together once it's over."

"I don't need a mentor or a teacher or a father Severus! I need a partner, a lover…I need an equal that understands my failings are my own and his job is not to protect me from ever doing them but help me up when I fall flat on my face. I need to know that the person I give my heart to is going to hold it inside them and keep it safe. And I want that same person to trust me enough to hand me his and know without a shadow of a doubt that I would never break it or drop it."

"I need someone who is going to be willing to fall apart in my arms when it is just us and know that I will never judge him or mock him but will hold all the pieces in my hands until he is done breaking and then I will spend as long as it takes to glue them back together with my own love."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione wiped her eyes and concentrated until she could pull the storm that had burst forth from her core back inside. As the rain slowed and stopped and the night quieted to a slight breeze and the owls began their symphony of questions again, she opened her eyes to look at the very pale and distressed Slytherin in front of her.

"Thank you for all you have done for me this year. I will never be able to repay you for trying to help get rid of the curse and put me back together properly again. Once the ritual is complete…your job as my savior will be at an end. What you have to decide is whether or not that is the only role you want in my life or if you think you can be the man I'm looking for. If not…please just tell me so that I know. The silence has hurt me more than I can ever explain. I would rather just know."

His eyes widen in shock and taking a step forward, Severus stared deep into her eyes.

"Are you saying…you mean you would forgive my absence and still want me after all the pain I caused you these last few weeks?"

His voice cracking at the emotions that rushed to the surface threatening to choke him, Severus pushed past it to speak and had to force his words past the feeling of vulnerability and insecurity that rose.

Tilting her head to look at him, she gives him a watery smile as a few more tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm not Lily Severus. I would never turn on you and then just leave. When I give my friendship it takes a lot to break it…and when I give my heart it's pretty much lost forever. All the late night conversations and the touches and the meeting of minds and thoughts and dreams…Godric Severus I think I've been in love with you since Christmas. I just didn't want to scare you off by telling you too soon."

Stumbling back and into a nearby tree, Severus has to grip the trunk to stay on his feet as his knees threaten to give way.

"What…what did you say?"

Closing her eyes as her shoulders droop, Hermione bites her lip and lets her head fall forward so her hair falls forward to cover her face. Taking a few deeps breaths she starts to gather her magic again so she can ice over the pain when his voice rolls across her skin and sinks into the very marrow of her bones.

"I love you too Hermione…I just wanted to hear you say it again. Please don't shut me out now."

Her head jerking up she meets his eyes and can see the sheen of tears he is holding and her own fall again and she rushes forward and collides into his body with a cry of joy and the words falling again from her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulls her to him, their lips meet in a rush of emotion. Tasting the salt from her tears mixing with his on their lips, Hermione pours her heart and soul into the kiss. All too soon she has to pull back to breath as her lungs seize from the relieved sobs. Laying her head on his shoulder she holds him tight as she lets out the pain and the heartache from the last month.

His warm touches and comforting words wash over and through her as she melts against him and lets him heal the wounds his silence had caused. Neither of them noticed the two sets of eyes that crinkled in a smile as the two Slytherins turned and headed back to their own room…there current task complete.


	24. Chapter 24-Between the Raindrops

**Greetings everyone!**

**I am so sorry this is so late coming. I had a pretty dark day Thursday and I ended up not writing at all. It happens sometimes. Thankfully I have a great coven to hold me up (Madam Moon and Lady Claw), a daughter who makes the sun seem dim when she smiles (Jewels), and a hubby who refuses to let my scars bleed for long. All my hugs and love to you all.**

**This is part one of the ritual night. I have been agonizing over this next few chapters for days...Moon and Claw can attest to that. I have been building up to the ritual moment for so long that the pressure to make it perfect and real and feel like you could have been there really took its toll this week. But thanks to the help of my girls, one of them being my witchy goddess, I now have the basis worked out enough to be able to write what I have in my head. **

**So without further delay...on with the show! Oh and chapter title is from Lifehouse (almost forgot lol)!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

The night of the ritual was upon them before anyone was really ready for it. Hermione, Draco, and Theo had been inseparable the last few nights as the boys worried about it working and whether or not in the end if it didn't they would not only lose Hermione but their magic at the same time. Hermione was just as worried about them as she was herself and her broken sleep and normal nightmares were a very obvious indication of her stress. All she could do was hope that when it was done she was still mostly intact and that Draco and Theo were able to move forward together…whole as well.

She was floating in the warm water she had been in for the past half hour. She absolutely loved some very mundane things about magic. Being able to have bath water that stayed at the temperature you liked for as long as you liked…that was one of those things. She knew once she stepped out that she would have to start the process that led her to the end of the night and the magic circle that awaited her in the Forbidden Forest.

After much debate it was agreed that the ritual would be done in a small clearing in the forbidden forest. Severus had made the trip to speak with the centaurs and get their permission to be on the land the night they had chosen. Hermione had had to present herself to the herd and show them proof of her curse before they would agree. Once the bargain was struck, Hermione and Severus had spent many days and nights helping the herd hunt and find herbs for their healing salves. It had been a rather enjoyable experience in the end and Hermione had even made a few friends with some of the younger colts.

Though it was originally decided that the ritual would be performed under the dark of the Balsamic Moon, also referred to as Dark of the Moon for the letting go properties of that phase, Hermione argued to have it held under the full moon to maximize the power of the ritual and of herself. Severus and Lucius both had argued that not only would it amplify her but the imprint as well. The argument had started to turn in their favor until Narcissa Malfoy had finally had enough and spoken up on Hermione's behalf.

The full moon was a time of life cycles and also tended to be part of the Triple moon which represented the cycles of a woman from maiden, to mother, to crone. The fact that Hermione was willing to meld with the imprint and save her sister in some small way seemed to really help bond the two women and she found that she had a strong and very knowledgeable witch on her side when it came to ancient magics. She had not thought she would be grateful ever in her life to have met Narcissa Malfoy until that very moment as she watched her stand toe to toe with two very powerful and arrogant wizards and back them down completely.

The colors for the candles had been a simple but elegant choice put together by Draco and Theo. Three candles had been made for each color choice and designed to have the most impact as the night wore on.

The first was a blend of white and gold, split in half with one color on one side and one color on the other. The white was to help with the destruction of negative energy and the promotion of healing. This had been mixed with the gold to represent Hermione and her connection to the light. The half and half cut was to insure a balance of both as the candle burned.

The second was a blend of black and silver created the same way as the first. The black was used to absorb the negative energy that the white pulled out and the silver was to represent the connection the imprint had to the dark.

The last three candles were a neutral grey to help with the balance of the circle and to keep the focus of the ritual's purpose at the forefront as magic grew and spread.

There had been a lot of debate and arguments about the runes to possibly use on the candles, in the creation of the circle and so on. Harry had been the one to step in and make that a simple process. His theory was that they did not need all the runes for representation because Hermione and Bella already represented almost every one chosen. After another long talk they settled on painting the Triquetra on Hermione over her heart ley line to represent just her, Bella, and the magic itself. Harry had said that sometimes less really was more when your intent was so focused and Hermione couldn't have agreed more.

Hermione knew the casting of the circle and the casting as they painted the Triquetra on her has been designed by all three Slytherin men and she had not been part of or privy to that at all. Her focus was to be on her own spell to charge her power and the circle to complete the transition from two beings into one. She knew the chanting would be in Latin from Severus, Lucius, and Thorfinn while she said her part but she felt it would lend more intent if she spoke hers in her native tongue and so had not bothered to translate it to the ancient language.

Knowing she had spent as much time as she could putting it off, Hermione pulled the plug and stepped out of the tub to dry. Making sure to leave herself bare of all her usual lotions and hair creams, she slipped into the white silk robe that she would wear out to the circle. A robe that Narcissa had bought for her to help keep her calm as the night began. She had not understood until she had tried it on and the calming spells woven into the material had settled over her.

The ritual worked best if performed with the body as natural as possible and being completely nude with only her own scent and looks was as natural as she figured she could get. The idea of standing outside in absolutely nothing in front of everyone made her cheeks heat with a deep blush but the idea of being rid of the feeling of being two people was worth the momentary hit to her modesty. And if she were lucky, she would never see Thorfinn again and would only see the elder Malfoy on occasion.

Sitting in the center of her bed, legs crossed and her hands resting on her thighs, Hermione took the time to do the deep breathing exercises that Severus had taught her to re-orientate her mind and focus herself to the night's coming task. Once she felt she was centered once again, she stood and headed to the common room to meet the rest of her merry band of casters for the evening.

Opening the door brought all of the attention in the room swinging in her direction. The myriad of emotions she saw on their faces caused her to have to take another deep breath and swallow her nerves back down.

Draco and Theo had matching looks of love and worry on their faces. She knew they both considered her family now after everything she had done to make sure they were allowed their happiness and the love that had grown between the three of them was even stronger and more solid than the bond she had once had with Harry and Ron. Though her and Harry still had a bond that she did not think anyone would ever overcome or break, she was glad to know there were others out there she could care for who also cared for her.

Lucius and Thorfinn both looked like the typical Slytherins. Their faces were a blank mask of indifference though she thought she saw a moment of warmth in the elder Malfoy's eyes as he watched her give a small smile at his son. Nothing about the other ex-death eater was present on the surface and she only hoped his want for freedom outmatched his dislike of her blood status.

Harry sat on the arm of one of the chairs and at seeing her he gave her one of his famous all will be well grins. She had no doubt that Harry out of all of them was the most optimistic that this would all turn out just fine. She returned his smile because she really couldn't help it. When he grinned in such a boyish manner it was infectious and he had really had such few moments to smile about lately.

Narcissa was standing by the small alter that held the few needed materials for the first part of the night. She looked as elegant and graceful as she always did and Hermione hoped one day she could learn to emulate her presence when she walked into a room. She was so very tired of feeling like the ugly duckling and if anyone could teach her how to be a confident woman in a room full of misogynistic pureblood old men…it was Narcissa Malfoy.

Her eyes last met those of the man who now held her heart. She had no idea how she had gotten so lucky to get him to notice her in such a way but she knew she would never take that for granted for as long as she lived. Unlike the other Slytherin men, his face was anything but blank. He held a world of worry and affection in his expressive eyes and she could see the emotions pulling his lips down in a frown. Knowing he would hear her if she pushed, Hermione met his eyes and sent her mind seeking his until she bumped gently against his walls. Feeling them loosen just enough to let her in, she let her mind fill with the love she felt in her heart as she voiced it in a soft tone into the void that was his mindscape. The softening of his eyes let her know he had gotten the message and pulling back she straightened her shoulder and stepped towards the beautiful Lady Malfoy.

As she stepped up to her side of the alter Hermione returned Cissa's elegant smile with a poised one of her own before they both turned and knelt on opposite sides with their eyes locked. The men in the room all gathered around except for Draco who opened the common room door to let the other participate of this part in. As Chara stepped through the door with a smile on her face, Draco took her arm like a true gentleman and led her to the right side of his mother before taking his place at the right side of Hermione.

Watching as Cissa checked the instruments of this much less elaborate ritual one last time, Hermione had to ask once more for her own nerves.

"This really can be reversed right? Once this is all done, we will be able to reverse this spell so that I am in no way contending with Harry or Draco for the Black estates and such?"

The smile Cissa gave her was one of patience and motherly warmth as she nodded her head once is assent. With a last breath at the raised eyebrow of Cissa to signal the need to start, Hermione held out her right hand palm up. At the same time Chara placed her right hand on Hermione's shoulder and held her left out in front of her in Draco's direction.

As Cissa cut a thin line into her palm and then into Hermoine's, Draco mirrored Chara's stance and movements with a synchronicity that showed their relation and knowledge of this particular ritual. Cissa placed a silk ribbon with the Black family crest and motto stitched along its length into Draco and Chara's hands and as she grasped Hermione's hand palm to palm and their blood started to mingle, Draco and Chara wrapped the ribbon around their hands in a very old pattern known only to the Black family.

Hermione had been told that normally the family would get together to do this ceremony with a new born baby and the parents would each hold an arm under the infant with the godparents in place of Chara and Draco. As the baby was named and presented to the family, this blood ritual would ensure their health and power through the family line. It also could sometimes pull along the flaws as well and after the Black insanity showed in Bellatrix at such an early age, the custom was removed from the naming ceremony of the Black heirs for the future.

As the magic began to weave from their palms Hermione sent a silent pray to any gods listening that she would not end up with that same trait as this ritual completed. Once the ribbon was weaved around their joined hands, Chara and Draco joined hands above their heads and started a chant so low that she couldn't decipher the words. She knew it was a Black family secret and since there were other witnesses and she was not keeping the Black ties or name, none were privy to the chant that even now was stirring up the magic around them.

Closing her eyes as the magic swept her up in its dark warmth, she understood even more how some people had a closer relation to the darker arts and would be drawn to them. The Black family magic that swirled in and around them was so filled with dark promise that Hermione had to breathe and think of her love for Severus and her friendship with Harry and Draco and Theo to not be swept away by the magnetic pull.

"I, Narcissa Black, invoke the ancient magics to hear me. I bring before you a new daughter to teach, to protect, to love. I pledge to welcome her with open arms and an open heart and to show her the ways of our power, our blood, our bond."

Hermione knew she was the only one who could hear Cissa's speaking now that the magic had started and opening her eyes she met the pale blue ones across from her before saying the part she had been practicing for weeks.

"I, Hermione Granger, kneel before the ancient magics and ask for acceptance. Give me guidance as a new daughter. I beseech you to teach and protect me with love. I offer myself with open arms and an open heart and promise to uphold the ways of our power, our blood, our bond."

Following the que of Cissa's hand squeezing in hers they spoke the last line in unison.

"So mote it be."

As the magic rushed into both witches, Hermione watched the surprise that crossed Cissa's face as she felt her very being change inside. Closing her eyes against the warmth and almost erotic pleasure that ran along her veins, she took the Black family magic into her body without any resistance and a moan escaped her lips before she could hold it in. Her head spun with the current flowing into her and she felt her body start to fall backwards before being caught by Narcissa, Chara, and Draco. And she knew it was them because she could feel them now like she felt the ground beneath her knees and the breath sawing in and out of her lungs. Family…that was the whisper the magic carved along her mind and heart and she knew that she would never be alone again as long as there was a Black alive.

Opening her eyes she met theirs with tears forming and couldn't help but match the soft smile that Narcissa was giving her or the huge grin that both Draco and Chara wore.

"Welcome to the family Hermione. May you always have shelter in a storm, food in a famine, warmth in the cold, and peace when you rest."

As Chara and Draco's words caressed her ears she was enveloped in a hug from all three and could do nothing to stop the tears that fell at the wonderful feeling of acceptance she had been looking for all of her life.

* * *

**A/N2: I am working on part two as we speak but I was not sure I would finish it today and I did not want to leave my 'Storm' readers without an update this week. Cause you know I luvs you's guys! :)**


	25. Chapter 25-Into the Nothing

**Greetings my lovelies! **

**Here is the next installment of fun times at Hogwarts High lol. This is part two of ritual night and as I have banged my head on every flat surface for several days over it...it is as good as I'm going to get it lol. Hopefully it comes off right and isn't bad.**

**All mistakes are mine since I beta my own work so there! The song title is another of Breaking Benjamin's though I have to say I also listened to 'Unforgiven' by Metallica as well while writing cause that song just puts me in trance mode...long story.**

**I would like to give so much love and shout outs to Moon who not only helped me narrow this down to a ritual that made sense but provided her witchey skills to write most of the ritual words for me. I am not very wiccan so I needed a real witch to help me out. She is my goddess, my moon and stars in the fanfiction world and only by her light do I make it out of the darkness. Her words are in italics and I give her full credit for her oh so beautiful mind! You will see a line that is also in several movies but has been a staple saying in the wiccan religion long before Hollywood borrowed it.**

**I'll shut up now as I am holding you up from reading. On with the show!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Severus watched her as she talked and laughed with Narcissa, Draco, Theo, and Chara as if the next part of their night was not looming on the horizon. He knew the ritual to make her a Black to help with the imprint would change her some but he had not expected the changes that had happened. Watching her now he couldn't help but shiver in both remembered fear and arousal.

Her hair which was normally a very beautiful chestnut brown was now black as night and instead of her usual slightly frizzy curls her hair now spiraled into thick corkscrews all the way around her head. If she just messed them up a little and threw them up in a haphazard do, her hair would look just the way Bellatrix used to wear it. The only difference was the one white blonde strip of hair that stood out in front…a trait she obviously picked up by being bond by Narcissa who was soul bond to the Malfoys.

Her eyes had been such a beautiful honey brown and now had lightened to include shades of blue and grey swirling through the brown. He knew that the chance for her eyes to darken had been there as Bellatrix had eyes so brown they were almost black like his. He wasn't sure if he was happy her eyes went the way of the other Black family members or if he was going to miss the brown.

He knew that this was supposed to be temporary but as the bond solidified with the socialization, he was not sure that Hermione would want to give up the feeling of family she now had by being part of the Black family bond. If she did agree to give it up then she would go back to looking like his Hermione. If not, he would have to get used to the new Hermione. She was still just as beautiful and had even grown another inch and her curves seemed to have thickened as well, but she looked so much like Bellatrix from the back that it made him almost shy away from her.

Thinking of her may have been enough for her to feel his attention as she turned her new eyes to him. The smile that followed and the love that filled her eyes was enough to stem his worry and he couldn't help but return her brilliant shine with a small smile of his own. Her outward appearance may have changed to resemble that crazy witch some but her heart and that smile…that was all Hermione. And he knew he could never be lucky enough to ever find a witch as passionate and loving as her to ever look at him like that again. He had to make sure he never did anything to lose her. He wasn't sure he would survive her walking away from him.

As she returned her attention to her new family he looked around the room at the other three occupants. Potter was standing near Hermione and listening to the others talk and his very presence screamed protective. Severus could not help but be happy that she had gotten to keep one of her friendships and that it was Potter instead of the Weasley twit. Turning his eyes from Potter he looked over at the other two.

Lucius was in the ritual robes they had chosen for the night as was Thorfinn. They had all chosen the traditional robes of ancient rituals so they were shapeless and hung around their person with little flair. Severus' robes were all black and had the Triquetra on the left over his heart in white. Lucius was the exact opposite with all white robes and the Triquetra a midnight black. Thorfinn being the balancing grey had solid grey robes with a duel colored Triquetra of black and white.

When he had come out of his room in the robes and nothing else on under it he had smiled at the blush that had stained Hermione's cheeks when she learned just how traditional the robes and ensemble were. He had even had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when Narcissa had explained the possible side effects of such magic on the men in the ritual and the reasons for the color choices.

Narcissa not really thinking about what she was saying had explained that Lucius was in white and Severus was in black so that, 'Lucius can beckon you and Severus can absorb the energy' and his little shy minx had lost her hold on the darkness of the imprint and her eyes had gone solid black as a burst of desire filled magic had flooded the room. All the men including him had groaned in pleasure as Narcissa and Chara had both had the strength to close their eyes and breathe through the wave of lust.

Hermione had apologized several times before the Blacks had closed ranks and distracted her with questions and knowledge until she had forgotten the entire thing. He and his circle casters on the other hand had not. He caught Thorfinn looking her way several times with darkening eyes and had glared at him until the other man had gotten the hint and kept his eyes diverted from her petite form. If that man so much as touched her beyond the needed movements of the ritual tonight, he would not get to enjoy his freedom with his magic because Severus was going to Avada him on the spot!

The chime from the timer had the entire room tensing and as Hermione looked up to meet his eyes again his heart did a slow roll in his chest before picking up in pace. Her worry and fear were well covered but he had learned to read her as easily as he could read himself now and knew she was terrified something would go wrong. All he could do was put his all into the next hour and hope that the magic followed the research.

* * *

Glancing up at the moon as Severus, Lucius, and Thorfinn talked quietly at the edge of the clearing, Hermione took one last moment to send up a silent prayer to the old gods that this would work and she would be allowed to finally have her peace and happy ending as well. She was happy for all her friends who had found their way out of the darkness and now she just wanted her chance to know what life was like without the pain of war as well.

As all three men took their places around the circle Narcissa came over to stand behind Hermione and offer what emotional support she could. Looking from one to the other, Hermione could admire the strength and poise in each wizard here tonight to help her.

Her dark and brooding potions master who had a tendency to lean towards sarcastic quips to keep control of a situation dressed in all black as was his habitual color. The blonde aristocrat who could out snob and shun anyone without even saying a word dressed in all white which only made him look like an angel come to earth. And the broad Russian spy wizard who was a complete mystery to her but whose power was undeniable. When this was all over maybe she would take the time to get to know him as well…maybe.

In unison all three wizards made a sweeping motion down with their hands and then back up in a circle with palms towards the sky that reminded her of a conductor of an orchestra readying his musicians. The candles placed on the ground lifted and hovered at chest height in front of them. All three wizards had a candle of each color, black, white, and grey, in the shape of a triangle to represent the Triquetra. Hermione knew the casting of the circle would start with Severus and end with Thorfinn in order to invoke the absorbing of the negative energy first and ending in balance. As Narcissa said early…Lucius who would go second would be the one beckoning the negative out of Hermione and away from the merging.

Each wizard stood exactly one hundred and twenty degrees apart from the other making another perfect three points along the circle and each took one step back from the hovering candles as the magic inside them gathered and began to coalesce in the air. The hair on her arms stood up at the static on the wind and with a deep breath in Hermione began to center her mind as Severus had instructed her to do.

Turning counter clockwise Severus began his magically charged walk around the circle. As he neared the first set of candles in front of Thorfinn he spoke his first words and waved his hand to light the first black candle.

"_On this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power_."

Brushing past the wizard as he made his way towards Lucius, his voice rolled across the open air like honey over chocolate and Hermione let her head fall back as the magic in the air pulsed with his dark magnetism. Nearing and passing Lucius, Severus again let his magic travel across the circle as he lit the second black candle.

"_Darkest magic, black as night, cast this circle of sacred rite_."

His feet flowed over the ground as if he were floating and as he closed his circuit around his magic flared to life inside him and caused him to groan out the last part as he lit the last black candle.

"Sic ego do ad vos in caritate perfecta et perfecta fiducia."

The hitched breath that stuck in her throat was matched behind her as Narcissa's hand on her shoulder squeezed involuntarily to the magic undulating on the air and seeping into their skin. As Lucius took his first steps towards Severus in a counter clock wise direction the magic only thickened around them.

"_On this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power_."

His voice was crisp and had a clear quality to it that tasted like cool wine over her tongue. The contrast was delicious and felt like it washed the taste of Severus' honeyed darkness down her throat and straight to her core. As he lit the first white candle the trapped breath trickled from her lips as a moan as the hand left her shoulder and she swayed just outside the circle to the rhythm of the pulsing magic along her skin.

"_Brightest magic, brilliant grace, Cast this circle of divine embrace_."

The second white candle flared to life and with it her skin warmed as if she were standing near a smoldering fire in the common room. She could hear the gasps and heavy breaths of her friends nearby and knew she was not the only one being dragged under by such raw power.

"Sic ego do ad vos in caritate perfecta et perfecta fiducia."

With the final words reverberating across the circle in a rush of magic, Lucius' groan matched Severus and Hermione's. Locking her knees and clenching her hands to stay focused and on her feet, Hermione couldn't help but whimper when the next lash of dark magic wrapped around her limbs and seem to caress her like a lover.

"_On this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power_."

A grey candle lit and a lick of pleasure along her skin and Hermione's knees buckled as she moaned with the overwhelming sensations.

"_Unity in spirit we do sough, Cast this circle, as above so below_."

Another grey candle and another tongue of magic dancing over her, she felt her desire trickle down the inside of her bare thighs. The robe which had been soft and silky against her skin now felt like sandpaper and reaching up to the tie she let it fall from her shoulders to the ground beneath her.

"Sic ego do ad vos in caritate perfecta et perfecta fiducia."

As the last candle flamed to life and the circle closed in a rush of the combined magic of the three wizards, Hermione cried out in ecstasy as her body convulsed with release. Her cry was matched by others outside the circle as the three casters threw their heads back on a groan and their voices blended into one symphony of power. Knowing it was her move, Hermione stumbled to her feet and taking a moment to get her legs to stop wobbling like jelly she glanced up to meet the eyes of first Severus then Lucius and then Thorfinn. All three had a shine behind their pupils that made them look like a predator in the dark stalking their prey. Instead of fear her heart skipped a beat in arousal as she held her head high and started to walk into the circle.

As she crossed the invisible line made by the combined magic she had to close her eyes and breath to take that last step as the magic was so thick and sensually dark that she imagined that was what it felt like in the arms of an incubus before they devoured you.

Taking her place in front of Severus she raised her hand and with precise movements a line of blood welled from the cut he made on her hand and on his. Using the raw energy around them he began to paint a third of the Triquetra on her chest over her heart ley line in their combined blood. His was voice low and mesmerizing as his hand gently ran along her skin. With every stroke of his fingers the magic sizzled across her skin and sank into her very bones until she felt like the power was blinding behind her eyes.

Turning and moving in the opposite direction to stir the magic, Hermione stood in front of Lucius as he repeated the process and painted the second point to the symbol. His voice washed over her again like a cool drink and she couldn't help but let her head fall back at the refreshing shiver he caused.

Moving again to stand in front of Thorfinn she had to lock her knees to stay standing as his magic caressed her again in such a delicious way that it made her skin rise in goose bumps.

As the last point was made and the Triquetra completed the magic zinged along her body and her nerves and she stumbled back, the imprint inside her rushing to the surface and flooding her body with a darker and more potent power.

Opening her eyes Hermione found that she stood in the center where she was meant to be and as she turned to face the northern direction with her eyes on Severus', she raised her hands high above her head, palms facing outward as she began her part of the ritual.

"_Pagan, Shaman, Druid, Witch; I am known by names such as this. I am much more than name alone; More than flesh and blood and bone. I am a being of magickal means; I am light, I am shadow, and all in between."_

Letting the power move her as she turned to meet Lucius' eyes she dropped her hands so that they were facing palms towards the ground as her voice grew in strength and volume.

"_I am mystery and magick, vision and might; I am earthed in the day but fly by night. I am equally born of the earth and the stars; I cannot be tamed, not even by Mars. I am divine energy, a celestial festoon; Practitioner of magick, I make my own tune."_

As her voice faded on the last word there was a distinct second voice that echoed along with hers and as she turned to face the last point and locked eyes with Thorfinn she felt Bella rise to the very threshold of her skin and their voices rang out as two blending into one as she raised her arms to her sides, palms facing upward.

"_I practice the old ways to weave my will; Gaining old knowledge, insight and skill. I am one with the Gods and all of creation; Timeless and true for my spirit's duration. Decended from ancients and magick so rich, I am a Pagan, a Shaman, a Druid, a Witch."_

Turning to face North and Severus one last time she placed her hands over the symbol as she began the last chant.

"_Together we invoke you ancient magick so rich, make us one…Priestess, Warrior, Witch; we give ourselves unto you thus, in perfect love and perfect trust."_

With the final invocation shouted into the night with a combined voice the magic inside the circle swelled to a pressure so thick that Hermione for a moment couldn't breathe. Though her head was thrown back and the stars reflected in her eyes she knew her feet were no longer touching the ground. Forcing her head back down through the heaviness she realized she was floating several feet off the ground as the magic swirled in ribbons of black and silver, gold and white, and grey, weaving in and out of the wizards holding the circle intact.

All three were on their knees before her, hands at their sides palms out as they stared at her as if in a trance. She felt the ice in her veins flow into her core and as the night tinted black in her vision she listened to their cries of pleasure as the magic pulsed outward from her. The pain she felt washed away just as swiftly on the turbulent current and as her feet touched the ground again she watched all three wizards close their eyes and stroke a hand along their very noticeable erections poking from the robes.

She had no thought of embarrassment or shame as she was witch, woman, goddess and they should present every bit of themselves to her for her pleasure. Just as that thought flowed up from her mind and over her, another wave of pain crashed in and this time the magic seemed to flex with it and hold it inside her body. Her moan of momentary pleasure turned to a scream of pain. Dropping to her knees she wrapped her arms around her middle as the pain increased and the first cackle crawled up from the pit of her stomach and grated out of her mouth.

"Silly little mudblood…as if I would ever let you merge with me and be in control. I truly must thank all of you for such a beautiful ritual…it helped so very much in giving me what I wanted."

Her cry of denial was echoed around the clearing as all of her family and friends rushed to the edge of the circle only to be pushed back when they tried to cross it. Bellatrix laughed again at their feeble attempts to get to her as she stood and faced her sister.

"Thank you for the adoption as well Cissa. Better to be a half blood then a mudblood…wouldn't you agree?"

The normally pale witch turned another shade of white as she stumbled back and away from the circle and the familiar voice. The gleeful smile turned to a grimace and then scrunched in pain as she fell to her knees again.

"Pull it out Severus…use the magic and pull it out!"

Hermione's voice rang loud through the clearing and Harry dropped to his knees in front of her with tears in his eyes.

"Hermione if we do that you could die!"

"If you don't…I am dead anyway. We were wrong in our calculations…I'm not going to win this fight…it has been hiding some of its power disguised as mine. It…she…is more powerful than me."

The denial in his eyes and the shake of his head only caused tears to flow faster as he looked up in defeat to the only man he trusted to save them all…Severus.

The look in Potter's eyes was one he never thought to see and in that moment he knew even if he had not been in love with her, he would have given his very soul to save her just so he could be worthy of the trust in the eyes of Lily Potter's son. Without a second thought, Severus gestured for Theo and Draco and as soon as they were near he drew the triquetra rune on their palms and shoved the circle onto them so that he could step inside it.

As the boundaries of the circle shifted the scream of pain and rage in two separate voices tore across his magic and took him once more to his knees. The shouts of no and don't were ignored as he turned and crawled to the prone form of his witch and gathered her in his arms.

Her mouth opened and closed several times but whatever it was she wanted to say was lost to the chaos as the magic of the circle was pulled in multiple directions in a battle of wills. He believed that Hermione would be strong enough to win on her own but that was the whole point of loving someone…they didn't have to fight alone…something neither the Dark Lord nor Bellatrix ever truly understood.

Summoning the athame to him he quickly reopened the cut on his hand and then on hers before closing her hand in his, palm to palm. Resting his forehead on hers Severus called her to him using the one weapon her knew she could not fight…his voice.

"Hermione…love…I need you to fight to the surface. I cannot do this without your consent. Please come back to me."

Pressing his lips gently to hers he had to force himself not to move as the darkness inside her lashed out and slashed across his magic like razor blades. A moment passed and then two before he felt her respond to his kiss. Pulling back just enough to catch her eye, he looked back and forth between her eyes before speaking.

"You are my heart Hermione…my soul…my light. I cannot go on without you and I don't want to have to try to. We are going to win this fight just like we did the other…together. She may be able to beat us one on one but she cannot overcome the two of us together. I love you…you know that don't you?"

Her pained assent had him pulling her more firmly against him as if he could hold her pain at bay with his strength and body.

"Marry me. Right here and now say you will marry me!"

Her eyes widen a touch before she arched and screamed in pain. He could feel the black energy pushing to the forefront and over her magic. Her scream of pain turned to a screamed NO and her magic surged back to the surface as she gripped his shirt with her free hand.

"Yes…I love you Severus…yes!"

Knowing he would have time for elation later, Severus took her at her word and gripped her hand tighter as he met her eyes with his.

"Magic to magic I bind you to me in power, a promise to strengthen and grow as one from this day forward. Blood to blood I bind you to me in body, a promise of passion and a future as one from this day forward. Heart to heart I bind you to me in love, a promise to never be lonely again as one from this day forward. Soul to soul I bind you to me in eternity, a promise that no matter where we go, we go as one from this day forward. I bind myself to you in magic, in blood, in heart, and in soul with my power, my body, my love, and my eternity to be as one from this day until the end of time."

The magic of the already present circle surged up and around them as Severus pulled her to him and kissed her with everything he had inside him. As the bond sealed he could hear the scream of rage that echoed in the void of Hermione's mind as his magic and hers blended into one. As the ties pulled and threaded his soul to her soul he felt his body attuned to hers and the last of the pain washed away on a wave of love as their marriage was sealed.

He could feel the imprint try to surge one more time before it crashed into their combined magic and was rolled up and under and then torn apart to be remade as another part of their pairing as the voice in their heads faded to nothing.

He knew his tears and hers were mingling on their faces but he couldn't seem find the strength to pull away as her mouth responded under his and she melted into his kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance. He knew there was no stopping the direction of the magic now and with not an ounce of hesitation, Severus lifted his new wife up so she was straddling his lap and wrapped his arms around her as he ground his aching cock along her wet center.

Knowing the circle would close on its own now that it had been taken over by the marriage ceremony, Lucius ushered the rest of the party away from the clearing and set up wards so that the couple would not be disturbed as they finished the needed consummation for their vows.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the argument that started between the three boys as they walked ahead of Cissa, Thorfinn and him. Pulling his wife into his arms he nodded at Thorfinn over her head as he cast one last ward to keep the noises that were starting to trickle out from the trees quiet.

* * *

**AN: The latin used which translates one way from English to Latin and somewhat different the other way was meant to say this...Latin is a lost art people so I try lol.**

**Sic ego do ad vos in caritate perfecta et perfecta fiducia-I give myself unto you thus in perfect love and perfect trust.**


	26. Chapter 26-Yours

**Greetings Storm-ologists!**

**HAH I have named you all now. So I had planned to skipped ahead in time and come closer to the conclusion but then my reviewers kinda threw out a Request/Challenge...yeah I heard the mockery in that review CatPeach lol. I was going to weasel my way out of the lemons until later but then you had to point out my very Slytherin move and I decided I would take that as a gauntlet thrown. So then I let my hidden Gryffindor come out to play...ugh I never could turn down a challenge lol.**

**So for Moon here is part of the bonding/conversation between the three boys heading back to the castle and for the rest here is another yummy dish of lemon pie. I hope it is satisfying in some way since I still twitch trying to write this stuff lol. **

**I had planned to write 'Secret' today too but I have to head out to orientation for my rugrat. If I have time when I get home, I will try to type it out on her laptop and post tonight. If not...it will be Monday. Sorry my Secret-icities but real life calls today. **

**All my luv and Gryffindor cheering.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS-So I never really listen to country but I literally found this song today and melted. It just fit so chapter title is from Russell Dickerson who I am now in hearts with lol.**

* * *

The walk back to the castle was a slow one as he and Theo were on a roll picking on the 'Boy Wonder'. He really did make it too easy though. He had grown since their very first year and his temper was not as quick to spark but he could still be needled just right to cause that flare of annoyance and fire in his eyes. Draco realized it sort of turned him on and looking over Potter's head at Theo he realized his boyfriend was having similar thoughts.

With a smirk, Draco decided to take it a step further just to agitate the savior of the wizarding world. His mentor and best friend were at the moment probably fucking like beasts on a magic high and he wasn't able to get rid of his own uncomfortable problem just yet with his parents here. Taking some frustration out on the golden boy himself, in a fun manner of course, was just what the mediwitch ordered.

Grinning at Theo as he slung his arm around Potter's shoulders he had to bite his cheek to keep the laugh from coming as Potter stopped mid rant to look over at him in confusion.

"Tell me Potter…all this talk about her being your best friend and how you didn't know about her and Severus being so close…is it jealousy? Did you want Granger for yourself?"

The color drained from his cheeks as he screwed up his face in disgust. Shoving Draco in the chest and growling at him in annoyance only caused Draco to lose his control on the laugh.

"That is gross Malfoy! She is my sister in everything but blood and name. I know you purebloods have a thing with marrying your family members but I'm going to lean on my muggleborn side here and NOT participate if you don't mind."

The gasp of outrage from his mother had Draco stumbling into Theo to hold him up as he almost fell over laughing at the crudeness that Potter just dropped into the middle of a bunch of purebloods.

"Well I never! Mr. Potter that was just uncalled for and quite uncouth. Of course what can one expect from a child raised by muggles?"

Draco's laughter died for a moment as he snapped his head around to glare at his mother…only to see the spiteful humor in her eyes. Realizing she had stepped on board his pick on Potter moment, Draco couldn't help but grin at her.

"My apologies Mrs. Malfoy. That was uncalled for and completely abhorrent to say. I am well aware that you only marry cousins who are a few lines away so it's not too closely tied. None of you are the old royal family after all."

The shock on Thorfinn and his father's faces had Draco howling with laughter again and Theo joined in this time as Narcissa gave Potter a nod and a smile for his very well placed come back. Pulling himself together enough to speak, Theo took over the attack as he glanced over at Potter from under his lashes.

"So you wanted Professor Snape then? I didn't know you were into wizards' scarhead…if you want, Drake and I could teach you a few things."

Potter blanched as he backed away from the two younger Slytherins which caused the rest of them to start laughing with the two boys. Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry couldn't do anything but give them a sardonic smile and roll his eyes. His smile turning almost malice, Harry pulled out his wand and cast his patronus.

"Take a message to Ginny please. Love I just wanted you to know that Malfoy and Nott are propositioning me for a good time tonight. It seems that they want to know what being with a Gryffindor hero feels like. I wanted to double check with you if this was okay as I would never roam from our bed without your permission. Do let me and the boys know what you think when you have a moment."

Flicking his wand and letting the stag bound away into the night, he meets the widened terrified eyes of the two and smirks.

"I'm not ever alone even when I am on my own gentleman. I'm a Gryffindor…we run in prides."

"That was fucking uncalled for Potter. Your fiance is scarier than you will ever be! Why did you have to go and get her involved? We are both dead men now!"

As Draco ranted at Potter, Theo couldn't help but be impressed. He knew from talks with Harry that the hat originally wanted to put him in Slytherin. Though he had assumed it was because he had a piece of snake face in his head, he now wondered if maybe Potter would have been a good Slytherin all on his own. As he knew it wouldn't, the reply didn't take long as a silver horse came trotting out of the dark and up to Potter.

"Do tell Malfoy that if he lays one slimy ferret finger on you I will curse him with a permanent bat boogie hex that will take the whole of 's to cure! Let Nott know that he can enjoy himself but that he has to return you by morning and that I get a round after your done. And give him a wink for me…the cute little snake that he is. See you soon…how is Hermione?"

Potter could do nothing but laugh with Nott as Malfoy seemed to choke on his own air as he tried to get upset about her being okay with the time with Nott. Pulling Nott behind him and away from Potter only made it worse and the two sat down as the laughter became painful. After a moment Malfoy joined in and sat down with them as well.

The adults having had enough of their antics had already left to go pack their things and head home. It had been a long and stressful week and all three of them were looking forward to enjoying the rewards for having helped the Gryffindor Princess out of her predicament. Lucius especially could not wait to get his wife home. They had a friend waiting in their bedroom to make this night one to remember.

As the joy filled voices faded the further away they walked, Lucius could not help but be grateful for that tiny little witch and her impulsive ways. Not only was he free to be with his wife and son but she had provided a way for his son to be happy and for the family requirements to be met. For the first time in 20 years…life was just right.

* * *

As the magic stroked a fire along their skin, Severus held his wife close to his chest continuing to kiss her with unbridled passion. The noises she kept emitting into his mouth were driving every last bit of self-control out of his mind. If he didn't slow them down soon, he was going to take her fast and hard on the unforgiving ground without a thought or care for her innocence.

Forcing himself to pull back, Severus broke the kiss and had to fight with everything in him to continue to move away as she whined her complaint and chased his lips with her own. Gripping her hips in a bruising grip to get her attention, Severus waited for her lust filled grey brown eyes to meet his before he brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Hermione…love…we need to try to slow down and gain control here. If we let this keep going, I'm going to end up hurting you and I would never forgive myself for that."

Her growl of aggravation turned into a whine of agreement as she closed her eyes and took several slow deep breathes. Her hands continued to flex on his shoulders as if she were fighting herself to not yank him back to her and continue where they had left off. Knowing neither of them would be able to control what was happening fully with the magic urging their coupling, Severus waved his hand to undo the fastenings on the robe and shifted just enough to take it off and lay it out on the ground behind Hermione.

Her eyes snapped open as she slowly took every inch of him in that she could see. Watching her pain chase across her eyes as she traced several of the scars along his chest that had been inflicted by Merlin knows who anymore, Severus could not help but fall more deeply in love with her. He had been worried she would loss that compassion with the melding…he should have known better. The witch was made of light and compassion…there was not enough darkness in the world to drown that.

With each brush of her gentle hands, his cock pulsed between them and he had to grit his teeth as she innocently shifted in his lap and rubbed her already soaking quim along the length of him. The light friction was almost maddening and with a groan of surrender he gripped her hips once more and pushed down as he lifted, rolling her hips as he rolled his own so that the full length of his cock caressed a line along her already swollen clit. The gasp that left her mouth he swallowed with his own as he locked his lips to hers once more.

Keeping a grip on her hips he kept the pace slow and steady, being careful not to slide back to far and enter her unintentionally. As she grew even more aroused and the stimulation took her closer to the edge, Severus broke the kiss to lean his head down and take one of her pebbling nipples into his mouth. Circling the little bud a few times he closed his lips and sucked just as her whine for more trickled to his ears. The whine turned to an uncontrolled moan and a few pulls later she cried out as she climaxed, her juices dripping out of her and running along the base of his cock and coating his balls.

Gripping her tight against him as she rode out her pleasure, Severus bit his lip until he tasted blood to keep his head and not lose to the magic that was now thrumming insistently along his skin and inside his body. He knew if they did not join soon it could very well cause both of them to slip into a frenzy of madness but he refused to give in and not give her something special to remember for their first time together.

As her body jerked one last time and she started to melt into his arms, Severus laid her back on his robe, casting a cushioning charm under her to make the ground feel softer. Brushing her hair from her face he couldn't help but return her smile as she looked at him in a haze of satisfaction mixed with the building pressure from the magic.

Taking his time he ran his hands slowly along her cheeks and traced her lips with his finger before caressing down her neck and along her shoulders. Her sigh as she closed her eyes made his chest warm with the trust she was giving him. He had never had anyone trust him so completely. She was naked and vulnerable and was still willing to close her eyes and put herself in his hands…his care. That was a humbling realization to have and as it washed over him his touches became less about arousal and more about reverence and worship.

Running his hands down her arms he lifted one and then the other, placing a gentle kiss in the palm of each hand before laying them above her head. He could not help but take the offer she gave as her head tipped back so her mouth was accessible and languishing for a moment in the kiss he ran his hands down the inside of her arms before slowly caressing down her sides to her waist. Pulling back from her lips he drew small circles along her stomach and waist before spreading his fingers wide so he could touch as much of her as possible at once and ran his hand up over her ribs.

Palming both of her soft breasts in his large hands he took his time enjoying the feel of her skin before massaging gently and then rolling each nipple between his fingers in perfect unison. The effect was instant as she keened and arched her back. She was so sensitive and he was sure he could push her into orgasm by just continuing to roll and suck her nipples but knew he didn't have time for that tonight…another time perhaps.

Leaning forward he took first one and then the other into his mouth, taking his time to lavish attention on each until her keens become guttural wails of need, her pretty lips begging for him to touch her, to let her come again. Her ardent cries were a balm to his blackened soul; to have such a pure creature crying out for him…his name…nothing could have felt or sounded sweeter.

Knowing he had pushed her to her limit he wasted no time in moving down her body, gripping her legs to open her wide to him and burying his face in her quivering center. Her cries and moans were a continuous symphony that echoed off the trees and soared through the air with no reservation. Alternating between running his tongue along her slit to delving inside of her to lap up her honey he kept her right on the edge of need until he knew it was becoming painful.

Just as her cries turned to a whimper he licked up and wrapped him lips around her clit, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue ruthlessly up and down. Her breathe caught in her lungs as her body arched and froze, giving him a lovely view of the line of her body before she shuttered and a scream tore from her throat. As her body slammed back to the ground he gently slide one finger into her tight channel, crooking his finger up and rubbing the area he knew would fling her over again.

He watched as his wife gasped at the sensation and her body clamped down on his finger and another wave of pleasure gathered in her core and shot through her causing her to scream soundlessly as all her air was gone. At her deep inhale her body melted back to the ground and Severus slid a second finger inside her, gently and leisurely pumping them in and out of her letting his fingertips explore how warm and soft she was inside. Placing gentle kisses and nips on the inside of her thighs he relished in her little quivers and breathy sighs and moans as he continued to stroke her channel, alternating between curving his finger to graze her sweet spot and scissoring them a little more each time to get her body ready to take him.

He was by no means huge in size but he was well enough above the average wizard to know that he was going to cause her some pain and discomfort when he entered her. Anything he could do to make it less painful he would attempt. Of course it seemed the magic was only going to allow her very little time to recuperate as it sizzled inside his veins and must have done the same along hers as she groaned and twisted on the robe in what looked almost like pain. Knowing his time was up Severus kissed her leg once more as he gently removed his fingers. Quietly casting a spell at her entrance to help ward off the pain he licked her slit one more time and he crawled up her body nestling himself between her creamy thighs.

She moaned as his cock slid against her sensitive bundle of nerves and lifted her arms to grip his shoulders. Resting a forearm on each side of her head Severus cupped her cheek with one hand and ran his other over her sweat slicked hair.

Her eyes opened and met his and the love and adoration in them would have brought him to his knees if he was not already lying down. His body shuttered in pleasure and he had to grit his teeth to stop from burying himself deep inside her at the burn the magic caused. Keeping his eyes on her he returned her sweet smile with one of his own and knew he had no defense from her tonight. His heart was in his eyes and he hoped she would take care with it in the future.

"This is going to hurt love…no matter how much I have done to prepare you. I will do my best to stay still once I am deep inside you until you are ready. I wish I could have given you more time."

Reaching up she caressed his cheek with her knuckles and he turned his head into the touch as his eyes slid closed.

"I have nothing to fear Severus. You have already made this night more wonderful then I had ever imagined. The pain just means I am finally completely yours."

Resting her hand on his cheek she paused causing his eyes to open to look at her again. With a whispered tone she pushed the last thread of his control he had.

"Make me yours Severus…please."

Reaching between them he lined his cock up to her entrance and gently pushed forward. As his head slid easily into her wet channel he groaned at how tight she was. The pleasure of her wrapped around just that small part of him was almost his undoing and with a growl he pushed further in. Her gasp stalled his forward movement and pulling back out, Severus moved back in with shallow pumps until her tension faded and she whimpered at him. Knowing it was time he lifted one of her legs up to allow him better access and pushed into her fully with one sure stroke until he was as deep as he could go.

Her cry was not as loud or as pain filled as he expected and as he watched her eyes he realized they were clouded with want and lust again. Holding himself rigid he waited for her to tell him she was ready. And in no time she raked her nails down his back as she arched her back and rolled her hips so he slid out of her a touch.

"What are you waiting for…I need you Severus…please move!"

Her plea was all he needed before he pulled himself out to the very tip and slammed back into her again. He felt the magic inside of them coalesce until it was swirling at their cores and pulsating out along their magic lines with each thrust into her body. Her cries mixed with his moans until all he could feel, hear, taste, and see was her. Lost in her eyes he no longer had the presence of mind to be gentle or take it slow and with sure deep thrusts he claimed his wife with his body in a ceremonial circle in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

With the magic's help they reached their crest together and as he emptied his seed deep inside of her the world shimmered in bright sparks of light as the circle burst covering the ground with black tulips and purple calla lilies, a show of a new bond being sealed.

As their breathing slowly settled, Severus rolled to his side pulling Hermione against him with her head pillowed on his chest. He could not remember a time when he felt more fulfilled or sated and with a smirk on his lips he vowed he would avail himself of the peace his wife brought him as often as she would allow.

The ritual complete and the marriage sealed both Hermione and Severus drifted off in utter magical and physical exhaustion wrapped in each other arms and secured safely behind wards cast by a trusted friend.


	27. Chapter 27-Love Me Like You Do

**Hello my patient Storm-ologists!**

**I know you have to watch me update 'Secret' twice but it was running rampant in my brain. I hope this chapter is worth the wait and that you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I admit this is not what I had planned but you can blame my Coven! Ideas are always flowing and being thrown out and sometimes it inspires a new way to start a chapter or a moment.**

**I will not keep you as my brain is mush now anyways. Song title is Ellie Goulding and just seemed appropriate somehow with the way I was feeling writing the first part of this chapter.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Hermione woke slowly like a swimmer emerging from the depths of the ocean after a long dive. Her entire body was languid and deliciously sore. There were muscles that ached as she stretched that she was not even aware she had. With a smile at that thought she realized she was not lying on the ground anymore but seemed to be on a very comfortable mattress and covered in…was that black and green striped sheets? The thought that this was definitely not her bed was made very solid as a long pale arm slid along her stomach and pulled her back against a warm hard body.

His nose promptly disappeared in her hair as he breathed and then groaned in what sounded like contentment. Her smile blossomed into a very large grin as she wiggled until she was completely outlined with his body, her head under his chin and her knees bent to match his. She was so small compared to him that her feet barely brushed the top of his even with her head below his head. She loved feeling so small and protected in his arms.

His grunt as she wiggled made more sense as she settled fully and realized another fairly large part of him was awake and very happily settled against her ass. She stilled hoping she hadn't hurt him with her movements and was given a silent answer as he rolled his own hips forward and rubbed the steel velvet along her skin. He took his time moving his hand lower towards her core, touching, caressing, and memorizing her shape before murmuring a spell as his fingers nudged their way between her legs.

The soreness eased as she felt her channel become even slicker with moisture and without a single word between then, Severus lifted her leg up and over his hip as he canted his own and slid into her in one careful stroke. His groan of pleasure was echoed with her sigh and as he pulled her close with his other arm he tilted her head back until his lips were on hers. Another whispered spell had her mouth tasting of mint and freshness before he plundered it with the same careful, sure strokes of his tongue that his cock was making.

He did not quicken his pace at all but continued that slow deep rolling stroke over and over as he used one hand to gently press circles over her clit as his other alternated between holding her face so he could kiss her and pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers to cause her to moan in need as the pleasure built quietly and steadily inside her core. As her quim quivered and she neared orgasm his deep honeyed words poured from his lips and into her ears and with a cry of surrender she fell over the edge of bliss and pulled him along with her, her walls contracting around his length until she milked every last drop of his essence from his body.

Whispered words of love and adoration floated in the air between them as Hermione curled against him again with her head on his chest and fell back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next few months passed in the same wonderful way. Hermione would wake every morning just to be taken in so many different ways by her new husband. Sometimes Severus would be sweet and slow, savoring her body and her pleasure like a find aged wine. Other times he would wake aggressive and possessive and take her hard and fast, his voice growling out that she was his as he held her in a tight grip and sent her careening wildly over the edge of control multiple times with his mouth and then his body.

With NEWT's over and the ritual a success, they had left Hogwarts and accepted a set of rooms in Malfoy Manor while their wedding gift, a smaller villa, was being built for them not to far from the Malfoy property. Though she had not wanted to break the adoption, she had gone ahead with the original plan only to find out that the merging of her core magic with the imprint had irrevocably changed her to the point they were unable to break the adoption.

Turning to apologize to Narcissa for having to be stuck with her as family, the words had died on her tongue as she had been pulled into a very rare hug by the Matriarch and been welcomed once again. After that she just didn't bother to pretend she wasn't overjoyed to have a family who cared about her and whose magic she could feel swirling all around her at dinners. For once she was not alone and didn't feel alone and she was thrilled at that.

The test scores had arrived a few weeks later and as expected she had received O's on every single NEWT she had taken, making her the highest scoring student to every graduate Hogwarts. She had one more NEWT than Severus or Tom Riddle and was now the student to beat for highest academic achievements. Draco and Theo had scored O's on theirs as well but since they had not taken as many they did not qualify for the same honor.

She spent every possible minute of every day in August finishing the investigations and clearing the corruption from the Malfoy businesses. It was amazing how much faster it had gone with Lucius Malfoy free and involved. By the time the first of September rolled around, Malfoy Industries was a completely legit corporation and has garnered a new face and image with Draco at the helm and Hermione Granger and Harry Potter always at his side at press conferences and company parties.

Theo has joined healer training with absolutely no issue whatsoever once the scores from his NEWT's were in and the papers had constant articles about his efforts with righting Malfoy Industries and his association with the Golden Trio and his relationship with the Malfoy heir. Contrary to the fear instilled in them both from a young age, their relationship was whole heartedly embraced as proof that the new generation was not following in their parents footsteps but learning to think for themselves and move the wizarding world into a new era.

After the school year had ended and the public got wind of her marriage to Severus, the last of the Prince line had come forward. He was an elderly wizard who had lost his wife in the first war and had been unable to remarry or produce an heir. Not wanting the Prince line to die with him, he had almost begged Severus to take his rightful name and the family and reshape it to be a better example of the wizarding world than they had bothered to do. After much discussion, he had done it and they had become Master and Madam Prince instead of Snape.

Though Hermione had offer after offer from so many different employers, she had politely turned each one of them down. She was Severus' official apprentice and was getting her Mastery in all four of the same ones he had. On top of that, once Malfoy Industries was settled they had taken the money from their war awards and renovated a shop in Diagon Alley. They were still in the clean and set up stage but she was hoping by the beginning of October they would be ready to open the "Black Prince Apothecary" for business.

Harry and Ginny were still stupidly in love and with the imprint gone were always coming around to help at the shop or to see everyone at the Manor. It took a little time for Ginny to warm up to them…especially Lucius…but after he talked to her in private she seemed to forgive all wrongs. Now if anyone could take on Lucius Malfoy in snark and sheer bullheadedness…it was Ginerva Weasley. And every one of their friends lived to see it happen. One day Hermione was going to invent instant magical popcorn so they could all have a bowl and cheer and boo.

Though Luna was a figure they saw often enough, Ron was not really welcome anywhere near Hermione. After his little fit of rage and his harsh words to Hermione, Harry, Draco, Theo, Severus, and even the Malfoy's had banned him from coming around. Not that she wanted him near her in any case. She was surprised that she really did not miss him at all and was quite content to be without his hate or his negative comments. She could just hear him in her head berating her for her choices, her marriage, her friends, and so on. She also now understood more about being part of a pureblood family and any slight he cast on her could be answered with a duel of honor from either Lucius in Narcissa's place or Severus as her husband. He was an arse but she didn't want him dead.

That thought made her chuckle and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to not let the laugh slip out. Doing a slow turn in the mirror, Hermione was satisfied with the outcome. It was yet another celebration party that she just had to attend and her gown, chosen by Cantha, was a shimmering fall of Slytherin green silk and black lace that hugged her curves just right but kept her skin hidden away with a very sexy peek-a-boo effect.

"Do that again love."

The dark voice of her beloved partner rolled over her skin and caused it to rise in little bumps all along her limbs. Meeting his eyes in the mirror she could see his desire burning so very bright and hot just behind the half shields he had up to keep his emotions contained. Knowing what he wanted, Hermione slowly ran her hands up her sides, along her neck, before lifting them above her head. Taking a very sexy pose with her head tilted back, she slowly turned again so he could get the full view of her in the dress from every angle possible.

As she stopped and started to drop her arms they were caught in one of his much larger hands…his other gripping her hip as his eyes smoldered at her through his reflection. Leaning down he gently kissed where her neck met her shoulder before sucking the skin softly into his mouth. Laving the area for a moment he released her skin only to wave his hand. A bit of silk rope appeared hanging from the ceiling and before she could utter a word he had her hands tied up so that they stayed above her head.

"Severus…we can't! The last time we did this we were late to the party and I had to redo my hair and my make-up and unwrinkled the dress. Cissa was very unhappy with us about it all!"

His hands skimmed down her arms until he reached her ribs. Moving with infinite patience he shaped and massaged her breasts in his hands until her head fell back on his chest and her nipples became so hard and tight she was sure she could cut glass with them. Taking care not to ruin the lace covering of the dress, Severus pulled and pinched, rolled and tweaked her nipples until she was a writhing mess suspended for his pleasure.

"Please Severus…please…"

Her whine was so filled with need she was sure she was no longer asking him to stop and she knew that he knew it. But his infuriating humor decided now was the time to crop up and pick on her.

"Please what beloved? I thought we had to go to the party or we would be late. Can't have Cissa mad at us again now can we?"

Though his actions belied his words as he continued to pet and stroke her overly sensitive peaks, Hermione's demanding nature did not compute that fact and her growl was almost feral as she shifted to run her ass along his thick, hard length.

"Fuck this party. Don't you dare stop now! Stop mucking around and give me your cock Severus!"

He may have known what to do to get her to surrender to his demands but she had also learned a few things as well. One of those was that his control would shatter if she demanded him to take her. She had no idea why but it seemed that tiny bit of raging need inside her mixed with her filthy words snapped the iron clad hold he normally had on his control and sent him into a frenzy.

Just as she knew it would, Severus took a step back with a growl of his own and she heard more than saw the buttons release on his pants. His hands rough he pulled her dress up over her hips, moved her lace panties to the side and slammed into her with a violent thrust. Hermione cried out in pleasure and relied heavily on the rope to help balance her as he took her fast and hard, holding her tightly against him so he could bury himself as deep as possible into her tight passage.

The drawn out grunt let her know he was close and knowing he would not leave her without her own pleasure she widened her stance as one hand dove between her legs and manipulated her clit expertly. Within moments she was careening off the ledge into bliss with his shout of completion echoing off their bedroom wall and most likely down the hall as well.

* * *

It had only taken her another 30 minutes to right herself with Severus' help and they were now mingling with the guests and making their way to the host and hostesses. It was so odd to say it that way but after the ritual night, Lucius, Narcissa, and Acantha had been inseparable. Within a month the three had set and planned a beautiful wedding and the Malfoy's had opened their marriage vows to include the other lovely witch into the family. The press had had a field day about it and it had been Hermione taking a moment to go talk to Rita Skeeter that had not only gotten the best story written about the loving triad but had also been the one to have the absolute truth and most dignity included.

From that moment on, Hermione and family had agreed to allow Rita to do any and all interviews with them as long as she kept it in that same vein…honest, real, and dignified. Rita had always been popular for her ragtag gossip but now she was sensationalized herself for having gained the contract for interviews with the elusive Malfoy-Potter-Prince family. Everyone who was anyone rushed to buy a copy of the Prophet when a new Tell-All Rita Skeeter story was printed.

With all the hugs, hand-shakes, cheek kisses, and overly bubbly greetings poor Severus had had just about enough of socializing. Though he had gotten better than he was as her Professor, he still preferred the intimate gathering of just their friends and even sometimes just the two of them to these lavish affairs. Every time one was over he swore to God, Merlin, and all the ancient beings he would never attend another. Then Cissa or Cantha or both would stroll along and invite them and push just the right buttons to have him begrudgingly agreeing to attend. There were days Hermione was quite envious she had not been born or taught to be a Slytherin…it was bloody unfair!

The tinkling of a chime rang through the ballroom and all eyes turned to face the Malfoy family as they all took the dais to look out over their guests. Narcissa was stunning as always in a black dress made of Acromantula silk with green silk accents along the waist and hem line. Acantha was just as radiant in a matching dress that was all Slytherin green silk with black accents. Lucius stood proud with a lady on each arm in his finely pressed black robes and green silk dress shirt visible at the collar and just past to the first button.

Looking at them you could not have found a more perfect picture to describe beauty, elegance, and grace with a hint of aristocratic snobbery and money. Hermione could not help but smile at them and then at Draco and Theo who stepped up and behind the three holding hands with their own arms filled with beautiful witches.

Standing quite close to Theo with her arm linked in his and her head resting against his shoulder was Chara Black who was a vision in a flowing sapphire blue gown that left her shoulder bare and magically spread out across the ground whenever she stopped moving. In a mirror image of her pose was Astoria Greengrass on Draco's arm looking almost ethereal in a ruby red dress with her blonde locks shining like a halo in the candle light.

After much negotiation the boys had agreed to each produce an heir for their families the traditional way and had chosen their respective mother-to-be with ease as both girls wanted out of their pureblood standards and to have more freedom. Though in a way traditional was not the right word in this case anymore. Though Draco and Theo enjoyed the female body enough to ensure conception, there would be no marriage or relationship outside of friendship and duties as parents. Both girls had been perfectly fine with that and had even had clauses put in that allowed them to see and even one day marry other men if they found the one.

The clearing of Lucius' throat brought her back to the present and with her arm in Severus' she leaned into him fully and wrapped her other arm around his as well. Unlike other couples who tended to keep a respectable distance at these gatherings, Hermione could not stand not to be pressed as closely to her husband as she could get and still be remotely proper. Severus had said to her once that he enjoyed his young and beautiful wife wanting to be that close to him which is why he never complained but only pulled her even closer when he could. She had never felt so loved or so wanted as she did every single day because of him. She may have regretted many things in her life…but he was never going to be one of those regrets.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to our home. Some of you are business acquaintances, some are friends, and others are family but you are very important to our lives and the future of the Malfoy family. We were going to do this privately with friends first but at the prompt of our trusted journalist we decided a large announcement would be more fun."

Hermione looked over to see Rita grinning from ear to ear and nodding politely to Lucius and then to some of the people nearest her who congratulated her on such a coup as steering the Malfoy patriarch to such a lovely party.

"Several months ago I was lucky enough to meet a very brilliant but very damaged witch. She came to me needing help and in doing so promised me my freedom and the return to my family."

As his eyes met hers, Hermione could feel her heart beat speed up and her cheeks flush with nerves. She always hated being in the spot light and the Malfoy's never could seem to stop putting her there. She loved them dearly which was the only reason she always let it slide.

"A ritual was needed to help her be free of an insidious being and due to calculated planning and execution she not only was rid of said parasite but was bound in love and matrimony to my very best friend and brother, Severus Prince. What none of us realized in participating that night was that her magic and her compassion would give back in such a blessed and unexpected way!"

His eyes burned with such sincerity and appreciation that Hermione's breath caught in her lungs and she had to grip Severus to stay standing as her eyes blurred with unexplained tears.

"And so we would like to raise a glass in toast to not only thank our sweet and lovely Hermione Black-Prince for being exactly who she is but to also welcome the two newest members of the Malfoy family who will be born sometime this coming March to both of my beautiful wives."

The cheers and clapping seemed to be drowned out by her own heart as Hermione's eyes snapped to first Narcissa and then Acantha for confirmation before her lips turned up in an uncontrollable smile, her voice rushed from her is a half gasp half cry of joy and she released Severus to rush into Narcissa's arms as tears streamed down her face. Thankful for the magic that held her make-up in place, Hermione allowed her emotions to rule her as she hugged, congratulated, and cried over every single Malfoy within reach.

After many tea times taken with both women, Hermione had learned that Narcissa had tried many times to give Draco a sibling and all had ended in failure. They had been lucky to be able to produce Draco and after one too many times of heartbreak had finally stopped trying. Acantha had loved Lucius and Narcissa for so long that she had refused any and all suitors in favor of being allowed in their bed whenever they had the urge. Children had not ever been in her future until she had been enfolded into the family she had always wanted to be a part of and who had always wanted her.

As the well wishes continued to come and go, Hermione stayed near the family with her cheeks starting to hurt as the smile would not go away. Of course leave it to Acantha to be able to take her happiness and turn it to shock…the witch always did like saying things to her that left her on edge…it was a talent.

"Not that I don't think you are unaware of your own body my love. But you may want to do a little spell of your own. You have been very busy and you may not have noticed, but the elves have, that your monthly has not been to visit you in several months."

Gaping at her with an open mouth and wide eyes, Hermione covered her stomach as the words sank past her ears and fully into her mind. Thinking back she realized that Cantha was right…she was late…very, very late! The shock turned to worry and then to panic as her and Severus had not really discussed children at all. With panting breaths that she felt she could not get enough of, Hermione stumbled away only to have the lights flicker in her peripheral and them dim. The last thing she heard was Cantha and Severus' voice raise in alarm before the world went black.


	28. Chapter 28-I Could Not Ask For More

**Greetings my Storm-ologists!**

**I am so sorry for the delay in this update. I know you have all been waiting on it but my other story was steam rolling towards its climax and I could not switch my brain over to this one until I got all of it out. I will be working solely on Storm for the next day or so until it is complete. I have 30 chapters planned so a couple more to go ladies and gents and we are done. **

**The fluff is real and it seems to be infesting my brain lately so I hope you all enjoy this little ball of freaking lint that is just rolling around in my brain and now been put to paper.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**P.S. Chapter Title-Edwin McCain because the man can do fluffy songs!**

* * *

Hermione came to with her head spinning and a knot of panic in the pit of her stomach. For a moment her disorientation caused a flash back of not remembering what the imprint had done but she remembered that was all over and she was safe. Turning her head she took stock of the room and came to the conclusion she was laying on a very plush sofa in one of the many entertainment rooms of the manor. There were so many that she never could keep track of which one was called what anymore.

Carefully sitting up she immediately checked her hair out of habit now as she knew Narcissa would have a fit if she had disrupted all that hard work…even for a fainting spell. Ladies did not ruin their hair style…even in a swoon. Glad to know the spells had held as she smiled at the thought, Hermione took her wand from its holder on her thigh and sat back as she waved it in the intricate pattern. Watching as the diagnostic charm lit up to tell her what she already knew, her heart stuttered before kicking into high gear.

Letting the idea that she was going to be a mother settle for a moment she couldn't do anything but grin from ear to ear as she placed her hand on her stomach. She couldn't wait to tell Severus and hoped that Acantha and Narcissa had managed to slither their way out of telling him while still reassuring him that she was okay.

Standing she headed for the door only to stop just as she was reaching for the handle when the hissed words reached her ears.

"What does how I feel about children have to do with what you said to cause my wife to faint Acantha?"

"Don't take the tone with my Severus! I told you that I was only teasing Hermione. You know I would never do anything to hurt her. She is the reason we were able to finally have what we have together. Stop avoiding the question and just answer it you git!"

"You already know I despise the little blighters! They are loud and obnoxious dunderheads whose only purpose in life is to give me a migraine! What did you say to her?"

The gasp that left Hermione's lips was involuntary and as every head turned to look at the now opened door of the lace room, the tears in her eyes caused Lucius and Narcissa to frown while Acantha growled under her breath and smacked Severus on the chest hard enough to make him wince.

"Hermione…dear…he…"

Narcissa didn't get any farther in her sentence before the first tear fell and Hermione released the door to turn to the side. The loud crack of her apparition was a key indicator of how upset she was and with a heavy sigh, Lucius turned to look at Severus whose confusion was plain for all to see…as was his heart breaking.

"I swear Severus…for such a brilliant man…you are a complete idiot!"

The venom in Cantha's voice made him wince again as she and Cissa turned their noses up at him and walked off arm in arm.

"You explain to _your_ friend what he just did Lucius. If I stay I may just very well hex him to within an inch of his life right now!"

With those words left hanging in the air in Cissa's haughtiest tone, the ladies left the room and headed deeper in to the house and back to the ballroom to assure their guests that everything was just fine.

His eyes having not left the spot Hermione had stood with such pain in her eyes, Severus felt like his knees were going to give out from under him as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong. She was his life…he would never cause her that kind of pain. Letting his mind go back over the last few moments, his eyes widen before he snapped his head around to lock eyes with Lucius.

"Ah…good…your brain has caught up to your impetuous mouth. If the wards are correct, she had gone to the lake house in Plockton. I would take a moment to compose yourself and considered your words very carefully before you rush off to her side. This moment is one that will stay with her forever…you need to make damn sure it ends with a smile if you ever hope to have that happiness you so crave. We will let our guests know that you are resting after that little swooning fit."

Patting Severus on the shoulder, Lucius gave him one more pitying look before turning and following in the wake of his two beautiful wives. They were right…Severus was going to have to learn to control that famous temper of his and start to think about his words before he allowed them to just come tumbling out. He had a wife now whose heart was easily seen on her sleeve and though she found his sarcastic barbs amusing most days, her emotions were very liable to be stepped on when his insensitivity was directed at something she cared about.

Walking into the lace room, Severus took his time pouring himself two fingers of brandy before downing it all in one go and falling back onto the sofa they had just recently laid Hermione down on. He had no idea how this had happened and he couldn't help but feel angry that he had messed up so horribly. Not only had he delayed, if not ruined her future by getting her pregnant, but now he had hurt her feelings by saying that he hated children. He had not realized Cantha had been hinting at his own children. He could never hate his own children…they would be a product of his and Hermione's love.

Sitting with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, Severus let that thought truly sink in. He had never believed he would have a wife to call his own who loved him unconditionally as Hermione did, let alone envisioned children. Now that the very possibility was real and within his reach, he couldn't help but feel an intense amount of fear chased very quickly by an overwhelming sense of happiness and rightness. Realizing that he didn't have to think at all about what he wanted to say, Severus stood to his feet, focused on his destination and apparated to collect his wife and his future son or daughter.

Landing in the beautiful garden planted painstakingly by Narcissa during their summers here, he paid no mind to the blooming colors of pinks and oranges and blues as he hurried to the door and into the pristine kitchen. Not pausing even for a moment, he cast a point me charm and followed his spell to the top floor and onto the balcony that over looked the lake.

His little Gryffindor princess was curled in one of the chairs with her knees drawn to her chest and her red rimmed eyes looking out over the blue-green waters. As his footfalls registered to her hearing he could see her entire being droop in pain and sadness and without considering if she may hex him or not, Severus moved steadily to her until he could bend down. Sliding one arm under her legs and the other around her back he did not give her a chance to argue as he lifted her with ease and sat with her in his lap as she squeaked in surprise.

"Before you say a word you are going to hear me out because I am a fucking idiot and you know I say stupid, cruel things before the obvious can sometimes register. You have known this about me your entire life and you promised to love me through all my insurmountable flaws. You told me nothing would ever stop you from loving me and that we would talk every single mistake I make out until I learn to get it all right and stop hurting you unintentionally. And you promised to forgive me every dunderheaded fuck up I make because we know I suck at this…so you have to forgive me this…you have to Hermione."

Gathering her tight in his arms he buried his face in her hair and breathed her in, that sweet smell of jasmine and white lilies he had come to love so much recently on her filling his lungs. He knew he was holding her too tightly but he couldn't help it as his fear took hold and his body shivered with repressed memories of being alone and desolate in his solitude.

"I was angry at Acantha for whatever she had said to cause you to faint and when she brought up children, my mind went to all the dunderheads I have had to deal with over the years at Hogwarts. I never once thought or considered she was trying to hint at a child of our own and the moment I shut up long enough to realize what she meant, I was consumed with a myriad of emotions I almost couldn't process. I am going to tell you them and explain them as I promised I would always do and then you are going to tell me that you forgive my blunder and you still love me and you are going to kiss me like I am the very air you breath and I am going to do the same and we are going to be okay…deal?"

Her chuckle sounded like it was unintentional but as she wiggled enough to look up at him, her eyes were clear of any anger and though a little wary she nodded her head as she spoke.

"Depending on what you say…we just might have a deal."

His smile was slow in coming but was full of his happiness and love for her and before he lost his thought process and kissed her first he took a deep breath and plowed on.

"I was angry."

Gripping her tight as she started to pull away he gave her an admonishing look as he continued.

"I was angry because I was the more experienced of the two of us and I should have remembered the contraception spell even in the middle of that storm of magical energy. I am still angry because I know you have such grand plans for your masteries and your future and because I was careless and selfish in wanting you, I have now slowed your progress down instead of helped get you there."

As she started to speak he placed his hand over her mouth and raised his eyebrow at her. She huffed against his hand but her body relaxed as she fell back to her silent state.

"I am also terrified. I had a shite father which you know and I was always worried I would somehow be like him. I do not think I would ever hit my child but the aloofness, the cruelty I am so quick to hand out verbally…I am terrified that I will abuse my child in other ways that are not so easily seen."

Her eyes filled with tears again as she shook her head in the negative, trying to convey her thoughts with her eyes since he didn't want her to speak yet. He knew Hermione believed him a better man than that and he couldn't help but take solace in her faith in him.

"But after those two emotions filled me and drained away Hermione…all I could feel…all I feel is awe. I never thought to have someone by my side who loved me. It was never even a dream or a wish because I truly believed it was impossible and who wants to wish for something they know will never come true. And then there you were…all wild curls and honey eyes telling me that you loved me as the rain washed away every single stain on my soul and filled it with you."

Cupping her chin in his hands he tilted her face so her eyes met his as he poured his feelings into them for her to see.

"I could not have asked for or dreamed of more. I thought the very world had to have suddenly become my own personal heaven. I never even let myself think about children before. But the very thought of watching my child grow in you, holding you in my arms as he or she kicks and moves, standing beside you being threatened with every hex you know as you bring our little one into this world…Hermione I have no words. I feel like the very air has turned to liquid luck and every breath I take is another promise of yet another miracle waiting just around the next corner."

Wiping her tears from her cheeks as they fell, he placed his forehead against hers as he took a deep, freeing breath in filling his lungs with her one more time.

"You are the very fabric of my existence now. Without you there is no life, there is no light, there is nothing. I could never regret or hate something that was created between you and me. I know we have not discussed children yet but I want you to know that I am so overwhelmed with joy at the very idea of a son or a daughter of our own that I am not sure I will ever be the same dark, sarcastic bastard I have always been. Please forgive me my careless words before. I did not in any way mean them in reference to such a beautiful thing as our own child."

Lifting his head just enough to catch her eyes he waited with his heart beating in his throat as she opened hers to look at him.

"You should know you were already forgiven the moment you said it Severus. I'm sorry I should not have left without talking to you first. I know how much it terrifies you when you think someone is abandoning you and I would never want you to think that was what I was doing. I was just so hurt for a moment that you would hate something we made together that I didn't think beyond my own feelings either."

Thumbing away her tears again he gave her one of his shy but heart wrenching smiles as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You had every right to leave with what I said. I would have expected nothing less from the mother of my child to want to protect herself and our child from such harsh idiocy. I love you so much Hermione. I know it is fast and unexpected but I want this baby with you…and as many as you are willing to give me in the future."

Her smile made the entire world light up for him as she laughed. The pitch was full of love and caring and sounded like the sweetest melody to his ears. Pulling her face to his, he kissed her with a gentleness he did not even know he was capable of. As she melted against him and into the kiss, Severus thanked the gods again for gifting him with such a kind, loving, and forgiving wife and swore to himself he would truly start to work on getting his flash point temper and mouth under control. After all…he had a son or daughter on the way and he didn't want to ever make the mistake of causing them to feel unloved, unwanted, or disappointed in him.


	29. Chapter 29-I'll Be

**Greetings my Storm-ologists!**

**One more to go after this! We are almost done lol. I am so happy to know I am going to complete my very first ever fic soon and have it out there to be read for years to come. It's exciting!**

**More fluff cause its the end and you know HEA fluff...duh! LMFAO**

**Enjoy and all my thanks to everyone who has been there reading and reviewing from day one and keeping me inspired and going. **

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**P.S. Chapter title-Edwn McCain again (love him)**

* * *

Hermione stood off to the side watching as everyone mingled around the Malfoy Manor garden. The garden itself was a magnificent display of natural beauty mixed with an elegance only the Malfoy's could perform at such an occasion. In the past six months the manor had been a flurry of activity as vendors from all over England and Europe had vied for the honor of being chosen to decorate or participate somehow in the largest and most anticipated February wedding of the century.

Hermione had been so shocked to watch the ballroom and garden transform into such splendor that she had had to be reminded to close her mouth several times as she had watched the lights go up and the colors and patterns start to form in such an understated way and yet…that very detail had brought the whole affair to life. She loved magic…had since she had learned she was a witch at eleven years old and the love and awe of it only grew as she continued to watch new moments such as this one come together and create the next memory.

Sinking into the warm body and hard chest of her husband as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, settling his hands on her very large belly, Hermione could not stop the sigh of utter contentment that left her lips. Tilting her head back to receive his kiss as she always did she let her mind wander back to her first year and how so many things had changed in such a short period of time.

Her friendship with Harry and Ginny had continued to grow and mature and she counted them both as family now…not just Harry. With those two she had also grown even closer to Theo and Draco as the two nervously readied themselves to take their vows in front of all of their friends and family, with the wizarding world watching via the press in the very back. Harry and Draco had formed a bond that rivaled the one he used to share with Ron and thankfully it seemed Theo and Ginny ended up with the same type of bond, leaving neither feeling left out as the other went out with their newest friend. Come to think of it when you also considered Chara and Astoria, the six of them were almost inseparable these days.

Ron had tried to get in the middle at one point and drag Harry back to 'his senses' and away from the evil death eaters but after several harsh words from Harry and a hex thrown by Ginny, he had left and never come back. Molly had also tried to drag Harry away by trying to influence Ginny that the Malfoy family would always be dark wizards but with a flourish only Ginerva Weasley could pull off she had explained to her mother that not only was Harry friends with Draco but that they were considering an open marriage so that they could enjoy his and Theo's company on a more intimate level. The poor Matriarch of the Weasley family had looked like she was one step away from having an aneurism when Ginny had laughed, told her in no uncertain terms to mind her own business, and moved out that very day to live with Harry.

It had taken a few months but everyone including the Malfoy's had received a congratulations gift for their engagements or weddings and invited to a celebratory dinner at the newly built burrow. It had started out as an awkward affair but after several arguments and one long tearful conversation, the rivalry was put to rest for the sake of the younger generation. The catering for the wedding today had been overseen by Molly who had taken it upon herself to be a second, or was it third now, mother to Draco and Theo. Though both boys made faces about it, Hermione could tell they adored her over the top need to mother them and smother them in hugs and food and never missed a Sunday dinner at the burrow.

Pulling away from the kiss, she smiled up at Severus before looking back out over the crowd of guests that lingered around the bar and tables of food talking and laughing. It was such an odd mix of people that a year ago no one would have seen together that Hermione had to chuckle to herself.

"It is an odd sight isn't it? And I can't imagine they look this way and don't think the same thing about you being in my arms. How strange the world must look to so many these days."

Nodding her head in agreement she snuggled back into his arms and rocked slightly from side to side as the music drifted quietly over the atmosphere and only added to the ambience of the evening.

The wedding itself had been a very typical Draco and Theo affair. They had both worn black wizarding robes as befit their ridiculous gothic pureblood nature but had each had a flourish of color to match the wedding colors hidden under their robes. Theo's had been a gray and blue pin-striped suit that he had revealed when he had taken off his robes to dance with his husband. Draco had added a bright blue shirt to his black suit and a pair of shockingly blue socks to match. The laughter that had caused when he lifted his pants legs in a sexy pose had been one even the press had not been able to keep a straight face over.

Their vows had been identical to hers and Severus' and they had explained a month ago they had chosen them in honor of the couple who had given them the first support they had ever received. Both had honored the Prince's with a toast for being the reason they had found their way to each other. The entire affair had caused the already emotional witch to lose her handle on her tears and with a watery smile she had hugged both of them until they had each begged for air.

She had cried again when Narcissa had walked by and congratulated her on performing the charm correctly so her makeup didn't run and Acantha had winked at her about it. She was a complete emotional mess at any given time but having earned the approval of the two Malfoy wives on one of their lessons she had always had such trouble with was the gold piece of ever niffler's dreams. Severus had chuckled at her and mock glared at the ladies before ushering her away to help dry her face and distract her from her over wrought emotions.

Of course his distraction had caused her to have to fix not only her dress but her hair in the end and she was still amazed that even being as big as a house and feeling so very unattractive to herself, he never ceased to want her and to show her in every way possible just how strong and deep his desire for her and her body was. They had had to learn to get creative with their babies growing so large inside her but he never failed at not only drowning her in pleasure but making it a memorable experience.

Crying from relief and happiness had become a common occurrence in their group as the months flew by. Not caring if they upset anyone with the breaking of tradition, Draco had asked Harry if he would be the best man on his side and a surprised Harry had stood there for several moments looking so shocked that Hermione looked around to see if Voldemort had suddenly appeared behind them. As Harry had stuttered out if Draco was sure she suddenly realized that all of his lack of care from his family had not prepared him for someone else outside of Hermione looking at him with such trust and care.

In a moment so significant that Hermione thought the world itself had paused to take it in, Draco had held out his hand to Harry with their eyes locked and told him if he would accept it would be an honor to have such a wizard by his side on his wedding day. She knew Harry kept his emotions beyond anger and happiness close to the vest and in that moment she could see that he was fighting a losing battle within his core. Taking Draco's hand he had accepted with a voice that had wobbled with his forming tears and Draco had taken that moment to seal the friendship with Harry in the only way brothers could...with a shared smile mixed with tears and a hug full of acceptance and promise.

Of course the entire room had been in tears by then and typical to his character, Theo had brought some levity to the situation by turning to Ginny with a raised eyebrow and a 'How bout it Red...be my best gal?'. The room had erupted into laughter as Ginny had punched Theo's arm and rolled her eyes as he howled in mock pain and fell over. From there it had been a blur of congratulations, planning, drinks for all those not pregnant, and laughter until their faces hurt. Even Severus had finally loosened up around his nemesis' son and had taken Harry to the side at one point to talk to him about James and Lily's wedding so that he had some memories of his own parents' happy day.

In the end the wedding party had been quite a sight to see. A mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin participants with one lone Ravenclaw dressed to the nines in the very best wizarding robes had made Hermione sorry she had felt too pregnant to be a part of it. Once the planning had begun, Draco and Theo had invited Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne into the wedding. To help balance out the numbers, Ginny had introduced them to Parvati and Padma Patil who had been an instant hit with the group. She had also brought along Neville, who had been surprised by the welcome and after much conversation had forgiven the Slytherin's for their bullying and been happy to round out the wedding party numbers.

As another couples dance was announced and the two disgustingly happy grooms playfully bumped people out of their way with grins and 'It's our party' comments to get in the center of the dance floor, she turned to Severus with a grimace as another sharp contraction caused her body to tense up.

"What time is it my love?"

Worry crossing his face at her grimace he checked his pocket watch that she had gotten him as a wedding present.

"It is almost midnight…are you ready to go? I don't want you to overdo it and become tired."

Shaking her head and giving him a reassuring smile she leaned into him and sighed again as he held her close. Sliding her hands up around his neck she tilted her face and with an understanding that only comes from couples so in love that they are attuned to everything, he met her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

"I'll be ready to say goodbye and take our leave at midnight. Though, we are going to have to head to St. Mungo's and not our home tonight."

His brows furrowed as he stopped rocking with her as his worry increased.

"Is something wrong with the twins? Do we need to go now? I assure you they will understand Hermione."

Her smile was filled with a soft warmth as she preened under his obvious care and love.

"No nothing is wrong. It seems your children are just as impatient as you are and have decided they are going to head into the real world a month earlier than the doctors anticipated. I am just trying to make sure they are not born on the Malfoy-Nott's wedding anniversary. Those two will be impossible to live with at that point."

His mouth dropped open before his head fell back in such a deep and free laugh that many nearby turned to stare in surprise. Even around their new friends, Severus was never quick to smile and never known to laugh. As Luc, Cissa, and Cantha turned to see what was so funny they caught his eye and he placed his hand over her stomach with a nod. The excitement grew from there as Cissa went to inform the grooms, Cantha went to grab her overnight bag, and Luc made sure to start winding down the reception in his own discreet and aristocratic way.

The six-some all rushed her way from different parts of the party and as they converged on her, she felt Severus hold her tighter as he always did when they were overrun with so many people. He really did hate to share her company or her space and she had to admit she loved his possessiveness.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having contractions Hermione? We could have called the party earlier and had you all set up at St. Mungo's!"

Harry's worried admonishment only made her giggle with the panic laced in his words.

"There was no need to rush Harry. The contractions are still far enough apart that I had plenty of time to enjoy the reception. Plus I have been having a mental battle with my children that they were not to come out until the clock struck midnight. I will not have them sharing a birthday with their godfather's wedding anniversary. The pompousness of that…my Gryffindor muggleborn nature just cannot handle."

The group laughed at her rational as the other parents returned with the necessary bags. As one large group they all headed to the fireplace, no one bothered to say goodbye or care if the party continued on without them all night. The press, having been informed by Lord Malfoy of what was transpiring, discreetly took pictures of the happy couple as the group left. Each wanted to make sure they had a picture of the princess of the wizarding world herself on the day her children were to be born. It was a much anticipated event after all.

The floo travel made her feel slightly dizzy and she held onto Severus' arm tightly as she tried to get her equilibrium back. She let her wonderful sister by magic handle the paper work and details and before she knew it she was situated in a very plush private room with just her husband while the others went to make themselves at home in the waiting room. Looking into his eyes she knew he was worried sick and with a reassuring smile she squeezed his hand.

"Stop looking like the world is going to end Sev. Women have babies…including twins…all the time. Everything is going to be just fine…I promise."

He kissed her again before enlarging the bed and climbing in, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"I know. I can't help but worry Hermione. I read too much and even the small percentage chances that are out there of things going wrong has me in knots of terror. How would I go on if you were gone? I couldn't do this without you!"

Tipping her face up to meet his eyes she gave him a very fierce look.

"You do not have enough belief in yourself Severus. If something were to happen, you would miss me and you would hurt. But you would have two beautiful reminders of what we are and have and I know without a doubt that you would rise to the occasion. You would raise them just as we have discussed. You would love them but be strict in what they did or how they acted. You would tell them all about me so it was like I was always there and you would be present for every important and not important event until the day you left this world to rejoin me. And they would love you all the more for it. But nothing is going to happen so stop fretting before I kick you out."

Her laughter caused him to chuckle as he growled for her to _just try it_ and pulled her back against him.

It didn't take long for the in between time to become less and less and with a cry a few hours later Hermione pushed her first born into the world after having threatened her husband with every hex she knew just as he had guessed she would. The baby boy had cried with lungs any Gryffindor could have been proud of. As the mediwitch took him to get cleaned up, Hermione was told to push again and within a few minutes his baby sister was born.

As both babies were cleaned and placed in her arms, Hermione could not help but let the tears fall as she watched Severus' eyes mist with wonder. Giving the couple a few moments of privacy, the healers left the room and Severus enlarged the bed again so he could gently lay beside his perfect wife and stare at his perfect children and bask in the fact that his life was just…perfect.


	30. Chapter 30-Everything Has Changed

**Greetings my Storm-ologists!**

**It is a bitter sweet day for me. This was my very first story and the one I was most terrified to post and now after all the clacking away on the keyboard it has finally come to an end. I hope you have all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it and getting it out of my head. Of course that made room for several more but that is okay...gives me more to do.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have followed the story, made it a favorite, and left me such lovely and inspiring reviews. You are the ones that made writing this one and my others possible. I large shout out of love and thanks to my Coven, who have been there in all different steps of the way to help keep me focused and laughing and on track. A special thanks to Moon who not only helps me flush out ideas but got me started in the first place. When you need a guiding light in the dark...the moon's a perfect source. My Hufflepuff is showing but love ya Moon-y!**

**Without further ado I give you the very last chapter of Storm with a hope that you may all find your someone who can hold all your bones together when you feel like everything is falling apart. **

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**P.S. Chapter title-Taylor Swift**

* * *

Severus and Hermione stood back and watched the entire bunch of spawn that ran around them talking loudly and neither could do anything but laugh and smile. Lucius and Narcissa's daughter Iris was standing next to her sister Gemini. The Malfoy siblings were as always just a step apart from the other children checking to make sure they had everything needed for this first year at Hogwarts. Due to the girls being the oldest of that new generation, they were the defacto leaders and took their Aunt responsibilities very seriously. The only two they ever seemed to just be kids with were Sebastian and Serephina and that Hermione figured was because her two were older by a month and had their mother and father's disposition for being bossy.

She watched Bastian and Sere eyeing all the other first years and older students that were milling about on Platform 9 and ¾ and couldn't stop the shake of her head. The slight squeeze on her waist had her looking up at Severus only to see him smirk at their typical observation behavior. She knew they would have no issue making friends or being social unlike her and Severus and she could only hope that no matter what house they got into that they would have a fun and happy experience. She didn't want her children to go through the same thing their parents had gone through during their schooling.

Draco and Theo had come along to see Drake's sisters off to their first year and his nine year old son Scorpius was still pouting that he couldn't go with his aunts to school now. His younger sister Lyra was sitting on a bench with Lily Potter playing a game of exploding snaps and both girls were rolling their eyes continuously at his antics like they always did. Oliver and Benjamin Nott, known as Ollie and Benji to their family and friends, had run off to get snacks from the snack trolley at the other end of the station and she was pretty sure had gotten distracted talking to some of their older friends who were leaving today as well.

Unlike Scorpius, who was quiet and reserved like his father, the two Nott siblings were as loud and righteous as a pureblood could get. Theo had refused to curtail their childish natures and had allowed them the freedom to develop the way they were intended to. The result were two very Gryffindor-like wildlings who talked to pretty much everyone and were as much of a terror on a broom as off.

As the train whistled for the older students to start boarding and the younger ones to start getting their stuff on the train and say goodbye to their parents, Hermione felt that ache she was growing used to that meant she was about to have to watch her children take the next step in their lives and she would have to let go and let them do it. As Bastian and Sere turned to walk their way she felt Severus tense and then he turned to kneel down and speak to their nine year old Scarlett who was very upset her sister and brother were leaving her.

As the twins reached them she watched as Sebastian spied on the quiet conversation as he was known to do and with wisdom beyond his years he groaned quite loudly and gave his infamous impression of the 'Malfoy' pout.

"Scaaaarrrrr…what am I going to do without you there to read me a bed time story? I have to read for myself now and figure out where I put my second sock and if it's Wednesday or Tuesday. Plus…who is going to figure out my school work for me?"

Dropping to his knees he held out his arms and his baby sister ran into them with tears in her eyes but a sweet smile on her face.

"Seriously…I can sneak you in my trunk right now and stow you on the train and take you with me. I need my little sister elf if I am going to survive."

Her giggle lightened Hermione's heart and as she straightened her brother's tie the tears built in her eyes and she had to look away from her children.

"I can't go Bas and you know it. Then mother and father would be lonely. They need a few more years to get used to the idea before I go with you. But I promise that I will find all new stories to read for you at Christmas and I will keep Lolli searching for those missing socks until we find them."

Her determination and seriousness made Severus chuckle as he leaned over and touched his lips to Hermione's ear.

"They all may look like you but that one the perfect miniature you…little Miss Swot."

Wiping her eyes to make sure that the kids didn't see her cry, Hermione turned to kiss his nose and smile at him before moving forward to hug her oldest daughter. Serephina was as tall as her brother and Hermione was pretty sure she was going to be tall for a girl and very lithe like her father. Her straight black hair hung in layers along her face and down her back and her immaculate clothing and light makeup had been all Cissa and Cantha's doing. Hermione could not be more thankful to have her very own sisters in the older women to help teach her daughters about things she had never been interested in…like makeup and fashion.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure he behaves and I will do my very best to be a Ravenclaw so that you and dad don't have a winner in the betting pool."

That last bit made her laugh as she thought about the pool all their friends had started on whose children would end up in what house. The running tally was that Sebastian and Serephina would be Gryffindors and that Iris and Gemini would be Slytherins. Of course Scorpius was also in the running for Slytherin and little sweet Lyra had the pool tied between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Personally she was hoping for Hufflepuff as she knew that would just throw Draco right into Malfoy pout mode himself.

Everyone was pretty set that Lily would be a Gryff or a Raven but it was mixed on where young James Potter would end up. He had a lot of his father and mother in him but there were times where everyone said he reminded them eerily of Severus. Of course the Nott boys would be Gryffindors. If they weren't then the sorting hat had officially gotten too old for its job. Though she was shy and quiet and everyone always assumed Scarlett would be a Hufflepuff as well…Hermione knew better. Her youngest was a cunning snake if she ever saw one. The shy, sweet, quiet act was just that…her Slytherin mask to get what she wanted with no one the wiser for her actions. She adored that at least one of her children turned out just like her father…no matter what Severus liked to call her.

Releasing Serephina to her father's arms, Hermione pulled Sebastian in for a long hug and had to bit her cheek to stop the tears again. His arms encircled her the same way that Severus hugged and she couldn't help but sigh at the love she felt for her little boy. He was growing way too fast for her liking and knowing he was going to be gone most of the years now made her want to cancel this whole idea and home school them instead. She knew that his friends would miss him and Severus would never agree to keep them isolated that way. Moving her arms back she straightened his tie the same way Scarlett had done and gave him a watery smile.

"It's okay Mum. Christmas is only a few months away and I promise to write you every day…okay well at least once a week."

His lopsided grin made his very serious face transform to one of mischief and fun and she shook her head at him with an eye roll.

"Please behave yourself Bastian and don't give Minnie too hard of a time. Do your homework and no over the top pranks and no Weasley products at school!"

His cheeks burned slightly pink and she held her hand out palm up. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a shrunken WWW bag and handed it to her.

"You are going to be the death of me son. Get your trunk and get moving and be sure to write your sister too so she doesn't think you have forgotten her."

"I will probably write her more than you Mum. Can't have my favorite elf thinking she can get away with murder while I'm gone. And keep in mind I'm still your favorite while you give all my attention away to her now."

Though she knew he was joking for the most part, she also knew he had inherited his worry of abandonment by finding the pensive with his father's memories once by accident. Though he knew deep down he would never have to worry about his parents not loving him, he had developed an irrational fear of it after that day. Pulling him in for one more hug, a hug that Severus joined in on, she let him go again and watched as he and Sere and the two Malfoy girls headed for the train together.

Scorpius followed with his hand firmly linked with Gemini's and she looked to be trying to talk him away from a full blown panic attack. He had not spent a day of his life without his father's younger sisters around and now it seemed that he was not going to handle the separation very well. Hermione had not only been surprised but had been very pleased to see the Malfoy family grow to be so close and openly loving since the end of the war. They were just as inseparable as the Weasley clan now and she figured having Molly around had helped that along. Even little Lyra had stopped playing with Lily in order to run over and hug them tightly one last time before they stepped on the train. Her pretty grey eyes gleaming with tears she had refused to shed until that moment. Maybe there was a little Slytherin in her after all.

As the kids boarded and started to look for compartments, the adults all congregated together to discuss vacation plans and the next dinner get together they were having that Friday. Hermione kept her eye on the younger ones as they talked and couldn't help but smile as Lyra and Scorp started to bicker quietly about who knows what. Those two were always fighting and it reminded her a lot of the way Harry and Draco used to be. It probably didn't help that they still did it for fun and Harry was Lyra's godfather.

A sharp cry from Scarlett had all the adults pulling wands and turning in the direction of the noise. Her youngest daughter was on the ground with a larger boy towering over her. His red hair immediately gave away who it was and Severus and Harry were moving before she could get her bearings past the shock of someone attacking her daughter. Quickening her pace to catch up, Hermione caught the last bit just as the boy turned his head at something that had caught his attention.

"You are nothing but the dark spawn of a death eater and his little whore. You shouldn't be allowed to be anywhere near other people you filthy little halfblood."

Hermione was reaching for Severus and Harry's arms when the boy, Hugo Weasley, was suddenly on his ass with his nose pouring blood. Standing over him was James Potter who had a look so similar to the one Severus had when furious that it stopped all three adults in their tracks.

"Just because your father is a slug puking, fat, useless and brainless simpleton does not give you the right to be a complete pile of hippogriff dung. You may want to learn to think for yourself Weaselbee before you find yourself on a very lonely and dangerous road."

Stepping around Hugo and holding his hand out to Scarlett with a smile, James carefully helped her up off the ground and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Bending down with slight sparks of magic crackling along his own unruly hair, magic that had never shown itself before but now looked to be very powerful, he put his face right up to the other boys.

"Touch Scarlett again in any form, look at her wrong, or speak to her in any other way but polite and I promise to make your life a living hell. I have many friends and family Weasley…don't think we can't do it. Now scurry back to your father like the rat you are."

The fear in the other boy's eyes doubled as he scrambled to his feet and ran into the crowd and away from her daughter and godson. James turned back around and gave her daughter a very Harry like grin.

"You okay Scar?"

Her nod and smile caught Hermione off guard and she glanced up at Severus to see his frown deepen as he watched his youngest daughter with Harry's son.

"Dad gave me some money for the ice cream stand. You wanna go get some with me…my treat."

Scarlett's shy smile brightened more and with another nod, James took her hand in his and started to turn to walk away with her when he seemed to pause. Hermione watched his eyes take on that _I am remembering something_ look and with a deep breath, he rubbed his thumb across her hand before letting go and turning to face them. His eyes on Severus, he straightened his posture more and looked him in the eyes.

"Lord Prince…may I escort your daughter to get ice cream?"

Hermione could not have been more shocked if Voldemort had stepped out of the shadows and yelled surprise. By the look on his face, Harry was just as shocked as she was. Severus on the other hand kept his face very stoic as he regarded the boy.

"You understand that by asking that in the way that you have Lord Potter that you are assuming full responsibility for her wellbeing?"

James gave him a slight bow of acknowledgement and waited.

"You have been speaking to your godfather and Lord Lucius haven't you?"

Another slight nod from James and Hermione looked over to see her daughter with a blush and looking so very hopeful. She had no idea what she had missed but it was something very important and obviously one of those old wizarding customs she did not know or had not learned yet. She was going to have to have a long chat with Cissa and Cantha soon.

"Very well young Potter…you have my permission to escort her for ice cream. I am trusting my baby girl in your hands James. Do not disappoint me."

James Potter did the most un-Potter-like thing as he bowed low at the waist to her husband before thanking him respectfully and offering his arm to Scarlett. The two walked off in a very mature and polite manner and Hermione was too busy trying to figure out what she missed to see the slight smile that graced her husband's lips.

"I feel like I just missed something important."

The snort from Severus she did not miss however as she glanced over at Harry and then up at him.

"Obviously. That is something we can count on Potter…you missing something important."

Her giggle escaped before she could catch it and Harry gave her a mock glare before watching his son disappearing into the crown with her daughter.

"Someone please explain what I just missed…"

The voice of Lucius startled her as he approached from behind them and she turned so she was facing him.

"It would seem Lord Potter that everything in our life is truly changing. Your son came to ask me about how to properly court a young lady of standing as the Prince children now are. I explained to him what was needed to show intent and how much intent by what he chooses to do. Your son seems to be very keen on securing young Lady Scarlett as his intended so he used the language of the upper society to show it to Severus as well. It seems old friend that you may end up with a Potter in your family after all…no matter how hard you tried to keep them out."

The sneer that crossed Severus' face had them all laughing and as Harry bumped her husband in a friendly manner and Severus gave him a nod of acknowledgement, Hermione realized that Lucius was right…things were changing every day for them and it was all in a happy and satisfying direction. And to think she had an evil magical imprint and the storm that had become her life to thank for all the happiness and love she was now a part of. Burrowing under Severus' arm and listening as the adults explained to Harry what it all meant, her smile could not have been filled anymore with happiness or contentment. Well maybe just a little more as she had a surprise when they got home for her stoic lover…seems she was late once again.


End file.
